Capoeira de Toad?
by Dale Idle Wells
Summary: X23 discovers the Brazilian art of Capoeira accidentally from none other than...Toad? As she discovers the unique style of fighting and how to exist in society despite the mountign prejudice, X23 also discovers what it means to be in love. ToadX. Finished
1. Capoeria de Toad?

………Okay, first things first: I don't own a thing, because if I did there would have been more than four seasons.

I am a practicing Capoeiristas; I based all the Capoeira moves in this story based on what I have seen and done first hand. I also took Toad's mutation into account when I wrote the story. I also had to include some of the Capoeira songs into the story (Zum, Zum, Zum and Parana e) because it makes it a real Capoeira movie with them in it. Otero Smith is a real person that I train with so by no means an OC.

If you don't like Todd/X23, tough luck cause I do. Blame Descendant, since one of her storied has inspired this story and the unlikely couple.

I don't know if this is going to be a one-shot or if I'll continue it, it will depend on reviews and how people like it. I might just write another off shot of this, I dunno; it will really depend on the readers.

Now, without further ado, enjoy the story.

* * *

**Capoeira de Toad?**

X23 quietly walked on the road side walk of Bayville, the light drizzling rain matting her hair against her jacket and face. It felt odd to be a treated like a normal person, without having an ulterior motive.

It had been a three months since Apocalypse had been and month since X23 showed up on the X-Mansion doorstep. It had been awkward at first, with people being kind to her and she had gotten used to eventually, and she soon began to try and live like a normal person.

And right now, she was heading to the mall to meet up with Rouge and Kitty to go and see a movie. She and Rouge had bonded particularly easily because they both respected each other's privacy. Kitty was nice too, always doing what she could to make X23 feel involved with what she was doing.

And even though both had offered to lend her clothes, X23 had politely declined Kitty's and stuck with what Rouge had given her. The bright colors were not her particular favorite and the clothes reveal too much for her liking. Rouge's clothes at least allowed her to conceal herself.

But tonight she was wearing wheat she had worn for so many years and truth be told, it was a lot less complicated than the styles everyone else wore. As she walked down the street, paused as a sound tickled her ears and looked around.

_Zum , zum , zum , capoeira mata um_

_Zum , zum , zum , capoeira mata um_

_Agora eu vou falar , quem quiser pode ouvir _

_Quem quiser diga não , quem quiser diga que sim_

_Agradeco a escravidao , quem quiser que ache asneira_

_Se não fosse o escravo , não existia a capoeira , zum zum zum_

She often heard a lot of things due to her hyper keen senses, so she wondered where this odd sound was coming from. The voices were definitely wonderful and had a unique blend to them with a definite South American aura in the words. The drum beat carefully work up with the words.

_Bahm…Bah -ba-ba Bahm…Bah –ba-ba Bahm…bah –ba-ba Bahm_

It was a drumbeat, a large drum by the sounds of it. X23 looked around and saw an open window by a large building, shadow figures moving across the windows in a burly secession

It was very fast paced in rhythm and after one said the words a chorus of people spoke a come back were so beautiful and well mixed, it was enchanting to hear. Of course, X23 had never heard a variety of style of music and was being introduced to them.

But this, this sound and music; it was beautiful.

_Zum , zum , zum , capoeira mata um_

_Zum , zum , zum , capoeira mata um_

_O filho do meu patrao , ia para a escola estudar_

_e a caneta do escavo , era o carnaviar , zum zum zum_

_Zum , zum , zum , capoeira mata um_

_Zum , zum , zum , capoeira mata um_

_Cuidado com o preto velho , ele pode machucar_

X23 hesitated for a moment before heading over to the music and the whirling figures. She can catch to Kitty and Rouge in no time and she knows enough short cuts to beat them to the movie theatre.

_No tempo da escravidao, ja jogava o pe pro ar, zum zum zum_

_Zum , zum , zum , capoeira mata um_

_Zum , zum , zum , capoeira mata um_

She saw the door was slightly ajar and after going inside a bit, she saw another door ajar. X23 opened the door a bit more and blinked in fusion at the site. It was nothing she had every seen before and startled her that people could be that graceful, nearly as good as her.

Two guys were flying around in the air, the shorter one doing several handless cartwheels on the spot while the older man did several back flips. Both landed in odd crouches and began to move from side to side in an odd way, their bodies kept low to the ground as they swayed around

The boy was definitely a mutant, his appearance a very much dead give away to what he was. He wore long white pant with a black and red patch on his left thigh and had his long green hair tied back, but this left his entire upper body exposed. And every inch of his skin was a light green color and his nice slightly toned muscles, not the buffed out kind men seemed to always try developing.

She knew he was a member of the Brotherhood but for some strange reason she couldn't remember his name. Then again, the only one she really knew was Lance and that was because he dated Kitty. But he definitely looked familiar.

The other person was a black man, who X23 recognized as one of the teachers at Bayville High named Otrero Smith. He wore the same kind of pants except he had a rope around his waist, half was red and half was yellow. His head had a fairly close cut and he had a beard around his chin, his mustache neatly trimmed. He didn't wear a shirt either and his body was definitely built like a truck.

Mr. Smith had had come from a small island in the Pacific Ocean called Bermuda at the beginning of the year and was teaching Art and Mechanics. He had been exceptionally understanding of X23 and her predicament, even if he didn't know the whole or the true story.

X23 watched their movements, the green boy particularly since he was the closest and it was easier to see what he was doing.

The green boy had his left leg extended behind him, the knee slightly bent and the foot only on the balls of his toes. His right leg was in front of him and bent as well, obviously supporting the main weight. His back was leaning forward, instead of being upright, and his left arm was extended back, his right arm across the front of him.

X23 frowned as he brought his right leg up, should width apart but level with his left foot. As he moved his leg, his arms crossed in front of him and his back stayed impressively straight in a crouched position. For some reason when she saw his bare back and shoulder blades flex with the movement, a strange heat rose up in her cheeks.

The moment his hands and feet stopped moving, his left leg and arm move to the positions that the right ones had been in before. The transitions from side to side slowly increased in speed until it was in beat with the beat of the drum, the movement exceptionally smooth.

The Mr. Smith who was doing the same as the green boy when suddenly he altered what he was doing, his movements just as smooth. When he stepped up his left leg, the black man lifted his right leg and swung out in a kick at the boys head. X23 tensed up as the boy stopped in the crouched position.

The boy suddenly did a handless cartwheel to the side over the attack and spun around to the right, both hands touching the ground. As he turned on the ground, his right leg was pulled up and his heel lashed out at the man's head. The man's leg had stepped back onto the ground.

Suddenly all thoughts of meeting up at the mall were gone from X23's mind.

As the green boy's limb came close, the older man turned to the side and lowered his body down in a deep crouch while the green boys attack went clear over his head. The boy came back up and resumed the movement X23 had previously seen earlier. Standing up, Mr. Smith pulled his back up behind the front leg and the unmoved leg suddenly curved around the front of body.

The green boy had his left leg behind him and he simply shifted his body back and knelt down in a squat, his right leg out in front of him. He suddenly pushed off the ground with his left leg and flipped completely around into a standing position.

Spinning with his left leg raised, the green boy leapt into the air with his and bent his left leg. His right leg then flew around and his body spun around, thrusting the flying limb at Mr. Smith's face. With his leg in the strange moving stance they used, he simply stopped on the side he was on and dropped down.

Mr. Smith suddenly gave a great whoop of laughter as the boy landed. X23 watched carefully as Mr. Smith stood up and boy gave a goofy grin to his partner. It seemed that Mr. Smith and this Brotherhood member had a particularly good friendship.

"I told you I got that I got the martelo rotado move down, yo." The 'Hood boy said, his laid back voice not matching his hard working attitude. "Not bad since I started about six months, a year ago."

"Well, once you get the basic ginga and the negitivas it's all pretty darn easy, eh Sapo?" Otero said, ruffling the kid's hair.

"Hey, I had those moves down pretty quickly, yo; despite the hassle ginga gave me, I think I'm doing pretty damn good." The green boy who was addressed as Sapo said, rolling his arm in his socket. "I'll be as good as you soon and then I'll be able to take the belt tests."

"Yeah, kid, you're doing pretty darn good. Now I have to go, before I miss my dinner." Otero said as he walked over to a pile of things. "You gonna stay here and lock up for me or you going to take off as well."

"Nah, I'll stay, Otero." Sapo said as he stretched his back behind him, causing X23's face to heat up again. "I want to do some more practicing before I head home, yo."

"Okay, just give me the keys and my CD in the morning." Mr. Smith said as he hefted a pair of pants over the ones he was wearing and pulled a long sleeved shirt over his head.

"No problem, yo." Sapo said, clasping hands and slamming shoulders with the man. "See ya tomorrow in class."

Sapo, X23 severely doubted that was his name. Or at she hoped it wasn't his name, as she watched him walk over to the stereo and pressed a button a few times. When he selected the song, he waited as he listened to twang of a metal cord and bobbed his head to the rhythm of the instrument.

_Vou dizer pra minha mulher,Paraná _

_Capoeira me venceu, Paraná _

_Paraná ê, Paraná ê, Paraná _

_Ela que bateu o pé firme, Paraná _

_Isso não acontecer, Paraná _

_Paraná ê, Paraná ê, Paraná _

_É de vera que o morro, Paraná _

_Se mundou para a cidade, Paraná _

_Paraná ê, Paraná ê, Paraná _

_Tem batuque todo dia, Paraná _

_Mulata de qualidade, Paraná _

_Paraná ê, Paraná ê, Paraná _

_Minha mae e mulher velha, Parana _

_Fecha porta e dorme cedo, Parana _

_Paraná ê, Paraná ê, Paraná _

_A mulher para ser bonita, Parana _

_Nao precisa se pintar, Parana _

_Paraná ê, Paraná ê, Paraná _

_A pintura e do Diablo, Parana _

_A beleza e Deus quem da, Parana _

_Paraná ê, Paraná ê, Paraná _

As the drum beat rolled up, the singers came up again and the song was just as lively as the one that had led X23 to the training ground. Sapo sudden did a flourish of back-flips along the floor and finished by leaping into an aerial back-flip. He landed in the strange position with his right leg back this time.

X23 watched as Mr. Smith finished getting dressed and picked a large backpack, heading to the door she was looking through. She quickly stepped to the other side of the door and crouched down as the older man walked out. X23's dark clothes allowed her to blend in the shadows, but Mr. Smith barely glanced around as he left.

* * *

The door stayed open and X23 slowly moved into the room, the one called Sapo with his back to her. If he stood up, he would have been her height pretty easily. Now that she was closer X23 could see his back was glistening in hard earned sweat and his long hair stuck to his shoulders as he swayed confidently.

The boy suddenly turned slightly to the side and squatted down, his right leg bent right under him while his left was slightly bent in front of him. His left arm was level in front of his head, which was tilted to the side, and his right hand was flat against the floor.

He rolled over his outstretched leg and was going to get up when he saw X23, his whole body freezing when he saw her. His amber eyes narrowed as he stood crouched there, his right arm across his body while left arm was bent by his side.

"What…the hell are you doing here, X-Geek?" He sneered while standing slowly, his throat bobbing.

X23 raised an eyebrow; he wasn't the politest of people but then she had just snuck up him, so it wasn't like his annoyance wasn't unexpected. Neither moved from their spot and X23 decide she might as well as answer his question.

"Heard the music on the street and came to see what it was." X23 said calmly, while Sapo looked at her in confusion.

"Aren't you Wolverine's kid, yo?" He asked, waving his hand slightly. " It's Laura or X23, right?"

X23 gave a slight nod at hearing her new name and found slight happiness that she recognized by it. She and Logan had gone through several names before she decided on Laura. She loved the way it sounded when certain people said it.

X23 nodded her head toward the stereo; while she was here she might as find out what he was doing.

"What were you doing just now?" She asked, her body stance never changing.

"Nothing you need to worry about, yo." Sapo said defensively. "It's none of your business."

"What if I make it my business? Or should I ask you teammates what you doing here?" X23 challenged the panic spreading over his face.

"Don't ask them, I don't want them knowing about this." He pleaded.

"Then tell me what you were doing, Sapo." She snapped, her eyes narrowing at him as she used his supposed name. "That is if that is your name."

"No, my name's Todd, yo." He said with a sigh, X23 finally remembering who he was; he was the Toad, the rumored weakest member of the Brotherhood. "And what I was doing, it's called Capoeira."

X23 blinked at the name. She had never heard of anything called that and by the looks of it, she really should have. It was definitely impressive and graceful in way she had never seen, but it was odd because everyone said that Toad wasn't that well coordinated.

She remembered that Toad possessed superhuman strength in his legs but what he had been doing had required skill, skill he had obviously been taught by Mr. Smith. He was also a more fit than he ever appeared in school, X23 finding an odd urge to stare at his rising chest.

"Capa-what?" She asked in confusion, the name difficult to say.

Todd rolled his eyes and rubbed his hand across his brow, whipping some of the sweat from his boyish face. She knew he was studying her, just as she had been studying him and because of that, she let his eyes wander over her

"Ca-po-ei-ra; it's a Brazilian martial art, yo, and probably one of the hardest styles to master but one of the strongest and most dangerous forms of fighting." Toad explained.

"Doesn't look like a strong style; looks more like a dance actually." X23 scoffed.

"It was disguised as dance, by slaves from Africa that went to Brazil, yo. It makes people underestimate the art."

X23 nodded in understanding how it would work and that considering that he had the acrobatics to back up the kicks, plus the timing he had shown earlier, it would defiantly be an interesting match up.

The CD stopped and the background music disappeared; now just leaving them with the sound of rain pattering against the windows. X23 silently wished that the music was back on as Toad looked at the stereo, the unique music quiet pleasant to hear.

"So, you want to show me how effective Capoeira is?" X23 asked, her hands resting on her hips.

"What, yo?" Toad asked in confusion as he turned back to her.

"Fight me so I can see how good it is." X23 challenged with a slight smile, he hands unzipping her jacket and taking it off. "I severally doubt it would be good enough to beat me."

X23 was only were a sleeveless shirt that fit her body nicely, showing off her curves and her long pants were a bit better but still showed her off. The only thing that wasn't revealing in anyway, was her boots.

Toad tensed his body, his bare chest flexing slightly as he watched her take off her jacket. His bare feet shifted slightly on the ground as their eyes met and he watched far more closely then shoe could. X23 like a good fight every now and again, but as of late she hadn't been finding a challenge at the X-Mansion.

"Is there a reason your so hell bent on fighting, yo?" Todd asked as she rolled her shoulder and shrugged at his question.

"Just like to have a good fight every once in a while, just to see were I stand in skill"

Todd nodded and sighed, letting his body go back into its eternally moving stance while X23 just raised her arms. It was a little odd to see him moving so fluidly from one side to other and even though he was crouched low to the ground in his stance, he managed to keep perfect eye contact.

X23 suddenly stepped forward and kicked at Todd's head, the green boy leaning away from kick. Squatting position looked like a horse stance and his head tilted to the side with his right arm, his left extended behind his back. It was an odd dodging technique but it did move his body completely out of her foot's path.

Toad suddenly spun to the other side and slammed one hand on the ground, his right leg flying around to her head like a blur. The movements were so fast, the she didn't have the time get her arm up in time or step far enough away and his heel collided with her metal skull.

X23 went skidding on the floor, the force from his kick strong enough to lift the cloned mutant off her, and just stared at Todd. He had spun back around and was moving back and forth again, looking worriedly at X23.

"You okay, X?" Toad asked, slowly stopping his movements

"Yeah, I'm fine. Lets keep going." She snapped, getting to her feet quickly and charging at Todd.

X23 threw a fast jab at Todd's head and when he leaned away from it, she brought her opposite knee up at his face. Todd easily did an aerial back flipped from her striking range and when her leg came around in a side kick, Todd did a handless cartwheel over it.

Growling with rage, X23 spun around to face him again and thrust her foot at Todd's shoulder. Spreading his arms, Todd dropped down into his squatting stance and as her foot went over his arm, he placed his left foot behind hers.

He suddenly stood up and lifted her leg up, putting her off balance with her other leg bending over his. His left forearm suddenly whipped against her face, sending her toppling to the ground.

X23 lay on the ground for a moment and then rolled back onto her hands, flipping her body up. As she stepped back, Todd finally went on the offensive. His right foot arched around the front of his body and just missed her head as it flew around. The limb touched the ground and Todd twisted around with a spin kick that kick catch her across the face.

As X23 went staggering back, Todd flipped into a handstand and spun around on his hands. Suddenly his feet began to kick her head and shoulder in a flourish of blows; bending one leg down, he smashed his foot against her chest and sent her back.

He pushed doff one hand that sent his body spinning on one hand and landed in crouch, moving back to his moving stance. He then jumped in the air and twisted his hips around and clipped both feet across her face, landing on his feet as he landed.

X23 now roared with anger and ejected her claws from hands, the bright blades glistening. She slashed at Todd and growled in frustration as the boy dropped to the ground and rolled away. Dropping to the ground and slashing, X23 went jaw slack as Todd lifted his body up on one hand.

His upper body was horizontal and his left leg was extend along side his body while his right leg was vertically straight, his other straight up as well. He then twisted his body around and smacked her across the face, twice with each leg as he switched arms.

As she lay on her back, Todd lunged on top of her. His shins pressed down on her thighs and he grabbed both her wrist with his right hand, holding her razor sharp blades above his head. Grabbing her shoulder with his left arm, Todd pressed his left forearm across her chest and neck.

She was perfectly pinned.

As X23 stared up at Todd, she could feel his waist pressing to hers and his, strangely pleasant, warm breaths on her cheeks. And despite all the rumors about his smelling disgusting, X23 rather liked the scent he gave off. After a moment, Toad took a deep breath and eased his hold, X23 pulling her claws in her hands slowly while they stared at each other.

He removed his hands from her wrists and shoulder and placed them on either side of her head. Slowly, so he didn't hurt her, Toad lifted his legs off her thighs and placed his feet on either side of her waist.

"I think I won." Todd said softly, picking her up softly and smirked when she was on her feet. "Still think that Capoeira can't beat you?"

"I guess it can and so can you." X23 said, small smile spreading at the sight of Todd's goofy grin.

She watched as he went over to a pile of clothes and began to pull his tattered jean over his white pants. X23 wandered over to the stereo and pressed the play button, a series of string sounds coming out from the speakers. As the music played, X23 found her body swaying on its own accord to make her hips shift from side to side and arm to move around.

Glancing at Todd, her cheeks burned when she saw him smiling broadly at her and her actions. X23 noted he had a short sleeved shirt and his shoes on as he walked over to her and was carrying a CD case.

"I didn't think you would like Brazilian music so much, yo." Todd said, stopping the music and ejecting the CD. "But, then again, that's one of the nice about this martial art; you need to sing and play instruments to fully understand it."

"What language was that in?" She asked, trying to sound offhandedly.

Todd chuckled and handed her a different CD in a plastic sleeve. "Portuguese. Here, this is a particularly good CD, X." He said as he put the other CD away and X23 took the new CD eagerly.

Todd gave chuckle. "Just give it back when you're done with it, yo."

* * *

In a few minutes, Todd had all his stuff packed away and was carrying a backpack as he locked up. X23 had her jacket back on and was waiting for him, walking with him to the road. They didn't speak since the silence comfortable between them and kind of serene to X23.

She had never spent this much time with anyone that wasn't from the X-Mansion and had actually enjoyed herself. The short amount of time she had spent with the amphibious mutant actually made X23 question everyone's assumptions about him.

Todd turned to X23 and gave her a curious look when they reached the street.

"Where are you heading, X?" Todd asked kindly.

X23 gave shrug. "I have to meet up with Kitty and Rouge for a movie." She said nonchalantly.

"You want me to go with you, yo?" Todd offered politely.

"Thanks, I but I'm sure I can handle my own." She answered her voice sounding cold, but Todd gave a warm nod.

"See ya at school, Laura." And with that, started running off in the opposite direction and his retreating form slowly disappeared from her sight.

X23 felt an odd urge to go with him, his absence making her feel suddenly cold and she even gave a shiver. Shaking her head, X23 turned and went the other way down the street.

But for the rest of the night, no matter how hard X23 tried, she couldn't get Todd's fighting figure from her mind anymore than she could forget the magical songs she had heard that night and one was still chorusing in her mind.

_Zum , zum , zum , capoeira mata um_

_Zum , zum , zum , capoeira mata um_

_O filho do meu patrao , ia para a escola estudar_

_e a caneta do escavo , era o carnaviar , zum zum zum_

_Zum , zum , zum , capoeira mata um_

_Zum , zum , zum , capoeira mata um

* * *

_

Well now, I hope that wasn't too bad. So tell me if I should keep this up or if it's good as a one shot. I might add on later, just don't expect anything sudden.

But please, send some reviews. Who knows what'll happen.

-Lin


	2. To Which I Call Home

Disclaimer: Okay, we know this whole song and dance.I see no reason to repeat it.

Okay, due the content I have recieved in reviews, I have decided to continue it. Don't like, too bad. I do. I'm glad those of you that read the story reviewed it and those that didn't, hopefully you will this time.

This is just a bit of reflection on What is is different about X23 and how her life is now.

Enjoy

* * *

**To Which I Call Home**

X23 rode back to the mansion with Kitty and Rouge, sighing as the two girls babbled endlessly about the movie they had just watched. It was something called The Notebook and while Kitty had found it good and Rouge liked the cast ensemble; it had just been plain boring for X23.

It wasn't that the story wasn't nice, it was just too slow and boring fro the girl.

Not even paying attention, X23 fingered the edge of the CD that Todd had given her and looked at its title as the car drone on the road. It was a CD-R, a title scrawled over the faint lines read _Gruopo Capoeira Camara Vol. 1_. Closing her eyes, X23 could almost hum the two songs she heard.

"Hey Laura, like, what you got there?" Kitty asked, X23 opening her eyes to see the valley girl looking at the CD curiously.

X23 shrugged. "A CD that T-…that a friend lent me." She said carefully, not sure whether Todd would want the two X-Men to know what he was doing when his own teammates didn't know.

"Really? What kinda music is it?" The valley girl asked.

"It's a kind of Brazilian music." X23 said shortly, in a tone that meant 'that's-all-I'm-gonna-say'.

"Ya wanna play that CD in the car, sugar?" Rouge asked, blocking Kitty from asking anymore questions. "It's gotta be better than the crap we're listen ta now."

X23 breathed a sigh of relief as she handed over the CD to Kitty, the valley girl sticking her tongue out at her gothic friend and slid the disc in the player. X23 gazed longingly out the window and blushed and she found herself remembering a certain green boy boy's flexing back.

X23 really had no idea why seeing Toad like that had affected her so much or that he was worried about her. She had never been this flustered before in her life and X23 had seen a lot for a sixteen year old cloned mutant. Assassinations, forceful information recovering, deep undercover, high pursuits, guerilla combat; there was little of the human body she had not seen and several men that weren't too shabby in looks department.

So why had Toad affected her? It was ridiculous, completely absurd; Todd was a hood, he was uncivil, he ate bugs, he had beautiful eyes….X23 stopped short and shook her head. Where the hell had that come from?

The slow strumming of metal strings and a low flute sound mixed with a maraca soon filled the car and X23 smiled as her thoughts were pulled back to what was happening in the car. She watched the confounded face of Kitty and Rouge's blank stare as the music began to gently speed up..

Slowly the chorus of singers with a drum and a tambourine began and washed over the three teenagers with a wondrous South American culture.

Lá lauê lauê lauê lauá  
**_Lá lauê lauê lauê lauá_**

Lá lauê lauê lauê lauá  
**_Lá lauê lauê lauê lauá_**

Lá lauê lauê lauê lauá  
**_Lá lauê lauê lauê lauá_**

Lá lauê lauê lauê lauá  
**_Lá lauê lauê lauê lauá_**

"Laura…This music is beautiful." Kitty breathed in awe, her eyes wide as she looked back at X23. "Where is this from again?"

"Brazil. Part of the reason I like it so much is that is different." X23 said softly with a small smile, Kitty nodding quiet furiously

X23 hadn't heard this or any other song on the CD song yet but she was sure she was going to love the songs on the CD. She would have to thank Todd for lending her the CD and see if he wouldn't mind lending her some more.

Slowly she let her head bob in rhythm to the music as she had seen Todd do, patting her thighs softly with the drum beat. As she hummed with the music, X23 felt a shiver done her spine as the amphibious mutant's scent came from her clothes and a shuddered breath escaped as the music rang through.

Lá lauê lauê lauê lauá  
**_Lá lauê lauê lauê lauá_**

Que som o que arte e essa de luta e brincadeira  
Que roda maravilhosa e essa é o Capoeira Sul da Bahia  
Em cada som em cada toque em cada ginga tem um estilo de jogo  
**_Em cada som em cada toque em cada ginga tem um estilo de jogo_**

Lá lauê lauê lauê lauá  
**_Lá lauê lauê lauê lauá_**

Lauê lauê lauá  
Lá lauê lauê lauê lauá  
**_Lá lauê lauê lauê lauá_**

"Sugar, ah'm gonna havta to burn this CD from ya." Rouge said, nearly making X23 jump but she controlled herself in time.

X23 gave a firm nod as they approached the X Mansion and X23 watched the large gates open up, letting them pass through. She loved the Xavier Mansion, a warm and comforting feeling radiating from the very walls she walk by and a sense of security that she had never had before.

Yes, she still had horrific nightmares and they were still reoccurring frequently as she closed her eyes each night. Some memories were hers, some were Logan's and then there were the ones of being captured again, helpless and powerless to do anything.

And to add on to that, she didn't know how to live in a society with out looking for any signs of attackers, spies, agent or any other form of conflict. She had spent so long of her life fighting and hurting others, that she didn't trust herself in the outside world.

Sometimes it was painful that she couldn't really consider herself a normal person or that it was all a bad dream and her father would rescue her, even though he had in a way.

He had sent SHEILD away from her, he had fought with her when she thought she didn't need him, he offered her a home and a family. X23 smiled, Logan was her father and she was proud of it.

As the car stopped, Kitty ejected the CD and handed it back to X23 as she lazily took it back. The two girls got out of the car while Rouge parked it in the garage and X23 twirled the sleeve disc in her first two fingers slowly as she walked to the front doors.

As the doors opened and X23 stepped into the foyer, she saw that the Professor was waiting there. Gulping, she walked over to him and saw how his eyes were twinkling kindly. Xavier was a lot like a grandfather to her in the same sense Logan was her father, so she greatly respected what he said.

"Ah, Laura, I was hoping you and I could speak in my study for a moment." Xavier said kindly and they went off at her slight nod.

Laura looked impassive on the outside as she walked with the wheelchair bound man down the hallway with her hands in her jacket pockets, inside however was another thing completely. She literally felt her insides were then thousand angry snakes that were trying to scatter and were instead chained together.

She knew Xavier could feel her panic and tried to douse by thinking it could be anything. They rounded a corner and went inside a room with a desk and several bookcases, the lights giving a warm feeling to X23's damp skin.

"Now, I understood that you had an encounter with Mr. Tolanski." Xavier said calmly while X23's eyes went wide. "However, I know that neither of you were in any real danger nor that he was intending on harming you."

"Wha…You knew what was going on and you weren't angry?" X23 asked incredulously.

"Laura, it was very clear that Todd knew what you were doing, even if he was uncomfortable with fighting you." Xavier said as the cloned mutant sat down slowly and watched her with a small smile. "And I take it you learned a bit about Capoeira as well."

"You know what it is?" The surprises were seemingly endless tonight for X23.

"At a cultural conference, a group from El Salvador, Brazil did a live demonstration." Xavier said, linking his fingers while X23 nodded absently. "It was most impressive and quiet pleasant to watch and listen to."

She let her mind drift back to Toad's graceful figure executing perfect and seemingly flawless moves. He and Mr. Smith had been amazing to watch; Todd had this knack for the art and was so well toned…..the mere thoughts were giving her shivers.

"He was so- I mean it was so beautiful to watch." X23 said embarrassedly as she covered up what she was going to originally say. "I found the music to be the most amazing part."

Xavier smiled and nodded, the thoughts that rolled off her mind told him that there was more to her attraction to the Brazilian art than the music. Todd had made quiet an impression on her with his abilities, the young mutant obviously aware of how much strength and skill to use against her.

Xavier was actually impressed by Todd and the way he conduct his actions with Laura. Granted, the stories about her being Wolverine's daughter had earned her much awe and fear. But Todd was different there; his cocky attitude and unknown caring nature had allowed him to fight Laura while holding back while at the same time give her the much wanted run for her money Laura had been looking for.

But what had really surprised Xavier, was the mixed emotions that Laura was feeling for him. The older man smiled sadly as he remembered how he had tricked Todd into auditioning to see if he was a mutant, Xavier now greatly regretting his actions in the past with the young boy.

"Professor, am I in any sort of trouble?" X23 asked cautiously and Xavier chuckled as he shook his head.

"No my dear; I am actually glad you and Mr. Tolanski had this little encounter." Xavier said with a small twinkle in his eyes.

"Really? Why?"

"When you sparred with Mr. Tolanski, what did you think of him? Was he, say, a worthless, orphaned trouble maker who nothing more than a thief?" Xavier asked X23 so calmly and smoothly it shocked.

"No!" She said her response fast and strong, her face contorting to a mix of horror and determination. "I never thought that tonight; in fact, it more likely the exact opposite."

"That is exactly why." Xavier said, smiling broadly. "You saw a side of him tonight that was dedicated, strong, skilled and ultimately, more respectable than is normally known by."

X23 lowered her eyes to the ground in thought; yes, Toad had been all of those things and then something more at the same time. Slowly, a faint smile rose to her lips as she thought of something but dismissed it quickly.

_Todd wouldn't waste his time on me anyway_ X23 thought bitterly. _No matter how sweet he was…_

"Why don't you get some rest, my dear? You might feel some of that pain in the morning." Xavier said.

X23 nodded softly and bid the Professor goodnight, leaving the room slowly as her thoughts continued to bombard both of their minds.

* * *

X23 lay on her back and sighed deeply, eyes wide open with her arms behind her head.

She hated when she couldn't sleep and groaned as she sat up, hugging her legs to her chest. She stared grumpily across the room, while the clock on her bedside table ticked away and her roommate's rhythmic breath mingled together.

Looking enviously at her roommate, X23 also was very grateful for Rahne Sinclair and for her not being scared to share a room with her. The red head was curled under her cover like her wolf form and looked like she was twitching her feet and hands, with a contended smile.

X23 smiled, the Scottish girl was very understanding and patient with X23 and since the two shared heightened senses and a healing factor, they had a lot of fun together. Her smile broadened when the two had made Kurt take at least three showers because of his teleportation.

X23 quietly got up and walk out of her bed in her pajamas, the long legs sweeping along the floor as she went out the door. She was quiet, one thing she was proud of. She could catch anyone off guard and was able to slip past anyone without getting caught; it was great, since she could taste dinner before anyone else.

She lazily walked downstairs and out the front door, the cool night air greeting her warm skin in a slow and gentle breeze. X23 walked idly along the stone path and out onto the damp grass. Crisp, cool blades of nature folded under her feet as she walked, a song that Todd had played humming on her lips.

X23 had no idea why she did this, but she just felt the urge to be outside sometimes. And the feeling on new fell grass was relaxing to her and she continued to wander around the grounds, humming the Brazilian music.

As she walked around the corner of the mansion that led to the gardens, X23 froze. There was someone waiting for her, standing a few feet from her in a pair of tattered jeans and a green shirt.

"I see I'm gonna have to give you the lyrics for the songs, X" Todd as he leaned against the wall.

X23 was stunned into silence at the boy standing before her, his smile making her body rush with heat and sent her stomach spinning. Todd slowly moved towards her, pausing when he saw her step back.

"It's okay, X. I won't hurt you." Todd said as he reached out to her.

"I-It's not that, Todd." She said quickly. "I don't want to hurt you."

Todd smiled with a soft chuckle and walked up to her before she could step back. Carefully but smoothly, Todd wrapped his arms around her shoulder and pulled her close into an embrace.

X23 was shaking as the green boy held her close. What if Logan saw them? What if the X-Men came out? What if LOGAN saw them?

"X, calm down, yo." His voice was soft in her ears, a shiver stopping her shaking. "I know you won't hurt."

X23 cried as she flung her arms around the green boy, her head burying itself in his shoulder. Todd made soft shushing sounds as his hand rubbed up and down her back, X23's gripping his shirt tightly. Todd pulled away and looked curiously at her with that soft smile.

_Damn, I am tired of making me feel like this_ X23 thought, gulping as the amber eyes never left her. _Then again, he is rather…shit, what's the word…Cute? Sweet?_

"Um, X, you okay?" Todd asked, snapping her back to him. "You looked a little lost there."

"I'm fine, really." X23 replied while her cheeks reddened. "I'm just worried about hurt people…because I don't want to lose anyone and…" She lowered her eyes from Todd's concerned eyes.

"X." Todd gently shook her. "You aren't losing me anytime soon."

White hot tears ran down her face, the amphibious mutant removing one of his hands to gently brush them away. As he gently stroked her face, X23 found her head leaning into his hand and wanted to do something, gulping at the thought, the plain urge she had.

But this brought up another embarrassing thought, she didn't know how to. X23 felt like she had the sun inside of her as she realized she could ask Tod to she her how to do it.

"Umm...Todd?"

"Yeah, X?" He asked, that damn genuine smile there again to make her turn red again.

"I…uh…don't know how to…um…_kiss_." X23 was sure that Todd was going to laugh in her face.

Instead, his smiled widened and he leaned a little closer. "Do you want me to teach you how to?"

X23 opened her mouth to reply, her heart now hammering in her chest as he got closer to her. She gave a weak nod and closed her eyes as he got closer, waiting fro him to make the contact when….

BEEP!…BEEP!…BEEP!…BEEP…BEEP!…BEEP!…BEEP!…BEEP!…BEEP!...BEEP!…BEEP!…BEEP!…BEEP…BEEP!…BEEP!…BEEP!…BEEP!…BEEP!

* * *

BEEP!…BEEP!…BEEP!…BEEP…BEEP!…BEEP!…BEEP!…BEEP!…BEEP!...BEEP!…BEEP!…BEEP!…BEEP…BEEP!…BEEP!…BEEP!…BEEP!…BEEP!

X23's eyes snapped open and she groaned as she saw the ceiling, not a pair of amber eyes. It was a dream, a bloody stupid dream. X23 growled as she swiped around on the clock before she sliced it in half.

"Stupid machine…"

"Aw, I was enjoyin' the wee bit of show you put on there, Laura."

X23 whipped her head around and saw Rahne sitting cross legged on her bed, a large wolf-like grin on her face. Rahne was sent into a fit of giggles at X23's look incredulity, the clone struggling not to go red as a tomato as her roommate rolled around on the bed.

X23 shook herself and tried to regain composure; she doubted Rahne had heard anything but she wouldn't take the chance.

"What are you talking about, Rahne?" X23 said as monotone and confused as possible.

"Oh I just meant how ye were cuddling up to yer pillow and had this far off, lovey-dovey look in yer eyes." Rahne said, looking at X23 upside down. "Must have been a real looker for ye to go at the pillow like that."

"You're imagining things. I need a shower before I go to school." X23 said trying to get the wolf girl to drop the topic as she got up.

"Ye are rather loud when ye talk in-a yer sleep." X23 promptly sat back down and Rahne laughed this time. "It's alright, Laura; yer secrets safe with me."

X23 released a breath of relief and got up to go out the door. Rahne was definitely one who never went back on her word, so X23 knew what she said would be kept between the two of them.

As she grabbed a set of clothes for the day, X23 noticed the curious look on Rahne's face and raised an eyebrow. She looked down at her clothes, then at herself and finally back at the girl; she hadn't seen anything wrong on her.

"What is it?" X23 asked.

"Just one more thing I'm curious about, lassie." Rahne said, causing the clone girl to nod. "You really don't know how to kiss?"

X23's face flushed into a dark red and flew out the door, Rahne's laughter echoing down the hallways. X23 had a feeling it was going to be a long day as she dove in the bathroom.

* * *

Okay; no clue when i'll update but rest asured I will. Review and tell me your desperate and I could do it in a week or two. Lunauc, If you want i can give you a hand writing one of the stories. Just if you want to.

Please review and tell me what you think.

-Lin


	3. One’s Abuse Can Only Hurt For So Long

Well, here's Lin agian with another chapter.

I actually never guess that this story would be so well recieved and as a resutl from the swarm of reviews,I am now planning some interestign things for later chapters. Things like Todd's and X23's respective pasts, Todd's inner conflict and, of course, lots of Capoeria.

This chapter will bethe second chapter, as we explore some of the changes that X23 has undergone and it will also show how Todd appears to interact with everyone else from her perspective.

Hope this is what you were lookign foreward to.

**

* * *

****One's Abuse Can Only Hurt For So Long**

X23 sighed as the teacher, Ms. Galvin, droned on about Algebraic equations and how they were linked to linear equations. The clone mutant silently swore that if she ever had gotten the chance in her past to kill the woman, she might have taken it.

It wasn't that she didn't understand the work, it was just the woman was so boring to listen to. If she spent anymore time reviewing work people had done last year and doing the same questions ten times over, X23 was going to flip out.

Finally the bell ran and the entire class raced to pack up, X23 shoving her papers into her backpack. As she walked out of the class room, X23 caught a glance of herself in a window and still found it odd to see herself like that. Long relaxed jeans that covered over a bit of the sneakers and a shirt with some rock band on it was visible under a denim jacket she had pulled on.

Clothes that were so relaxed and casual and down to earth and…so normal, that it made X23 feel very awkward at times to dressed the way she was. Even though the jean were a night black and the jacket was a deep blue were a much better preference to X23's liking, the red and gold shirt with red and white sneakers made her feel like a florescent target.

It was taking a while to get used to but Logan had said the changes didn't happen over night. And it was very comforting that he understood what she was going through, even though X23 genetically inherited some of his memories.

As she walked down the corridor with her bag over one shoulder, X23 stopped short when she saw Todd pulling his books out of his locker and was putting them in his backpack. His hair looked like it had just been through a shower and was slicked back, pressed down for a change, his undershirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

X23 suddenly felt very self conscious of how she was dressed and if he would like the way she looked, something that completely baffled her. Why in the hell was she even bothering?

But it was too late; the green skinned boy turned around and saw X23, giving her a smile as he walked over to her. X23 gulped slightly and gave an odd smile in return; curse the damn nervousness that was sweeping in her body. She had no reason to be nervous around yet it was tearing through inside her body like a virus.

"Hey X, ya alright after last night, yo? I was worried I might have been a bit rough on ya." He asked, his eyes scanning her face and then smiled slightly. "Ya look nice though, dressed like that, yo; a little cheerier."

X23 felt her cheeks heat up but forced her cheeks not to show the redness and gave him a broader smile.

"Thanks, but I'm fine." She said, turning to walk with him to the lunch area.

"You sure?" His concern was touching but X23 also felt as though he was patronizing her.

"Yeah, I've had a lot worse than what you did last night." She said as they lined up for food. "Even if you were holding back…"

Todd stared at her in complete befuddlement and X23 smirked as she moved down the line. Xavier had been right about him holding back and she wasn't surprised that Todd was confused at the fact that she knew. In truth she should have been aware of it due to her training.

Taking their trays, X23 and Todd walked outside and the two mutants sat down at an empty table at fair distance from the other kids.

"So, how did ya know I was holding back?" Todd asked, his brow furrowed as he picked up his sandwich. "I didn't think it was that apparent."

"I was trained to recognize such things and because I don't know much about Capa-where-a, I figured you were going easy despite me telling you to come at full force."

"Okay…and its Capoeira, okay?" Todd said, smiling at her attempt to say the name. "Let it roll off the tongue, yo; Ca – PO – E – ra."

"Capa-eria." X23 tried pronouncing the name again, groaning when she realized she was wrong again but looked up at Todd's chuckle.

"Close enough." Todd said with a broad smile. "Once you've been doing it for nearly a month, it gets easier to say."

"Thank you for the music by the way." X23 said, gulping some of her drink down before continuing. "I think Scott and my roommate mate might be a bit sick of it but I really enjoyed it."

"Yeah, wait till you start singing it, yo. You might have a different idea when you end up thinking in Portuguese."

X23 smiled, the two falling into something that resembled a normal conversation, discussing teachers that they had and the courses they took. She was surprised that he was in a few of her classes. She tried to stop from laughing as he recounted something that had happened last year in his French class.

"I am serious; we all had handed in our work and were getting it back that lesson. O'Grady then held up one sheet and told this boy Jonathan that it had to be the best piece of work he had ever given in." Todd explained, X23 leaning forward with her arms crossed. "She then says especially if it had been given to the Spanish department; the dipstick used a translator for the entire homework and forgot to make it French instead of Spanish."

X23 let out a giggle and Todd smiled broadly at her before joining in, the girl's laughter getting louder at his encouragement. It was a foreign sound, even to her, but one she was hoping to hear more often.

After a bit, a question returned to her mind and X23 felt her neck and cheeks heat up this time as she remembered her dream of the amphibious mutant. She felt her eyes looking at his forearms intently as the muscles moved up and down his bones, gulping at the fact that she really wouldn't mind him hugging her.

It was weird for her to ever imagine the need of someone other than Logan in her arms. It was weird but at the same time, strangely pleasant and wanting. Glancing at the boy, his gaze directed across to the doors of the cafeteria with an annoyed and pained expression.

"Todd?" The green boy looked at her and she wanted to do something comforting to him but couldn't mover her arm. "What's wrong?"

"It's a coin toss, yo. To see which hurts more." He said quietly, his jaw clenching before speaking up. "The glares from your teammates or, the asshole jocks sitting near them."

X23 turned her head, and saw that Scott and the other X-Men were indeed sitting not six tables' away, glaring death rays into Todd's head. A couple tables over from them, the glares of hate were now disgust from the popular kids and

"'cause either way-" X23 looked back at him. "It just shows that they have something in common, despite their hatred of each other; the fact that a reject from the gene pool like me is hated either way."

X23 clenched her fists to the point of sounding several metallic cracks from her hands, the jock's and her own teammate's attitudes toward him unacceptable. Before she could say a thing, a try of food slammed into the side of his head and bounced off on to the floor.

X23's eyes went wide as Todd rubbed his head and wiped some of the food off. The cloned mutant tried to help him as the kids erupted in laughter, some of the teachers joining in as well. The green skinned boy sighed as he looked over at the jock and his eyes widened as another plate flew at him. Slamming one hand on the table, Todd cartwheel over the table with a twirl and held his body up right.

Todd managed to swing his arm around and pivoted his hips while leaning back. The result was that Todd did a makeshift back flip while kicking up the tray vertically up. His hands left he table and his body rotated around in the air before landing perfectly next to X23.

The bench thudded under his sudden impact and the amphibious mutant's hand carefully extended out to let the tray fall onto his hand. X23 would have been impressed with how Todd managed time himself if she wasn't so angry, his mutation allowing him to grip the tray upon impact.

The kids went deathly silent as Todd slowly stood off the bench while dropping the tray and half expected him to go over and pound the jock. Instead, the Brotherhood member calmly picked up his bag and began to walk over to the bleachers, his body hunch over in defeat.

X23 grabbed her bag as well and began to go after him, cast a dark look at the X-Men and the jocks, sending Jean a message that her teammates were going to get a hell of a training session for not helping the Brotherhood boy. She was less than two feet from him when some other smart ass tried to start trouble.

Someone tried to punch him but before X23 could move to help him, the amphibious mutant dropped backwards into a squat with his left leg in front and spun up and around in a fluid motion. X23 was impressed that Todd was able to kick out and hold his foot to his attacker's face with an inch of breathing room.

An indefinite sign that his style of fighting was good at developing control.

Lowering his leg slowly, the boy who had tried to attack him gulped as Todd glared at him and then continued to walk past. His small yet powerful display enough to ensure no one would try anything else or that anyone would follow him to cause any trouble.

X23 wasn't as forgiving as Todd, however; without changing the pace of her stride or even looking at him, the clone of Wolverine decked him with passing blow.

* * *

Toad walked away without any more disturbances and merely glanced at X23 as she joined him side by side before looking back in the general direction he was going.

X23 felt her heart tug at the mutant commonly called Toad; it was obvious why he was ostracized so much. He didn't have the luxury of having an image inducer to hide his appearance, like Kurt did, and this made him an obvious mutant. All of the other Brotherhood member looked and could past for normal, except for Todd.

As X23 walked with Todd, she took a moment to actually see what he looked liked and was surprised at how wrong people were. His skin wasn't a hideous puke green as everyone had said, rather a pleasant olive tone. His eyes were burnt amber colors that brighten his face and his hair was almost a forest green.

In a way, him sticking it out to keeping coming to school and without doing anything to hide it, it made him seem more accepting of his mutation than anyone else.

As they reached the bleachers, Todd moved down enough for her to have space and then promptly collapsed on the bleacher. Dropping his bag next to him, Todd cupped his hand around his face and pushed his fingers up into his hair. X23 sat next to him and waited for him to relax. Then again, he was probably so used to being treated like this that it didn't hurt as much.

"Hey" X23 said softly and when Todd looked at her, she pulled a leaf of lettuce from his hair. "I think you have enough green as it is."

Todd smiled, his happy look warmed up X23's heart up to the point that her face threaten to blow up in a red explosion of blush. "Thanks X."

"No problem." She said, ruffling his hair while he chuckled and after a pause X23 ventured on something that she had been thinking of earlier. "Hey, Todd?"

"Yeah, what's up, yo?" He asked, slinging his arm around her shoulders playfully and paused when he felt her tense, removing his arm slowly. "Sorry…"

"No, it's me." X23 said, trying to stop her heart as it thundered in her ears; had just touched her, almost intimately. Okay, it was a hug, but, that was big step for her! Especially when the boy had been invading her dreams "I was…wondering if you wouldn't mind-"

A sudden silver blur ripped out of the corner of X23's eyes and she turned in time to see the most egotistical and despising member of the Brotherhood standing next to her; Pietro Maximoff, the Quicksilver.

The boy was scrawny, lithe and a sickly toned that would borderline anorexic if it hadn't been for his hyper-fast mutation. His hair itself had been stripped of its color probably since he was a child, judging by how well he used his powers it was evident that he had them since birth.

"Hey-Stinky, What-was-with-going-Jet-Li-on-everyone-back-there-?" Pietro asked, his mouth moving as fast as his feet. "You-never-were-able-to-do-that-before."

X23 glanced at Todd and noticed how he was scowling at the super fast mutant, his dislike for the boy pretty obvious. His amber eye narrowed as his teammate kept talking.

"I was just in a bad mood, yo. Beside, I picked that crap up way back after watching some movies." Todd said, leaning around X23 to talk to him. "You really think I would be able to go to a decent class?"

Pietro gave a fast paced "whatever" and then noticed that X23 was sitting next to him. Quicksilver than smirked and zipped around so he was in front of Todd, but just to get a better view of her.

X23 growled at the look she getting, his eyes obviously attracted to her and showed it by looking all over her body. She absolutely HATED it when guys did that to her, her fists tightening even more. Pietro just reeked of being a womanizer and it made her livid that he thought he was the best thing since oxygen.

The only differences with Todd looking at her, was that he didn't have any confidence to make a move on her, which disappointed her a bit; X23 would have blushed at the thought of Todd coming on to her if Pietro wasn't there.

Also, when he checked her out, he, for some odd reason would, only focus on her eyes. X23 had seen him before admiring a girl, face and her entire body, but he soon looked away. It was if he believed he was lower than dirt and he was relegated to looking solely at her eyes.

And that angered her.

"I'll-give-you-this,-slimy. You've-gotten-better-tastes-since-you-stopped-following-after-my-sister." Pietro said, with a taunting smug face.

Todd's face igniting bright red and punch at the empty space that Pietro had been at; the silvery was heard again behind the two. Toad looked back at the silver hair mutant and X23 smirked when a large clump of slime was spat at his face, only to frown when Pietro evaded it in time.

Pietro flew along the bleachers and smack Todd on the head, same side that the trays had hit him on. Todd grabbed his cheek, profusely cursing while the speed demon grinned wickedly. X23 started to stand up when a green blur rocketed at Pietro and when she landed on the ground, Todd has literally a hair breath from Quicksilver.

"What-makes-you-think-she's-interested-in-a-hideous-freak-like-you-?" Pietro sneered at Todd as the amphibious mutant struck empty soil.

"She's just a friend, you asshole!" Todd snapped, hopping over Pietro as the silver haired mutant ran at him.

Pietro suddenly came back around and X23 watched in horror as he hammered Todd in the stomach, the green boy grunting. She then noticed how Todd was standing and breathing; the attack hadn't winded him or even hurt him, he was using it as a distraction.

And that made her realize something else as well. He was used to all of it. Things being thrown at him, insults used as nicknames, punches and kick; Todd, by X23's guesses, must have had them down to him every day for him to used to it the way he was now.

Clenching her fists, the clone mutant was about to attack for her friends sake but stopped when Todd looked at her and narrowed his eyes. X23 hesitated before stepping back a bit, listening to the super fast mutant.

"Well,-you-had-better-keep-it-that-way. You-remember-what-happened-to-Lance." Pietro spat, not noticing Todd's right leg slip back. "Anyway,-why-would-she-bother-with-a-freaky-ass-mutant-like-you, -when-she-can-have-me-instead-?"

Todd shook with fury that anyone could see, but X23 saw that in his eyes was something else, something she hated to see in his eyes as his leg slowly retracted. Submission; he had accepted what Pietro had said about her and that hurt her; she could only imagine how much it hurt Todd.

Pietro glanced at her and winked suggestively before tearing off, Todd still standing there. His amber eyes flashed with unreleased tears as X23 approached him, the anger in her subsiding to be replaced with pity. Carefully, X23 walked with him back to his bag and felt so helpless that she didn't know what to do for him.

It was like watching a bird fail on the ground with a broken and being unable to help it when a fox came to get it. Come too close, the bird will scamper to the fox. Stay too far away, the fox will eat it anyway.

"You know, for what it's worth, you not hideous." X23 said softly.

Todd turned his head slightly, a sad smile spreading on his face.

"I wish I could believe you, yo." Todd said, sighing, "Besides, I'm used to it; been happening to me ever since I was born, yo. Just something I had to deal with." Todd grabbed his bag and was about to walk away when he stopped and looked at her; X23's heart was on fire with rage and pity, but when he gave her a goofy look, she nearly melted. "Oh, what were you going to ask me, X?"

X23 stared into his eyes as she thought quickly; she wanted to learn Capoeira from him but at the same time, she had been dubious about learning it from him earlier. But after she saw how he had dealt with the jocks and his own teammate, X23 knew that he was someone that could help her gain some control over her berserker personality and he had the necessary experience.

But he also needed help; he needed to see that there were some people that didn't find him to be hideous. And X23 couldn't see him as that, not after what she saw last night. Everything she had ever thought about him had been turned on it head and magically turned into a flying pig.

And then there was the fact that she wanted to be around him, the heat in her cheeks rising. It would help her sort out what she was feeling for him, since all of this was foreign to her. And coupled with how powerful Capoeria had been against her….

Her decision was made.

"I want you-…I would _like_ you…to teach me…Capa-eria." X23 said determinedly, praying he would say yes; she nearly forgot to say please, mannerism not really a heavily introduce thing at HYDRA. "Please."

Todd's eyes widened and his jaw was obviously fighting from dropping, although his bag managed to find the ground. X23 smirked at the sight of him and wished she had a camera to take a picture. He eventually gave her answer but in the future X23 would always wish she had gotten a picture of him that day

It was, as Kitty would say, a perfect Kodak moment.

* * *

"What you need to do is get a pair of beige pants like Red has, yo." Todd said as he grabbed a large art book from inside of his backpack. "They'll give ya the required movement for the positions your going to have to move form and to."

X23 nodded as they walked down the corridors to their next class, one that they actually shared. It made sense; from what she had seen, the entire martial art was based around constant and sometimes flamboyant movements.

"Red, who's that? Jean?" X23 asked, her brow rising at the nickname

"Yeah, ya know those baggy pants she's always wearing?" Todd asked while grinning , continuing when he saw her snicker andnod. "Well if you get a pair of those and roll the hems to about half way up ya shins, you should be cool."

"What about a top?" X23 asked.

She noticed how Todd shifted his head so he could face her and was obviously thinking about it. He was also looking at her body in such intensity that she nearly felt her skin change to red permanently.

"Well…I normally do it _without_ a shirt on, simply because it gets in the way." Todd explained, not seeing how red X23 was going at the implication he was making since he was staring straight ahead

X23 had her blood pounding in her ears and her heart in her throat, the clone mutant couldn't believe what he had just implied. Was he actually serious about suggesting to her to wear nothing or was he joking around?

X23 then nearly passed out when she felt a very, _very_ small part of her wouldn't him asking her to do that.

"But-" X23 relaxed what he started talking again. "-I would suggest you were a tight tank top. Mainly because, the last thing you want is a shirt flaring up and distracting you."

"Oh" X23 said, her voice slightly strangled. "Okay, I can do that."

"Great. Meet me after school, in the park; at, uh, oh, I dunno, around four-thirty, five o'clock?" Todd suggested. "I'll be waiting near the field."

"Alright, I'll see you then." And with X23's reply, the two headed into class.

* * *

Well, thats it so far. I'm currently workign on the next chapter and am going to have another character join X23 in her training, just to add counter balance.

Hope you liked it and send a review of what ya thought.

-Lin


	4. A New Sutible, Risqué Training Uniform

Okay, it's been a while since I've updated. Oh well,I hope you all like this and just to let you know, this is mainly a scene filler and a small attempt of humor by the menas of word play between characters. I sincerely hope eveyone likes the story so far and doens't mind the constant fluxuating paces of the story.

I am greatful for all the imput from everyone andI am glad most of us agree on Piertro being an asshole. On a side note, I would like to draw readers attention to the co-authored stroy me and Lecheecopae have started. It's in her profile and we have taken a different approach for a Evo fic, it's called Wildcat and Insignius. Please, go check it out if you have a moment and tell us what you think.

(P.S. If you can, try and figure out which charactersare mine.)

Anyways, please enjoy the story and the trainging will being in the next chapter.

* * *

**A New Sutible, RisquéTraining Uniform**

As soon as she was home, X23 ran upstairs and dumped her bag on her bed before turning to her drawers. Pulling her drawers open and slamming them close, the clone of Wolverine riffled through her belongings as she tried to find clothes that Todd had recommended she use.

She was so engrossed in her search, that she gave quick side wave to Rahne as the Scottish watched the former HYDRA operative dig in her wardrobe for something. Clothes of all description were flying about the room, creating a pile and then shoving it back in her drawer before moving onto the next one.

"Um, Laura, what are ye doing, lassie?" Rahne asked in amusement.

"I am trying to find a tight crop top and some beige cargo pants and I need to find them A-SAP." X23 said, nearly pulling the entire draw out as she spoke.

"Okay, and, uh, why do ye need them? They sounda wee bit'…for you, since ye dislike all that skin showing' from Kitty's and Jeanie's stuff." The mirth in her voice froze X23 to the spot.

X23 looked over her shoulder and blinked a bit. Shit, Rahne had caught in possibly the worst situation and had the upper hand.

If she lied, Rahne would know because she could freaking well smell and hear it in her voice. And telling the truth would be a right pain in the ass, knowing the girl would always remind her. So, the only logical thing to do was…

"I have…training." X23 said lamely, cursing herself internally. "With…a friend…from school."

"A friend?" Rahne asked, crossing her arms with a wolfy grin. "Not one that you were hoping that could be planning on teaching you how to kiss?"

She had never been so red in her life, her pale cheeks starting the red that continued down her neck and coated her face. X23 gulped and then suddenly glared at her friend, narrowing her eyes in annoyance.

"Why do you care so much?" She snarled before going back to looking in her clothes.

A hand soon laid itself on her shoulder and X23 looked up to see Rahne holding a smallish black crop top, grinning at her friend. X23 took the object and held it up to herself; it would fit, despite it looking a little snug. Across the front was a series of red writing and when she turned it around; she smirk at the "Don't Mess With".

She looked at her roommate with a questioning face, Rahne shrugging in response.

"I figured you can handle anything that any kid could possible do to you." Rahne said, smirking. "You can borrow it on the condition that I get to tag along."

X23 sighed and nodded, not expecting the hug from the Scottish lycanthropic. X23 giggled a bit with her friend and hugged briefly back. An idea popped into her head and she pulled away.

"You could train with use if you want. I'm sure he won't mind teaching two of us." X23 suggested, the grin soon match on the other girl.

"Why not? I got nothing better to do." She said with a smile as she grabbed another tank shirt. "Beside, I then get to meet this hansom stranger of yours."

"Fine; you don't have any cargo pants on you by any chance?" X23 asked after a snort as she changed her shirt.

"No, but I think there might be some lying around the laundry." Rahne said her tank already on.

X23 was busy looking at herself in a mirror; it was snug as she thought but it was pulled up a bit along her stomach. She had never shown this much skin in public before, but considering how Todd was going to were no shirt at all, she felt a bit better about it.

Grabbing her black jacket, X23 and Rahne hurried down the stairs and rushed along the corridor to the laundry. Inside the room, X23 immediately found two pair of the needed cargo pants.

As X23 changed into them, she found that Jean's pants were a shade large and this results them in hanging off her hips. X23 was about to change when she thought about something and smirked.

Looking at Rahne, she was flabbergasted at the fact the pants fit her fine and growled when Rahne laughed at the sight of X23. Tying her shoes on fiercely, X23 walked out and pulled her hair back into a quick ponytail and then zipped her jacket up as Rahne followed.

Scott was just walking in with Jean and the pair just froze at the sight of X23, the clone girl raising an eyebrow at the sight of them while Rahne caught up. X23 was still a little angry at what had happened to Todd.

"What?" She asked a little coldly after a few minutes, walking past them.

"Where are you going?" Scott asked, his keys plucked from his hands as X23 walk past.

"To the park. I have to meet someone from school there." X23 said flatly walking out to the red car.

"Hey, sugar." X23 looked around and saw the gothic belle Rogue jogging after them. "Ya'll want me ta drive? No offense, this isn't a Bradley Assault Vehicle and you can't distinguish one from another."

X23 shrugged and got in the car with Rahne, the three X-Girls disappearing in a cloud of dirt with a flabbergasted Scott and a slightly irked Jean left in the doorway.

"I wonder what her issue is now." Ask Jean, gesturing to the direction of the clone, the Goth and the werewolf. "Don't you Scott?"

Silence

"Scott?"

"She took my car…"

* * *

The red convertible pulled up at the main entrance to the park and X23 hopped out with Rahne. Turning back to Rogue, X23 tried to figure a good enough time for her to pick them up. 

"We shouldn't be much more than an hour and a half." X23 said as she squatted near the car window.

"Okay, sugar. If I don't see ya, I'll take a walk around." X23 nodded at the response and watched as her Southern friend drove off.

The girls walked into the park and X23 spent most of the time grinning as Rahne tried to guess which guy was the one she was trying to meet up with. As they walked along the pathways to the field, X23 was able to pick up the traces of the Capoeria music.

_**Paraná ê, Paraná ê, Paraná **_

Ela que bateu o pé firme, Paraná

Isso não acontecer, Paraná

_**Paraná ê, Paraná ê, Paraná **_

É de vera que o morro, Paraná

Se mundou para a cidade, Paraná

_**Paraná ê, Paraná ê, Paraná **_

The metal twanging vibrations rang clearly to her due to X23's and Rahne's heighten senses, the wolf girl picking up on the sound as well as X23 hurried them along. The drums were also audible and with the gentle drum beats, were the voices of the singers carried.

The two girls hurried along the path and soon reached the source of the music, a small boom box that ran off of batteries. What was there surprised them to the point that they were in a stunned sort of silence at the controlled chaos before them

_**Paraná ê, Paraná ê, Paraná **_

Ela que bateu o pé firme, Paraná

Isso não acontecer, Paraná

_**Paraná ê, Paraná ê, Paraná **_

É de vera que o morro, Paraná

Se mundou para a cidade, Paraná

In front of the boom box were Todd and Mr. Smith, their white pants flaring around fiercely as they sparred.

Todd had just finished back flipping into handstand and the green mutant let legs split open as he twisted his hips around slowly. Mr. Smith leaned over to the side in time with the kicks as both of his student's feet swept over his head. As Todd landed on his feet, Mr. Smith turned the other way quickly and planted his hands on the ground.

X23 eyes went wide as she recognized the attack and was surprised when Todd just leaned with the kick. He then twist back to the other direction, throwing was seemed like a side kick at Otero's face. X23 was surprised that despite the fast attack coming at his face and that he was going in the opposite direction, Otero was able to bend away in a back flip.

Todd, however, appear to not be in the mood with letting up on his teacher; twisting his upper torso as he foot landed, Todd's hips threw both of his feet in a spin kick. X23 gasped with Rahne collectively, having had the same attack done to her and know how much it could possibly hurt.

His body was lifted up a good foot and his legs some how stayed impossibly straight. The kick itself forced Otero to drop back away from the flying amphibious mutant, surprise and pride all overt his face; X23 guessed the maneuver was exceptionally hard to do.

X23 turned her head slightly and smirked at the surprised expression of her roommate. The Scottish girl was floored by what they were doing, much like how X23 had been.

"Impressed?" X23 asked a bit smugly.

"This is what ye wanna to do?" Rahne asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's absolutely amazing and I think it could help me gain better control of myself." X23 said looking back as Todd landed

Todd's unbelievably flamboyant attack repeated the moment he landed and Otero was surprised even more by the maneuver as Todd landed on the balls of his toes. Todd began twisting around in a tightly controlled spin and the next thing X23 saw was his foot flying around in a spin kick.

"I'm guessing' a lot her', lassie, but it's the flying' green boy that ye got yer fancy set on?" Rahne asked with a sly grin and X23 looked sharply at her. "Ye do know he is a Brotherhood member, right?

"Yeah, why?" X23 asked quietly, her unseen left hand clenching.

Rahne shrugged, glancing at X23 as she spoke. "Just checking; he is kinda cute, even if his hair is a wee bit too long…"

X23 did a double take at Rahne and when the other girl giggled, the clone sighed as her friend dragged her closer to the two. Otero back flipped over his attack and launched a side kick, forcing Todd to drop back and resume his moving stance. Otero, now on the offensive, dropped down and swept his foot along the floor.

Todd had to cartwheel away but Otero then swung his body around and did a handstand on one arm, his right leg moving too fast for Todd to dodge. The foot hammered his chest and sent him to the ground, signaling a time out when he was still.

"Okay, yo. You won by sheer luck." Todd said as he stood, rubbing hi chest slightly.

"Heh, yeah, whatever Sapo; you might be catching me up but you aren't there yet." Otero said as he and Todd clapped hands together. "I was impressed by your _armada com duas pernas_. I honestly thought you hadn't gotten that far yet; it's take a lot to kick like that with both feet."

"Ha, it's easy enough to understand when you watch it enough times, yo." Todd said as they walked to the boom box and paused when he saw X23, grinning at her.

The boy's body was covered in fine sheen of hard earned sweat, increasing the slight definitions his body had. His wrist band were the only thing on his upper body and the whit pants he wore, although were loose at the legs, seemed to be very form fitting at his waist.

X23 knew that if she wasn't trained to act the opposite of the way she felt, the clone girl would most likely jaw slack, drooling over the long haired green teenager. Suddenly, her mouth was very dry with the way his grin was directed at her and the shout that followed.

"Yo, X!"

* * *

The next chapter wiull pick up right where this one leaves off. I hope everyone like what has happened so far and that the story is what you were expecting. 

Check you all later and I hope to hear from all of you.

-Lin


	5. First Step of Capoeira: The Ginga

Hey, I'm back with another chapter. This is short but I hope that you all will enjoy it. I've just finished my Exams and my years at high school. Mount Allison College, here I come. But this means I will be able to devote more time to writing.

I'm glad to see that people have taken such an interest in the story and I would just like to thank some of the readers. Thank you Fade B., ntfoemy, mylovetheswamprat, god-of-second-chance, JT, Rob, otak the canadian, James, Mestophilies, Lunac, Riye Liny Reue, Bruce, redgobling-x, mcc1089 and Erik S1

One or two of you have asked for the translation of the Brazilian terms used. I would if I spoke enough to do so. I will talk to someone at my training and see if I can get the proper translations soon.

I hope everyone likes the new chapter and that it is up to my normal standards.

* * *

**First Step of Capoeira: The _Ginga_**

X23 felt her cheeks twinge and Rahne raised an eyebrow at the girl, biting her lip in order to stop laughing when she saw the faint blush on the girl. X23 shot her a look and Rahne innocently batted her eyes to the other girl.

"So these two are the ones you're gonna teach, eh?" Otero said as he walked over with Todd. "They should be able to handle it."

"I think so, too; I'm not sure if her friend is here to learn as well, but it would be cool, yo." Todd said before reaching them. "Hey, you guys, this is Otero Smith. He's the one responsible for making me as good as I am now."

"Yeah right. He had the potential to learn, so I taught." Otero said with a laugh and then turned slightly to Todd. "I'm gonna make a quick stop to the Men's. I'll come see how your doing in second."

"Cool, yo." Todd said, clasping hands briefly before his teacher went away.

X23 realized something, Todd didn't know who Rahne was and the way he was looking at her now, he was obviously desperately trying to remember. X23 paused before she helped because of the look on Todd's face.

Normally X23 would do all that she could to keep from being attracted to a boy or man, but there was something about the young green mutant and an essence inside of him that she wanted badly. And it scared her a bit, that he was so attractive to her.

But Todd was great person, who respected her out of simple manners despite what everyone thought of him. He pushed himself in the martial arts, in a style that required, and in turn brought him, a lot of discipline.

And he wasn't arrogant. In fact, he lacked so much confidence that he wasn't even modest. What had been stripped away from him was slowly coming back but those around that kept pushing him down were making all the effort for nothing.

"Todd, this is Rahne Sinclair, my roommate and good friend." X23 introduced offhandedly. "She's responsible for my lovely top décor."

"Huh?"

X23 smirked at Todd's confused look and unzipped her jacket, a cool breeze suddenly reminding her how much of her skin was showing. Slowly her cheeks heated up as she felt not only the material ride up but Todd's gaze move over her.

Looking up, she caught a glimpse of his eyes and Todd looked at her with a wide grin and a thumbs up when he read 'Don't Mess With'.

"Perfect, yo, it suits you too." X23 blushed at his compliment of the wording, while Rahne smirked at the red faced girl. "It's exactly what you need for this and trust me, it will help." He then looked at Rahne and gave a nod. "Friends who dress alike stay together."

"And the pant's, lad?" Rahne asked, X23 glaring at in a strange plead behind Todd. "Mine are fine, but Laura's are a wee bit loose."

Todd once again took a look of confusion and raised an eye brow at X23, his eye moving down to her hips. This made him completely unaware of X23 dark red face and the giggling form of Rahne. But Todd's sudden rise of his head and shrug halted her from tackling the other girl.

"Their perfect as well, yo." Todd said offhandedly, X23 gulping at his encouraging smile. "You guys ready to try this or you want to do more fashion counseling?"

"Lets get going, please; before Rahne thinks up of any other ways to embarrass me." X23 said, smirking at the other girl who stuck her tongue out at X23.

"Okay, yo; lets do some stretches." Todd said laughing at the two, before going about showing them what to do.

* * *

After a series of jumping jacks, push ups, sit ups, jogs of different paces and directions and a series of lunge stretches, X23 felt like she was on fire.

Her entire body was loose and relaxed but at the same time red hot and ready to brawl. It made her feel really good to be in this kind of condition and it gave her a certain amount of pride with her body.

X23 glanced at Rahne and tried not to laugh at the slightly annoyed girl.

Rahne was breathing a bit heavily from the small work out; the Scottish girl was a fan of the martial arts and exercising to stay fit but this was something she hadn't done before. Todd had made them do two sets of ten of each exercise and stretch to make sure they were ready and while Rahne was fit, even this strained her for this was her first martial art.

Todd had put the music back on but it was quieter than the first time it had been on. Bouncing his head to the beat as he walked to them, Todd smiled when X23 gave him a thumbs up for the both of them.

"Speak for yourself, lassie." Rahne grumbled.

"Wimp." Was X23's only reply.

"Okay, the first thing we need to learn is the main and only stance, yo." Todd said, the clone girl sense a firm resolution in Todd's voice that was matched by his friendly smile. "It's called the _ginga_."

"Jing-ga?" Rahne asked, with a raised eyebrow. "Sounds like that odd board game."

"And that exactly how you say it, except you spell it G–I –N–G –A, yo. It's weird that way and it is also made up of two positions." Todd explained, positioning himself carefully and X23 remembered it from when she had spied on him that night. "You see, Capoeira is all about using your momentum for attacks and you constantly move from position to position to build up the momentum needed."

"I have a quick question." Rahne said, a little apprehensive at asking.

"What is it, Renee?" Watching X23 suddenly snort and look away made Todd turn to her with a confused smirk. "What's so funny, X?"

"Her name is Rahne, not Renee." X23 said with a smirk at Rahne, who was shaking her head, as a deviant idea popped through her head. "Although, I think that was her nick name at the mansion for a bit."

Rahne's jaw dropped and stared at her roommate; X23 knew that the Scottish girl hated, _hated_, when anyone used the British variation of her name and tried to make sure that people said Rahne instead.

But, before she could even argue, X23 raised an eyebrow and nonchalantly pulled at her shirt and pants, making it quiet clear her statements were justified.

The sigh that followed from Rahne, sounded more like a growl and she shrugged her shoulders, acknowledging the clone girl. It was X23's personal way of getting back at her for the clothing incident and she showed off her victory with a smirk.

"Okay, Rahne, Renee; all sound similar to me, yo." Before Rahne could launch a furious tirade about how it wasn't, Todd looked back at her. "You had a question, right?

"Yeah, what is the language that ye keep talking in? I'm just a wee bit curious." Rahne asked.

"Oh, well, Capoeira is a Brazilian martial art and all the moves, names and songs associated to it are in Portuguese." Todd explained with a smile, Rahne nodding. "You'll learn the language as you go along, Rahne; it's not hard, yo."

"Can you speak Portuguese, Todd?" X23 asked the obvious question in the air.

"_Sim, quase fluently, bonito. Eu necessito apenas começar prática_, yo." Todd said offhandedly, the accent and flawless pronunciation making Rahne's jaw drop and X23's eye bug out.

"What did that mean?" X23 asked, giggling in the slightest way possible at the way Rahne was looking.

Todd shrugged his shoulder while he made this innocent face, which in X23's eyes made him absolutely adorable. "I guess you'll have to figure it out later, X" Toad said a bit cheekily.

Rahne watched the exchange between the two, Toad playfully baiting X23 along while the clone girl threatening with mock outrage at the amphibious mutant. It was clear that there was some attraction on X23's part but she couldn't tell with Todd. It was if someone had made him complete shut off his emotions.

But regardless of any feelings, Todd was an extraordinary teacher from what Rahne had gotten so far. He had pushed her with gentle words of encouragement, telling her how to correct herself rather than do it for her and he made it interesting.

"Is there anything else, Renee?" Todd asked, shaking his head when he though he saw a vein throb on the redheaded Scottish girl's head and made a mental note to stop watching so much anime.

However, there was a vein throbbing on Rahne's head and she was going to explode into a tirade of her Scottish traditions and heritage. She halted her procedures when she noticed, just out of the corner of her eyes, how X23 was looking at the green boy.

The smile on her lips wasn't a sarcastic smirk or a small rueful grin, but a soft smile that hadn't been seen. The look in her eyes wasn't condescending or threateningly glaring, but slightly gleaming with affection.

She wasn't tense around him or completely shut off, rather X23 seemed…at peace.

Rahne realized, that if anyone, Todd could bring her out of her shell.

"Hey, you okay over there?" Todd asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rahne said offhandedly, grinning mischievously. "What was the stance we were learning anyway?"

Todd smiled and nodded, taking up a position in front of both girls.

His hands were crossed in front of him, curled into fist that protected his face. His feet were spread out to the width of his shoulders and had both feet facing forward, his butt sticking out slightly so his back could be perfectly straight.

X23 felt a heat rise up her neck when she saw how the pants were pressed tightly to his legs and clearly defined the muscles that he had. Gulping, X23 forced herself to watch Todd's face and not let her eyes stray to his attractive muscles or his cute butt…

X23 eyes went wide and nearly smacked herself across the face at the thought; how the hell could she be think that now?

"This is called _kadera_, one of the positions needed for the _ginga_. I'll use this part of the stance a lot when it comes time to learn the defenses" Todd explained as he rested his hands on his thighs, making X23 gulp her dry throat. "In this position, you keep your feet flat and all you weight balanced between the two of them. Now, you then move your legs and arms from here to…"

Todd then extended his right leg back, the knee slightly bent and the foot raised onto the balls of his toes. His left leg had greater bent under his body and X23 understood that it bore most of the weight from the boy just by the way he was holding himself.

Todd's arms moved smoothly and fluidly, his left arm floating in the air to hang beside him. His right arm was moved over his face more and his hand was brought close to his face. X23 gulped as she watched all the muscles, the large and the small ones, dance along his forearms and biceps.

"…here; this is, ironically, called _ginga_. It's technically where the stance got its name from." Todd said bouncing up and down a bit. "When you put the two together, _kadera_ acts as a transition step for the stance. I'll show it non-stop now, yo."

Pushing on his slightly bent leg, Todd's left pulling itself up opposite his right one and the leg that had been baring all the weight seemingly swung back. His arms moved across his body with such eases, it was like they had a mind of their own and could operate without Todd's mind.

The amphibious mutant continued to move back and forth and soon X23 saw that it looked like he was just stepping from _ginga_ to _ginga_. The clone girl felt her breath quickening as she saw all his muscles flexing with her heightened sight, his abs smoothly ripped and his back flexing.

His eyes were intensifying as he preformed his _ginga_ with flawless precision, his body not moving an inch back or forward. His face was still cheerful but there was a new gleam in his eye that hadn't been there before hand.

"You see, once you get the _ginga_ down-" Todd said, his voice, his oddly accented voice that X23 was dying from, broke the silence as he stopped and stood up in his slouch. "-You then have to introduce the escapes and the kicks, yo. We'll worry about that later; for now, I want you two to do _ginga_ and I'll correct you as you go along, yo."

X23 numbly gave a nod; her mind was still fixated with his blazing gaze and she slowly got her self set in the position _kadera_. At least, she thought it was _kadera_. She had her back perfectly straight and her legs bent so it looked like she was sitting. She moved her hands in front of her so that they were level with her chest.

But before she could move, Todd walked up to her and took her forearms in his hands. This caused all of X23's motor movements to go out the window.

Todd carefully brought them up in front of her face and pulled her upper body forward carefully. X23 could only hear her heart hammering in her chest as her throat went dry and goose bumps rose on her bare shoulder. It was bad before with Rahne teasing her but this was awkward…and strangely pleasant.

"You need to keep your arms and lean forward a bit, yo. That way you can engage you opponent if he comes at your face." Todd said his voice kind as he corrected her.

"Oh…okay." The clone girl said. "I can remember that."

"Cool, now go to _ginga_, yo." Todd stepped back to watch her.

"S-sure." X23 said as she lifted her left foot off the floor placed it back behind her and lifted her left arm in front of her.

Her hips turned sideways and her feet moved as well, X23 moving like she had seen Todd move. The amphibious boy gave a chuckle and she looked up at him in confusion.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just, all the mistakes you've made, are the exact ones I used to make." Todd said kindly, smiling brightly at her before giving an inspecting look. "Turn your hips to me."

"Huh?" X23 looked at him incredulously.

"Your hips, yo. Turn em' around more." Todd said gesturing to his own.

Of course, the area he was generalizing with his hands was an area X23 was trying not to look at. Her face started to burn as well as her entire body. She shifted her hips a bit and Todd just gestured for her to keep moving.

This got irritating.

"Just fix me your damn self then!" X23 hissed and then froze.

Surely he wouldn't dare…

"Alright, I will, yo." Todd then started to move before he paused and looked at her a little nervously "Um X, I kinda need to move your hips to help you correct yourself."

X23 gave an offhanded shrug. "It's fine with me."

It actually wasn't. Inside her, her heart was now deafening her with its loud thundering beats as Todd moved. X23 bit her lip to stop her body from shaking as his cool hands made contact with her waist.

She couldn't believe that she had said that and more importantly that he was touching her. It was taking all her self control to just keep from melting into his arms and running her hands all over his-

"Hey, X, are you feel alright?" Todd asked concernedly. "You feel really warm."

"I-it's just…the…the sun" X23 stammered, Rahne snorting at her excuse.

"Yeah, the big, bright, masculine, strong and colored sun that has been heating the poor lassie to no end." Rahne said dramatically.

X23 could have died right there and then. She swore she was going to pound Rahne to no end or find who she liked and torture her in front of that person like she was doing now.

Todd laughed and gently turned her hips to face where he had been. X23 felt her feet turning and noticed how she felt like she was in a makeshift lunge stretch. His left hand carefully moved to the small of her back and gently pressed down, lowering her down but keeping her back upright.

The way that Todd's hands seemed to stroke her back in the process; dear lord, it sent shivers down her spine.

X23 realized she never want his hands to leave in that instant.

A small weight was pressed along X23's left leg, in the back of her knee. X23 took a quick glance to see Todd pressing down with his own leg to make her leg bend more. And whatever pain there had been or if there was tension, it was relived.

"There, yo. That's a lot better." Todd said, patting her shoulder before walking over to Rahne.

X23 let out a shuddered breath once he was far enough away and practiced the _ginga_ while he corrected Rahne. All the while, she tried to keep the feelign of his hands on her hips and back in her mind. She knew she was blushing, but she didn't care.

And somehow, Todd's encouragement made his contact feel even better.

* * *

I hope you all liked this and I await for the reviews. I'm mean, I'm starving for em'. Just kidding, but please review non the less.

I'm a bit lost at what to do in the next chapter. I'll either continue training or I'll have the brotherhood and the X-Men crash the training session. If I do the latter, I can show how dangerous Capoeira really is. If I do the first, I might have something slip about X23 or have them go out later in the week as a thank you.

Or I might do both. Who knows?

See ya'll later.

-Lin


	6. Assume The Worst, The Worst Will Happen

I took a look at the chapter I put up roughly a month ago while I was typing the next chapter and found myself unsatisfied with what I had done. After re-reading the chapter for the 30th time, I figured out that I wasn't happy with the whole thing being jammed into one chapter.

I'm sorry for the chapter change and I hope I make up with this minor inconvenience with the new chapter. Again I apologize deeply.

* * *

**Assume The Worst, The Worst Will Happen**

Todd was staring into her eyes as X23 did her _ginga_ back and forth, Rahne right beside her as she did it. Sweat was dripping from bother their foreheads but grins were plastered on their faces.

It was amazingly easy once they figured out to keep their backs straight and their legs bent. Todd had told them that, although it was initially daunting to understand, the _ginga_ was the easy part of capoeira. The mutant's teacher was right behind him as the two girls showed them their progress.

"Alrighty, looks like Sapo is as good a teacher as he is a fighter." Otero said as the two girls stopped and stood up. "Now you have to learn the _escivas_."

"The what?"

"The _escivas_." Todd said, taking over for Otero. "They are the only defenses in capoeira, which move us out of the way rather than outright blocking them. So instead of raising your arms or legs, you just duck out of the way or aside in a way that saves you from a kick."

X23 furrowed her brow and then her eyes widen when she reflect on her first fight with Todd. "That's why you kept strafing to the side to dodge; they were the defenses?"

"Exactly, but you technically only saw one done properly, the _esciva latérall_. There are three main ones you have to learn; _esciva de french_, _esciva paralell_, and _esciva latérall_." Todd said with a soft smile, his long hair tied back in a ponytail flicked as he shook his head. "We'll probably do those next time."

"Wait a wee blinking minute, lad; ye and X here had a fight?" Rahne as in surprised voice. "And yer not a bloody pulp?

"He beat me, actually." X23 said proudly, the amazement on Rahne's face and the blush on Todd's a reward for speaking up for him. "He's excellent, easily my equal."

Rahne let out a low whistle, Todd flushing even more and Otero laughed with X23 at the green mutant. Todd tried to play it off but alas, he wasn't that lucky.

Otero was still laughing when he went over to the stereo and began to pack up all of his stuff. X23 flopped down on the ground with the other two teenager and rest back on her hands while Todd fully lay back with his arm behind his back. The clone girl felt her breath catch as she watched his muscle gently flexing

Todd had a large goofy grin on his face as he lay there with his eyes closed and X23 loved the way he looked. He was completely unaware of how X23 was absorbing the way he looked and the build of his body.

"Hey Todd." X23 hesitantly said and the boy looked at her with a gaze that was nothing short of adorable; no, gorgeous. "Thanks a lot for agreeing to teach me. I had a lot of fun today."

"Ah, no problems, yo. You're a friend; why wouldn't I help you learn something as cool as this?" Todd said, giving her a gentle punch on her shoulder as he sat up.

X23 smirked and block his mock attack, twisting his hand away. Todd laughed as he let one arm get pushed on the ground while the other followed and pulled himself up in a handstand, his legs tucked in together. Todd did a mini back flip and took a small bow when he stood up.

X23 grinned playfully as she jumped up and chased at him, Todd stepping around her in their little game. Whenever she got close enough to touch him, Todd either jumped away or twisted on the spot. It was fun for X23, the girl still a little charged from her lesson.

Todd pushed her hands aside and stumbled when a blur of red lunged at him. Todd grabbed X23 around the waist when she came close and sent the pair of them into a series of spinning flips.

X23 gasped and felt her breathing reduced to shuddered gasps while her heartbeat thundered in her ears. The feeling of Todd pressed against her, the exposed skin of her back cold against the burning sensation of his defined abdomen. The clone girl was positive that she would put a tomato to shame.

Tentatively, X23 placed her hands over his as they landed and gave an almost giddy smile. Her face went another shade of red and her mind nearly went blank when Todd bent forward, pressing his hips to her ass as Rahne dove over their heads.

_Holy……shit……if only he and I weren't we-_ X23's eyes went wide and her mind went into a frenzy at the mental pictures she got. _GAHH! Why do I have to have such a perverted mind!…must have something to do with being Logan's clone…_

"Hey X', you alright, yo?" Todd asked, X23 seeing his grinning face out of the corner of her eye.

"Yeah, I'm good." X23 said, masking her strained voice with a forced giggle. "That was just too cool!"

"Thanks, yo." Todd said as he let her go. "I was afraid it would be too uncomfortable for you."

"What was uncomfortable about that?" X23 said quietly, Todd looking at her in question.

X23 just realized she had spoken out loud and was about to cover herself. But alas, Rahne came to her ultimate demise…again.

"Careful there, lad. Laura looks a wee bit too comfortable." Rahne said, her body shaking with laughter as X23 whipped her burning head to face her. "Enjoying yer self, lassie?"

"Yes!-I mean no!-I mean-." X23 continued to fumble her answers until she heard Rahne giggling with later and growled. "God damn it, Rahne! Wait till I get my hands on you!"

Rahne was roaring with laughter as she raced away from X23, Todd watching them with amusement. X23 ran up the field, skidding past Rahne when she suddenly switched directions and started to slip when something wrapped around her wrist.

She was suddenly swung around with a jerk and out of the corner of her eyes, X23 saw Todd had his mouth wide open and his tongue extended out. He was leaning back on his heels to counter balance her weight and he shot her off at Rahne when he unwrapped his tongue from her wrist.

X23 tackled Rahne and pinned her to the ground, the redhead's arms twisted behind her back. Rahne flailed around for a bit before giving up with a huff.

"It's no fair that your boyfriend helped you." Rahne teased, pouting as she scampered away.

X23 gaped at Rahne while Todd froze mid step and just stared at her jaw slack. Rahne realized what she had said and contemplated on hinting at X23's feeling s or just toying with the notion.

X23 found her chest heating up at the notion, her mind a little mush at what they would do together. Holding hands while they walked down the street. Hold each close when the cold winds settled into the town. To kiss with-

"Ah, come off it, Renee." Todd said with half hearted chuckle. "I've got nothing that X' there would find interesting, yo. Compared to others…"

Rahne opened her mouth to speak to X23, but she slipped and fell into the pound when he left leg was pulled out. X23 giggled as Todd pulled his tongue back, his slime dripping from it slightly. Rahne stood up in the water and stared at Todd, the green mutant merely shrugging as he pulled on a white vest.

Rahne leapt from the water and lunged at Todd who just jumped over her in a crouch. Rahne managed to swing her self around and tried punching Todd in the back. Todd rolled on the ground away and came up with a twist of the hips; the amphibious mutant then spun around and kicked Rahne's shin down as she kicked at him.

Rahne threw punches left and right at him, Todd swaying from side to side. X23 laughed with the two as they played with each other, joining in the fray. Todd hopped back from Rahne and then ducked under a playful kick from X23.

Todd dropped down and kicked the legs out of Rahne, catching her by her shoulders. He let her go when she was closer to the ground and threw his body in a sideways spiral, X23 leaping after him.

Rahne watched X23 and Todd, the green teenager shoving the clone girl just out of her range to hit him and blocked her kick with both arms. Rahne saw how the amphibious boy was being careful with X23, allowing her to attack him while he just played with her.

Todd jumped in the air with her and spun around to knock her kick away with his shins. X23 sprung at him and tackled him to the ground, Todd rolling over her and held himself in a handstand over her head. He grinned, his head inches from hers and she barely repressed her blush to a light pink.

"Why do I always end up on top?" Todd asked offhandedly as he did a cartwheel away and cackled with laughter as X23 went scarlet.

A scream of embarrassment and a shriek of laughter flew from her mouth as she jumped up and punched at him. Todd threw himself up in the air and made it look like he was going to kick her in the head when all hell broke loose.

A red laser tore through the air above X23's head and blasted Todd back into a tree. Todd's back smacked against the tree with a resounding crack, X23's eyes going wide. Todd gasped as he fell to his knees, the clone of wolverine running to him as he held his stomach.

"Damn…sonva…bitch…winded me….ugh…fuck him." Todd wheezed as X23 helped him up. "Bust my…balls too."

X23 winced in empathetic pain, the green mutant holding his chest and groin as he tried to stand with X23's help. The boy wasn't upright when a loud BAMF was heard and Kurt tackled Todd with a shot to the jaw.

Todd, his body still reeling in pain and winded, grunt with empty air as he went with Kurt's fist, blows raining down on his body. X23 was knocked back by Kurt's attack and got up to help Todd when the amphibious mutant twisted his legs around the German mutant and slammed him on the ground.

Todd kicked Kurt away, the German rolling in the leaves. He got up very woozily and X23 went to help him, extending her claws at Kurt as he tired to get at Todd again. The teleporting mutant stumbled back in surprise, her threat and anger unexpected.

"You stay the FUCK away from him!" X23 spat, her free hand grabbing Todd by the arm.

Another red beam smacked itself into Todd and sent him sprawling on the floor. X23 looked to see Scott taking his hand away from his visor and getting punched by Otero across his face. Scott may be fit, but Otero was more than that. He was a fighter.

So it was expected that Scott went down like a sack of potatoes. And he did after a few beatings.

X23 looked back to Todd who was still lying down on his back, his chest rising and falling slowly. Racing to her friend, X23 began to perform her first aid training and was relieved when her heightened sense told her that he was okay.

A body landed near X23 and the clone nearly speared Rahne with her claws, her green eyes flashing orange in her rage. Rahne recoiled from the look that X23 gave her but relaxed when she saw the look of worried relief.

"Is he okay, Laura?" Rahne asked, the Scottish girl looking over Todd. "Ye think he is gunna be' fine?"

"He's just out for the count; a concussion and some muscle straining at the worst." X23 said, looking over her shoulder as Otero, Rouge and Jean ran over.

"Todd!" Otero fell to his knees and shook the boy lightly. "Todd; come one, boy, don't screw with me."

"He's fine, Mr. Smith, he just lost consciousness. We need to get him to the mansion for some medical attention." Jean said.

"Like hell I'm gonna just you lot after what happened." Otero yelled, his arms protectively moving in front of Todd.

"Then trust me, Otero." X23 said firmly, locking eyes with Todd's teacher.

* * *

I hope this is a better reading format and I hope to keep these problems from arising in the future.

Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks

- Lin


	7. The Flying Toad of Doom

I took a look at the chapter I put up roughly a month ago while I was typing the next chapter and found myself unsatisfied with what I had done. After re-reading the chapter for the 30th time, I figured out that I wasn't happy with the whole thing being jammed into one chapter.

I'm sorry for the chapter change and I hope I make up with this minor inconvenience with the new chapter. Again I apologize deeply.

* * *

**The Flying Toad of Doom**

"What on earth possessed you to go there with _him_?" Scott yelled at X23, who glared back at Scott. "What were you doing there and why did you put him in your room?"

"None of your damn business, slick." X23 spat back, her knuckles crunching.

The two X-Men were arguing outside of X23's room, Scott blocking her path into her own room. Rahne was watching the two argue with Kurt, Rogue, Kitty, Jean and Bobby watching them from down the hallway.

Scott had been pissed that Otero knocked him out and was even more pissed that the older man completely ignored him while they brought him to the X-Mansion. Otero only left when he had the word of Xavier that Todd would be safe in the mansion.

Incidentally, Scott wasn't happy with the enemy staying in their midst.

"For Christ sakes, Laura, he was fighting with you! He was trying to get you hurt or worse."

"We were playing around, Scott." X23 yelled exasperated, before adding coldly. "He doesn't need to try to beat me anyway. Unlike you, who can't lay a finger on me."

X23 walked right up to the taller boy and popped her claws out. The silver blades gleamed from her hands and Scott gulped slightly.

She always could have smelled the fear on him but the fact that he took cheap shots at her friend and hated him for menial problems that Todd had no control over. X23 could still remember the way his disgusted look broke out into laughter when Todd was creamed by the cafeteria plate.

"Move, Scotty." X23 growled and the moment the visor leader of the X-Men had moved, X23 stormed into her room.

Rahne was sitting cross legged and Todd was sitting up from where he had been lying, rubbing his head. X23 let a sigh of relief out. Dr. McCoy had said that Todd would be fine but she had to see it with her own eyes just to be sure.

A white vest was now on Todd's upper body, the two girls having brought his clothes with them when they brought him back to the mansion. They figured he would want to walk around in more than his skin.

Todd woozily stood up and X23 grabbed his arm to help him stabilize but stopped when his hand went over hers.

"I'm cool, X. I just gotta make sure old One-Eye doesn't blast me next time, yo." Todd said, clearly trying to lighten the mood as he pulled his jeans on. "Or that he doesn't sick blue boy on me."

"Ye better take easy any, Toady boy." Rahne said a bit cheekily, Todd chuckling at her antics.

"Todd, I am so sorry about this." X23 said, embarrassment welling up in her.

"We'll just have to be more careful with were we practice, yo." Todd suggested with a shrug, pulling his shirt on. "I think Otero's place and the hall he rents out is going to have to do for a while."

"You're still going to teach me, teach us?" X23 asked

"Aren't ye worried about the X-Men?" Rahne asked, scooting to the edge of the bed.

"Did you have fun today, yo?" Todd asked after a pause, looking at each of them.

"Well, yeah…" X23 answered while Rahne nodded.

"Did you learn something today?"

"I know I did, lad." Rahne answered.

_I learned more than I thought_ X23 thought as she nodded.

"I don't see a reason to stop your classes." Todd said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Besides, you've only had your first class."

"True point there, lad."

"I hear you, Todd."

"Cool, lets make sure then we keep this our secret." Todd said, walking to the door. "I have to get home now, yo. I'll tell you when the next class is in school, X. You let Rahne know, okay?"

"Sure. That sounds like a plan."

Todd smiled, not grinned but gave a real smile to X23, who suddenly felt her heart pounding in her ears. Rahne sighed and wished Todd a goodnight as the two went out the door.

Todd didn't take more than four steps before he was grabbed by the collar and yanked over.

"I want a word with you, Tolansky!" Scott barked.

X23 watched as Toad's eyes went wide at the sight of Cyclops and his body instantly reacted to him as though he still was a threat. A later look at the incident would make Wolverine comment on easily it would have been for Toad to have killed Cyclops, had the fight been more serious.

Todd threw his body in a front flip and only tucked in his left legs, his right leg completely extended. The amphibious mutant was a green blur as he brought the flat of his foot down on Scott's head. The impact on the sunglass wearing leader made his crumple instantly as Todd brought weight, momentum and strength into the attack.

X23 was thankful that Todd only knocked him out and could tell that Scott would be fine until he woke up. His head would be in a royal pain when he woke and X23 found that to kind of fitting, almost like poetic justice.

The other X-Men began to run at Todd and the green mutant bore his teeth as he burrowed his brow and glared, his body crouching down. When Nightcrawler disappeared, Todd threw his body back in back-flips; hands over feet and feet over hands as he flew down the hallway in flurry to escape.

X23 raced after him with the other residents of the X-Mansion, praying for Todd to be kept safe. She knew this was all her fault and hoped to calm her secret crush down before someone got hurt.

Ray opened a door, his eyes blazing upon seeing Todd flipping down the hallway. His hands suddenly glowed with electrical power as he unleashed an electrical torrent to the teen teenager.

"NO!" The scream left X23's lips like a wail of siren.

Todd yelled as he tucked his body into ball and did five aerial flips over the energy. Twisting his body to the inside so he somersaulted in a spiral, Todd landed in a crouch in front of Ray and right before the electrical mutant could react, the amphibious mutant leapt up to kick Ray. Both his feet flew at once and clubbed the boy across the face, Todd's hips swinging around to deliver the kick.

All the X-Men gasped collectively; Todd merely used to momentum land briefly, do a handless cartwheel and continue his back flips along the floor. X23 used the other X-Men's shock to race ahead, the Brotherhood mutant's body a mere foot from her.

Todd suddenly did another aerial flip and caught the banister, holding his body in a handstand as he looked at the X-Men. X23 leapt to him and Todd pushed off the handrail. Twisting his body in the air, Todd grabbed X23 when he was head to head with her and landed with a thud as he braced for her.

X23 could only breathe in shuddered breaths as Todd held her in his arms, his gaze burning deep into hers. For the clone girl, there was a brief moment airborne that everything seemed to blissfully content with the amphibious mutant. X23 returned the embrace briefly before Todd landed in a crouch with her and gently but quickly lay her on the floor.

X23 watched as Todd made to run but her father, Wolverine ran in front of him. The boy stopped with a skid and he watched as the X-Men gathered around him, his amber eyes gleaming as he faced Wolverine.

X23 made a motion to speak when a vacuum of wind sounded on the top of the stairs, the clone girl realizing who had just decided to move.

Kurt suddenly BAMF'ed right behind the green boy and Todd reacted again. Dropping down in the _kadera_ stance X23 had just learnt, Todd threw his body back and twisted his body to be facing upwards. Bending his legs in, Todd shot them out when they were on either side of Kurt's body and then spun his body backwards.

The result was Toad's right leg slammed into Kurt's chest and his left leg clipped Kurt's thighs into a nasty leg lock. Not nasty in the sense of it being perverted but the sense that it was just an evil move.

Kurt's back slammed on the ground and Todd's left hand slammed down on the ground, protecting him from danger. Roberto moved to help Kurt but the amphibious mutant saw this.

X23 saw how Todd paused, timing himself. Kurt wasn't going to do anything to him; he had been winded by the move and his back was probably on fire because of Todd as well. She felt a faint swell of pride for her friend and his skill.

Pulling him legs in, Todd spun on his hands and then let his right leg fly straight up into the Brazilian boy's gut. Roberto's face went pale as he collapsed winded on his knees, his gazed almost glazed over.

Todd swung his foot down and around, flowing into a cartwheel that landed him on his feet. His body then instinctive went into his _ginga_ stance, minus the moving.

Logan then shot forward, Todd unable to move away from the oncoming attack and turned his body to brace for the attack and ready to give a counter strike when both of the bodies froze by an unseen force.

* * *

I hope this is a better reading format and I hope to keep these problems from arising in the future.

Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks

- Lin


	8. As We Wander Down These Roads

Okay, new chapter. I hope the cliff wasn't annoying or that the changes were either. I decided to take the pace back a level and have toned the action, violence, physical abuse down to near nothing because I figured that a bit of a break.

I have an idea of what is going to happen next, so just hang in there….at least until July 26. That is the time period I am hoping to operate on. My job is allowing it so I'm going to try and go for it.

Anyway, enough of that; Read and enjoy, all.

* * *

**As We Wander Down These Roads**

Logan then shot forward, Todd unable to move away from the oncoming attack and turned his body to brace for the attack and give a counter strike when both of the bodies froze by an unseen force.

"Logan, Todd; that is enough!" X23 let a breath of relief out when she saw Xavier rolling himself in. "Mr. Tolansky reacted obviously as any would in these circumstances, Logan. And Logan has every right to defend the children, who you just attacked, Todd."

Toad and Wolverine both had their faces a foot from each other. Logan's claws were sweeping in on the left side, his right set of claws pulled back. Todd had his right legs a little bit in the air the path right for Logan's attacking arm and his left leg was lined up to strike the face of the X-Men instructor.

Xavier must have released them because both bodily jerk and Todd opted to escape rather than risk a limb.

When Wolverine's claws jerked towards him, Toad twisted to the side and did a perfect handless cartwheel. The impact was silent because he crouched, but the floor still shock when he landed.

Todd slowly stood up, his heavy breath rising and falling under his shirt, his eyes looking back and forth from mutant to mutant before he stopped to look at Xavier. X23 held her breath slightly as Xavier and Todd held a mental conversation, hoping that that Todd wasn't in trouble or that she was either.

"Hmm, that is interesting." Xavier said kindly, Todd gulping as he watched Xavier nervously, the wheelchair bound man looking straight at X23. "Laura, would you accompany me and Mr. Tolansky in my study."

Todd opened his mouth to ague, but when X23 gave him a pleading look he grumbled and shut his mouth. Xavier smiled at X23's nodded and wheeled down the hallway.

X23 watched as Todd gave the front door one last look before sighing and following after the older man. X23 fell in step beside Todd, subtly glancing out of the corner of her eye at the boy. If he tried, he might have looked a bit more miserable.

Hunched over as he normally was, Todd had stuffed his hands in his pockets and was dragging his feet on the carpet while he kept his gaze stuck on the carpet. X23 bit her lip and cautiously rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, relax. Xavier's pretty cool most of the time." X23 said quietly, squeezing his shoulder.

"I guess so. I'm just sick and tired of everyone thinking I'm doing the wrong thing. With the exception of you, everyone in this forsaken house hates me." Todd said as he ever so slightly looked at her. "You're the first person to ever treat me like this, like a friend, yo. I just don't know why."

"Why wouldn't I?" X23 asked, thoroughly confused.

Todd lifted his head and stared at her, X23's breath getting caught in her throat at the look. It was longing and wishful.

"It's hard to accept kindness when you're not used, yo." Todd said, his eyes shifting slightly as he spoke. "That's why I try to give so much of it now."

X23 gave a soft nod of understanding; he's entire life, much like her was foreign to comfort and friendship and that was why he questioned her. X23 supposed if she had been like him exactly, she too would question her own motives.

Hell, four months ago she might have castrated him for even asking if she was alright.

Todd sighed and dropped his head down again, blinking as he thought. X23 wrapped her arm around his shoulders, giving him a half grin, almost a smirk that she and Wolverine were infamous for, as he looked at her.

Inside, however, it was if she was holding a lighting storm in a bottle. The contact from Todd's body gave her the feeling of static shock under her skin, her other arm nearly completely covered in Goosebumps.

Todd smiled back, making X23 flash her teeth in a wider smile. Looking up, the two saw they were at Xavier's study and the amphibious Brotherhood mutant took a seat with X23.

* * *

"Now, Todd, I want to assure you that you are not in any sort of trouble. Neither are you, Laura." Xavier said kindly, both teenagers letting out sighs of relief. "I would, however, like to know if you two are planning to continue these lessons, along with Ms. Sinclair."

Todd's mouth moved without any words coming out of his lips, turning to a surprised X23. She was in the midst of deciding whether or not to tell the truth and realizing that He would know anyway.

The look of Todd made her a giggling wreck and the green teenager snort, folding his arms with a grin. He was an awful more relaxed now that he had been with everyone else and X23 was glad about that; Xavier was a great person.

"Yeah, we were planning on doing that, Wheels." Todd replied with a chuckle, X23 gasping and elbowing him at the same time. "Ow! What is it with you people and injuring others?"

"Be polite to Xavier, Todd." Laura hissed, shaking her head.

"It's quiet alright; it was an old nickname in college for me, given by the students I taught." Xavier said, chuckling himself.

"You sure you don't mind, Prof, yo?" Todd asked, a wave of mindfulness coming out from the boy's mind. "If it irritates you, I'll just keep my mouth shut."

"I honestly can say I don't mind, Mr. Tolansky." Xavier said with a cheerful twinkle in his eyes, leaning on his desk. "Now then, if you two plan on continue these classes it would be smart to tell your friends so we can avoid instances like this."

"No offense, Xavier, I don't really want everyone to know what I can do." Todd said quietly. "I just want something special to myself were I can excel without the world wathcin', yo."

"Understandable, Todd. It is a means for you to escape all the stress in your life, much of which haunts you." Todd flinched at the Professor's words and X23 felt her heart break at the look of pain on his face.

"Yeah, we all need escapes…" Todd said quietly, his eyes staring off into the distance.

Silence settled in the room while Todd reflected silently, X23 watching him concernedly. Xavier let his eyes close and sighed, scene after scene bombarding from Todd's mind. Xavier frowned as he tried to shut Todd out but found the boy's mind to be too overwhelming.

Scenes of what had twisted him so brutally, things that had scarred him more on the inside than the outside….

The boy was older than his years and acted immature to catch up with his lost childhood. Xavier sighed; it was something no one should have had to endure. But Todd had, causing his anger at humans to build with Magneto's pushing and now, after the Apocalypse battle, Todd had found sanctuary in a human.

There was still a lot of grief inside of him over what had been done to him as a child and later as he grew. Slowly, the chaos in the young mutant's head receded and began to clear. Todd sighed as he looked up at the wheelchair bound professor and smiled slightly.

"So, Professor." Todd said carefully, smirking as he glanced at X23. "What do you want to talk about?"

* * *

"Look, Wheels, I gotta get home or else I'm gonna get in trouble, yo." Todd said as he stood up and looked at the much older man. "Thanks though, for hearing my side of things."

For the past three quarters of an hour, Todd and X23 had discussed what they were planning on doing as far as their lessons went. Todd decided that X23 and Rahne could use some of the after school time that Otero was giving him and teach them right after classes were done.

X23 was excited by the notion but held it all within in her and only showed it with a small smile. It felt weird to show an exuberant display of emotion when she wasn't goofing around and even then it was sometimes forced.

But it was so weird with Todd, because he just brought these things surging to the surface. He made her contentment become genuine happiness and her interest became genuine attraction to the amphibious mutant.

"No trouble at all, Mr. Tolansky." Xavier said warmly, offering his hand to Todd and the teenager slowly shook it. "I hope you keep up your training. I would like to see you perform sometime yet."

"Maybe when I get better." Todd said scratching the back of his head.

X23's jaw dropped; there wasn't anyway from him to get any better. He was excellently skilled, perfectly disciplined, a to die for body…

X23 fumed at her mind while Xavier spoke. "Understandable. Laura, why don't you accompany Todd to the gates and see him off."

"Um, okay Professor." X23 fumbled with her response and could have sworn she saw a tinkle in the old man's eyes.

Todd waited for her to stand up and the two walked out of the study, leaving Xavier to his thoughts. There was a heavy silence between the two, Todd ignoring and looking away from the X-Men who sneered his way and X23 watching him when he wasn't facing her.

* * *

For the first time, X23 noticed that his eyes weren't amber but really a rich golden color. As they walked out into the post-sunset atmosphere, the skies were still a deep purple with streaks of light pink.

"It's gorgeous, yo." Todd said, his eyes looking up at the sky while she looked dead on at him.

"Yeah, you're right." X23 agreed, completely ignorant to the sunset glows.

"I hope I didn't get you in any trouble with anyone, yo." Todd said, his eyes slowly making their way to her face.

"I'll be fine." X23 said offhandedly.

"I hope so."

X23 grinned at him and his concern, nudged him with her shoulder. Todd returned the grin and wrapped an arm around her shoulders like she hand earlier. X23 felt her whole body warm up and forced her body not to tighten up, leaning against him for a moment instead.

He was only just slightly taller than her, so her head was able to rest perfectly on his shoulder. Todd chuckled and ruffled her hair playfully, X23 giggling under his arm.

"I did have a lot of fun today, Todd…with the exception of you being knocked out." Todd laughed while X23 rolled her eyes. "But I really do hope you keep teaching me…and Rahne."

Todd leaned slightly away and looked at her, a playful look filling his face. X23 furrowed her brow and raised an eyebrow in question.

"I beginning to think you're just using me to further your own skills." Todd teased, X23 thinking he was serious.

"Todd, I would never-"

"Easy, X. I'm just joking, yo." Todd reassured, squeezing her close for a moment.

X23 grumble, tapping her fist against his stomach and snorted at his mock groan.

Silence once again filled the air around them, Todd's arm dropping from her shoulders and the X23 could have sworn she felt the cold bite against her skin. The color was draining from the sky quickly and the lights slowly flickered on.

Todd stretched his arms back and his shirt was pulled tight across his body, defining his body even more. X23 felt the heat rise in her body, the same that had just left her cheeks when he arms dropped from her shoulders fly right back into her cheeks. His chest was the most pronounced but his abs also got a good view in.

The clone girl knew that she liked Todd for more than the way he looked or she would be no better than her teammates. There was something…deep, something undiscovered about him, something that pulled her to him.

It might have to do with that he had a troubled past, maybe the fact that he was so far an outcast that he didn't seem part of the normal society. But there was some things that drew parallels to her own life.

Something painful…

X23 closed her eyes and sighed, the thoughts of the past still haunting her after being free for six months.

"I better go." Todd said, his face a bit relieved but also a bit saddened. "It was nice talking to you, X'. We'll have to do this again; you're a really great friend and the kind of person I like, yo."

And before she could respond, Todd leaped up and over the wall. X23 waited until she could hear him and his hastened pace any more and let a huge smile cover her face. The urge to scream with happiness and tear through a thousand soldiers welled up inside her but X23 resisted to just sighing and giggling happily.

_The kind of person I like, yo…_

X23 walked along the pathway back to the mansion, happiness racing through her veins. She might have the slightest chance yet and she wasn't going to lose it. After all, she wasn't the clone of Wolverine for nothing.

* * *

Okay, this chapter was inspired by a friend and how he and his girl friend started showing feelings to each other. If this is unbelievable, please do not hesitate to tell me and tell me what would be believable.

Next chapter is being worked on, so I crack on with out hesitation. I hope everyone liked what has happened so far and that the story is becoming what you were expecting.

Check you all later and I hope to hear from all of you in your reviews.


	9. Unfamiliar Feelings, Fears, Pains And Tr

Okay, here is the next chapter. I'm actually really glad with the way the story is going. It is becoming an interesting piece of writing that I didn't would happen. And I owe it to you, the people of FanFiction!

FAN FICS FOREVER!... (Hears distant treefrogs and crickets) tough crowd, tough crowd

Anyway, I…uh…better let you guys read the story, huh? Hope this is what you were expecting; I took some suggestions from reviews and tweaked an idea or two, but kept everything the same pretty much.

Enjoy all.

* * *

**Unfamiliar Feelings, Fears, Pains And Trusts**

X23 gasped when she felt hand sliding around her waist and resting on her hips, the warm breath of another on her neck. The coolness of the grass sent a shock up her body and she shuddered in his gentle embrace.

"You feel a little cold, yo." Todd said softly, the amphibious boy in the garden with X23 as he held her gently. "Let me fix that."

X23 began to breathe heavily as Todd's hands moved up to wrap around her stomach and she was slowly pulled close to his chest. Whimpering slightly, X23 let her neck roll to the side a bit and down to her chest.

The boy's body leaned back and X23 felt herself relaxing far too comfortably in his grasp, Todd's face resting on the side of her head. X23 slowly raised her hands to touch his tenderly, Todd voice filling her ears with soft sounds she longed for.

"Well, aren't you the snuggle bug, X." Todd said kindly, X23's heartbeat increasing. "I'm glad I can be good for something, yo."

"You're good at a lot of things, Todd." X23 said, her hand stroking his entire left arm.

"I'm glad someone thinks so."

X23 lifted her head and looked at the green teenager, his amber eyes given an ethereal glow in the moonlight. His long hair dangled around his head and X23 tentatively stroked them aside, Todd's hand mimicking the same movements.

X23 managed to turn her body sideway to Todd, her arms slipping through to hold his arms in a light embrace with her right arm. Her left hand, the one that had moved her hair aside, was now lowered onto his cheek, where her fingers stroked him tenderly.

Todd's body began to curl over his head lowering slightly to her, X23's heart now fluttering desperate like a bird in the middle of a maelstrom. Lifting herself to him, X23 felt her eyes start to close when Todd froze, the edges of his lips brushing against hers.

"X…"

Opening her chocolate eyes, X23 gasped at what she saw.

Todd's eyes were wide open, his mouth cracked open to let a small stream of blood come from her mouth. Gulping, Todd tried to speak but the trickle just increased and soon came out the other side of his mouth.

A glow of red glimmer in his mouth and suddenly his chest exploded with a red laser shooting out from where his heart should have been.

* * *

X23 bolted up in her bed, her breaths coming and going in gasps. Touching her stomach and lips, the clone let out a disappointed and relived sigh. The dreams that she was plagued with were becoming worse after Todd had held her, shuddering at he thought and fear of Todd dying.

It was…an un familiar thing.

Looking around, X23 smirked at the lightly snoring form of her roommate and then saw the clock. At the sight of a blaring light that screamed 3:30, X23 cursed to herself and sat up.

Walking away from her bed and getting the clothes she wanted, X23 faintly traced the place Todd had placed his hands on her. The longing she had for his touch nearly stopping, X23 dressed lazily in her X-Men outfit and head out of the room with a CD in hand.

The entire mansion was silent as she walked to the elevator, the noise outside far more soothing than any the mansion had to offer. It was now that X23 loved her heightened hearing and smell more than ever, because it allowed her to feel things at a whole new level.

X23 glanced down at the disc she now carried more than anything she owned. It wasn't any surprise that she had come to love the South American music, the diversity of sounds amazing her sometimes.

Tapping the button of the elevator without even giving it a glance, X23 smiled as her favorite songs played in her mind. The first song she had ever heard and the one that had been played in the car on her ride home were becoming her absolute favorites, the clone and her roommate playing the CD several times over now that they decided to take the classes.

The lyrics were easy enough to hear but until she began speaking the language, their meaning was lost. At least for the moment, much like Todd's phrase.

"_Sim, quase fluently, bonito. Eu necessito apenas começar prática, yo." Todd said offhandedly, the accent and flawless pronunciation making Rahne's jaw drop and X23's eye bug out._

She had memorized what he had said and wanted to ask some one who spoke Portuguese what he meant but that was easier said than done.

The only mutant that was a student at Xavier's who spoke Brazilian was Roberto Decotsa and he was, in X23's mind, an overconfident punk. The clone's nose crinkled as she thought about the self absorbed teenager, not particularly flattered that he made passing come-ons as she walked around.

The doors opened softly on the second sub level and X23 walked out, a faint bounce in her step. Rhythmically in beat with the song that was filling her head.

The automatic door opened when she stopped in front of it and she stroll through the work out room. Not many of the X-Men used the room frequently so X23 decided to use it for light training and had since moved a boom box down to the room so she could listen to the CD.

There was a fairly large open section on the floor for someone to do floor gymnastics. Across from the mats were the punching bags, along with other training devices. X23 popped the CD tray out and placed the CD in the machine, twisting the knob to select the track.

_Zum , zum , zum , capoeira mata um_

_Zum , zum , zum , capoeira mata um_

X23 grinned as the track played and turned the volume up louder, her body catching full sway of the rhythm that the music made. Her hips rolling from side to side with some unknown movement and actions, X23 made her way to the punching bags.

_Agora eu vou falar , quem quiser pode ouvir _

_Quem quiser diga não , quem quiser diga que sim_

_Agradeco a escravidao , quem quiser que ache asneira_

_Se não fosse o escravo , não existia a capoeira , zum zum zum_

The clone stopped before the bags and spaced her feet out to the correct distance, her arms raising up for the attack. Her eyes narrowed as he focused on the bag and delivered a right hook, a satisfied grin on her face.

Her bones gave her added weight and strength so to her it wasn't surprising that the bag went moving. X23 shifted her weight and punch with her right again, this time delivering three more with her left hand.

_Zum , zum , zum , capoeira mata um_

_Zum , zum , zum , capoeira mata um_

She soon fell into a pace of attacks after a few minutes, her right would begin then her left would continue and wait until her right relieved her.

Pivoting on her right leg, X23 swung out with a calculated spin kick that should have connected. The bag was still swinging and X23 was thrown off balance by the unexpected void of nothing, her footing slipping out from under her.

She caught her self but the bag swung up and bashed into her blocking arms, sending her tumbling onto her rear. Her mind flashed to her fight with Todd…

_Toad suddenly spun to the other side and slammed one hand on the ground, his right leg flying around to her head like a blur. The movements were so fast, the she didn't have the time get her arm up in time or step far enough away and his heel collided with her metal skull._

_X23 went skidding on the floor, the force from his kick strong enough to lift the cloned mutant off her, and just stared at Todd. He had spun back around and was moving back and forth again, looking worriedly at X23. _

"_You okay, X?" Toad asked, slowly stopping his movements_

_Zum , zum , zum , capoeira mata um_

_Zum , zum , zum , capoeira mata um…_

X23 stood up and shook her head, the music strangely fading from her hearing. X23 gave another punch, her annoyance that she messed up egging her on. The smile was gone, her face now contorted with annoyance.

This time she put nearly all her force into the punch, the jerking to a stop and X23 leapt up, her foot extending it's claw on reflex. The adamantium blade cut clean through the chain and as the bag fell, X23 landed on her hands; spinning around as Todd had done yesterday, X23 let her other foot claw out and tore the bag to shreds as she continued to kick with fury while spinning her body on her hands

Stepping back, X23 let out a long sigh as a loud and persistent beeping screamed it's annoyance from her wrist. Lifting her watch, X23 gave a growl when she saw it was blaring in florescent yellow a 6:30.

Shutting the boom box off and taking her CD out, X23 strode of the training room for a shower. As the doors closed, the bags spilt open again and the sand covered the floor.

* * *

X23 released the breath she had been holding as Kitty pulled into the Bayville High parking lot, her brown eyes wide as she sat in the car as the vehicle screeched to a stop.

Since she and Scott were still making death glares over the kitchen table, rather X23 making them and Scott skittering around her like she was the death god Kali in the flesh, Kitty had been kind enough to offer X23 a ride in. Having had Rogue usually give her lift instead of Kitty, X23 agreed. Oh how she had lived to regret it.

Regardless of having a healing factor, X23 found herself flinching as the valley girl drove like she was on a NASCAR racing circuit, swinging around corners without braking or slowing, weaving in and out of traffic and phasing when she couldn't stop in time.

As X23 carefully opened the down and stood on the ground, enjoying the solid contact of Mother earth and thanking God while she was at it, it took all her will power not to jump when Kitty spoke.

"Hey Laura, you, like, wanna lift home as well?" She asked perkily.

"No! No, I have a… class after school that I need to do." X23 hastily covered, the faint hurt on Kitty's face being replace by understanding instantly with her smile. "I'll find away home.

"Okay! I'll see ya later." She said cheerily, skipping eagerly off to class.

X23 sighed heavily as her eyes closed and leaned against the car with she took a moment, ignoring the snickers she heard from people. She groaned as she heard some one walk up to her, probably intent on making a smart ass remark. Her bag fell from her shoulder and crashed against her black jeans and sneakers, with an irritated growl when the person stopped in front of her.

"Cute growl, yo." A very familiar voice said and X23 smiled at his chuckle. "Must have a very…interesting experience that, X. Getting a lift…from Evil-Ken-Kitty, yo."

"So much as one smart remark, Todd, and I swear I will use our friendship as leverage to kick your ass." X23 said, her eyes intently studying the insides of her eyelids. "Me being a weak innocent girl and all…"

"Sorry to spoil your fun, but some one has beaten you to the punch, X…ugh." Todd groaned, X23 opening her eyes to see him wince. "I should say punches, yo."

X23's face showed her concern as she heard Todd's breathing hitch and unfolded her right arm to touch his shoulder. Todd controlled his reaction to just his face twisting in pain. Her eyes widened and X23 stood up, Todd slumping as she moved his shirt over.

All she could see was the top of his shoulder, which alone making her jaw slacken. It was covered in black and purple bruises, his green skin a sicken color in the contrast.

Looking back at him, X23 saw how Todd wasn't even looking in her direction, rather the amphibious mutant was looking at the ground. Her left hand carefully cupped the other side of his face and turned him to face, the clone trying to ignore the chills that ran up her neck.

"I've had worse…" He said softly.

"Who did this to you?" X23 asked with contained fury, shaking him when his eyes dropped and he didn't respond, her tone changing to being slightly hurt as she removed her hand and started to move. "Don't you trust me, Todd?"

The reaction was instant, Todd grabbing her gently but firmly by the arm and placing his hand on her hand that was on his shoulder. His eyes were absolutely gleaming with the unspoken response that instantly reassured her.

The warmth from his hands was reminding her of the contact he had made on her hips, licking her lips when she felt how dry her mouth had become.

"Of course I do, X." Todd verbally reassured her, looking at her with a firm resolute that quickly gave way a smile. "It's just…it's my problem and I don't want to throw my issues at your feet, yo."

Todd and X23 both shifted in the uncomfortable silence as their hands lingered on each other awkwardly not looking at each other. Todd broke the contact first and leaned over, picking her bag up for her.

"I'm your friend, Todd. I kind of expect to hear about the issues going on in your life." X23 said as they walked to the across the grass, taking the bag from him. "Plus, I don't like the idea of some guys just walking around beating the living hell out of you; I just want to help."

"X, I have been taking licks since I was little runt kid in the orphanage and before that, my momma gave me a hell of a beating the moment I had muscles, yo" Todd said with a smirk, shrugging when she looked at him with horror. "I am very much used to it and I don't want you getting in trouble because of me."

"What's wrong with me helping you?" X23 was now very much confused, frowning when she heard whispers.

Looking over her shoulder, X23 saw a bunch of girls looking over at her and Todd and amazement and confusion all over their faces. When she glared at them, they looked away but X23 caught the stray glance.

"You better get used to that, yo. If you goanna keep hanging out with the school reject and all round punk." Todd said with a smirk, blowing a kiss to the girls.

X23 chuckled when she saw the group squeal in disgust and hurried ahead of them. As one passed, leaned on Todd shoulder and waved at her with a cheery grin. Todd caught on and waved too, stunning the girl in her tracks with a open mouth.

"Well, it seems this schools reject is more fun than the accepted group of pricks, jerks and ditzy girls, so I'll hang with him. And punks are cool, they follow their own rules and codes."

"That's true." Todd said as he laughed.

"Anyway, why do you have a problem with telling me what happened to you, if you trust me?"

"Because I'm afraid you'll go out and wreak hell and destruction on someone or some people, yo." Todd retorted mischievously, while X23 shrugged somewhat guiltily. "I tried that once and I didn't like what happened, made me feel trash."

"Alright, maybe I was going to do something like that…" Todd gave her a look and she tossed her hand in the air, Todd out right laughing at her. "Alright, I give. I was going to give them the same treatment you got; happy?

"Very." Todd said smugly.

X23 rolled her eyes and tapped Todd lightly on his left arm, away hopefully from his wounds. Todd flinched but chuckled nonetheless, until X23 pointed a finger at him.

"But if I don't hunt them down, then you gotta start standing up to them, okay?"

"You think I like taking it lying down?" Todd asked, a twinkle in his eyes sparkling. "I know a few girls that do, but I don't swing that way; I dig chicks, not dicks, yo."

X23 sighing at his slightly perverted antics but nodded, stopping mid-movement as she realized something. There was something that she could do for him.

"So, you're honestly banged up from Scott." X23 asked curiously, Todd looking at her and nodding.

"Yeah, most of the stuff covering me is from him and his damn laser, yo. Plus the impact from the tree, all the others did was just make it worse..." Todd trialed off when he saw X23 grinning deviously. "What, yo?"

"Oh nothing, my dear little sweetie." X23 said playfully, her grin spreading while Todd raised his eyebrows. "Just that Scott is going to have a 'surprise' training partner in close combat tonight."

X23's suddenly realized what she had let slip out and prayed that he hadn't caught what she said. It was bad enough she was spending all this time with him, she didn't need him figuring out that she had a crush on him.

"You don't need to get him back, X. It'll just add gas to the fire, yo." X23 nearly breathed a sigh of relief at what Todd said but retained it to just continuing the conversation.

"What's wrong with me helping you get a little bit of payback, huh Todd?" X23 asked as they neared the main doors.

"No one's ever helped me with anything, 'cept Otero and Sister Catherine, so it feels really weird for me. Besides, in the 'Hood house, you have to take care of your own shit, yo." Todd said simply as they walked in the front doors, the amphibious being gentlemanly and holding the door for her. "Cause nobody gives free hand outs, so it's not worth getting your hopes up for em', yo."

"Well, what if I'm learning Capoeira from you, consider this a way for me to repay you." X23 said cheerfully, thinking she had won the argument.

"Jeez, X, you've already paid me back in a lot more ways than you think." Todd replied as he cracked open his locker, elaborating on what he said when he saw her face.

"My list of friends in this school is about the size of an ant, therefore your friendship or anybodies means the world to me, yo." Todd said, making X23 blush timidly. "Besides, you seem to keep me on my toes all the time."

"Thanks Todd, that means a lot from you." X23 said.

"Of course, since I'm your dear little sweetie." Todd said evilly, winking as he watched her pause mid step.

X23 went beet red and hurried off, Todd's laughter bouncing off the hallways as X23 flew to her next class, which she unfortunately shared with Todd. She was never going to live this down, was the thought she had as he grace plopped next to her with a snicker and the clone dropped her head on the desk with a thud.

It was goanna be a long class….

* * *

Well, that was it. Hopefully in the next chapter I'll continue the Capoeira side of things. So please review what you have just read. I know many of you don't…yes, I know who you are….I know who all of you are.

How?

Easy…a crystal ball…anyway…...

So, once again, review please with comments, questions, concerns, queries, suggestions, flames, and criticism, anything…. It makes me feel better that people are interested.

-Lin


	10. Second Step of Capoeira: The Escivas

Okay, I'm not really happy with myself because I missed my deadline for this story. The 6th of each month. Sorry about that, so I tried to mix in the Capoeira, the fluff and some actual flirting on X23's side.

The reason I have been behind is partially my fault and my journey to college approaching but also because of my job, concert and stage technician, I have been swamped with work.

I'm sorry for the lateness of the chapter and apologize again. I shall amount to bring the next chapter on time.

Now, read on and I hope you enjoy.

- - 

**Second Step of Capoeira: The Escivas**

The bell for lunch rang loudly and X23 walked down to her locker. Dumping her entire bag in the metal box and retrieving her lunch, X23 made her way through the swarms of students to the lunch tables.

Class had actually been alright, despite the awkwardness surrounding her and Todd. He didn't pester her about what she had said but let her get on with the work in class and immersed himself in the art work he had to do.

They had to split up for their next class, X23 going to Physics class and Todd going to Computer Technology class. X23 actually was surprised to find herself waiting slightly impatiently to get out of class so she could meet up with him for lunch. Today being Thursday was her most annoying day but she was looking at it better since she had met Todd

Scanning the tables, the clone smiled when she caught sight of his green hair lowered over a drawing pad. She started to go over there when someone tapped her one the shoulder. Turning around, X23 felt the urge to twist her face in disgust and fought it down at the sight of Kurt.

"Laura, vhy don't you siz withv uz today?" He offered kindly, his dark eyes slightly shifting to where Todd sat.

"Thanks Kurt, but I'm going to hang out with a friend." She said kindly, starting to turn when Kurt's next comment stopped her cold.

"Friendz withz zhe enemiez, eh Laura?"

X23 turned back around to Kurt and the boy gulped when he saw the killer intent flooding out from her eyes. She took a step towards him and grabbed his shirt when he stumbled back. Her green eyes bore into his eyes for a few minutes, the skin raising on the back of her hand from her claws to let him know he had gone too far.

She then caught a glimpse of something and smirked. Perfect…

"I don't hear you jumping up and down at Kitty while she and Lance are dating." X23 said in a dead calm voice before walking away with one last comment. "Their ones that talk about their teams; not me and certainly not Todd, but those love sick calves."

X23 smirked unseen to the German teenager, the sight of Kitty and Lance flirting in open public giving her a much needed distraction from her and Todd. She shook her head when she heard a series of German curses being spewed forth from Kurt's mouth.

But she had a valid point. She and Todd were just friends and they had never talked about each other teammates unless it was in an incident related topic. Kitty and Lance, however, the ones that wanted to start lip locking at each private moment they had.

X23 plopped down next to Todd and watched as he smirked down at his drawing. Smiling slightly, X23 began to unpack her lunch while she listened to the scratching of his pencil.

"Are you doing the homework that Otero set us for Tuesday?" X23 asked as she chewed in her sandwich.

"I've drawn four of the six required still life pieces, all full sheet size and shaded with multiple tones." Todd said, still looking at the paper. "This, however, is something else."

Todd sat up and blew over the paper, eraser shaving fluttering over the metal table as he studied the piece he had done. X23 glanced at him while she pressed her thumb through a can of Pepsi, completely ignoring the aluminum tap to pop the lid.

Todd smiled and looked toward X23 before handing her pad of paper. Furrowing her brow in curiosity and gracing her face with a small smile, X23 took the pad and turned it over to look at the paper.

"Whoa…" X23 said before looking at Todd with a weary expression. "You just love to show off girls, that's the whole top and bottom of it."

"Well, I figured I could get a woman's input now that I'm friend with one that doesn't try and hex me through a wall or that drops energy bombs down the back of pants, yo."

X23 giggled at Todd and looked back at the drawing he had shown her. It was logo, made for the advertisement of Capoeira classes. There were three people around what X23 assumed to be the Capoeira School's logo. She easily recognized two of them, both being Todd and Otero respectively.

Todd was doing a handles cartwheel, his long hair splaying everywhere. There was a white belt wrapped around his waist and he had skimped on some of the definition of his body. X23 brushed her nails over it and smiled, glancing at him briefly; the move was becoming a signature move of his.

Otero was in the beginning stages of an aerial spin kick, one leg tucked under his body while the other was perfectly extended. His arms were raised to guard his head and he was wearing orange pants instead of the traditional white. Some how the move seemed suiting to the man, X23 figure he would suited to aerial moves.

The last figure surprised her, since it had been recently added to the fray. It was a dark hair girl doing a one handed handstand, one leg straight up in the air and the other was at a ninety degree opposite to it, her left hand wrapped around it.

It took a minute or two but when she read the "Don't Mess With" on the tank top, she knew it was her.

"You put me in the poster?" She said with a bright smile that only grew when she him blush slightly. "Thank you, that's really sweet."

"You're one of the few students that we have, yo." Todd offered as an explanation. "I figured you deserved to be on here anyway after you tried your best against me."

"Oh har har." X23 said sarcastically and gave him a one armed hug. "The thought was nice none the less. Even if I can't do the move..."

"Oh please, yo." Todd said dismissively. "I know you just started all this Capoeira, but it won't take you long to learn the advance moves. It's the basics that can be a pain in the ass, yo."

"Is that how you found it?" X23 asked curiously.

"Nah. Because of certain….'aspect', Capoeira came very easily to me, yo." Todd explain, his fingers carefully turning the pencil between his fingers. "I was more flexible in my back, stronger leg muscles and had a slightly faster reaction time that made me extreme suitable to Capoeira."

X23 nodded. His mutation did make him extremely adaptable for an martial art but Capoeira was one of the few style that really highlighted flamboyant actions that made up his personality. Some Chinese style did but what he was doing now suited him much better.

Todd really wasn't one for a whole bunch of rules and regulations and Capoeira was a lot of fun, allowing him to use it else where. Plus, he was able to create his own moves and Todd had the needed body strength for some pretty crazy moves.

"You think I'll be as good as you, Todd?" X23 asked as she had his notepad back.

"I know it, X'. Come on, yo." Todd said as he got up and when she was still sitting, he pulled at her arm. "Time's a wasting."

"What are we doing?" X23 asked she got up in amusement, following him outside.

Todd shrugged and beckoned her on and X23 followed curiously, pestering him constantly with question of what they were doing. The amphibious boy remained tightlipped as he led her away from the lunch tables. This brought up a familiar memory to X23 but this time it was much happier.

But Todd mysteriousness was starting wear thin on X23's patience. "What are we doing, Todd?" X23 asked in a tone that held no argument.

"Having class, yo." Todd answered as he trotted over to the bleachers and despite having a ten to fifteen pound back pack, flipped up to it. "We got a few minutes to get some techniques down, so why not?"

X23 went jaw slack at the proposal while Todd took his backpack off and she then blushed when he stripped down to a sleeveless shirt. Todd smiled and beckoned her to play, his body lowering in the _kadera_ stance.

"What about your teammates, Todd?" X23 asked as she looked around. "I thought you didn't what them to find out."

"They won't; they have detention at lunch for the rest of this month, yo, and the detention room is at the other end of the school." Todd threw his body into a handless cartwheel off the bleachers and landed next to her as he talked. "We have lunch for a few days to do a few lessons before Otero gives any classes."

"What did they do?" X23 asked, curious as to what the "bad boys of Bayville High" had done this time.

"Apparently, they had a bit too much fun in chemistry class and took some of the experiment for a few pranks." Todd explained, suppressing a laugh. "It had something to do with making a class pink and the canceling of some out door gym classes."

"So, that's why the field had scorch marks and reeked of methane." X23 comment, the tow failing to keep straight faces.

Inside, X23 was overjoyed by this unexpected proposition; this meant that they could actually spend time in school without having to worry about those jerks screwing around to keep Todd away. This also meant he wouldn't get pulverized by them for teaching her.

X23 was sure of the fact that they were responsible for his bruises worse than what they had. And they had the nerve, the audacity to call themselves the _Brother_hood? The sneering, the scowling, the verbal and physical abuse that they handed to him everyday made her sick.

But this gave her a chance to make Todd get his confidence back, or at least feel more than sub human.

"So, you said something about _esciva_s after our class yesterday?" X23 asked as she took her jacket off and tossed it aside with her lunch container, stretching her arms a bit. "What are they, attacks or defenses?"

"Defenses, of a sort I suppose, yo. Why don't they work against violent women

like yourself?" Todd said with a smirk, wincing and laughing at once when she whacked his arm. "Seriously, though, they are the defenses, but rather escapes, yo. Hence the name, _esciva_, means to escape in Portuguese."

"You see, you never stop an attack, yo, because of the gather momentum is too powerful; it would break any normal human's bones." Todd stretched out his arms as he continued to explain. "So the _esciva_ is designed to dodge and allow the person to see an opening in his opponents attack so he can counter or do what ever he wants."

X23 nodded, his explanation making sense and explained more about Capoeira as it did so. In a way, at least to X23, Capoeira shared many traits with various styles of Kung Fu, particularly Tai Chi and Shaolin Boxing. They emphasized on dodging the attack so you didn't have to block the attack and when you did, you did for countering purposes.

Also, while those types of Kung Fu used their hands, Karate and Boxing were the styles that truly used their fist the most. Capoeira and Kung Fu were two styles whose foot work had a greater determination in their fights, especially since that was all you used in Capoeira.

Todd's body dropped into the _ginga_ position and stepped up into a _kadera_ position, his body flowing naturally. While he was in the _kadera_ part, he lowered himself down into a lower squat and twisted his body to the left. His back leaned forward and his right arm went across his body while his head duck behind his arm, his left swinging behind him.

"This is called _esciva latérall_, probably the most commonly used esciva in Capoeira." Todd said, his amber eyes glowering playfully in the shadow of his arm. "My preferred one, yo, because I find it allows me to respond faster and it just seems better."

"This is the one you kept using on me then." X23 deduced and Todd merely nodded with his eyes shut.

Shifting back to his ginga position, Todd moved from side to side in his stance before he dropped down to his right side. The bend in his right increased and his left leg had its knee nearly brushing the ground. His right hand was placed open on the ground, his finger pointing away from his foot. Essentially, he looked like he was doing a stretch on the ground.

X23 saw how this time his spare arm was across his face, not as close as it was in _esciva latérall_ but it would block a kick if it was necessary. Todd had tilted his head to the side again but this time he lifted his head to speak to her.

"This is called _esciva de French_, why, I don't know. There isn't anything French about it." Todd joked as he held himself there with ease, X23's scoff making him smile. "Don't doubt this maneuver, X'. This is particularly esciva is good for moving around and going into various ground moves, even fancy ones"

As if to prove this, Todd swung his back leg around and waited his left leg was in front of him. Rolling to the side, Todd placed his hand on the ground and held himself in a handstand, his head resting on the ground with his legs bent flat.

The clone girl chuckled at him and shriek slightly when she had to step away from his legs when he did a head spin, his long legs spinning around like a helicopter's propellers. Todd crossed his arms over his chest, his initial momentum continuing to carry him around.

As he slowed down, Todd's hand slammed against the ground and flipped him around in a crouch with his back to her. X23 smiled as she walked up to him and rested her hands on his shoulders, shuddering slightly at the warm feeling that penetrated into her hand.

Leaning down to his head, X23 spoke quietly in his ear. "You like showing off?"

Todd gulped softly and glanced at her. X23 was delighted at the fact that she had caught him off guard, but her own feelings were starting to dispel her confidence.

"Just a bit, yo." Todd said awkwardly.

X23 leaned forward move and suddenly kicked off the ground, her body swing upright until she was dead straight above Todd's shoulders. Her body started to sway, so X23 wiggled around before her body was completely still.

Her bones might had been laced with adamantium like her father, but like Wolverine she had developed enough muscle to move with even more fluidity than an average human. In fact, the adamantium allowed her to acrobatics that normally couldn't be done because her bones were permanently braced.

"See? You don't always get on top, Sapo." X23 said in a teasing tone that made Todd clear his throat nervously.

Her long black swung around Todd's face and the amphibious mutant sputtered for a moment. X23 felt her balance wobbling as he lifted on hand and swiped the long lock behind his head.

X23 couldn't help but giggle as Todd tried to help her balance until he gave up and put his arm down.

"You're a sneaky little hellion, X', to get back at someone like his." Todd said, making X23 giggles increase even more. "You pin down all guys you know like this or just friends, yo?"

X23 was glad her head was right above his and facing the other way, so that he didn't see her blush. It was bad enough she was this close and she was proud of herself for not losing all speaking abilities.

Todd's arms suddenly lifted up, his hand grabbing her hips. X23 squeaked and then laughed as he stood up shakily, her legs jerkily countering his actions. Todd carefully moved his legs to he was in a more sturdy position. Some other kids whistled and cheered as they held themselves there.

"Nice, man." X23 managed to tilt her head around to see a couple of guys and girls standing nearby, a kid in a beanie speaking. "That's flippin' tight, dude."

"That's some sick wicked shit." Another teen said, this one with his ears pierced.

"Heads up, X." Todd said mysteriously and X23 looked down at his green hair.

Todd suddenly twisted her hips, ripping her hand from his shoulders and sent her falling before him. X23 watched as his arms swung around in their sockets and she was suddenly being cradled in his arms.

For one long, everlasting moment, there was nothing but perfect beauty to X23. Todd slowly grinned as he shifted her in his arms and X23 held onto his arms and neck. Her legs were loosely hanging over his arm, Todd's other arm wrapped around her back to bring her close to his chest.

She felt small in his arms but not in a negative way, like she could be even more powerful and wanted to show her how. X23 could have sighed in exasperation, the amount of things that attract her to him amusedly annoying her.

Todd Then grinned wickedly and X23 gulped, the amphibious mutant tossing her in the air. X23 twist in mid air, her body spinning upright so she landed on her feet.

"And you are worried about doing the acrobatics of Capoeira?" Todd asked jokingly.

X23 smiled and shrugged her shoulders, the bell for class buzzing loudly.

Todd and X23 entered the gymnasium laughing, the clone girl immediately spotting Otero turning up an odd one string instrument. The metal cord twanged highly as they approached their teacher and he smiled at the sight of the two teenagers.

The rest of the day had been a breeze, X23 nearly falling asleep in Ms. Galvin's math class again. When a couple of people in her class just sat there and did their own thing, she had gone thermonuclear, sending them out into the hallway. X23, because Todd had already put her in a good mood during lunch, buried her face in her book so Galvin didn't see her laughing.

"Hey guys, what's happening?" The older man asked them as he carefully wrapped the spare length of the cord around the top.

"Not much, just pretty much the same as normal." X23 answered, Todd shrugging and nodding in agreement while she looked at the instrument in Otero's hands. "What is that?"

"This?" Otero held the instrument up as he slid a hollowed gourd attached to a woven piece of rope up the. "This is the _berimbau_, the main instrument of Capoeira. It's what the pace, beat and everything else are set to."

"What's the gourd for?" X23 asked, tapping it.

"The _Cabaca_? It allows the sound to be amplified." Otero explained picking up a smooth, flat rock and holding it up. "This is the _Pedra_ and you press it against the cord to change the sound of the berimbau."

"Wicked." X23 said as she looked up and down the instrument. "It's a beautiful instrument."

"You'll learn to play it, yo." Todd said as he pulled his Capoeira pants and shirt out, handing them over to X23. "Here, you can keep these, X. I got a spare pair at home."

X23's eyes went wide as she took the clothes from him and her smile seemed to broaden until her face hurt. The gesture that he had made was overwhelming, her emerald eye glancing in his ambers questioningly.

"I figured since your goanna be practicing Capoeira, you might as well have the clothes." Todd said kindly, winking at her as he did so. "Beats having your friend embarrass you."

X23 giggled and threw her arms around his neck in a hug. Todd was obviously surprised by her because he didn't hug back for a few minutes, his arm carefully and somewhat haphazardly wrapping around her.

He went stone still when she pecked him on the cheek, his jaw dropping as she said "Thank you".

X23 squeezed him and then skipped off to the girls changing room. As soon as the door was behind her, X23 let out a shuddered breath as her back leaned against the wall. Her hand reached up and shakily touched her lips as she smiled, hugging herself in excitement.

Sweet and smooth, that's all she had tasted at first, the sensation of his skin lingering like a bittersweet tingle. As she ran her tongue over her lips, X23 found that the taste reminded her of Easter lilies and peppermint chocolate. It was intoxicating taste and scent that made X23 feel slightly lightheaded and she steadied herself on the wall before going to change.

Amber eyes studied X23 carefully as she did the _ginga_ back and forth as the other teenager followed her and Todd spun around slowly, his right leg crossed over his left leg stalled before arching up slowly to her face. As he started turning, X23 stepped up into the _kadera_ and twisted to her left as she dropped down, dodging his leg completely.

The pants, an _abada_ were what Otero had called them, hung around her waist far better than the cargo pants did. The drawstring on the inside held her pants up tightly and the white rope made it just a bit snugger.

The top was actually a girl's halfshirt, something that Otero had brought in for her. The top part was like a sleeveless shirt and the rest of it hugged to her mid riff. It did reveal her stomach but the fact that she was often in constant movement so it wasn't the focus of her, made X23 feel more comfortable about it.

Todd suddenly stopped and swung the other way just as slowly, performing the same spin in the opposite direction. X23 pushed off with her left leg and dropped down with her left leg behind her and her right leg bent. Her body dropped down and X23 pressed her hand against the floor, her body perfectly in _esciva de french_. Tilting her head to the side and raising her right, X23 watched as the foot went clean over her again.

Grinning impishly, X23 returned to the ginga but stopped short when Todd dropped down to the ground and his leg swung up and around. His foot stopped and he looked at her from between his legs in confusion.

"You okay, X?" Todd asked, his body reversing his spin so he stood up.

"Yeah, I just got caught off guard." X23 said, telling half the truth.

The rest of the truth was that she was a little scared of that kick, since it sent her flying clean across. This was especially scary since the adamantium on her bones gave her extra weight and Todd had the strength to move easily with a single kick.

"Well, you got the _esciva latérall_ and _esciva de french_ pretty much well down pat, Laura." Otero said as they stood there. "Has Sapo shown you the third one yet?"

"No, we started playing around after the first two." X23 said, Todd shrugging innocently.

Otero nodded and rolled his eyes, turning his body sideways to the two teenagers. He dropped down into kadera and raised his arms on either side of his body. His back was arched down so it was completely flat, his head turned sideways to fit into his body.

"This is the last esciva, _esciva parallel_." Otero said as he held himself there. "This and _esciva de french_ are not a frequently used but can be quicker to get into from another esciva. This one is very good for doing the _queixada_ or any _negativa_ move."

X23 spread her legs and lowered herself into the kadera, raising her arms while she ducked her head. Turning so she could look under her arms at Otero, X23 caught Todd squatting down in front of her head.

"Bending your legs more, get low to the ground." Todd explained as he pressed on her thighs. "That way your less of a target."

X23 nearly jumped at his contact, his skin tingling at his touch as he pressed slightly. It took all of the girl's willpower not to moan in ecstasy. Standing up, Todd stood behind her and pressed down on her back slightly so it was completely flat.

Todd then pushed down on her hips and X23 let a giggle slip, making Todd and Otero chuckle too. But her giggle wasn't humor, but rather a form off affection and nerves. Still, the humor was a nice mask to wear.

"Sorry, X. It's just…you need to keep down, yo. Or else, you'll be smacked around like a Ping-Pong ball." Todd explained as he swiveled around so he was in front of her.

"Already know what that feels like." X23 said stubbornly. "Not something I plan to repeat."

"Just trying to help, yo." Todd said, his tone slightly annoyed as he stretched his arms.

"I know." X23 said standing up. "And as awkward as it is, thanks; for all of it."

"Okay, enough mushiness you two." Otero said and the two teenagers bawled out laughing. "Are we goanna practice these drills or not?"

"Yes, Mestre!" The two coursed and fell into their sparring drill.

But secretly, as she dodged the slow, training kicks of her amphibious training partner, X23 smiled at the idea Otero had suggested. She hoped that one day she would be comfortable and brave enough to tell him what she really thought of him and how important he was becoming to her.

Todd arched his leg high and X23 dropped down to the right defense. As she stood up again, he spun kick again and this time she dodged without flinching. She was allowed to hope and with the way things were going, it definitely could happen soon.

- - 

So, on a slight side note, I am very happy at the amount of people visiting the story and I hope this continues. I shall try to keep the quality at a high standard and enjoyable to all readers.

As a side note, I put out a small one-shot called X23's Winter Solace. I will be doing a revamped version, but for now please check it out since it is based in the Capoeira de Toad verse. I think you might enjoy it that's all.

Check you all later and I hope to hear from all of the readers, regarding comments, concerns, queries or anything else in the reviews.

-Lin

A.S

Just as a very slight hint at what is to come, I want you readers to think up of what come to mind when you hear this. Capoeira Vs. Wrestling. That's it, all you get.

Also, if you want, I can send a Capoeira De Toad Image I have created. Just let me know in the reviews and I'll email a scanned image.


	11. Pleasant Opportunities, For Toad and X23

Okay, I have made a slight error and I am afraid I made a miscommunication. I meant to say that the chapter _after_ this one will feature the wrestling and Capoeira match. It is the style used in schools but I will be adding some of the other styles into the fray, as well as some dirty fighting.

Also, I have just moved up to college. So as a forward note, I apologize for any long gaps without chapters. I hope this will not be the case, but it's better to apologize anyway.

Now, please enjoy the story.

-

**Pleasant Opportunities, For the Toad and the Clone **

Otero kept them drilling until six in the afternoon, X23 and Todd both exhausted from their excruciating drills. Half of them were made up from the escivas and going from move to move with adding something else to make a unique combo and the rest was just doing the ginga.

Todd leaned forward on his knees and shook his head as he breath deeply but evenly, sweat literally streaming down his face and bare back as he caught himself. X23 didn't bother to hold herself and just sat on the floor, her body giving her hell.

Todd let his body roll backwards and lay next to X23, both of them staring at the ceiling. They had been going move over move for roughly three hours, pausing only to get small drinks of water; even X23's healing factor was taking some time to catch up with the rigorous training.

Not that HYDRA had been skimpy on the training and they had been much crueler than her crush and her teacher. X23 guessed that she might have gotten like this eventually and probably Lady Viper would have brought in a specialist of a sort to make her a better weapon.

But Otero and Todd were pushing to further themselves just to represent their art to what it deserved and to help make her the best she could be at the same time. In fact, they had put their own training back several paces just so that she could learn what they had to offer.

Todd groaned as he stretched his arms and looked at the door. Otero had gotten an important call on cell phone and had left twenty minutes ago to see what was going on. X23 remembered him saying something vaguely about an old friend in China.

"I still think it's Lauren, yo." Todd offhandedly, X23 sighing as she smiled. "She would call about now to see if he's going to cycle home or if he wants a lift."

"I doubt it, Todd. I heard the voice; definitely a man and bearing a definitely Chinese accent."

"Ah, so I shall leave it in the hand of the X's super senses, yo" Todd joked, laughing when she looked at him and X23 joined in too. "Still say it was Lauren."

Looking back at the ceiling, X23 sat up with her giggles and Todd rolled over onto his stomach. Folding his hands under his chin, Todd settled himself on the floor while X23 got back up and tried to do the ginga a few more times.

Sending her right leg back and bending her left leg, X23 raised her left arm in front of her face and left her arm swing back casually. Her left leg legs pushed off the ground and her right leg went in it's place on the opposite side of her body. Her leg swung around, X23's movement going with the unheard beat in her head.

Todd stood up and gently touched her shoulder, effectively freezing her far better than Iceman ever could. He quickly stood beside her, his left leg behind her right leg, and raised her front arms carefully, straightening out her back arm so it was more relaxed.

"You and your damn arms, yo." Todd teasingly scolded, pressing her back in from it's hunched position and it was suddenly less tensed. "Now, that feels better, huh, yo?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, oh great Capoeira master Toad." X23 said teasingly, her body breaking out in random waves of heats and chills. "Just cause you got the limitless capabilities for the style…"

"Please, X. You want an example of what you can become, then look at Otero, yo." Todd said encouragingly, his hands rest on the waits of his pants. "He's completely human and continues to kick my ass every which way."

X23 stopped moving and looked at Todd, her emerald eye glowing as she looked at him carefully. A slow smile spread on her face and she raised her eyebrows as she dropped into an esciva.

Glancing at Todd, she saw the amphibious boy's confusion and stood up again.

"Otero means a lot to you, doesn't he?" X23 asked, her smile becoming reassure as he awkwardly scratched his head. "It's okay, you can tell me."

Todd hesitated, an argument between what his head told him to do and what his heart felt clearly visible on his face. His face was soon covered in a playful confused expression and he sat down, gesturing her to do so as well.

X23 walked over and sat down, swatting her ponytail over her shoulder. Todd raised his hands together and pressed them together, looking like he was praying. Biting on his lip, Todd spoke very softly and carefully.

"Otero was and is one of five adults who actually care about me in some way shape or form, but he's in a closer way, yo. He would ask about my classes, how everyone been treating me, am I eating the right foods; he cared more than anyone else did." Todd explain, his eyes shifting from side to side.

"How did you two get so close?" X23 asked, genuinely interested.

"I met Otero nearly a year ago, me doing stupid things as usual, yo. So, I picked his pocket and next thing I know, I'm hopping from place to place while he's spinning like a mad top." Todd said somewhat ashamedly, fighting a smirk at X23's somewhat stern face. "Anyway, he kicked my ass and I though I was going to jail when he started complementing me on my flips and other crap I had done to avoid him."

"What?" That blew X23 out of the water.

"Yeah, he was really impressed with the fact that I just did for fun. He gave me some directions and said if I wanted to make something better of myself, to meet him there." Todd continued, leaning back. "At first, I was a little hesitant but since he didn't call the cops, I figured 'what the hell', yo…I will never forget how amazed I was."

X23 smiled and Todd did too, the two falling into a comfortable silence. X23 leaned forward on her crossed legs and Todd sat up, his chest and abbs flexing as he did. It amazed X23 that she felt her face heat up at his actions and his unbelievably attractive smile, suddenly realizing that there was only five feet of space between them.

Todd pulled his hair back as he glanced at the door, tying it back with an elastic band. Otero was really racking up the phone bill if this call was from China. X23 sighed as she rubbed her legs in front of her and sighed painfully as the muscles untwisted themselves.

"It's going to feel like hell tomorrow, yo. Especially in the morning, when you first wake up."

X23 whimpered as her body sagged down and Todd snorted with laughter, the clone girl playfully scowling at him. She lazily kicked at him, the Brotherhood mutant swatting the foot away. The limb flopped down on the other side of him, Todd shaking his head at her.

Grinning wickedly, X23 tried to kick him again and when he tried swatting her foot again, her other leg quickly came around. Her bare feet clamped on either side of his hand, Todd raising his eyebrow as she stuck her tongue out at him.

The boy weakly shook his hand and sighed, the two laughing as X23 pulled his arm from side to side. He tried lifting his arm up, stopping with wide eyes when she popped her foot claws out slightly.

"Uh-uh-uh, that's not playing fair." X23 said mischievously.

"And you are?" Todd asked, chuckling as she pulled him up, her claws returning slowly.

X23 felt her whole body heating up as she bent her legs and drew the boy onto his knees, Todd rose up so he was straight backed. Her feet unhinged his hands and pressed slight on his chest. Since his hair was being held back and he was sans shirt for training again, X23 was doing all that was possible to not fantasize about her hot crush.

In a flash, Todd had fallen back onto his hands and clamped his knee on her thighs. His green body was being held up his hands and her own support she gave from being leg locked. X23 lowered her head, wishing her hair was loose so she could hide the creeping blush as she felt his feet accidentally rub up her hips.

Todd suddenly flipped them over and X23 managed to catch herself as she lay on her stomach. Looking over her shoulder, X23 glared at Todd, who was upside down in a handstand with his head just above the ground and his legs bent.

"Peek-a-boo, X', yo" Todd said, his body rolling over onto the ground so he was standing and looked at the door. "He has to be talking to Laur- ompf!"

X23 yelled as she tackled him and Todd at the last second arched his back in a flip, X23 landing under him with her arms around his chest. With lightening quick hands and a squeal from X23, Todd grabbed her in a headlock.

"Well, this does look friendly. What do you think, Otero?"

X23 and Todd set a new record for speedy recovery as they released each other and stood up, both slightly red faced. Todd suddenly found the ceiling very interesting and X23 was amazed as the interconnecting threads of her pant hems.

"Aw, leave Sapo and his coração doce alone." Otero said, his arm over the shoulder's of the woman that had spoken. "Things do take time, Lauren."

X23 had never met Lauren but there was something in her presence that was fun and playful as well as motherly. The fact that she was roughly X23's height and looked similar to someone in a poster; that Kitty said was pretty famous, but X23 had shrugged it off.

The woman and X23 were around the similar build and body shape the older woman slightly taller and a bit more defined. She wore very formal cloths, long blue slacks with a light blue blouse with a navy blazer in hand. Her hair was in slightly thicker braids and held back by an elastic hair band that wrapped around her head and was tied under her long plaits.

And while she was older than both teenagers, she was obviously in her mid to late twenties like Otero. Her brown eyes were light, almost an amber color, and her skin was a gorgeous light chocolate, her white smile lighting up her whole face.

"Hey Lauren, nice to see you." Todd said offhandedly, the older woman laughing at the younger boy's expense as she walked over to him and hugged him.

"It's good to see you too, Todd."

Todd smiled as he hugged her; he then put his arm behind X23 and brought her forward. "Lauren, this is a good friend of mine, Laura Logan. Laura, this Lauren Outterbridge, another practicing Capoeistra."

Laura smiled as she lifted her arm but was caught by surprise when the older woman just hugged her. Todd and Otero both chuckled at the look of surprise on Laura's face and she tightened her face and flipped them both her middle fingers, making the two guys laugh harder.

Lauren shook her head as she pulled away and walked over to Otero and Todd, smacking the older man on the shoulder and the younger boy on his head. Both of them cringed and tried to look serious.

"Be nice!" Lauren said sternly and Todd edged away.

"We will be, yo!" Todd said quickly, hopping away when she looked at him and hide behind X23. "Geez, all I know are violent women."

X23 raised an eyebrow and looked over her shoulder, her hand cracked with several distinct metal pops. Todd just managed to avoid a fist to the head by rolling on the ground and leaping back behind her to grab her arms.

"Mercy please, yo?" X23 could have swooned his head so close to hers, his hands pulling his body closer to hers.

"Todd, you're going to have to learn what to say around women soon." Otero said as he tried to restrain his laughter, Lauren whirling on him in a lash. "Oh, crap…"

"Oh really?" Lauren said with a raised eye brow. "And, just where is he supposed to learn this skill, from you?"

X23 couldn't help explode in laughter at the three of them and buckled over as her sides starting hurting. It was just too priceless and the way that Lauren treated Todd and Otero, she couldn't help it. The other three looked at her and soon they were too laughing, X23 swinging up as she breathed in deeply.

It was nice that these three didn't make it a huge ordeal that she found odd things funny and X23 suspected that because she hung with Todd, who was a humorous person himself, he had begun to rub off on her.

"So you were talking to Lauren, yo." Todd as he let Laura go, the clone sighing and throwing her hands in the air.

"No, it was Jason Huang, a friend who I trained with in China; he's actually a teacher at the dojo." Otero said, X23 sticking her tongue out at Todd who stuck his out five feet; X23 squealed as the tongue flew past her ear and she glared wide eyed at him as he smiled cheekily, his tongue sucking back into his mouth.

"I was still right."

"What do you want, yo, a medal?" Todd asked sarcastically, X23 knowing full what she wanted. "Why did he call all the way from China, yo?"

"It was about you actually, Todd." Otero said, Todd looking hesitant suddenly at the prospect of being the highlight of an important conversation and X23 put her hand on his shoulder, despite her own jitters.

Her attraction was disabling at times, but her support was more important. X23 was beginning to understand how to read Todd's emotional reactions by the way he widened and tightened his eyes and the muscles on his cheeks.

Although he was calm about what was happening, X23 knew that it was because Todd trust Otero with his life. Still, X23 knew that she hated to be the topic of discussions, regardless of how good or praising it was.

"He got the video of us practicing and he agrees with me on the fact that you have an undeniable future with martial arts." Otero said, Todd relaxing a bit and nodding his head. "Jason also wants to know if you would be interested in learning Wushu from him."

"Wushu? What's that, yo?"

"It's a martial art system that combines at least twenty or more styles of martial arts together." Otero explained, X23 vaguely remembering hearing something like in HYDRA.

"As well as encouraging very flamboyant acrobatics and employing a wide variety of weapons, Wushu is one of those crazy styles, like Capoeira is." Lauren continued, her hands playing keys in her pockets. "Otero and I watched as Jason took home the gold medal in an International Wushu Competition in China."

X23 glanced at Todd while they shared an impressed look, Todd voicing a question. "So he's crazy skilled, yo?"

"By the age of thirty, my mate was a grandmaster and principle at his dojo school." Otero said nonchalantly.

"Wicked." X23 said, Todd nodding with a whistle. "You think Leap Frog will be able to handle it?"

Todd gave her a questioning look and X23 gave him a slightly flirtatious wink, batting her eyes when he smiled. She had only been teasing him and he was well aware of that. But it was a good idea to let him know none the less.

But Todd replied before Otero could express his approval in Todd, his own answer keeping true to the roots that had brought him in martial arts.

"I think I'll stick to Capoeira, yo." Todd said confidently. "I really would like to take the belt test and see where I stand first; it's not like I need anything else yet."

"You sure, Todd?"

"Yeah, I'm happy just doing Capoeira, yo. It's not like Capoeira isn't good enough, I mean. It's something that catches everyone off guard and nearly unbeatable. Plus it goes with my style, yo." Todd said, Otero and Lauren rolling their eyes while X23 just chuckled. "But I will think about it a bit more seriously later on, though."

"Alright, that's cool. But just to let you know, Jason will be here to watch you take your belt test." Otero said as he tossed Todd his shirt. "He's coming down for a visit and wants to meet you and possible give you a demo of Wushu."

"Cool, yo."

"Now, go get changed and go home, you two pests." Otero said in a playful bark. "Lauren's giving me a lift home and I want a shower."

-

Todd hummed a Capoeira song as he and X23 walked down the sidewalk, the autumn wind blowing softly around them. He had his bag slung over his shoulders, his hands folded behind his head.

They had just finished getting changed and were walking in front of the school.X23 had contacted the Professor and managed to get Ororo to come and pick her up, while Todd had offered to stay with her until she got picked up.

"The other's normally don't see me until eight o'clock anyway, yo, and you're better company." Todd said in a way of explanation.

X23 nearly melted at what he said and his smile, her face filling up with heat as though she was in a burning furnace. Todd had then proceeded to talk to her about how she liked things in class and what she wanted to learn next.

She realized, after answering his question slightly dully and he asked her to elaborate, that he was trying to make a conversation with her. Soon the two mutants were just chatting away as normal teenagers did; at least until they sat down, when Todd caught her completely off guard.

"Do you like movies, X?" Todd asked, looking at her while her face went blank.

"Um…I've only seen a few. Not enough really to say what my favorite type is." X23 asked honestly as she pulled at her jean jacket, finally looking at him curiously. "Why, Todd?"

"I was just wondering if you and Rahne would like to go and see this wicked movie called Hero, yo." Todd said off handedly. "I was going to get tickets for a late night showing on Saturday and I figured I should offer an invite to my friends, yo."

X23 was in near hyperventilation panic, her heartbeat thundering in her ears and her face flushing madly. Her left hand, unseen to Todd, gripped her bag tightly enough to bend and snap steel. Her green eyes couldn't have widened more, unless they were to rip open her entire head.

Todd, however lax or unintentional he had done it, had just asked her out on a date. Yes, Rahne had been invited too, but the Scottish girl would likely disappear during the film and leave the two alone in a theatre. That was what she would likely do, knowing Rahne the way she did.

But that didn't change the fact that he was still asking her out. X23 felt like her heart was going to explode, the powerful muscle leaping into her mouth. Todd, however, had taken her silence negatively.

"It's okay if you don't want to, X. I just thought –." Todd had begun his apology when X23 exploded.

"No! I mean, yes, I would love to go and I'm sure Rahne would too." X23 exclaimed, her body jumping slight in a way that startled Todd. "I'm sorry, you just…surprised me. I figured it would be a dinner and roses before you took me to a movie."

X23 inwardly cringed at what she said and nearly bit clean through her cheek, when Todd started chuckling softly before he broke out into full blown laughter. It suddenly dawn to X23; Todd though she had made a joke.

Not wanting him to think differently, X23 joined in with him as he laughed and the two slowly clamed down. Todd brushed his face with the back of his hand, whipping a stray tear away and leaned back on the bench.

"That was funny, X. Jesus, yo. I think I broke a damn rib." Todd wheezed.

X23 bit her lip as he smiled, punching him on the shoulder lightly. She was glad he didn't try to read into everything she said around him and just took her for what she wanted to be taken as for now, a friend.

Well, at least for now.

The sounds of tires gently rolling on the tarmac with the smaller stones crackling underneath the heavy rubber wheel caught their attention, the two looking to see Ororo Munroe driving a black Sedan up to where they sat. Todd stood up and offered his hand to X23, the clone girl for the first time accepting his helpful offer.

As they meandered to the car, Todd arched forward and cracked the joints in his back and then looked at X23 with a smile. X23 grinned at him and Todd opened the door to the passenger side, holding out his hand for a high five.

X23's grin blossomed into a full smile and she smacked his hand, Todd chuckling. As she got seated, Todd held her bag and then handed it to her.

"Remember, X; in the morning, we got gym. So watch your legs, okay?"

"Sure, see ya Todd." X23 said, as she waved to him, the boy bouncing off.

"So child, did you enjoy yourself?" Ororo asked as they pulled out from the school.

X23 sighed happily as she settled in the car, her smile knowing no limits tonight. "Yes, I enjoyed myself _very_ much."

-

X23 hummed a little tune as she waltzed into her room and flopped down next to an amused, and slightly surprised, Rahne. The Scottish girl put her new issue of _CosmoGIRL! _magazine and looked over at the sprawled out form of X23 with a grin.

"So, I take ye had a good time, eh lassie?" Rahne asked as she sat up.

"Oh, I had a fantastic time." X23 said airily, remembering what Todd had asked her. "Hey, what's your schedule for Saturday?"

"Why, what's up, Laura?" Rahne asked, her curiosity now tickled.

"We have been invited to go to a movie with Todd." X23 said offhandedly.

Rahne's broke into a wide grin as her jaw dropped and X23 squealed as her face went red and she smiled broadly. Rahne joined in on the squealing, her arms wrapping around her best friend and roommate.

X23 found it amazing that she was feeling this…well, this human. Last year, she never would have been laying on someone else's bed with them, laughing her head off. It was a pleasant relief and X23 was enjoying to its full extent.

"He actually asked you out?" Rahne asked excitedly.

"Nah, he wanted to go to the movie with some friends and thought we would appreciate it more than those…jerks he lives with." X23 said, her tone taking a form of disgust when thinking of the Brotherhood.

But, because she let her mind wander, X23 missed the mischievous look that crossed over her face. In an instance, the Scottish werewolf had formulated a plan.

"So, ye goanna go?" Rahne asked and X23 smiled.

"Already said yes to him, so I have to. You're coming?" X23 asked, her face falling slightly when Rahne shook her head. "Aw, why not?"

"Professor wants te speak te me, about something with my…training." Rahne said offhandedly.

X23 sighed, not really disappointed. It would have been nice for Rahne to have been there for advice, but this way she and Todd could actually be alone in a semi private environment.

And…this was exciting. For X23, this was like a girl's first night out on her own, with a hot guy that she had a crush on. She had done this several times as a cover for HYDRA but those times had often ended with even more blood on her hands.

This, however, had more meaning to her because she wanted to do it. Because it was personal, it actually made her feel like she was a teenager. Just a normal kid going to high school…with some odd activities like superhero training.

X23 sighed as Rahne started rambling on about what she could where and suddenly bopped the clone on the head. Yelping, X23 looked up with a glare while Rahne held a smug grin.

"Stop daydreaming about Todd already." Rahne said, X23's face completely flushing red. "And listen up, I'ma goanna go over somethings that ye might want ta know, as to how to get his attention."

-

So, next time, I promise, promise, _promise_, there will be the wrestle match. I just needed this chapter for character development and to catch up with the sort-finalized plot I have now. Thank you for understanding.

Check you all later and I hope to hear from all of the readers, regarding comments, concerns, queries or anything else in the reviews.

-Lin

A.S.

Also, if you want, I can send a Capoeira De Toad Image I have created. Just let me know in the reviews and I'll email a scanned image.


	12. Wrestle Mania vs Capoeira Craziness

Finally, I got the wrestling match written up. I had to watch some of the guys in my college practicing so I could get ideas of what to have happen. If anything seems out of place or odd, remember, it's just a piece of fun based on reality. Doesn't mean we have to always follow it.

The start up for the next chapter is on my computer in Bermuda and that has just crashed. However this happened last month, so there should be a good chance that the machine will recovered in time for the next chapter.

Anyways, happy reading all.

* * *

**Wrestle Mania vs. Capoeira Craziness**

Todd had been right and wrong, X23 decided as she sat down on the bleachers in the gym. He had been right in that her legs would hurt but wrong in that they feel like hell. They felt like she had sixty extra pounds wrapped around her thighs and her lower back felt like a solid slab of cement.

When she first woke up, X23 felt like she never would be able to move again. Her legs were stiffer than planks of wood and the pain ran all down the back of her legs. Muscles screamed in X23's back as she managed to walk to the kitchen, sitting down at the speed of a snail.

X23 groggily pulled her hair back in a ponytail as she waited for the rest of her class to get into the gym. It was annoying but at the same time it felt rewarding to the clone, but she wasn't sure how yet.

It was a great workout and one that had actually tired her out to the need of her healing factor, something that she found hard to do in the X-Men's training. It was also a great learning experience, even though she had only learnt the ginga and the escivas. And she had expected them to do the defenses first, the two Capoeistras and the clone know that they were the most important in any style.

X23 lifted her legs and gentle grabbed it with her hands, pulling back on it as she sat. Her hamstrings were tightly pulled apart as she stretched and groaned as a fiery ripping feeling tore down her leg.

The gym door clanked as it opened and slammed shut, X23 looking up to see Todd and some other boys enter the gym. They all had on their gym clothes except Todd, the amphibious mutant still in his jeans and shirt. While the boys stood around talking, Todd wandered over and sat next to X23.

X23 suddenly remembered some of the things that Rahne had said, nearly changing her skin color to a crimson red. The Scottish girl had gone over everything she possible could have and X23 had been mortified by what she had been suggested to do.

But not all of them had been as unpleasant as others had been. In fact, some she had considered seriously doing.

"Let me guess, yo; ya legs feel like cement and you're trying to fix it by doing stretches." Todd said, leaning back on the bleachers.

"Are you always this observant?" X23 said sarcastically, glancing at him in confusion. "Why aren't you dressed?"

"Something I would like to know as well, Mr. Tolansky."

Todd and X23 looked up to see Mr. Samson, their gym couch staring at them. He was a middle age man standing just over six feet and had cut his hair short to stop people from noticing he was going bald. He had this stupid little mustache that twitched, something that infuriated X23.

He was also a right pain in the ass, making it clear which students he preferred and gave those that had trouble in gym a hard time, Todd being one of his favorite targets.

"Sorry, Coach; the only things I got nothing with me, yo." Todd said, thinking and giving a shrug. "Nah, the only change is the training clothes I have here."

"What training clothes?" The coach asked suspiciously and slightly surprised.

"Um…for the classes Mr. Smith is giving me." Todd said awkwardly, looking at X23 who shared his confusion.

"Oh, right; that's that useless dance fighting crap." Samson said snidely, Todd grunting deeply while X23 looked incredulously at the man's arrogance. "I guess you can wear that, but hurry it up."

Samson was teaching wrestling to the boys and girls, emphasizing on brute power and counter locks. X23 guessed that a martial art that relied on speed and acrobatics wasn't good enough.

But the fact that he basically insulted something he knew next to nothing about was really arrogant of him, making the clone think Samson thought himself higher than the style. X23 hadn't noticed it before but she was beginning to notice how people often disregarded things the Todd did as useless or pathetic.

"Yeah, I'm going, yo." Todd grumbled, the coach following him and stopping to talk to the rest of the team.

X23 watched as Todd yanked the door open and slam it behind him, the guys snickering as he went. X23 stood up and decided that practicing her _ginga_ might help her from snapping.

X23 took a few steps and then let her body fall into the lunging position of _ginga_, her body soon swinging back and forth as she bobbed her head to the beat. She brought her right leg around and sunk down into her favorite defense, _esciva parallel_. Her body felt good doing the exercises, her upper body twisting into the necessary dodge.

Her body then swung to the other side, her arms swapping from her left across her front and her right behind her to the vice versa. X23 then swung her left leg back into a _ginga _stance and kept her arms the same. She nearly jumped when she heard Todd behind her.

"Switch arms, X." Todd said in a sing song like voice.

X23 stood up and glared at him, the teenager shrugging. He was wearing a white shirt and his abada, as well as some gym shoes. He had taken his white rope from around his waist, the pants behind held up the inside string.

The guys were behind him, snickering at the way Todd was dressed, and the girls just entered, slightly taken back by the way Todd looked. The coach blew his whistle and everyone lined up, while Mr. Samson snorted at Todd.

"Funny, Tolansky. Alright, I want you all to warm up and to mentally go over all the pins, cause today we're going to have half the classes go against the other in round robin." Groan's and small cheers were heard around the lot, X23 grinning while Todd hesitantly smiled. Get to it while I lay the mats out."

X23 walked off to the side, with Todd following behind her and she lowered herself to the floor, extending one leg out while the other was curled under her. Todd rolled his body forward and held himself steady until he was balanced, carefully and smoothly going up and down in a variation of push ups.

X23 chuckled while Todd's body bobbed up and down, his shirt nearly falling down over his face. X23 laughed as she switched legs while Todd blew the fabric from his face, everyone else in the gym staring at him. The clone caught a look on a girl's face as she raked her eyes over Todd's well built body, disbelief and slight attraction forcing her repulsion away.

"You need any help, Todd, or is that a stupid question?" X23 asked, her friend smiling as he held himself at a forty five degree bend.

"I might need you in a minute but I'm just goanna do some gymnastics, yo." He said, his voice slightly tight.

"Showing off to the girls again, eh?" Todd chuckled as he let his legs open like scissors, on in front and one behind.

He lifted one hand let his body spin, transferring hands to increase his spin speed. Todd had surprised several people, a few stopping to watch him. He then twisted, with a spin, onto his feet.

"Nah, no girls interested in this freaky mutant." Todd said as her twisted his body back and forth, X23 feeling his sense of inadequate and nearly blushed knowing that there was one. "This just is helping my flexibility. Unlike the slave driver, I like to have my body flexible."

"What's his issue with you, anyway?"

"I was a trouble maker and I had trouble keeping up with gym, two strikes to him, yo." Todd said simply.

"But that should have nothing to do with the class." X23 said, as she did crunches. "That's a bunch of bullshit."

He shrugged and then leaned back, arching his body so his hands and feet touched the ground at the same time. Todd exhaled audibly as he stepped backwards and arched his back higher, leaning more onto his hands to lift his feet off the floor slightly.

He then opened his legs all the way out to the sides, his body rolling up and forward. He then uncurled his body as he brought his legs back around, pops cracking out from his lower and upper back.

"Ahh…that feeeelss soooo good…" Todd said shakily, imitating a cartoon character, making X23 giggle at his antics.

His legs dropped down and his back did a seesaw action, landing him on his feet. X23 grinned as she slapped his raised hand, some girl's mutterings becoming known to X23. Todd nodded and dropped down to do push ups, his body moving the same when he was upside down.

X23 looked around and noticed a blonde girl, by the name Tiffany, and a red head, Erika, watching Todd with an unreadable look. X23 was about to go over and ask what the problem was when the coach came back.

Todd hopped up and the two mutants walked back the students gathering around the man. A relatively big jock, named Mathew, checked Todd in the shoulder and as he got his balance, swept his large clodhopper foot into Todd's. The couch conveniently looked away, glancing out of the corner of his eye.

X23 felt the rage boiling in her as she tried to catch her friend and relaxed when Todd rotated into a front flip. The coach looked slightly surprised, Todd glancing at Mathew who gave a ruthful nod.

"Alright, I think since Tolansky decided to have a colorful form of attire today, that he can go first on the mats with…Mathew."

Todd looked a little taken back and slightly worried, nodding slightly in contempt. X23 made no move of comfort for her friend and watched as Mathew leaned down to Todd's head. She heard what he said because of her hearing and nearly went into a murderous rage because of it

"Aw, don't worry, I'll be gentle the first time, ya little bitch." He sneered under his breath.

Todd looked over his shoulder and Mathew was slightly taken back, X23 as well. Todd wasn't scared or extremely pissed off. His face was held tightly and had narrowed eyes as he unfolded his arms.

He then looked at the coach, the man grinning smugly. Todd raised an annoyed eyebrow and Samson scoffed, the older man thinking of something to fuel both Todd's and X23's annoyance.

"Alright, hit the mats, you two." Samson said nonchalantly.

Todd then walked over to his corner of the mat, his arms tense and taunt. X23 went to follow when Mathew grabbed her arm, the large boy just making her stop but not turn.

"Make you a deal, cutie. If I win, how's about you hang with a real man?" Mathew asked.

"And if Todd beats anyone who goes against him, you're his bitch." X23 said, raising an eyebrow as she looked at him. "Unless your scared to."

"Fuck that. The day I'm scared of Toad breath, is the day he get's a girlfriend." Mathew said smugly, X23 finally pissed.

X23 broke his grip and was inside his arms, her fingers at his throat and her knee at his groin. Mathew blinked as he stared at the smaller girl, her emerald eyes flashing viscously and let out a shaky breath. X23 snorted and stepped back, sneering at him.

"I want you fit and able against Todd, so you can get you ass handed to you without any excuses." X23 said plainly and calmly, walking away.

X23 felt kind of smug as she walked away but then saw the look on Todd's face, she felt a little confused. He was mixed of something, like he was disappointed and proud or upset and happy.

But before she could say anything, Mathew and Todd went to the middle of the mat and crouched down. Mathew spread his arms the width of his shoulders while Todd held his in front of him, his position a slight variation of the_ kadera_ stance.

The shrill whistle blew and Mathew's left hand grabbed Todd by the neck and his right arm went under his left arm and grabbed his shirt. Todd gasped as a reflex and Mathew hauled him off the floor, slamming his back on the ground with a solid "smack".

Todd groaned and sat up, Mathew's knee hitting him in the head as laughter rising up from the other kids. Growling, Todd stood up and crouched down again. This time Todd lunged in and grabbed Mathew by the shirt, the older boy just grabbing his arms and kneed him in the chest.

Todd inhaled sharply and X23 grimaced as Mathew wrapped his arms around Todd's shoulders and chest. Mathew stood up and Todd's body was held perfectly straight in the air. The bigger teen swayed back and the two smashed into the floor, Todd curling slightly. As he was on his hands and knees, the coach turned away and Mathew took the chance to punch his back.

Todd's body involuntarily lowered and the green mutant just held himself up, his breathing harsh and labored as he collected himself.

"Get a move on Tolansky, you got two more rounds." Coach Samson said smugly, Todd nodding as he stood up.

"Come on, Todd; kick…his…ass!" X23 yelled, Mathew noticing how Todd glanced at her before crouching down again and her and whisper something that X23 was unfortunately able to hear.

"You like her, freak show? You know, you lose and she's mine, frog-face" He taunted lecherously, Todd finally reacting as rage filled eyes. "You can have her back when we're done with her."

The shit then hit the fan; Todd grabbed Mathew's shirt again and the larger boy went to lift him again. But this time, Todd was ready for the dirty fighting. Todd bent his legs and shot off the ground in a blur, his body flipping completely over Mathew's body. Everybody around X23 went deathly quiet as Todd took the offense.

One hand stayed on the larger boy's shoulder and Todd did a complete one hundred and eighty degree spin, his arms wrapped around the jock's neck in a death grip. The amphibious mutants legs wrapped around Mathew's chest, catching under the lower rib and locking his ankles together as he squeezed.

Mathew gasped as Todd began to force the air out of his opponent and X23 smirked at the astonished faces of the bystanders. Tiffany and Erika nearly dropped their jaws while everyone else did, most of the guys commenting on how wicked the move was.

X23 slowly stopped smiling when she saw the rage infest look within Todd's eyes, his amber eyes nearly gold with fury. His arms squirmed tighter, the foot that rest on top the other crashing his heel onto Mathew's chest.

Todd suddenly lurched one way and then flung them both the other, spiraling their bodies down on the floor. Mathew's body smacked on the mat and Todd nimbly rolled off of his body. Mathew wheezed as he tried to breath, Todd rolling up onto his feet and staring at him.

"What in the hell…" Coach Samson muttered, the rest of the class whispering behind him.

Todd scoffed and started to walk off the mats when Mathew hauled himself up with a roar, blindly charging at Todd. The green mutant effortlessly did a handless cartwheel out of the way and then dropped down onto one hand, both feet swinging around in a circle. He switched from hand to hand, his speed continually increasing.

Todd's heels smashed into Mathew's ankles, the large boy flopping down and rolling off the mats. Todd spun his body into a handstand and then dropped back down onto his feet.

"Tolansky! What the hell was that!" Coach Samson bellowed at him, Todd shrugging off handedly.

"Just something Otero taught me." Todd said simply staring while the Coach stared at him.

"That's Capo-whatsa?" The couch asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, kind of."

"Hey Coach, let me take a shot." Another jock said, standing up.

This guy was shorted and slimmer than Mathew but X23 knew that he was stronger; he had to be, since he was the head of the wrestling team. Michel Dorgman was a teenager that a lot of people had talked about back at the mansion. He had the rep of being a royal asshole and had enough ego to match Duncan, but could actually do what he said he could.

The coach looked at Todd with a lot more interest and X23 could see the gears turning in his head. It obviously was occurring to him that there might be something powerful in Todd, that he wasn't a shrimpy freshman anymore.

"Okay, get on the mats then, Dorgman" Samson said, Todd nodding a bit.

"Aright Coach." Mich said, taking off his jumpsuit and jogging to the mats.

Mich's body squatted down in front of Todd and the amphibious mutant followed suit, the amber eyed teenager locking eyes with the blues of Mich. Then, Todd glanced at X23, the clone's breath catching as he looked over her.

The whistle screamed and Mich slammed his hands on Todd's shoulders, pulling forward to force the green mutant down on the floor. Todd spread his arms and held himself an easy foot off the ground. Mich grunted, Todd looking up at him with one eye. X23 grinned as Mich shook to hold Todd there.

Todd's left leg suddenly curled around and smashed into the side of Mich's head. The wrestling captain stumbled back, cursing up a storm. Todd swung his leg back around and sat back in a crouch, his leg doing a full circle around his body before he stood up. In an instant, Todd rushed forward and dropped down into a squat in front of Mich.

One leg went behind Mich's legs and the other slammed him in the lower chest, throwing Mich down on the ground as Todd twisted his body around. Todd then landed on Mich, his right hand gripping Mich's shirt and his forearm pressing down over the captain's chest.

The way that Todd's arm was prevented Mich from grabbing him around the head, the only thing he was able to do was try and knee Todd. Todd raised his right leg and then slammed it down on Mich's stomach, winding him.

Mich yelled and managed to punch Todd full in the face, Todd's grip lost because of the cheap shot. The amphibious mutant rolled over and Mich grabbed both of his wrists behind his back and lifted them up until a dislocating point. Todd panted as the wrestle captain tried to somehow throw him but found the angle too awkward.

Todd then, somehow, hopped up and kicked the wrestler in the chest, forcing Mich back three feet. Todd landed on his shoulder but was up in a snap. With a determined and almost playful look in his eyes, Todd advanced to Mich again.

The captain swung out with a back hand, Todd using the attack to grapple him into submission. The moment the arm was fully extended, Todd placed his left foot on Mich's left thigh and grabbed his left arm with both hands. His right leg then swung up and over, his knee looping around Mich's neck.

Todd's weight and a slight bounce brought the jock crashing to the ground, his left leg planting itself into Mich's chest. Mich gasped and chocked and Todd rolled away, doing three back flips before he landed off the mats.

His feet touched down and Todd bent over, nearly falling over if X23 hadn't caught him in time. As he teetered to the side, X23 had caught his arm and helped him steady himself.

"You okay, Todd?" X23 asked, noticing how heavy he was breathing.

"Yeah, I…I'm fine." Todd said softly, his eyes saying that he wanted to say more. "Just…was a little harder than I thought I would be."

Coach Samson and everyone else stared at Todd while he leveled out his breathing, the teacher looking like he was about to drill Todd what he had done and some of the students were looking to ask as well. Mathew and Mich looked pissed at Toad and might have asked for a rematch had not the gods intervened, the bell ringing shrilly.

"Saved by the bell, Todd." X23 said, the two chuckling and laughing as they went to the changing rooms.

"The best way that you can be saved and leave it all hanging, yo." Todd said loudly after X23 went into the changing room, her laughter easily heard through the walls.

* * *

Okay, in the next chapter, I'm turning up the angst and I'm going to get emotional on Todd's and X23's part, as well explore the nature of Otero's relation to Todd.

Check you all later and I hope to hear from all of the readers, regarding comments, concerns, queries or anything else in the reviews.

-Lin

A.S.

The plot has been finished and I have actually planned either a long one-shot at the end of this story or a short story. Don't worry though; this story is just getting started.


	13. Affects of the Cause

Hey, everyone. My dad, thank the lord this man is a rocket scientist, managed to somehow rewire, reconstruct and all but rebuild my computer back home and get me the file. And my little bro was the one who nudged him to get onto the project. So, I think it is convenient that this chapter is devoted to my family; not because of the content. But because of the hassle behind getting the chapter.

I just hope I haven't lost the touch, since I haven't written for this story for a while. I feel like I'm going through writing withdrawal!

This chapter we delve back a bit from the forward progress that was made, the society of high school remain true to its origins in the cartoon and I've cranked up the angst a wee bit. But there is hope!

You wanna know?

Then take a read.

* * *

**Affect of the Cause**

The gossip had spread like wildfire, X23 not out of her gym class and the news of Todd beating two of the class's strongest wrestlers reaching staff members and student alike. No one had asked the clone girl but she had seen Todd and Otero talking through a door when she was heading for lunch, the older man look pleased with Todd, while he looked somewhat unsure.

She figured he was talking about what he did and Otero was somewhat impressed. Shrugging it off, X23 figured that Todd would tell her at lunch when he joined her.

X23 was already sitting at the lunch table, sketching the fruit she had brought with her for lunch, when Todd rested his bag down and sat next to her. No one was making any dirty looks at him nor had there been any attempts to hassle him, not that X23 thought it was bad. She was, however, wondering what they were thinkning about him now.

"So, tell me; when were you going to tell me about you bet with Matthew, yo?" He asked, looking at her playfully but at the same time worriedly.

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal." She said, not looking at him but confused. "Why?"

"I just…" Todd hesitated, X23 looking at him as he looked down and then back at her. "I just didn't like the idea of your safety in my hands, since I don't think I was good choice for that. I also much less you being treated like a possession, yo."

X23 watched him, slightly surprised by his mature response but she had been expecting, slightly hoping, that he would give her a response like that. Todd cared about her well being, that much had been evident in the way he reacted to what Matthew said to provoke him.

Todd had acted out of the idea that his friend, a friend he new though that he would have, was in trouble. X23 didn't plan on the provocation but in a way it was good that he found out about the bet that way.

"I did it because I knew you were going to win anyways, since you had more skill." X23 said as she looked at him, smiling before adding. "Plus, I always bet on my friends because they are the best."

Todd smiled, as he pulled his lunch out and his art book and nudged her as they chuckled, acting like two normal friends. X23 found herself nearly melting from his smile, the clone starting to get very annoyed with what her body kept doing.

"I glad someone has such confidence in me, yo." Todd said playful as he took a pencil out from his bag. "Even if it nearly cost me a neck…"

"Oh please, you were fine against those two." X23 waved off and then remembered something. "Oh, what was Otero's reaction?"

"Yeah, I did see you through the glass, X." Todd teased as X23 blushed and he shrugged. "I went to get some advice about the match but he already heard about it through Coach Samson. He, however, was impressed that I was bale to adapt to the situation, yo."

X23 nodded since the reaction sound fairly positive, nothing too bad ye-

"He also gave me some advice about what you did, but none of it applies to this situation, yo." Todd continued, not seeing X23 blush. "He was also said it was good that I kept most of it under control and kept the skills wrapped up."

"Please." X23 scoffed. "Those two were a walk in a park when you actually did something."

"Maybe, Mitch was harder but I agree with you on Mat." Todd said chuckling, X23 sighing. "I mean, come on; he practically bull rushed me, mating call and all."

Now, at that, X23 did crack up and joined Todd in laughing as they scrawled the details into their homework for Otero. Todd was basically done and was just giving pointers when the day plummeted face first into the side walk.

"You think your pretty funny, beating me like that, slimeface?"

X23 turned around and glared Mathew and two members of his pose standing behind them, Todd shifting beside her to see who it was.  
"I think we've outstayed our welcome, X." Todd said nonchalantly.

Matthew had decided he was goanna be running the classic American look; a white t-shirt one with blue jeans and sneakers. One of the jocks that had accompanied Matthew did look familiar to X23 and had a black eye.

Todd sighed and stood up, the three shifting eagerly. X23 knew they wanted a fight but was surprised and calmed by Todd collecting his stuff to go. Matthew leaned forward and snatched the drawing pad from the table, stepping back when Todd reached for it.

He then smacked Todd on the top of his head with the hard back and the amphibious mutant winced as he took the blow. He rubbed the spot of a moment before stepping over the bench he had been sitting on.

"What's this, Toad-face?" The jock asked in mock surprise. "A journal? A diary for the little baby?"

"Fork it over, Matthew." Todd snarled as he tried to grab it again, only to be shoved back by one of the other jocks.

Todd hissed in pain, X23 realized that his bruises were there and watched as held a hand to her to show he would be alright. She didn't buy it but nodded anyway.

"Why? You got something to hide in here, slimeball? Let's take a look." Matthew began to flip through pages.

"I ain't done shit to you, yo, so give!" Todd yelled, his hand lingering on his chest. "You got a problem with losing, talk to the teacher."

Matthew's sneering face changed to amusement and then disgust, X23 standing up in her fury while Todd tried to get his book back. The last jock, the clone now remembering it was the one she had decked a few days ago, narrowed his eyes at her. Matthew flipped between two pieces of paper before tear it clean down the middle of the page.

Todd froze, the other jock's laughter soon joined by other people at the lunch tables. X23 stared in disbelief as Todd followed the ruined drawing to ground, his eyes forcing tears back; Matthew saw the look in his face and smirked, like he had won the battle.

X23 looked around and was shocked to see the teachers deliberately ignoring the situation. Otero wasn't there but at least five other teachers had just immersed themselves in a conversation just so they didn't have to care about the boy. X23 felt her rage build and her eyes snapped back when she heard another few pages torn out.

"What is this shit?" Matthew asked as he held half a page in hand, spitting on it. "Looks better now, though."

Todd was shaking with rage, his amber-gold darkening into a dark golden color as flecks of red surfaced. When he went to get his book back, the jock was in front of him shoved him back and Todd grabbed his jacket. Before the other wrestler could grab Todd, the amphibious mutant twisted him around by his jacket.

Todd snarled as he all but tossed him aside and the boy grabbed Todd as the amphibious mutant tried to walk past him, pushing him back slightly. Todd broke his grip easily enough and shoved him back, the canteen area starting to get into the fight.

X23 was about to do something that would have been very violent and very painful to them when suddenly the art book was ripped from the jocks hands and whipped against Connor's head.

As the boy turned around furiously, was face to face with a very pissed off Otero Smith and he suddenly shrunk. He was wearing a light blue shirt and kaki pants, the short sleeves showing off his well built and defined arms. His brown eyes were dark and stormy with rage, his jaw square and tight.

The entire lunch area was suddenly silent at the sight of the powerful black teacher, his hands nearly crushing the art book. The jock wrestling with Todd stepped back and Todd heaved in deep breaths as he attempted to calm down, X23 taking a step or two to the green boy while Otero spoke.

"Now, this had better have a very good reason behind it or you and your friends are going to be facing suspension, expulsion I can get it." Otero said in a strained calm voice.

The jocks gulped and looked between each other; no one had ever been caught red handed while tormenting the Brotherhood member and when they were the teachers often looked the other way.

But not Otero and X23 was glad for that. She and Otero were possible some of the few that actually believed that Todd was a good person, Otero being the only teacher who gave him props in class and that recognized his talent.

"Get your…scrawny behinds to the principle's office and stay there until I get there." Otero spat, watching them go with anger burning in his eyes. "You had BETTER have an answer for me!"

X23 watched the jocks walk off and she saw some of ruined drawings blowing by her feet. Kneeling down, the clone picked the pieces of paper out of the spilt soda and discarded food. Neatening them as best she could, X23 stood up and gave the pieces to Todd.

When he didn't take them, X23 handed them to Otero, who placed them in the art book, and the older man laid his hand on the boy's shoulder. Todd flinched and slowly took his book back, stuffing it in his open back pack.

"Come one, Todd; let's go to my classroom." Otero said softly and Todd mutely nodded, glancing at X23. "She can come too, Todd, just come and relax for minute."

Todd shuffled his feet with Otero's big arm around his shoulders, the older man taking the teenager backpack from him. X23 followed behind their steady pace, fighting her own tears at Todd's plight.

* * *

Otero slowly removed himself from Todd and unlocked his room, the art room, for the two students. X23 stood beside Todd and sighed as they waited outside the room, stealing a look at the boy beside her. 

Todd looked like he was trying to pull an icicle out of his heart, his face tight from keeping himself together and his body looking like it was going to snap at any given second. His body, however, was like when she barely knew him; hunched over, head low, shoulders folded inwards.

Like he had no self respect at all left in him.

"Mr. Smith!" X23 turned to see Professor Kelly walking towards them, her skin crawling at the sight of the man. "I would like a word with you!"

"I'm a little bit busy right, Mr Kelly. Can this wait for another time?" Otero asked, his obvious annoyance only masked by forced conduct.

"I'm afraid not, since it considers Mr. Tolansky here." Professor Kelly said, barely hiding his disgust from his face as he glanced at Todd.

Had they been paying attention to the black haired girl beside Todd, they might have heard the sound of metallic pops. Her eyes narrowed in fury and it took a great deal of willpower not to lunge at the man, the urge to cur him to ribbons tempting.

Kelly was however saved by Otero.

"Fine then." Otero said, turning to X23. "Laura, take Todd inside and keep the door closed until I get back."

X23 felt her knees go weak and her stomach flip; go into a classroom, alone, with her secret crush and comfort him. Despite the fact that Todd made her break out in goose bumps with just a smile, X23 didn't know the slightest thing about comforting anyone. Normally she wouldn't even have walked with someone after they emotionally cracked.

But the way Todd glanced at her and the confidence that Otero gave her, X23 pressed her worries aside. Todd, her friend, needed her and after he stuck it out for something she did, she would more than gladly try and help him now.

X23 nodded, taking Todd's bag in one hand and wrapping her arm around her friend's shoulders. She had no objection to her touch or her guidance into the class room, Todd not caring anymore about what happened. X23 held him to make him stay still, closing the door behind them before taking Todd to a nearby desk.

Dropping their bags at the foot of the table, X23 sat near Todd and watched him worriedly. His eyes were red and narrowed, his face contorted by pain and guilt, the last surprising X23. Restraining her body from shaking, she reached out and took his hand.

Todd looked up at her, his expression fearful and embarrassed. Like he had been caught looking at something he liked and didn't want anyone to know. X23 tried to smile warmly, hoping that was it looked like to him since she didn't have much experience in that area.

"Hey, are you alright?" X23 asked, her courage deflating at the stupidity of the question.

"I'll be fine, yo." Todd said softly, nothing like the confidence he had in Capoeira. "I just wasn't…I didn't think they…"

"They were just annoyed that you were better, Todd." X23 said, her grip tightening a bit. "You're just better than them, in more ways than just fighting; teaching, friendship, looks, acrobatics…uh….and I'm sure you could have taken them on and handled yourself fine."

Todd gulped, his eyes blinking quickly as a tear rolled down his face and he shakily looked at her. X23 could feel her heart breaking at the sight; the look of fear so clear in his eyes that she had no idea what to say, the feeling reaching out to her.

Todd slowly took hold of her hand and X23 felt it shift so it was in a more comfortable position, his thumb and fingers carefully rapped around her smaller hand.

"I'm just so…so tired of everyone…always shoving me back down because I can't change, because I'm freak." Todd said, his tears running slightly. "I just hate the way everyone thinks that I can't change, even though I've tried to."

X23 bit her lip, understanding his predicament better than she would have liked to.

Sure, she had joined the X-Men and the main group she hung out with was nice to her, helping her adjust to what could be a normal life. But there were times, that X23 could feel more like a clone than ever before and some of the New Mutant still sent fearful looks at her from the time she had incapacitated the entire house.

And those looks hurt so much more than any words.

"From what I've been told and what I seen, I think you have, Todd." X23 said softly as she decided to focus on his hand, something that didn't make her blush at every movement it made.

"What do you mean, X?" Todd asked, X23 blinking before continuing with her head still down.

"People at the mansion have mentioned you and it never was pretty, always a reference to the ugliest Brotherhood member or the slimiest mutant in Bayville." X23 said, almost ashamed that she said it and looked at him to see his hurt face. "But I can't believe that now."

"Huh?"

I can't because you never were to me and you're my friend. Technically my only mutant one outside of the mansion that I can think I remotely trust."

Todd stared at her and X23 suddenly had a wave of panic, afraid she had said too much to him. His open mouth and his wide eyes didn't help, X23 nearly leaping from her seat when Todd suddenly leaned forward.

The clone went wide eyes as he wrapped his arms around her,X23 surprised by the desperation of the action. She nearly shuddered at the warmth he fed her from his embrace and only stopped when she felt him sob, a tear dropping on her shoulder.

X23 slowly wrapped her arms around him, her face nearly burning and her hands sweating. The only thing that stopped her completely suffering a heart failure was that she was trying to help Todd.

"Thanks', X." He said, pulling away slowly and smiling at her. "For being a real friend, for first time in a long time."

"Hey, I'm just glad my friend didn't decide to start another fight since he was injured." X23 said, trying to hide being flustered from her amphibious friend. "The last thing we need you getting banged up even more."

"Eh, I can take worse, yo." Todd said, smiling craftily.

"I don't care, you should be worried about getting hurt, Mr. Super Toad." X23 said, Todd laughing at the joke.

"But I wasn't worried about them hurting me, or them hurting you. I know you can take on the Brotherhood and the X-Men faster than Magneto could." Todd said with a shrug, his slight joke making a smile ghost on X23's face. "I was more scared of me."

X23 was taken back by that. That was unexpected.

"Why?"

"Because as much as I want to fight back and hurt them, I can't because I'm afraid to." Todd said, his breath shuddering. "Because I know I'll send every damn one of them to the hospital, yo. Even kill them if I wasn't careful."

X23 nodded, her green eyes distant as she looked at her hands; boy, was it creepy how much they could relate to each other. "Yeah, I know the feeling."

Todd opened his mouth to argue but then stopped, his eyes glancing at her hand. "Yeah I guess you do, X" Todd said, trying to pleasant. "Sorry about that."

"It's nothing. I suppose I just got used to it." X23 said, looking up at him firmly. "That doesn't mean you should just let them walk over you, Todd"

Todd hesitated and turned from her slightly, almost as if he was ashamed of something. X23 touched his shoulder and he looked at her, smiling softly.

"I…I don't always." Todd said, quietly uncomfortable with the question. "Look, X, I'm just too used to now. So used to it, that, moments like this and when I'm with you and other close friends, it seems too good to be true, no matter how much I like it, yo."

X23 sighed and nodded. He had the entire school, and probably his orphanage, beat it into him that he was a second rate loser that meant to be beaten down. It was a small wonder that Todd hadn't run or done something worse.

But X23 felt a slight giddiness in her; Todd enjoyed being with her and he had actually meant it. The clone felt ecstatic about his feeling to her and felt she was taking another step closer to him.

"Thank you, Todd." X23 said softly.

"It's cool, yo." Todd said, X23 suddenly switching gears.

"Alright, I understand why you don't fight back and I can agree with it but I also disagree." X23 said, holding her other hand up to silence Todd before he got a word in. "Hear me out first, and then argue if you want."

Todd nodded his head and X23 sighed before continuing. "I understand why you don't fight back, a smart reason but at the same time a stupid one. You shouldn't stand there and take, even if you take more than what they got."

"But-" Todd began, stopping sheepishly when she raised her eyebrow. "Sorry, yo. I forgot; continue please."

"You told me that Capoeira was good at teaching you control, so wouldn't it be very helpful here?" Todd nodded somewhat hesitantly and X23 smiled. "Todd, you're allowed to fight back in self defense, you know."

"I know, I'm just afraid it might go too far if I'm not careful, yo." Todd said, X23 smiling at him in a playful exasperated way.

"Boy, grow up. I mean, come one." X23 teased gently, Todd smirking at her.

"Hey, I thought I was your little sweetie?" He said evilly.

X23's face went very pink and Todd cracked up with laughter, his body nearly sprawling across the table. The clone mutant felt her face burst into flames, pretty sue her whole body was on fire. X23 tried to think of something to do, when she remembered something that Jubilee had done when arguing with Bobby.

X23 hesitated, it was a bit childish as she had been told but with the way Todd was acting…

Narrowing her eyes, X23 turned away from him and folded her arms with a "humph". If he was going to tease her, then she would act like a childish then. But it felt so awkward to do it, the position so odd and unusual that it felt like she had a steel rod up her back.

"Aw, come on, X. I was just joking." Todd said, X23 smiling unseemly to him and frowned when his voice changed. "Well, I think I can change ya mood, yo."

X23 nearly died when she felt his hands touch her side and suddenly felt her eyes go wide as his fingers danced along her ribs. X23 nearly screamed in laughter, the feeling so alien to her it was like ants in side her skin.

But it wasn't a bad feeling, like having laughter thrown in you and then it exploding in you chest. X23 had never been tickled before and she squirmed away from Todd, leaping from her seat. She whirled around and stared at him as her giggles subsided, keeping her arms around her ribs.

"That's better, yo." Todd said as he leaned back in his chair. "I don't understand why you don't smile as much."

X23 smiled, glad that Todd was back to being himself. It was bad enough he tore himself down and the jocks literally breaking his confidence even more wasn't any good to him either.

"Never had a pleasant reason before and even then they might have been a bit twisted. So, what are we goanna talk about now, Todd?

X23 sat back down and the two chatted in the silent class room for nearly half an hour, even covering what Todd was going to do to make up the work for Otero's homework assignment. Todd decided that he would just get it to him the next class, Monday.

They had just started talking about the movie they planned to see, when Otero walked in. X23 didn't even get a chance to mention that Rahne wasn't able to come with them.

"Todd, man, I'm so sorry. I tried to get here but Kelly was being a dick." Otero said in annoyance, switching to concern as he sat with Todd. "Now, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm used to whatever they can dish out, yo." Todd said reassuringly, Otero not really relaxing at this comment. "Hey, at least they didn't fight me."

"True, but I'm sure you would have been fine if that had happened; you know how to handle yourself and show restraint. Just because your good, doesn't mean you hold back." Otero said, chuckling when he saw X23 give a loud "told you so!" and Todd blew a five foot raspberry. "What?"

"Oh, nothing, Mr. Smith. I just told him the same thing." X23 said smugly, Otero laughing at Todd's disgruntled face.

"Alright, let's move on." Todd grumbled, grinning at the two to let them know he was fine with it.

"So your sure your fine?" Otero asked as he checked over Todd, the amphibious mutant smiling tenderly before it became a smirk.

"Aw, come on, Otero. I'm always fine."

"Doesn't mean I'm goanna stop worrying anytime soon, eh, kid?" Otero said as he ruffled Todd's head and the Brotherhood mutant smiled broadly.

X23 smiled too and nudged his side, Todd chuckling. It was really relieving to hear Otero talk about Todd in the way that he did, the older man almost like Todd's father figure.

And it wasn't as if it was a bad role model. Otero was funny, educated and highly skilled, as well as immensely active. They shared a lot of traits as well; their need to goof off, the interest in art and their love of Capoeira.

"Thanks, man." Todd said as he grabbed Otero's arm and gave him a one arm embrace. "Nice to see an adult looking out for me."

X23 could have exploded with that comment, but she didn't know with what or why but it felt…happy.

"Oh yeah, I managed to get you both the day off." Otero said, grinning as the pleasantly surprised faces as mestre and student separated. "I just merely suggested that you two need to recover from emotional stress caused by the footballers."

X23 snorted. Otero had managed to get them out of school with such a flimsy excuse?

"What about Matthew and his friends, yo?" Todd asked

Otero sighed. "All I got was a two day suspension, until Tuesday." Otero said, scoffing. "The principle was worried about the game on Wednesday, I was lucky with what I got.

X23 shook her head in disbelief while Todd handed his art book to Otero and she watched him very carefully. She could see the torn pieces sticking out and the abuse the cover and back had suffered, Todd's hands gentle as he handed it to his teacher.

"I figured I can get the last two drawings for Monday, Otero." Todd said as he zipped up his bag.

"That's fine, Todd." Otero said as he set the book on the table. "Just do your best- Wait, you do anyway." Todd and X23 laughed at Otero's joke. "Now get out of here, you two."

X23 and Todd both grabbed their bag and after saying goodbye to Otero, they left the class room. X23 smiled with Todd as they head to their lockers, the day seemingly better than either thought it could end.

* * *

So, we saw the reactions of some of the normal people, even though they aren't done. We still have the Brotherhood and the X-Men, plus two very mysterious girls. 

As always, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter but I can't tell that if no one tells me.

So, I'll check you all later and I hope to hear from all of the readers, regarding comments, concerns, queries or anything else in the reviews.

-Lin


	14. …And the Repercussions of the Affect

Okay, here we go again. I got some spare time up here at college and I whipped up another chapter. I might appear to be slacking off ont eh writing but this only because I am: A) Taking my time to make a good story, B) Being weighed down by school work and other social issues and C) Keeping up the quality.

If this chapter seems pointless, I'm sorry but I'm not letting these situations be resolved easily like a fairy tale. That's not what really happens.

But don't worry; the story might get happy in a bit.

Anyways, happy reading all.

* * *

**…And the Repercussions of the Affect**

X23 wandered around the art store aimlessly as Todd picked what supplies he was going to need to redo his homework for Otero. She like art class but was surprised by how she was interested.

The main reason X23 liked it was, which was surprising to her, were all the colors. She had no idea why but she really loved to see colors in paints, specifically dark and rich colors rather than bright ones. X23 just found that they were tacky and almost tasteless, where as the dark colors were more fulfilling and much more appealing to the eyes.

There was also a certain amount of freedom granted with art that attracted X23 to the class. She wasn't discouraged from drawing what really wasn't there, or making up a picture completely fictional scene and that was extremely liberating.

And X23 realized why a few months ago. It was because of Hydra that she loved art.

Hydra had created and raised her in suck a bleak environment that suppressed every sense of individuality and freedom, the things that art thrived for. Art was like the complete opposite to what Hydra had been and as she thought about it, so was Todd.

Todd embodied as sense of dedication but at the same time he was a perfect image of carelessness, lack responses and carefree attitudes of the world. X23 felt the corner of her mouth curve slightly; even his fighting style was a more flexible and creative than anything she had been taught.

Todd must have noticed her lost look because he the spoke up to her.

"Sorry about keeping you waiting, X" Todd said as she stood next to her. "I kinda needed the different strengths and tones of pencils to do my homework for Otero."

"It's fine, Todd." X23 said as they left the art store and stared out into the mall. "I was just enjoying the sense of art."

They decided to go to the mall because it was a heavily crowded area that no one could really accurate identify them before they could hide or move else were. Plus, the weather was starting to get crappy the autumn winds really whizzing around recently.

"Anywhere you wanna go, yo?" Todd asked, dropping his purchases into his backpack.

X23 shrugged, her hands slipping in her pockets as she walked with Todd down the tiled floor. She wasn't much of a shopper and she was just content to walk with Todd, considering they had the day off.

The two mutants lazily boarded a glass elevator and X23 tapped the button that took them to the third floor. Todd got a couple of disgust eye rolls, one person going so far as to mumble low enough that only X23 could hear and her felt her blood boiling.

"They just let about any one inside nowadays, even worthless gutter trash…how she can be that close to him is a wonder."

X23 decided to make everyone squirm and slung her arm over Todd's shoulders, the Brotherhood mutant glancing at her out of the corner of his eyes. X23 raised her eyebrows and gestured over her shoulder with her eyes, Todd catching on. When he didn't do anything, X23 coughed in her throat and shot him as subtle a glare as she could.

Todd gulped and carefully wrapped his arm around her waist, X23's eyes tempted to flutter at his touch as his hand rest on her hip. The mere connection of skin through her jacket and shirt sent waves of temptation through her, the back of her neck nearly blistering red.

Looking the reflection of the glass, X23 smirked when she saw all the people drop their jaws. The elevator stopped just before their floor and everyone, not caring if it was the right floor or not, rushed out around them.

Todd and X23 waited for a minute and then cracked up, X23 painfully regretting as Todd separated from her side and leaned against he glass walls.

"It took you long enough to catch on." X23 teased, Todd waving her off as the elevator slowly moved up. "I was beginning to think I would have had to get more drastic."

"Nah, I wouldn't have wanted to put you through anything unpleasant." Todd said offhandedly as he stared out over the mall.

X23 gulped; she could think of anything being unpleasant with Todd.

The clone girl was still wrapped heavily in her thoughts when the doors opened again and she and Todd resumed their wandering around the mall. The top section had to e the quietest and the emptiest, something that X23 preferred. Too many people made her agitated because it gave people too much hiding space.

Todd's tongue flew like a lightening bolt and snagged a fly, X23 chuckling at the sight. As Todd licked his lips, X23 remembered something Rahne had told that his tongue might be useful for and found herself going scarlet. She was seriously going to ask Rahne to lay off the double ended and perverted jokes; it was making being around Todd nearly impossible.

But at the same time, she didn't mind thinking about Todd like that and those night she had often been up for several hours in the morning.

As she thought about her roommate, X23 remembered something.

"Hey Todd, we're going to be one short for the movie." X23 said as he glanced in a store.

"Hmm? What, Rahne can't make it, yo?" Todd asked as they stopped, X23 nodding as she responded.

"Yeah, she made other plans with the Professor so it's going to be just the two of us." X23 felt her heart skip a beat as she said those words.

"Oh well, I guess I'll just tell Otero I just need two tickets then." Todd said, smiling at her, X23's mouth suddenly dry. "It should be fun."

"Y-Yeah."

Todd shrugged and they continued walking, X23 grinning behind Todd's back.

* * *

X23 was still in a good mood as they neared the escalator to take them down and would have stayed in a good mood had two people not come up the stairs.

Matthew and his tagalong buddy, the one she had given a black eye to.

Every muscle in the clone's body tightened as the two sneered at Todd, the green mutant watching them carefully as they walked over. X23 removed her hands from pockets and folded them over he chest, her body relaxing into a stance she could fight in if need be.

"We should move it, X." Todd said quietly, knowing she could hear him perfectly fine.

"No; you said you were going to stop being a push over, so start now, Todd" X23 said firmly; after a moment of silence, X23 reached out and touched his back softly. "Please. It hurts to see you in pain."

Todd sighed deeply as they came closer, his body signaling that he gave in. "Okay, but I'm not goanna do anything but self defense."

"All I want you to do, Todd." X23 said, rubbing his back cautiously with her nails.

"Hey freak, that teacher friend of yours nearly got us cut from the team." Matthew said furiously, shoving Todd who barely moved.

"Hey, leave me alone." Todd said, glaring at the other teen. "You already cause me enough hassle today, I don't need any more from you."

"Since when you-" Matthew then saw X23 beside Todd, his looks becoming lecherous. "Well, well; if it ain't the hottie that packs the fire?"

X23 growled, glaring at him and Todd stepped more in front of her. Todd then let his body straighten up and both X23 and Matthew both were surprised to see him slightly taller than the clone girl.

"Just leave me and Laura alone, Matt." Todd said, his shoulders falling back as his hands closed as his voice dropping. "I'm tried of this bullshit, yo."

Matthew and his friend looking between each other and snickered, Todd shrugging before he decided to walk past them. X23 moved with Todd and kept her eyes focused on Matthew, the jock sneering as they went past.

The big jock then grabbed at X23 and the clone was about to give this boy a black eye to match his friend's when Todd stepped in. Todd stepped backwards so he was in line with Matthew's hand and raised his arms, knocking the offending limb aside. Todd slowly turned to face him and Matthew grabbed his wrist pulling him forward.

Todd jumped forward and grabbed Matthew's hand, his other hand planting open palmed on the ground. Twisting from the grip as he swung his legs around, Todd effortlessly cartwheeled back to X23 and ended up in the exact position as last time.

"Don't you dare touch her, yo." Todd said evenly, his eyes threatening to darken like they had earlier.

"What's this, Tolansky? You're growing a backbone?" Matthew scoffed, the other jock now howling with laughter.

"I always had, dipstick, but you never knew that, Matthew. Hell, there's a lot I'm able to do that your tiny little mind can't understand, yo." Todd sneered, the jocks tensing up and the amphibious mutant smiled as he saw the shiner on the other boy make him flinch. "How's the eye, Aaron?"

"Shut up, ya freak! She got a lucky hit in, that's all." Aaron spat, leering at X23.

"I don't know, kinda looked like she had you, yo." Todd said, his former mentality taking over in X23's opinion.

X23 also found her older personality emerging, the ruthless fighter that showed no quarter when she fought and that much like her original, Wolverine, in personality.

In truth, X23 had been told not to fight under any circumstances at school because Xavier and Logan both knew that if she started, even without using her claws, people would end up seriously injured. And she had agreed, X23 wanted to leave that kind out her school life.

But then again, she wasn't in school anymore…

"You wanna go round two, jock? Oh wait, I don't waste my time fighting weaklings unless they're stupid enough to try." X23 threatened, her motion to step forward stopped by Todd, the jocks glaring at her. "And if I remember correctly , Todd owned you and your ace boy in the gym."

"This ain't the gym, little girl." Aaron sneered, Matthew cracking his knuckles. "He ain't got a whistle to save his little ass!"

"Don't you mean saved yours?" X23 snapped back.

"Easy, X. Just let it go, yo" Todd said, his mouth once again moving faster than his brain. "These guys just need to learn not to pick on those stronger than them."

"I've had it with your smartass mouth, freak!" Matthew yelled, lunging with a punch.

Due to X23's combat training, the punch seemed messy and sloppy but was decent enough for it to be dangerous. Todd was less than three feet from him, easily within reach of the jock, and still somewhat slouched over, not to mention bruised.

She wasn't surprised when Todd easily sidestepped the punch and pushed her aside, letting the Jock stumble away before glaring at him. The Brotherhood mutant impassively stared back and dropped his back, kicking away from without a glance. X23 immediately saw that the two boys technically both had a disadvantage, fighting in jeans but Todd weren't so bad since his were looser.

"Mat, I don't want to fight you, yo." Todd said evenly, his knuckles crunching as he walked around. "But I if yo-"

Mathew lunged forward with a drop kick, Todd almost caught off guard by the attack. Stepping to the side and turning, Todd threw his heel into the boys chest in a spin kick. The flat of his foot slammed against Matthew's chest and knocked him clean off his feet.

Matthew bellowed blue murder as Todd held him down, the other two staring at him cautiously.

"I wasn't finished." Todd growled. "But if you make me, I will defend myself and you will be in a world of pain, yo."

Todd crouched down and his body arched over in a cartwheel before he backflipped onto his feet. Mathew stood up and lashed out with a punch, Todd dropping down in an esciva, with his arms out on either side of him. Mathew tried to kick him, but Todd stepped to the side into a crouch with his left foot hooked behind the jock's ankle.

Todd's right hand was pressed flat against the ground and his leg was bent underneath him, his left arm above his head. And above his left arm was the jocks extended leg, Todd holding him the awkward position.

In one fluid motion, Todd stood up and pulled his leg in and up; Mathew's legs were suddenly up in the air and the boys back smacked on the ground. The few people on the top level began to look over at them.

X23 smirked at Mathew, her peripheral vision noticing Aaron stepping into the fight. Out pure instinct, X23 spun to the side and elbowed Aaron in the gut. The bigger boy gasped as she hammered his diaphragm and X23 twisted around, her foot kicking him in the side of the head with a lightening fast snap.

Aaron wheezed as he staggered about and sluggishly punched at X23, the clone girl opening her hand but keeping her fingers folded. Her hand shot out, plowing into his throat so fast that he dropped down to his knees. She saw that Todd had Matthew in a weird leg lock, the big jocks wrist on the amphibious mutant knee and the rest of his arm being pushed down by the other leg.

So it was of great surprise when X23 arched her leg up and over in an axe kick to Aaron's head, that it was Todd who caught her leg. He somehow had gotten in front of the jock and under her leg, his arms wrapped around her leg. He had one arm behind him holding her calf and his other arm around her thigh, Todd's face close to hers.

"Take it easy, yo." Todd said, his voice calming the rage in her and leaving her embarrassed, Todd letting her leg slowly drop down to the ground.

"I'm sorry." X23 said quietly, the jocks now forgotten on the floor as she realized what she had almost done.

"Come on, let's go."

Todd took her hand and they quickly walked to the escalator stairs, letting her go ahead while he stopped to get his bag. Matthew screamed as he got up and ran at Todd, who was halfway bent over to get his bag.

X23 turned to see Todd bent over and watched as everything seemed to slow down, Todd glancing at his attacker and then his friend before looking at the ground. He let got of his bag and flexed his hands, his eyes closing as her wrapped his arms to the left side of his body, the opposite direction of the assault.

Todd then spun his arms in the opposite direction, his entire boy thrown to the side as he spun through the air vertically. His feet were spread open to his shoulder width and his he flew across the space to Mat, his feet in perfect alignment with the jock's head.

His left foot hammered on Mat's shoulder and then his right heel followed through and cracked his other shoulder, the jock hammering face first on the ground. Mat forced to keep his eyes open but lost his fight with unconsciousness, passing out.

Todd landed in _kadera_, his hands touching the ground as he exhaled his breath and opened his eyes. Aaron was jaw slack as he watched as Todd looked at him with stone serious face and relaxed when Todd took off to X23, grabbing his bag.

"Todd, what the hell-" X23 began but Todd just grabbed her hand, effectively shutting her up.

"Not here and not now, yo." Todd said quickly, the two mutants running down the escalator. "Wait till we're all the way downstairs."

"Okay." X23 softly, picking up her pace to match Todd's with a question in her mind.

What on earth was that move?

* * *

Todd flopped down on a plastic chair and groaned as X23 sat softly opposite him, the food area they were in pretty empty. Shaking his head fiercely, Todd leaned back in the chair while X23 waited.

After a few minutes of just watching Todd breath deeply, X23 figured he wasn't to start talking anytime soon. But then she realized, she wasn't really ready to talk either.

She had nearly killed someone, like she had countless times before hand and she realized that had Todd not stopped, she would have just been like her old self. After trying so hard to get rid of her killer instincts and surprised to find them suppressed by whatever attractions Todd made her feel, that her killer side awoke so easily.

X23 was surprised by another thing though. She had waited until he attacked her but she didn't go for the kill as easily as it would have been. All she had to do was pop her claws, turn and his head would have opened like a grapefruit. Then why, if her intent had been to fight, did she hold back.

Looking up from the table and staring at Todd's troubled face as he leaned forward on the table, it clicked. X23 had wanted to defend him but because he wasn't trying to kill them, she didn't either.

"So, are you okay, X?" Todd asked softly.

"Yeah, I just…went to far." X23 said in shame, the amphibious mutant nodding.

"That's why I don't fight back." Todd said, his eyes full of regret. "I can't tell when the fight as gone too far and I'm always afraid because I have so much strength, that what if I don't hold back."

"I'm sorry…" X23 said softly, Todd looking at her in confusion. "For making you fight, I'm sorry. I just wanted everyone to see you the way I do…"

Todd smiled and reached over, his hand holding hers gently as he sighed. X23 felt a sweeping warmth, her body relaxing as she watched Todd smile.

"The fact that you see me as a good friend and not as a slime ball is more than enough for me." Todd said cheerily.

X23 smiled and ruffled his hair, her back rippling with shivers while he held her hand. She would hopefully change his mind about them being good friends and maybe something more. That idea gave her goose-bumps but those goose-bumps were the best things in the world.

"Cool, that makes me feel better." X23 said, going wide eyed with excitement. "Now tell me what move that was! It was amazing!"

Todd, who had been smiling, suddenly looked like a deer in the headlights and a dark blush was covering his face. X23 laughed and Todd sheepishly chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

He might be a skilled fighter and her secret crush, but Todd could sometimes be shyer than Sam Guthie at times.

"It doesn't really have a name, but me and Otero call it the _pontapé flutuando da borboleta_." Todd said sheepishly, X23 raising an eyebrow.

"Like I can really speak fluent Portuguese, Todd?" X23 said offhandedly, gesturing him to go on. "What does it mean?"

"Floating butterfly kick." Todd said, grinning deviously.

X23 chuckled and leaned back, exhaling deeply; the move had been nothing sort of impressive and effective. It was a perfect combination of speed, power and skill and it had done what it was intended to do.

She wondered if she would be ab-

It was right there and then that X23 noticed that their hands were still together, his warmth coating and cascading through her like water wrapping around her in the ocean.

Sure, he had holding her hand before but those times weren't as relaxed as these were now and Todd had either forgotten he was holding her hand or he was holding it because he wanted to. Her heart fluttered waveringly, like that made from a butterfly's wings, as she dared considered that he was starting to like her.

"Hey, X. I'm not complaining or anything, but are you done with my hand?" Todd asked, his face looking a slight bit flushed.

X23 quickly let as she turned crimson and mumbled an apology. Todd chuckled as he stood up and X23 smiled as she joined him, the clone not failing to notice that the Brotherhood boy was walking a slight bit closer to her.

X23 let her smile widen; maybe there was something to come of this.

* * *

Okay, that was longer than I thought. But hey, I hope it was a good read. My reason for drawing something like this out is because I wanted to deal with them realistically. Next, I plan to try and tackle some of the Brotherhood and the X-Men head-on with the way they handle the news of Todd's new skills, as well try to hopefully start this date everyone is getting edgy about.

Check you all later and I hope to hear from all of the readers, regarding comments, concerns, queries or anything else in the reviews.

-Lin


	15. Affects of the Cause, Mutant Remix

Well, there seems to be lovely little theory going around and I guess I better actually put a disclaimer so nobody else says that I write for the X-Men Evolution cartoon or even Marvel Comics.

But I'm greatly flattered by the compliment and it is nice to know that people think of my writing level to be at that level. Thanks also for all the great reviews as well, I'm glad I've had such positive feedback; seriously, sometimes when I considered dropping the story, the reviews made me remember the obligation I have as a story teller.

So thank you all for not letting me quit.

Any who, let's read!

* * *

**Affects of the Cause, Mutant Remix**

X23 was still in happy state of mind when they left the mall, walking with Todd to find something else to do. It was nice to have the rest of the day free and to be spending it with Todd was even better.

"So, what now, yo?" Todd asked, as they paused outside the mall.

"How about we go get the tickets for tomorrow?" X23 asked, shrugging. "It's just over the corner."

"Sure, we can do that." Todd said, turning with X23 in the needed direction.

As they round the corner and walk down the street, the two mutants noticed a crowd of people growing. X23 could hear various cheers and catcalls and as well some mainstream music, the rhythm very much like hip hop or rap.

"You wanna check it out, Todd?" She asked, the green mutant nodding as they approached.

"Sure, sounds like it's fun, yo" Todd said as they tried to watch was going on.

The two mutants stood near the outside of the ring of people and gazed in at the chaos before them.

X23 felt her eyes widen to follow the teenager before her.

In the center of the group was a kid, no older than Todd and X23, doing some strange kind of dancing. He was swinging around on his hands and using his feet to propel him around in a circle. The guy paused with his back to the ground, kicking up and over to stand up.

He then shot forward into a handstand with his back and feet arched over, hopping back and forth onto his feet and hands. He then flipped backwards and began to do some odd footwork. The guy was moving in perfect synchronization to the music's beat. X23 narrowed her eyes, the movements familiar in a strange way.

"Look familiar, yo?" Todd asked smugly, nodding to the boy now in a headstand. "It's got Capoeira for some of its roots and moves."

"That's cool." X23 watched the boy arch his body out and let his feet back back. "Your's was till more impressive."

The two didn't see the crowd whispering about what they were talking about, nor that they were right at the edge of the circle. X23 noticed how some of the dancers were eyeing Todd and her up, whispering discretely.

The boy in the middle of the ring suddenly fell backwards and didn't have a chance to salvage the move, his back hitting the floor. He cursed rolling into a handspring but didn't shot forward. Instead, he rolled his body back and pushed himself into a handstand, which he dropped down from. The fall had disappointed the crowd but his show recovery had returned the excitement.

"That was cool, pretty damn cool actually." Todd said, smiling as he clapped for the boy.

"Can you do that?" X23 asked, the similarities startling.

"Of course, it's easy." Todd said offhandedly, not noticing the people looking at him. "I could probably do that arch over as well."

"What, you think you can do it better?" One of the guys said, the crowd looking at Todd.

The two mutants now realized how many people were looking at them, a feeling that unnerved X23. She hated being the center of attention and abhorred being in it. Todd seemed to sense this and drew it further from her, focusing it him now.

"Think nothing, yo. I know I can because I've done it." Todd said offhandedly, the crowd chattering amongst themselves.

She looked at him and he gave a fast wink, his comment becoming clear. He was keeping any hostile feeling centered on him because he was used to them. He had no idea that she was too, or for that matter anything about her.

X23 tensed up as a boy with the baggy pants and a white tank top came over, his cap skewered sideways on his head now. He was decent fit, near the build of Todd judging by his definitions. The clone realized that he was the one on before the kid that had wiped out.

"You can breakdance?" The boy asked, Todd shrugging.

"Something similar, yo."

The dancer shrugged. "Show us then."

Todd looked hesitant, the boy folding his arms impatiently and the crowd cheering him on. The Brotherhood mutant stepped closer and lowered his voice, the dancer leaning in slightly.

X23 would then remember the next conversation for the rest of her life.

"Dude, you know I'm a mutant right?" Todd nearly growled as he took the risk, the teen dancer scoffing.

"So are six of the other guys, big deal." The guy said offhandedly

Todd's shoulders dropped while X23 blinked in confusion; this normal accepted mutants without hesitation or complaint?

"You don't mind, yo?"

"Nah, not as long as you got the skills to rip up the floor." The dancer said with a long smirk. "Name's Marques but everyone calls Ozone"

Todd was visibly shaken; the dancer not missing this because he relaxed a bit gave a small smile that showed acceptance.

X23 couldn't help but smile as she watched the transition between Todd and Marques. Todd had found someone who had literally accepted him regardless of his clearly visible mutation despite not knowing him at all and was trying to get him to do something that he could be appreciated in.

The clone was happy that others could see past his so called disfigurement and X23 secretly was glad because he would then be easier to tell about her feelings.

Todd held his hand and shook it, smiling. "Cause of the flips, right? Name's Todd, yo."

"Well, Todd, show us some skills." Marques said as he backed away.

Todd's smile got slightly wicked as he slid his bag off and took his long sleeve shirt off, his sleeveless shirt hugging his body in ways that made X23 drool. He turned to her and X23 took the stuff from him, punching him in the chest lightly.

"Show them' how it's done." She said with an encouraging smile.

Nodding, Todd went into the center, the music blaring as he stood in the center of the circle. His legs bending down into a squat and his neck rolling to crack it, Todd exhaled as he listened to the rhythm briefly.

X23 tapped a man next to her and jutted her jaw at the boom-box, making sure she looked threatening while this man looked at her.

"What song is this?"

"Uh, it's _X Goanna Give It To Ya_." The guy said in disbelief, looking at her like she had been born in a cave or a raving lunatic.

X23 looked back at Todd, who just started. Leaning to the side, Todd's upper torso snapped the other way and arched over in a handless cartwheel. He landed and the green mutant arched his back over, his hands planting flat on the ground.

And then, slowly, lifted his feet carefully off of the ground.

The crowd went silent slowly, everyone realizing the sheer strength required to lift one's body like this. Todd's legs straightened out and he twisted his body around from his hips. The long legs swept around in a blur, his arms crossing over as he managed to stay in the same spot.

Marques, or Ozone, and the other dancers began to yell, making gestures that X23 assumed were encouraging. One was whipping his hand around, another holding his hand by his mouth with shock on his face and Ozone was twisting at him. This must have jumpstarted the ground because everyone got into the enthusiasm.

X23 was surprised when she started cheering for him too, happy that he was doing something impressive and earning appreciation from it. If now only she could be a little brave with her feelings without a crowd, but X23 was going to take one step at a time. She still had no idea if she just liked him or this was something else. Something she had no idea how to deal with.

His legs came together as he stopped and he snapped up backwards, landing on his feet. Todd lifted on foot and let his body fall sideway, landing on his hands and one foot. Switching his hands, Todd lifted his body onto his hands and bent arms and rested his head down, his feet bent in before he extended them above his head.

He slowly straightened his arms and lifted one hand up, hopping on it slightly. Todd's hand shot down and sent him in a three hundred and sixty degree spin. Todd landed on his feet and twisted around his body, leaping up in the air with both feet.

"Ah, the joys of Capoeira training." X23 said to herself, one or two people looking at her.

Todd's body was nearly perfectly vertical for a moment, his legs perfectly flat, and when he land, his body launched backwards in a series of flips. After the third, he landed in a handstand with body perfectly straight. Suddenly, both legs spilt open and began swinging back and forth, the rest of his body perfectly still.

Dropping down as the song faded out, Todd bowed to everyone and suddenly leapt back in flip. His body rotated twice before landing deftly upright.

X23 walked over to him, handing his shirt and bag and listened to crowd as they whistled and cheered. The two were about to leave when Ozone came over and handed him a piece of paper.

"If you ever want a chance to show some skills in a club, give me a call, man" Ozone said, broadly grinning. "Your nearly too cool to hang with us."

"Lucky me I ain't cool at all, huh?" Todd said quietly, taking the piece of paper from his new friend, ignoring the confused face of Ozone and the sad one of X23. "Later, man, and thanks for this. Let's go, Laura."

* * *

When they were outside the circle, X23 lashed her around his head and ruffled his hair. Todd chuckled as he assumed the clone goofed around with him, not know why she was really doing this.

This was the only way that she could actually touch him so far in an intimate fashion with out feeling faint or him getting suspicious. X23 could have gone purple when Todd grabbed her waist and hoisted her up.

"Ah, your too playful at times, yo" Todd said slyly, blowing her hair into her face.

X23 felt her face flush and she squeaked when he switched his hold to one of a bridal carrying position. He cheekily grinned at her and the clone felt week kneed when Todd dropped her legs down. The two continued on their way to the theatre and left the group of people behind them.

But before they could get within another twenty feet of the theatre, X23 stopped as her nose caught a familiar scent. She grabbed Todd's elbow, the boy looking at her as she inhaled and suddenly looked around frantically. She only one girl that hung out with a boy that smelt like freshly moved earth.

"We might have a complication." X23 said, looking around to find the two people whose scent she had caught. "Lance and Kitty are somewhere around here, but I can't see them."

Todd's face became confused and looked around, X23 catching his nod as he looked across the street. The clone discreetly looked over her shoulder as they continued to walk and stumbled when she saw them, Todd already looking at them fully.

X23 turned and sighed while Todd chuckled.

Lance was walking hand in hand with Kitty, the valley girl noticeably blushing while the boy was just stupidly grinning at her. X23 shook her head and Todd leaned on her shoulder gently, his hand sliding onto her other shoulder, his arm fitting nicely over the back of her neck.

Now she was the one who she thought was blushing to no end.

"I'm glad their together, yo." Todd said offhandedly, turning back around with X23.

"Any reason why?"

"Well, Lance is good guy. He respects her and her opinions when their like that, yo." Todd said, his opinion challenging several others she had heard. "And also, she brings a better person out when she's near him too."

"Really? I'd never really think about him that, I'm afraid." X23 said, looking at him with an apologetic shrug. "No offense."

"Ah, we guys got used to. Lance, Freddy and I kinda pale in comparison to Pietro and then get a bad rep because of his player attitude, yo."

X23 nodded, having heard the reputations of the Brotherhood bad boys and their relationships due to her observation skills. She was amazed at how much information was in gossip that circulated the school and how much was actually accurate.

Pietro was known to circulate between the most popular girls, going to and fro and Todd and Freddy had been in one-sided situations. In fact, Lance had to have the best reputation out of his team due to his long standing relationship with Kitty.

But now X23 was curious. Was Todd's deal in that area?

But before she could asked him, Todd turned her slightly and they headed for the theatre. Todd was shaking his head and commenting on how careless the two were at times. X23 felt ever muscle in her forearms strain to not grab him in a hug or to even hold his hand as they waited in the line up, so she decided to just keep him talking.

"What was that, Todd?"

"Oh, I was just saying that for some people that want to keep their teams from finding out, they tend to be a bit careless, yo" Todd said offhandedly. "I mean, I've caught them at it at least once a week."

"Jeez, Dad would have a conniption if he found out." X23 said, shaking her head.

X23 never expected to actually have called Wolverine dad in all her life but when she came to the mansion, she wanted to. She realized that he was the only person in the world that she initially felt a kind of connection with and he was someone who cared about her, in a fatherly way.

She cared about Xavier as well but he was different, like a grandpa or a long lost uncle.

"Yeah, I can only imagine old Wolvie's face if he saw them when I did." Todd said with a snicker, his hand leaving her shoulders.

She glanced at him with a mischievous grin as he starched his arm back and around, the clone shaking her head at her friends antics. But then again X23 wished quietly that he would never change.

It was something she liked about him.

* * *

They left the theatre once they got their tickets and went for a stroll in the park, the two chatting about what they looked forward to in the movie.

"I haven't seen any Jet Li films so I just hope its half decent with martial arts." X23 said in a deciding tone.

"He's is pretty wicked, yo." Todd said, off handedly. "I mean, he won a martial arts championship or something like that in China when he was a kid."

"That's cool, but I'll wait see to decide." X23 said firmly, Todd nodding.

"Whatever floats your boat."

X23 rolled her eyes and elbowed Todd, the green boy hopping away with her playful attack. She was about to continue on when Todd managed to handless cartwheel behind her, the clone girl spinning around to keep her eyes on him when he moved forward. He kept his body ducked down and popped the top of his head against her stomach which made her stumble back.

X23 laughed at her friend and watched as he casually rolled onto his hands, holding himself up in mid cartwheel as he shakily walked over to her. The X-Man shook her head as she gave a lazy kick at him and the Brotherhood boy turn his back to her, rolling backwards onto his feet.

And put himself flush against X23's body, face to face.

And it was there that X23 nearly died and went to heaven.

Reason being was that Todd was surprised by the lacking of space that he stumbled and grabbed her arms for support, her hands holding him there out of reflex. He was so close that all she would have had to do was lean an inch in and their lips would have been together. X23 felt her mouth dry as she looked into his amber eyes, the pair staring right back at her.

She could feel his chest pressing to hers, a heat welling up in her as she his body take in its breaths slowly and her crushes body proceeded to move against her, the movement agonizingly tender against her breasts. Her skin suddenly felt super sensitive as their clothes moved between them selves, her body nearly shaking and shivering.

He was so close to her…

It would take her so little…

Todd suddenly laughed and stepped somewhat haphazardly away from her, X23 releasing a breath as she attempted to calm down. Her amphibious friend shook his head and even bent over, his laughter still continuing.

X23 had one thought racing in her mind. She had been so close to Todd that she could have gotten something that had kept her restless for a full week now. The clone glanced at Todd as he controlled himself, sending an apologetic smile that made her smile and nearly blush in return.

"Jeez, I'm sorry X', yo. I honestly thought I had more space than that." Todd said, rubbing his neck awkwardly and X23 used her years of training to cover herself.

"Don't worry about it, Todd. I'm fine." X23 said, shaking her head as if she was disbelief but really trying to straighten herself out.

Todd nodded as the two prepared to continue their walk but X23 turned when she felt her nostrils tingle from something. Her body tightened when she saw that Kitty and Lance were heading towards them, Todd turning to face the two as they unmistakably headed towards them.

Kitty looked surprised, her eyes resting on X23 while occasionally flicking to Todd. She was obviously surprised and confused with the clone girl and she made it clear with what she thought about Todd, the now slouched figure standing beside her.

Lance was different; his gaze that went to Todd was friendly and curious, surprise mixed in there as well. He then noticed who was standing right next to him, X23 smirking when she saw him immediately remove his hand from Kitty's shoulder. Apparently he trusted his secret with Todd but not many others.

"Hey Lance, what's you and the kit-kat doin' here?" Todd asked cheerfully. "I thought school was still in for another hour and a half?"

"It, like, four forty-five now, Toad." Kitty said, X23 controlling an entire flinch into a blink.

Two things had made her react like that. The first and main thing was that it was the way Kitty had addressed Todd, not even by his real name. X23 wanted to correct her but Todd's face of indifference made her hold her tongue. She had already done her fair share to him and caused enough problems.

The other thing was that they had nearly spent two hours together in what could be considered a relaxed environment. She really hadn't notice the time pass by and X23 was really happy at the amount of time she had been with Todd for.

"Oh jeez, I guess I better pay more attention to the clocks, yo," Todd glanced around. "Where's Pietro and Freddy?"

"The speedster is currently with his father, something about getting a new recruit for the Brotherhood, and Freddy is at that Home Economics thing, remember?"

"Oh yeah, he had that cook thing to do." Todd said slowly.

"So, like, what are you to up to?" Kitty asked, staring at X23. "Together and out of school for so long?

X23 looked at Todd and he shrugged with a smile, the clone tilting her head. He basically would let her tae care of Kitty, least he say something awkward.

"Todd got into some trouble and Mr. Smith let us go for the rest of the day, feeling we had an 'overly emotionally day'" X23 said offhandedly.

Lance suddenly looked like he had been stuck by lightening and looked at Todd quickly, the amphibious mutant tightening his gaze slightly. X23 also noticed that Kitty was looking at him a bit differently, curiousty glistening in her face.

X23 then realized that they had heard about it; the two jocks, the wrestling match, the almost unthinkable win for Todd.

"Where these the two that you had that match with in gym, man?" Lance asked, Todd sigh making Lance laugh slightly. "I heard about that, Todd."

"As did the entire school…" Todd grumbled with his arms now folded.

"Yeah, Erica and Tiffany told me. They said, you went completely off the wall, doing a whole bunch of crazy moves." Kitty said, obviously surprised. "It was like you pulled out in some break-dance fighting."

"Just pissing around with what my power allows, yo." Todd said as he shrugged, X23 getting the hint that he wanted the subject left alone.

Lance obviously got the hint because he began to ramble off about the pranks that Pietro had managed to pull on Kerry again, X23 joining in with Todd so Kitty would drop the issue. The four mutants continued through the park, the respective couples and friends sticking close together.

X23 couldn't help but feel jealous of Kitty and Lance, they way that they were so open about each other when they were in the company of their trustworthy friends. She smiled as she watched Todd chase after Lance, Kitty giggling as the Brotherhood boys goofed off and Todd and Lance raced across the area.

She really couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

Whew, that was a bit annoying. I know you all are getting pretty annoyed with the wait for the date, but please be patience. I just need to go at this pace for me myself to find this believable; it isn't a simple world, so why should the story be?

I promise the next chapter will be that as well some more interesting elements.

Anyway, please, you know what happens next and how I ask. Smiles and winks with a salute Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks

- Lin


	16. A Clone AloneNo More

Well, here I am, ahead of schedule and posting this next chapter. In case your confused by that, I've been aiming to post chapters every 6th of the month. But any-who,

I've done the movie chapter and we have somewhat of serious issue in this chapter, something that I nearly over looked in the planning of this chapter. But it's in here and now you guys get another drama/angst/touching scene that a character pulls another out of.

I hope you all enjoy it and hopefully will tell me whether it was good or not in a review…that was a hint, how ever not subtle it might have been.

Well, enjoy, readers! Oh, sorry about the crappy Title.

* * *

**A Clone Alone……No more**

"Lassie, ye cannae even imagine how embarrassed I am of ye right now." Rahne said teasingly. "Yer worse than Kitty when she's going out to her rockhead."

The clone of Wolverine, X23, had a broad smile on her face while she plucked her towel from the bed and hopped to a Capoeira beat all the way down to the bathroom. Sliding in the room, X23 stripped down and hopped in the shower.

For the whole day, X23 had found that she was distracted by the possibility of tonight and was annoyed, no matter how pleasantly, that she found Todd on the tip of her tongue all day. Keeping her eyes closed as the hot streaked through her hair, X23's smile had been permanently on all day.

As she massaged the shampoo deep in her hair, X23 nearly giggled as she remembered how she made nearly all if the residents in the mansion slightly worried as she greeted them all pleasantly.

Xavier knew, of course, why and had smiled with a mischievous twinkle, wishing her a pleasant evening. X23 nearly flushed scarlet had Scott and Jean not walked in the room, the clone making herself scarce. Let the suds wash off of her, X23 spun the knobs around until the water stopped and wrapped a towel around her.

Securing it tightly around her body, X23 pulled her back as she walked out of the bathroom with her clothes. She shut the door with a flick of her wrist and began to dress while Rahne continued to fine tune her dressing for the rapidly approaching evening.

"I still can't believe I'm doing this, it's really exciting." X23 said is disbelief, turning her back as she dressed in her underwear. "It's kind of weird too, in a scary way."

"What?" Rahne asked, her face in a broad grin. "The mighty clone of Wolverine, who single handedly took out the entire X-Mansion, is afraid of a boy."

X23 was about to give an explosive retort when something hit her hard than any blow could ever muster. Her eyes widened and her hands shook as she fell onto her bed with a solid sound, her mouth parting to let her ragged breaths out. Gulping, she licked her lips as sickening cold, sickly sweat rose up over her skin.

Rahne blinked at the lack of responding and looked at the girl, her smile and cheer leaving her face at the stricken sight of X's face.

"Laura, lassie, what is it?" Rahne asked as she walked slowly over.

"He doesn't know. He doesn't…know…I'm a clone…H-he-he…" X23 was hyperventilating as her panic set in fiercely. "He doesn't know….I'm a **clone**!"

Rahne's eyes widened as her throat went dry at the realization of the situation. The poor clone had slid off the edge of the bed, the landing not even fazing the scantily clad girl. The salty taste and the fiery sting of tears in her eyes and mouth became razor sharp as one tear fell down.

The one thing she was still uneasy about was the fact that she was nothing more than the creation of someone test tube experiment, a fact she hated that was always brought up. X23 never considered the fact that Todd didn't know that she was Logan's clone but then she remembered when they first met, what he had said.

_X23 spoke calmly, while Sapo looked at her in confusion._

"_Aren't you Wolverine's kid, yo?" He asked, waving his hand slightly. "It's Laura or X23, right?"_

_X23 gave a slight nod at hearing her new name and found slight happiness that she recognized by it._

"He thinks I'm just his daughter. He doesn't know…"

Rahne knelt before the other X-Man and placed her hand on X23's arm. The terrified look was not something that Rahne ever thought she would see on his face and she was amazed that this was because of Todd.

But, then considering how much X23 liked Todd…

"Laura, the lad's not goanna scream his bloomin' head off or run away hysterically. I really don't think he'll be like that." Rahne said, trying to comfort.

"Rahne, I'm a clone. A fucking CLONE!" X23 nearly screamed, holding her hand off to the side to let her claws fly out. "There isn't anything human about me!"

Rahne sighed as X23 whipped her arm over her face, the Scottish girl unable to say anything as the clone hugged her knees.

X23 had never felt so terrified to do anything. Going out alone with him on something that nearly resembled a date had been bad enough, her skin shivering and crawling with anticipation. But now, the fact that she would have to tell the boy that she had been maddeningly attracted to that she was something that she wasn't…

X23 felt that she wasn't able to breathe, the pressure nearly flattening her lungs as she tried to calm down and failed as her thoughts always turned back to Todd. Two more tear rolled down and X23 angrily smeared them off her face.

"Lassie, do you still want to go?" Rahne asked her quietly.

X23 looked up, the option of not going never occurring to her. She knew the Brotherhood's number, having seen Kitty write it down once before. She could easily call and say that she needed to give him a rain check on the movie and maybe see it with him later. That way she could have time to think of what to tell him and also prepare herself.

She glanced at the phone, the urge to call him and cancel the whole thing was like being offered the chance to drink form the Holy Grail. She then glanced at the jeans and other clothes she was going to wear.

"Lassie?"

X23 turned her gaze back to the phone…

* * *

X23 sat there outside the theatre, her hands folded in her lap in tight fists and her eyes distant. She couldn't understand at first why she had decided to go and meet him but then she realized why.

There was no way that she was going to get anymore comfortable about the situation, the same person would have to be told and the same issue was going to be discussed. The only thing that delaying it would do would make it hurt even more. X23 didn't want this to be any worse than what she needed it to be.

But the other reason was because Todd was used to people not trust him and others letting him down, he was a private person. He had let her in and shown her some things that he had been keeping a secret from everyone else and trust her with it. After he did that, X23 found she wasn't able to even think about him realizing he had trusted her continuously and she had kept her biggest secret from him.  
And it was something he should know and deserved to know, since it could very well be a life threatening issue for him if something happened like it had with Aaron.

So there she was, in a pair of jeans and a blouse of Rahne's with her leather jacket over the top, waiting for the boy she very well might scare off. Sighing, X23 looked at the theatre; not a lot of people were here but then again, this was the second week showing.

"Hey, X. How you doing, yo."

X23 looked up at the green mutant and found a smile blooming on her face as well as the burn of a slight blush. Todd was standing there in a pair of dark loose jeans and a light colored shirt with dark striped. His hair was pulled back, X23 realizing that the lack of hair around his face made him looks his cuteness and racked up on his sexiness.

She loosened her hands and stood up, her leather jacket falling neatly down. X23 tried to shake back the looming feelings but failed.

"Not so good, Todd." X23 said, looking at him in somewhat of a questioning way. "You look…really nice."

It was then that she saw Todd blush and his goofy smile while he ran a hand through his hair.

"Otero's to blame; he decided that I should try and match you in a half decent look. You of course don't need to try and do that." Todd explained, his eyes becoming searching and he gently touched her arm. "Is there something wrong, X?"

"Can we go inside? There's…there's something I need to tell you…it's important…"

Todd looked at her, her distress in her voice making him nod. He put his had gently on her back, her skin almost electrifying at the touch. They went to the booth and Todd put on a mask of cheerfulness that he did so well, taking the ticket from the lady. In a few moments they were inside the theatre and seated somewhere roughly in the middle.

X23 sat there quietly while Todd went and picked up a drink for the two of them, the green boy hesitating as he saw her cracking her knuckles, the metallic sound not lost on him, to calm herself. He then sat down slowly next to her, twisting himself to face her.

"Okay, yo. What's the matter, X?" Todd asked, his amber eyes searching deeply into hers when she turned to him.

"I…I…Todd, how much of me have you heard?" X23 asked quietly, her leg jittering nervously. "Like, about who I am?"

Todd's face was now confused as he looked at her, sitting up a bit more. X23 watched as she thought back and tried to remember, X23's anxiety building.

"I can't say a whole lot, X." Todd said softly, his amber eyes lighting a bit as he smiled. "Other than praises of how you looked from the guys, I just heard you were Wolverine's daughter."

X23 gulped slightly, a shuddered breath being released. He had trusted her, so now she would trust him.

"I'm not his daughter." X23 said softly, her hands curling slightly.

"What?" Todd asked quietly, trying to look at her as she lowered her head.

"I'm not his daughter, Todd. I'm his clone." X23 said, her voice cracking on sorrow for the first time. "I guess that makes me even lower than you in everyone's opinion. I'm not a mutant or a human, I'm a fucking clone."

X23 lowered her head until her chin touched her chest, her hands clenching tightly.

"Why did you tell me this?" Todd asked in disbelief.

"Because…I don't know." X23 said weakly. "I guess because I trust you, because I need to tell you but also because you trust me and I feel like…crap…knowing that all you know about me is a lie."

X23 felt the beats of silence as she stared at the seat before her, her hands shaking and her whole body a mess. But she continued speaking anyways…

"I was made…because they couldn't get Logan….because their 'perfect weapon' ran away…and it was easier to just make me." X23 scoffed as a tear ran down her face. "I was made…to kill."

"That's why…you were having trouble holding back." Todd said, blinking as he watched her nod. "And when I wouldn't fight back."

"T-That was the hardest thing to do because you found a way to beat me, so I know your good. And…." X23 gulped back and squeezed her eyes tightly. "And I care so much about you; you, my first friend that I made and someone who makes me…feel."

The empty theatre was dimming, X23's long black hair hiding her face so she didn't see Todd looking at her sympathetically. She couldn't believe herself, that she had told him all of that stuff about her. She had no reason to tell him except that…that…

X23 sharply inhaled when Todd's hand took her closed fist, holding her hand softly. He slowly opened it and laced his fingers with hers. Looking up at him, her heightened eyesight allowed her to see Todd smiling at her and there wasn't any fear or pity. There was…just acceptance.

"I'm glad they made you, then." Todd said quietly, the screen lighting up. "Cause you have to one of the best friends I've ever had."

"But, I'm a monster…" X23 said softly, Todd smiling a bit sadly.

"No more than me, X, yo." Todd said. "No more than me".

X23 stared at him, something clicking for her as he turned back to the silver screen. She and Todd were the exact same kind of person if just a little bit different. She wasn't completely accepted because she technically wasn't a human or a mutant. Todd wasn't accepted because he was considered too grotesquely mutated to be a part of the good guys. They were both outcasts of the society because of something they had no control over.

It was right there and then that X23 was sure that it wasn't a petty fling of her heart that attracted her to him. She actually had deep feelings, something that she never had to any one, save Logan and Xavier. That's why she told him…because she was in love.

A tear rolled down her cheek, X23 smiling brightly as she leaned against Todd and he released her hand to wrap his arm around her shoulders. Stretching up to him, X23 gave Todd a soft kiss and rested down next to him. She didn't miss that cute blush on his face or the cough of surprise and embarrassment, giggling at the sound.

It would be something that X23 would remember for a long time, the first time she found acceptance and comfort in Todd's arms and the moment she realized she had more than a petty attraction to him.

* * *

X23 laughed as she watched Nameless seemingly aimlessly swung his sword around as he deflected the arrows aside. She was still wrapped in Todd's arm and she felt like she was cruising on cloud nine. Todd smiled and let a chuckle out as they watched, the green boy seemingly having forgotten his arm was around her.

She didn't mind either. In fact, she hoped he would stay like this for the entire movie. X23 had no idea why she liked this so much; there was warmth from him and such a shivering scent from him that it just felt like sitting in a meadow near a lake. It was wonderful, Todd glancing at her with a smile.

A breeze suddenly floated through the theatre, both mutant shivering slightly from it and X23 felt the hairs rise on the back of her neck, her heightened senses sensing someone watching her and Todd. Glancing at Todd, she saw he too felt something by the way his eyes glanced around the edges of the theatre.

But he seemingly shrugged it off because he just leaned back into the chair and let his eyes glance back at the screen before leaning to X23 to whisper in her ear.

"Hey, X, I'm goanna use the bathroom real quick, okay?" Todd said with his usually warm smile, moving only when he saw X23's nod.

"I'll let you know what you miss." She whispered back.

As he walked out of the row, X23 really did notice how few people were in the theatre. There had to less that ten or fifteen people scattered randomly around the theatre. Not surprising, X23 considered, since it was the fourth week of its showing and she leaned back in her seat.

She decided that Jet Li was what Todd had said, a very good martial artist. It wasn't just the execution of the move but the technical details in things like his stances, his control, and the facial muscle control during his sword play. X23 smiled, thinking of a way to get Todd to show her more movies with this actor and blushed as she realized she was plotting another date with the boy.

A slightly altered boom sound went off and X23 raised an eyebrow, the scene having nothing to do with explosion of any sort since Moon was attacking sky in a field of leaves. Very faintly, her nose twitched as a familiar scent tickled her nose and the clone girl felt her every fiber tense.

Nightcrawler was in the theatre. And Todd was walking back to her.

X23 narrowed her eyes on him, slowly realizing that he knew that they were there. Her heightened senses allowed her too eye perfectly clearly that he was eyeing around the theatre as he came back to her.

Todd sat next to her in a long slouch and tapped her leg, his hands making an X sign, then raising four fingers and then pointing over his shoulder. X23 frowned and then realized that four of her teammates were in the theatre and were positioned behind them.

"How far back?" X23 asked, her voice nearly silent.

"Almost right near the back exits, under the projector, yo." Todd said, sighing. "I was hoping this wouldn't happen. But that's not the only problem…"

X23 turned to him in surprise, his face annoyed.

"What is it?"

"Lance and Pietro are here…and they saw you go in here with me and I just saw them in the restroom, so they might be waiting by the front doors, yo."

X23 clenched her fists, the claws threatening to pop out when Todd rested his hand on hers and while she nearly jumped, he point to front exit. She looked at him as he grinned, his amber eyes twinkling mischievously.

"We go out that way, after I take out the last light, yo." Todd said, glancing over his shoulder. "It's the safest way from the X-Boys and the Brotherhood."

"You've done this before?" X23 asked in amusement, not all to surprised.

"Eh, once or twice me and the guys snuck in here and to find a way out from the rent-a-cops, yo." Todd said, leaning over to her while gauging the distance.

"Twenty one feet, to you left slight." X23 said with a smirk, Todd grinning at her.

"This is goanna be interesting, you and me." Todd said slyly, nodding to her. "Get ready, I can see em' getting ready to do something, yo."

X23 found nearly impossible to do anything with Todd as close as he was to her. It looked like they were a couple about to make out in the middle of the theatre…and the love scene just so happened to start right then as well

"Yeah, I see Cyclops and Kitty, Kurt's on the far side and I think that's Bobby with him." X23 said. "I'd do it…now!"

Todd turned his head and glob of slime, roughly the size of a baseball into the lens and the theatre was plunged into darkness. X23 immediately found her eyesight adapting to the lack of light and began moving rapidly to the door, when she felt Todd grab her hand.

X23 stumbled but kept running; of course, he didn't have the heightened level of eyesight that she did. None the less, she tightened her grip on his hand and kicked the door open. Racing down a corridor with dim yellow lighting, the two mutant burst out into the alleyway and began to run down to the street.

Todd snatched his hand free, making X23 feel a pang of hurt that he didn't want to hold her hand. But then she looked back to see, and hear, Kurt port right next to him, realizing he didn't want her to get involved.

Now, all week Todd had people attacking him for less that stupid reasons and the two were heavy rivals as it was. The amphibious mutant did a handless cartwheel and then placed his hand on the ground, his leg swinging around to clocked the blue mutant above the head.

X23 frowned; Todd had the shot but she had seen him raise his leg at the last moment, forcing the blue German to-

Then it clicked. He wasn't fighting he was trying to escape, by forcing Kurt to teleport away. And it worked, the moment Todd's foot was near Kurt's head, he BAMF'd away

She suddenly shrieked when Todd turned around and swept her up in his arm and rocketed off the ground, her added weight seemingly nothing to him. Todd landed on the roof and, once he placed her down on the ground, rolled onto his back.

"I was not expecting that to happen, yo." Todd said with a chuckle.

X23 crossed her legs and turned so she was facing him, leaning her forearms on her knees while she joined in with his laughter. The two shared a smile before Todd got up and missed her blushing face. Turning to her, he offered his hand and glanced over his shoulder.

"Let me get you home, X. I think you might need the time there to counter anything that lot will say about what happened, yo."

X23 nodded and stood up, Todd crouching down so she could apparently hop on for a piggyback ride. She took her time going to him, not really wanting to be on his back and wanted to a little closer to him now that they were being honest with each other.

So she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a flat look. "This is safer."

Todd was taken back but smiled and wrapped his arms around her, launching the two of them into the sky. X23 felt her face beet red, glad that Todd had to keep looking forward so that he didn't see. Maybe she would tell him soon…

Both of the mutants missed the angry silver eyes glaring at them, the figure disappearing in a blur…

* * *

Uh-oh. Have I gone and set up something nasty that could possibly lead to a major turning point in several characters, particularly two? Have I gone and created the building blocks for what may be the most insane chapter to come?

…..eh, maybe. I guess you guys are going to just have to read and review me all your questions, concerns, advice, annoyances, praises, denouncements……heck, you can even send an exorcism if you know how to do that; won't work, but be fun to read.

I hope you all enjoyed your Christmas, Hanukah, Quaid-e-Azam's Day, Wren Day or any other religious event I'm not aware of and I hope you all have a happy New Year.

-Lin


	17. New Students and Third Step of Capoeira

First off, I want to thank all of you readers and reviewers for helping this story achieve one hundred reviews. I'm really glad to see that so many people like the story, it's really encouraging.

Now this chapter, when I originally wrote it, was over 12 pages long. So I have broken it up into two chapter and I will post the next one in a few weeks or wait till my next updating time. I dunno yet, I'll decided over the next few day, depending on review response.

So enjoy all!

* * *

**New Students and The Third Step of Capoeira: Mei Lua and Armada**

There are moments that are known as rapturously blissful. A moment in the earth space and time for any mutant or human to experience that is so wonderful, that they could call it perfect. Everything that happened to that person in that time space, the people, the weather, the environment, the objects that were around the person were said to have that much more of a glean and shine to it.

Then, the moments that just as good a moments that have maybe one or two slight flaws but ones everyone can do without are known as adorning memories. These make up a small part of dreams, the part that the rapturously blissful ones don't cover, and are ones people can tweak and turn with to make up their own fantasies.

X23 had heard of neither of them but felt she was pretty damn close to at least one of them.

The clone girl walked into the elevator located on the lobby level of the mansion and she was behind the steel door, she broadly grinned as her arms wrapped around herself. Todd had been careful and gentle as he took X23 home and there, just outside the main gate, he had done something that until now, X23 could have fought HYDRA for.

It had been so simple and friendly, but she had never gotten something like that from anyone aside Logan or Ororo, even more rarely from Xavier and abundantly from some of her friends, which felt weird.

But Todd had been so sweet and caring about his that X23 thought that she could never look at cinnamon, sage and peppermint again, the sweet spicing taste still stinging in her nose and eyes.

In short, she had gotten a kiss.

_Todd's grip around her body tightened briefly as he landed on the tree branch, X23 so completely drenched in his scent that she barely registered the landing but felt the shift of arms. The amphibious mutant flipped backwards from the natural gymnasium, the spring of wood giving him an extra distance as he landed on the inside if the X-Men gate._

"_Last stop, X-Men and all those signing up for the Xavier Mansion, please get off." Todd joked, placing X23 on her feet gently._

"_Thanks for the lift, Todd." She said happily, her smile flashing her teeth slightly. "And for the movie, even if we only saw half of it."_

"_Eh, I think the first half is the best anyway, yo." Todd shrugged offhandedly, the two chuckling. "So remember about class tomorrow, it's after lunch and pretty much the whole afternoon."_

"_I'll be there and I'll drag Rahne there if I have to." X23 joked._

_Todd laughed aloud at this and X23 went scarlet as Todd gave her a friendly hug, her high brain functions stopping when she felt him press his lips softly to her forehead. She was suddenly filled with a sensation that was similar to pins and needles, her skin hyper sensitive._

_He stepped back and smiled, X23 feeling her knees go weak at the sight. She almost missed his comment._

"_I figured I should return at least one kiss after getting so many, yo." He said happily, her face flushing a red scarlet as he leaped over the wall with a single flip. _

_X23 could only hear the blood pounding in her ears and walked calmly half down the road before she felt a smile completely cover her face. She giggled slightly and closed her jacket around her, to keep his scent and warmth on her._

_Right now, she felt like she felt better than the strongest person in the world…_

…_she felt human…_

She felt her eyes closed as she replayed the night in her head, the only downside was the interruption that the two teams had cause. Her smile faltered a bit as she wondered if it would be easier to talk to Xavier or to simply kill them while they slept, dissolving the bodies in sulfuric or hydrochloric acid to cover her tracks.

X23 held a perplexed look on her face until the door opened and she shrugged as she walked out. She would decide in the morning, after sleeping on it.

She found her face back in a full smile, a song that Otero and Todd had taught her filling her head and soon whispering on her lips. The clone opened her door and watched as the lycanthropic Scottish lassie looked up at her, her face quickly growing in a smile.

"So…I take it the date went well?" Rahne asked wickedly. "Did you kiss him on the cheek or did you give him a full dental check."

X23 rolled her eyes at Rahne, laying on her bed so that the redhead was above her head; sure, Rahne may have been raised a good Catholic girl but, lord, did she ever have some things to say and suggest to X23. She sighed and lazily kicked her shoes off while her hands stretched out to the sides.

"Not much…we sat, watched the movie, not much else." X23 said casually, her inner self smiling as she felt the confusion from Rahne radiate out.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, we just watch the movie and-" Rahne's laughter and a thud from her side of the room made X23 stop.

The clone rolled over and saw the Scottish redhead had fallen off her bed, X23 doing a very good impression of Wolverines eyebrow rise while she roll on the floor laughing.

"Lass, quit beat around the bloody bush and tell me what happened." Rahne gasped, X23 rolling her eyes. "Ye might be able to lie in top secret situation, but ye cannae lie in this situation."

X23 felt her cheeks sting with a blush but shook her head, still to happy to really care. The clone hopped off her bed and sat next to Rahne on the floor, her face finally showing how happy she was. Rahne was clearly surprised by this, raising her eyebrows as she watched her friend reveal a large smile and hugged her legs close to her.

"He…he accepts me, completely. He doesn't care that I'm a clone." X23 said, her smile growing until it nearly hurt her face. "Rahne…I…it's so wonderful…"

The Scottish girl just smiled and hugged her roommate, a gesture she was honestly happy for her friend. Not many people were able to see past the fact that X23 was clone and while it was a little daunting and made her even more different than a normal mutant.

"He's a good lad, eh?" Rahne asked, X23 nodding against her friend. "Then how much longer are ye goanna hide from him?"

X23 pulled away slightly and looked at her friend, a distant look on her face. She had been thinking about that herself and wondered why she hadn't asked him if they could be more tonight. It's not like it would have been a bad thing, the clone fairly sure that he might say yes.

But for some odd reason X23 hadn't been able to ask him, as thought the words couldn't be formed in her mouth. Like she wasn't able to yet, and then there was the initial reason she was scared of him a little.

"I don't know, Rahne. I guess…I guess I'm really nervous of him because he's able to make me feel like this." X23 explained, the werewolf nodding. "Oh, and we have training with him tomorrow."

"Oh cool. Finally, I get to learn some new stuff." Rahne said exasperatedly. "Same spot or a different place?"

"We're at the gym, at our school." X23 explained, standing up and stretching cricks out of her body. "I hope it's a bit more interesting."

* * *

X23 wished she had kept her mouth shut as she focused on what Otero and Todd were demonstrating to her and Rahne, the fast paced music making her even more eager to go fast rather than the slow that her two teachers wanted.

The two girls arrived on time and after going through their basic ginga and all of their escivas, the two men had announced that they would be learning three of the basic kicks.

"The first kick, _meia lua_, looks stupid and impractical to certain extent but it is essential and is a perfect lead up kick." Otero explained, Todd stepping forward slightly. "As Todd will now demonstrate."

"Okay, kinda of easy and kinda aggravating at the same time, yo. You're going to kick with leg that is front and use the other leg to hold yourself up on." Todd explained carefully, his body already shifting side to side in his ginga stance.

As he stepped up with his right leg, his left leg didn't go back as normal but instead swung around the front of him perfectly straight and once it had done a perfect one hundred and eighty degrees, it swung back into kadera stance.

X23 was more focused on the way the white pants seemed to cling to his thighs as he moved and his face.

"That's it, lad? I don't see what the problem is?" Rahne asked in confusion.

Todd just chuckled and waved them one to do it for a bit, telling them their next kick would after they get this one down. X23 did the motions and had to agree with Rahne, the kick was easy enough and she wasn't having any problems going from ginga to the move and back.

She then stepped up to do the other side and she found her leg swung up from the inside instead of the outside. X23 frown and fell into the ginga, this time that side working fine. However, when she went to do the other side, the other leg this time went from the inside.

The clone glanced at her roommate, the Scottish girl completely confused by this. Todd and Otero were just smirking off to the side, the two going through the kick fluently.

"You need to put a ginga between each of the kicks so your body resets itself." Otero explained. "It's annoying but it's a necessity for you beginners. Todd, could you go and give them some points?"

"Sure, yo." Todd dropped down and extended his leg out, rolling over his leg to the clone, his move receiving praise from his instructor.

"Oh yeah, two more things; Jason can't make it down here for another month. His school is preparing to do a cross school competition."

"Oh well, yo. I guess I'll have to wait a bit." Todd said as he stood up, X23 feeling that he really didn't mind that much.

"And the other thing is that we're still on for the performance." Todd paused and smiled.

"Sweet, yo. Shame Alexia can't see it, I think she would have gotten a laugh from it." He said and noticed the lost looks on the girls faces. "We've agreed to put on a performance for my old orphanage and Alexia was the woman who raised me."

"Oh, that's cool. Right, X?" Rahne nudged the clone playfully, the clone untightening her hand.

"Yeah, sound really cool." She said in a clam but slightly interested voice; she thought that maybe Todd was already seeing someone and had made a fool of herself.

"Anyway's, back to class!" Todd said jovially, hopping over to them to help with the kicks.

So there she and Rahne were, kicking after kick after kick. Todd had shown them the second kick eventually, the spin kick called _armada_ which X23 found herself loving it out of pure simplicity. She actually though it had to be the easiest kick in the fighting style.

All she had to do was step up like she did before, but instead of kick form there, X23 had to step over her other foot, spin so her feet positions were now reversed and let the tension from her shoulder to foot swing her front leg up and around. It was an easy kick, like she said.

But the continual doings of it were starting to make her legs feel like someone was blowing a balloon in her thighs, the constant working of the muscles burning through her quickly. And plus the constant movement of the ginga, X23 was now grateful for her enduring stamina and a little impressed with Todd's, since he rarely wasn't doing the ginga.

A soft breeze blew over her face, her eye widening as she caught a scent.

"Damn it, Jamie!" X23 snapped, the clone glaring at the window were Jamie was hiding by.

The young boy yelped and scrambled to get the open door, hopping around the stands he had been hiding in. Needless to say that when Todd flew through the air and kicked the door shut with both feet, Jamie felt pretty screwed. Especially when he had time to lash his tongue around Jamie's wrist before flipping onto the ground, his body flowing into that continually moving stance.

Todd pulled him through the beams and structure, nearly tripping when he saw it was just a kid that had snuck up them. He even twisted around in a kick and had to use his tongue as leverage to flip back. Jamie's eyes were wide as Todd's tongue undid itself and he flipped onto his feet.

"Jeez, kid, are you all right?" Todd asked, shaking the kid lightly.

"That was so cool!" Jamie yelled, Todd chuckling sheepishly after a odd moment of silence. You did the flip thing with that kick and it was so awesome!"

X23 was glaring death rays at Jamie, the clone about to sever the young boy's head from his body. Rahne gulped at the look on her roommates face and nudged her gently, giving her a pleading look when the clone looked at her.

They looked at Todd and the kid and they were actually having a good conversation, Todd balancing on hand briefly before he fell back to his feet. This delighted the kid to no end, his cheers of enjoyment well heard as the amphibious mutant bounced between two flips.

"That's so cool! Man, I wish I could do that." Jamie said wistfully.

X23 saw the look that past over Todd's face, a thoughtful and mischievous as he saw the longing look on Jamie's face.

"Aw, come on, kid. I'm sure the training session will make you strong enough to this stuff one day, yo." Todd said off handedly as he led the boy over to the rest of them.

"As if I was allowed to…" Jamie said sullenly.

"Huh?"

"Logan thinks Jamie's not ready to be training with the other kids because he's too young." X23 explained, the green mutant's face showing a sadden realization. "Xavier often just gives him obstacle courses but nothing really to train him."

"That's a shame, yo…" Todd said distantly.

X23 saw the smile spreading on his face and as he looked at Otero, the black man nodded with an equally as large smile. X23 had a feeling that they were planning something and she wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not.

Otero cleared his throat, the small boy looking up as a tall, very well built man kneeled before him and smiled. He scratched his chin and nodded.

"Tell ya what, kid; if you want, you can learn the martial art that me and Todd teach here." Otero offered, Rahne and X23's jaw dropping.

"What kind is it?" Jamie asked curiously.

"This kind, yo."

Jamie turned around, Todd's body swaying from side to side a few feet away. He suddenly stopped and twisted around, a blurring kick launched into the air. The amphibious mutant then dropped down and preformed that ground kick, his leg snapping around him as he held his hands on the ground.

As soon as he was facing forward again, he backflipped and leapt up with a double foot kick that swung completely around him, repeating the kick four times before landing in his ginga again.

The young boy was absolutely jaw slack as Todd continued to perform move after move, X23 following him somewhat dreamy eyed and nearly bit her tongue when he did the splits in a handstand.

"You see, kid, we practice the art of Capoeira, a fighting style hidden in a dance that relies completely on kicks, acrobatics, take downs and grappling once we're on the ground." Otero explained, Jamie nodding dumbly. "If you want, we could teach you this stuff and, who knows, you might be as good as Todd one day, maybe even better."

Jamie turned and looked at the man wide eyed, a large hand held up for a high five. X23 had to smile at what he and Todd were doing.

Jamie really was neglected when it came to training like an X-Man, so to see that Todd and Otero were willing to put the time into him that Logan and Scott would was really inspiring for her. Plus, X23 had a feeling that it had to do with the fact that Todd didn't like the way the kid was being neglected and felt that they were kindred spirits in a way.

"Yeah, I wanna learn this stuff!" Jamie exclaimed, smacking the older man's hand.

"Alright, that's what I wanna hear, kid. Now, you and I are going to go do some basic introduction stuff and I'm goanna let Todd teach these two." Otero explained, giving Todd a wink that confused X23 when he blushed.

"Alright, yo. Lets get back to work."

* * *

The two X-Men groaned as they walked back, while Jamie couldn't stop yammering on about how much he liked the class. X23 and Rahne were nearly pulling their teeth when Jamie paused and looked at X23.

"Laura…"

"Yeah, Jamie? What is it?" The cloned asked tiredly, really hoping he was going to shut his trap about the training.

"Do you like Todd?" He asked innocently, a not so innocent twinkle in his eyes.

X23 froze, her emerald eyes boring into the side his head while her jaw worked down, Rahne blinking at him in amusement while he kept walking.

This little runt had managed to see what X23 wanted, what her affection was for? But how? If Rahne had said something, so help her God she would torture the Scottish wolf to now end!

"How the hell…" She began but had to stop take a deep breath and start again. "What the hell makes you think that?"

Jamie looked at her in confusion and looked up as he thought back, X23 getting frustrated while he took his sweet time. Rahne was nearly crying from holding the laughter in, the Scottish girl grinning broadly when the clone looked at her accusingly.

"Well, it was the way you kept blushing whenever he got really close or when he touched you to fix you position. That and you actually give him a smile when he compliments you." Jamie explained, the clones face falling at realizing how obvious that sounded like. "You even laughed…I've never seen you smile or laugh!"

"Lad, I think ye are goanna find that Laura is a bit easy to figure out like that." Rahne said in amusement, X23's eye twitching now.

"I guess, but I can see why. He's a really cool, despite what everyone keeps saying about him." Jamie said thoughtfully. "I mean, he's teaching me something that no one would. How can he not be a great guy?"

X23 gave an absentminded nod and light "yeah" as she thought back to Todd, slowly noticing that Rahne and Jamie were staring at her with wide grins. She suddenly dropped her happy look and they broke up with laughter, the clone nearly flushing with embarrassment.

The clone grabbed them both and actually lifted Jamie to Rahne's height, a sweet smile on her face that made their knees shake. She sighed as they stood their on the side of the road, not a lick of traffic on the Sunday afternoon heated road they were on.

"Now, I would really like it if you wouldn't mention this to anyone, about the class or my certain affections." She said kindly, the two nodding in sync. "Because, if you do, I would like to remind you both that I know where you sleep and I can get in and out without leaving a trace."

She set them down and continued to walk ahead while they followed behind her. She began to hum the song that had been used in class today, the lyrics soft easy to remember.

"Todd and X, sitting in a tree…" X23 nearly snapped, glaring at the two as they skipped past her. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes-"

"Rahne and Jamie, lying in a field; both of them, D-E-A-D, dead, dead!" X23 barked, the clone chasing the laughing fools all the way to mansion.

* * *

He-he, I think X23 might have her hand full with Jamie now in the class. I just felt sorry for the little dude wanted to put him in somewhere.

The next chapter deals with another person's take on the who X23/Todd relationship, but not as pleasantly. As well as showing that Todd may have more friends than he originall thought or X23 knew.

Anyways, check you all later and I hope to hear from all of the readers, regarding comments, concerns, queries or anything else in the reviews.

-Lin


	18. High Speed Aggression and Jealousy

Well, here's the other half of the previous chapter. This contains an important even to the story that will help catalyst the beginnings of certain even that will lead to several large changes.

Now, regarding my updating policy with this story. I understand that a lot of you are annoyed with the fact that I only post chapters on the 6th of every month. The reason I'm doing this is so I have some kind of timeframe to work with and it allows me time to go over the details in the chapter so that the plot stays intact. I'm sorry if this is annoy to everyone who enjoys this story but it just allows me to write better and I need this time to work since I'm in college now.

That's the other thing; My school work has to come first before my writing and I'm trying to set a good example for my brother and my younger friends so I can't really get kicked out of college (or university, as they call it up here) from writing too much fan story stuff. I'm sorry but that's the case right now, the two reasons for the long time between updating.

Plus, it gives everyone a chance to send in their reviews before I put another chapter, allowing everyone the equal opportunity to give their deserved opinions. But hey, look on the bright side, I gave a early update, kind of.

Hope you enjoy this!

* * *

**High Speed Aggression and Jealousy**

X23 felt that he body was adjusting to the routine of Capoeira and the muscular aches that came with, mainly due to her healing factor. She smiled at how Rahne and Jamie had both been in pain that morning and gave her dark looks as she airily walked around them.

The clone felt that it was fair payback considering how Rahne treated her when she had been in that first morning. She had tried to be nice to Jamie but that had been a bit difficult since she found it so amusing. But the youngest kid had taken it very well and still had a smile on his face like Todd did.

She was kind of annoyed that she had been late today because X23 really want to go over the kicks that he had shown her last class. They had similarities to some of her other styles but at the same time she had to relearn everything she had learnt at HYDRA in fighting to a certain extent for Capoeira. Mind she was already relearning a lot that HYDRA had taught her, so she didn't mind.

She walked down the empty hallways when Todd suddenly came flying out of the boy's bathroom and crashed into a holder that had glass covering it. His face already had some small scrapes on it but it was mostly on his left side, bits of glass falling out of his hair. He groaned painfully as he stood up straighter and X23 was alit with rage when Pietro appeared in front of him, punching him into the display case.

Her eyes and ears cleared the hallway of anyone else, so she had no hesitations in popping her claws out. The hell with what Logan and Xavier had warned her of; she would castrate Pietro, pour sulfur over the wounds and then kill him a day later. Todd managed to shove him off but the speedster just used this to get behind him and shove him down into the hallway.

"You-suddenly-think-your-so-tough,-swamp-face…" Pietro sneered, grabbing Todd's shirt.

The super fast mutant turned around and slammed Todd into a locker, the green mutant grunting with pain. His arm grabbed the amphibious mutant by the shirt and used it as leverage to choke him with his forearm. Todd grabbed the wrist but also felt above his head, his fingers catching the edge of the locker.

X23 started to moved forward but then saw a crowd of humans coming out of the classrooms, her claws in her hand within the space of a blink. But since their powers weren't as obvious in some degrees, the two brotherhood members were able to keep going.

"I'm-warning-you,-you-pathetic…waste-of-space. There-is-no-way-in-hell-that-some-like-her,-would-even-wanna-know-someone-like-you. So-I-don't-want-to-even-see-you-near-her-again." Pietro said vehemently, a group of students gathering, that included Erica and Tiffany, around them. "Just-sit-back-and-let-a-man-take-care-of-her. She-doesn't-some-reject-of-freak-race-hitting-on-her-when-there's-guys-like-me."

"Pietro, man…let go, yo." Todd hissed

"You're-the-reject-of-the-rejects,-no-one-wants-you-except-those-that-have-to-deal-with-you."

"Just…cause you hate me…doesn't mean, everyone… the other guys-" Todd was cut off by Pietro's fist socking him at a high speed, nearly breaking his bones but instead just winded him.

"You-mean-Lance? Wanda? Freddy?? Their-just-putting-up-with-you-and-your-stupidity-because-they-don't-have-a-choice." Pietro sneered, his smug face completely opposite of Todd's hurt look. "I-mean,-if-I-ever-gave-the-word-that-I-don't-want-you-there,-they-might-throw-a-party-just-for-the-occasion. Hell,-why-do-you-think-you-were-even-adopted-by-Mystique-so-quickly? Because-they-didn't-fucking-care-about-you,-none-of them-did!"

Todd eyes were darting as he thought, his breathing deepening despite the pressure being put on his neck and X23 finally had enough; Todd was doing what she thought he never would do again; accepting what was being said about him. She stormed through, grabbing the speed demons free arm and jerked it back. Pietro turned his head to her with that same self righteous, cocky grin and batted her arm away.

As she went to grab him again, he swatted her away with a slap and shoved her back; he applied his super speed into the blow so she couldn't see it and it tossed her into Tiffany and Erica, the two catching her safely.

"I-deal-with-you-in-a-minute,-sexy-X'y." Pietro said crassly, before quietly snarling at Todd. "Remember-what-I-told-you-earlier-Toad."

X23 growled as she regained her footing but then saw Todd, a very pissed Toad, and suddenly felt a smirk on her face. He suddenly grabbed the silver haired mutant's wrist tightly and twisted it down sharply; forcing the joint to go a different way that it should have gone, he broke the grip on his shirt.

And he couldn't run. If he moved too quickly with his arm in that position, his wrist and possible his forearm would be broken easily and leave him even more vulnerable than before.

Pietro yelped as his arm was painfully manhandled, gasping when Todd's free hand grabbed his throat and slammed him into the locker as Todd swung them around. He then shoved the super fast mutant up the lockers, holding him there. The nicks and cut on his face and neck were threatening to bleed even more as the tension of his muscles increased, the whole image of Todd that of a wild animal.

Those around the two Brotherhood mutants gasped slightly, the sheer ferocity from Todd not expected or even known of. X23, and noticing a second later that Tiffany and Erica were too, found her self staring at the muscles that pressed against his shirt and his arm's muscles dancing on the bones.

Pietro's eyes had squeezed shut of natural reflex, his hand clamping onto Todd's arm while the other boy just stood there and held him up. His other clenched and the knuckles popped dangerously, the super fast mutant looking down at Todd as he drew his fist back.

WHAM!!

Todd's free arm shook as it collided, Pietro's eyes going wider and his body shaking. Todd wasn't looking at him, his fist embedded through the locker door shaking slightly. Pietro suddenly had a look of a momentary shock passed over his face, before it went back to the frantic, must-get-free face.

Then a hand fell on his shoulder but not Otero's and not X23's.

It was a jock, named Preston Boswell.

"Easy, man. It's okay." His thick Texas accent was odd for a New York kid, his brown wide eyes pleading with Todd. "I know you're a better than this, so let him go."

X23 was confused by this, the jocks actions not making him seem like everyone else in the school. Here he was, a jock that probably was good friends with Duncan Mathews, saying out loud that he knew that Todd was a good person. But why would he, what had happened between Preston and Todd that would have forged such a respect from one to the other.

X23 pushed that thought aside; that could be discussed later on and Todd needed to control back. She slowly walked forward and placed a hand on his other arm, the one hold Pietro up. Todd blinked and looked at her, amber meeting emerald as they had countless times before in the past two months. Todd's breathing slowed down gently, the rage in his eyes lessening.

Slowly the fingers around Pietro's neck loosened and his body began to slowly slide down until his feet touched the floor, then Todd just let him drop. Pietro landed on his butt, gasping as his hands held his neck and choked at the sudden intake of air. He then looked at his hand and jerked it out, the metal at his knuckles punctured from the sheer speed of his hands

Preston patted his shoulder in proud way and with X23 led him out of the corridor by his arm, Pietro glaring bloody murder at the green mutant.

* * *

Preston and X23 watched as Todd groaned in annoyance and let his head bang on the table outside of the school. The jock was in deep thought so now X23 got a change to actually get a good look at him, his self just perched on the edge of a table.

His face was slightly long and his dark brown eyes matched his hair, which was closely cut to his head. He was a bit tall but he wasn't built out like normal football players, making her think he might be a lines runner or a kicker. He also practical reeked of motor oil and his jeans had small grease stains, making the clone believe that his passion wasn't the football field but under the hood of hotrod or some very fast.

But the fact that this jock, who she understood got along with all the right people, was here to make sure that Todd, who was disliked by nearly everyone Preston knew, was alright. X23 was just…cautious; it seemed a bit too good to be true.

"I guess I screwed that up, yo." Todd muttered, Preston and X23 looking at each other.

"What you talking about, man?" Preston asked in confusion. "Only thing you really hurt was his pride."

Todd shook his head and sat up, smiling at the two of them. The clone felt a twang on her neck at the sight of the dark line of his throat, the skin bruised slightly from the forearm pressing so tightly against his skin. She knew that to say anything in front of Preston would be stupid and she wanted to talk to him privately about it later anyway, so she could wait till then.

X23 also didn't get Todd's worry this time; Pietro just had a lot of hot wind in him and didn't really have anything to show for it. He was just some fast talking and fast moving punk.

"Todd, he's just all talk, no do. Well, except when the chicks hot enough." X23 remarked, earning a grin from Todd and a chuckle from Preston.

"Todd, your girl's pretty funny, man." Preston said between chuckles, both mutants blushing slightly.

"Jeez, we're just friends, Pres." Todd said back, Preston raising an eyebrow to X23 who shrugged.

"He's just a decent guy I can trust and I'm a girl that actually likes being around him." X23 explained offhandedly.

"Sounds like someone's in denial…" Preston teased lightly, Todd grinning at the normal human.

X23, however, was kind of worried. If Jamie and this Preston were able to tell that she had a crush on Todd, then what was going to happen if Todd started to pick up her emotions too? She suddenly felt a cold sweat glaze over her body as a chill ran up her body, questions just screaming through her mind.

Todd however had given a lazy kick to the laughing Texan and the boy had scampered out the way. Preston sighed as he sat all the way on the bench, a slight flinch and a hand resting gently on his right side that both X23 and Todd saw.

"It's still bugging you, yo?" Todd asked in concern but X23 also sensed some…guilt?

"I'm fine; Doc says that I just gotta watch those tackles I get in practice and in big games." Preston said causally, Todd nodding thoughtfully. "Afraid I might re-crack them and have to start all over again."

"Pres man, I…"

"It was my fault, partner. Just let it go." The jock said with a shrug; now X23 was curious as a cat and the best part was that I couldn't kill her.

There was a small silence between the two, Todd's gaze on the ground hard until he scoffed and shook his head before replying quietly.

"…I can't…"

Todd lifted his head to say something else but the doors to the cafeteria opened and two girls walked out with a small First AID kit. X23's eyebrows went up at the sight of Tiffany and Erica walking over, one in a sweater and jeans and the other in a spaghetti wrap shirt with cargos.

Erica, the one with the kit and the spaghetti shirt, smiled at the trio first while she held up the box. Tiffany rolled her eyes and smirked but it was a kind smirk, if such a thing was possible.

"Hey, we thought you might need a patching up." Erica said, her voice kind in tone and meaning.

"_Grief bom, menina_. I think they would have gathered that." Tiffany said in mock annoyance, her Latin American accent very apparent and the words surprised Todd.

"You speak Portuguese, yo?" Todd asked in amazement.

"_Mel, eu sou Portuguese_." Tiffany said saucily, her gaze focusing on Todd. "You got a problem with that?"

Todd looked at X23 and the two shared wide grins, the three human looking at the in confusion while X23 chuckled. Yes, Todd was going to be offended by a Portuguese girl when he practically spoke and sang it fluently. The clone gestured to Todd while she kept laughing and sat next to him, leaning back.

"You better than me, I only a little bit." X23 said, her comment confusion everyone but Todd who just shrugged and nodded before looking at the two girls.

"Thanks, Erica; that would be great, yo." He said kindly before glancing at Tiffany. "And Tiff, _os agradecimentos para o elogio mas mim duvidam que eu sou seu mel. Eu prefiro alguma outra pessoa, pesaroso. E no, eu não tenho nenhum problema com você._"

The looks on the two girls faces were priceless as X23, Todd and Preston cracked up laughing. X23 found herself gravitating to Todd as they kept laughing. She had to admit it, at first glance you never would think Todd to know anything but street slang, let along be close to nearly mastering a martial art and its native language at once. She imagined that Preston knew something like Spanish or what ever he took up while in high school, so she guessed he got the general gist of what had happened.

Tiffany looked stupefied while Erica had an impressed look on her face, sitting on the other side of him and started taking disinfectant and gauze out. She tilted her head from side to side as she looked at all the scrapes and hesitantly and gently turned Todd's head more to X23, the green mutant smiling light at X23 who managed to give a small smile back.

"Hey, Todd, how the hell do you know Portuguese?" Tiffany asked sharply. "You speak it like you were raised in El Salvador."

Todd chuckled, his eyes glancing at the blonde before looking back at X23 due to Erica's treatment and sighed. X23 laughed lightly as she leaned on the table more but that was merely to keep her eyes on both girls; she never thought the girls were this interested in Todd.

"I had a good teacher, yo.

The five of them continued to chatter away about minor things, Tiffany occasionally slipping into Portuguese when she made one or two comments and Todd was more than happy to talk to her in her native language. X23 also found that she enjoyed speaking with Erica and Preston, both different than what she expected.

But there was one thing that the clone noticed; Todd took a longing glance at her and their eyes connected while the other three laughed, the two sharing a soft smile.

But the moment was soon over and Todd was drawn into another conversation about something or other, although she knew it had to do with the school. But she lingered on that look, the thoughtfulness that had been in his eyes and the softness of his smile…

She rolled her eyes; good God she was getting sappy. But, and she blushed at this thought, she really wouldn't mind being more emotional, especially to him…

* * *

Ah, school violence. How light everyone takes it so often. But it dopes make good for setting up many events, particularly ones that involve main characters and their choices that will change them for the rest of the story…

Hehehe….wait and see what happens. Also, Todd seems to have and be getting some new friends. What's the deal with Preston, an average jock, and Todd, the average jocks normal target? Guess what? Wait and see………Oooo, I feel evil….….Anyway, enough of that.

So, please review this now that you've finished reading and send your comments, concerns, queries or anything else in the reviews. Even guess what's going to happen…those are always so much fun to read.

Enjopy your dayLater everyone,

-Lin

* * *

Translations

Tiffany – Good grief, girl

Tiffany – Honey, I am Portuguese

Todd – Thanks for the compliment but I doubt I'm your honey. I prefer someone else, sorry. And no, I have no problem with you


	19. Sister Alexia

Hmm, wow, have I been behind on this……okay, ladies and gentlemen, reason I have been unable to update this story with has been one of my more greater joys to write is because I have been up to neck involved with a necessary evil…called college. I was also bedridden for a while with a very threatening illness. I even went to hospital…oh how I hate them…

But, importantly, I'm back and trust me, I ain't giving this up without a fight. So here ya'll go; the next chapter where we find out some…interesting things. Ooo, plot thickens and character develop….what a scary thought. Also, there are slightly religious aspects to this chapter and if that offends anyone, I'm sorry; I just remember Toad in the original comics being raised in an orphanage and in my character origins I keep that a bit.

Another side note, I know they are annoying, but the character Sister Alexia is 100 percent OC and she is my representation of mothers all over the world and a tribute to my own.

Enjoy, everyone.

* * *

**Sister Alexia **

X23 and Todd's desk were pushed together, the two doing discussion work on the book of Twelfth Night. The clone was enjoying herself immensely, ignoring the dirty looks that he was getting from others and Pietro. She liked the play that they reading, the woman in the play not daft and the ideals of true being challenges appealing to her.

She glanced at a reading Todd, the pencil pulling down on his bottom lip and his slightly lowered roaming the paper giving him a slightly sexy charm. The gray shirt he wore today made his green skin seem like a jewel olive color.

"Hey X, remember how Viola said that she thought herself a monster because she dressed as a man and Ms. Fletcher said it was because she was pretending to be a guy?" He asked, X23 smiling as he looked at her.

"Yeah, because she's feeling like a woman when she's trying to be a man." X23 said, noticing Todd's furrowed brow.

"Yeah, I can see that but…what if it was because she felt that it would be a betrayal of his trust and friendship to have deceived him so much?" Todd suggested. "I mean, she's basically been a guy to the dude this whole time and kept secrets about love and a woman, things I would find extremely private, and suddenly, he becomes a woman in love with him."

X23 felt a cold sinking in her heart, her eyes darting as the new sensation shivered deep in her core. Whatever this feeling was, it made her throat dry and her leg shake slightly nervously as she responded

"Well, maybe she would-" A violent shake jerked the classroom around, the Brotherhood members and X-Men sighing while the other screamed.

Suddenly the tile above Todd gave out and a torrent of water collapsed on him, breaking the desk and spraying on everyone. This everyone screamed and ran out when the teacher screamed at them to, X23 grabbing Todd's arm as she went past. She was lucky, the water had only gotten her so wet but Todd…

Shaking his head, Todd pulled it back and looped and elastic band around his wet ponytail. He then reached over his shoulders, pulled his shirts off to wring them as dry as possible.

X23 stole herself a private little stare at his deliciously cut body, all his muscles tightening from the shock of cold water. It also gave her a very good glimpse at his fading scars that her enhanced eyes, surprised she had missed them this whole time. A long line ran down his chest, clean and precise, that lead to a burn scar on his right side of his abdomen was pretty much wrapped around his side.

Above the burns, on the pectoral, were a bunch of healed slash scars that looked like they had been stitched together by Todd himself and on the left side was a bunch of circular puncture wounds.

Wrapping his hands around his pat legs and pressing down to force the water out of the jeans as he bent over, his back now showed his scars. Lashings that cover his skin with the odd stabbing mark, his back was like a tapestry, a testimony, of all the abuse and wrong he had endured.

Some classmates saw his body, flinching out of reflex or quietly gasping as he twisted his body to get that crinkle all down his spine. She noticed the conflicted looks on their faces, mixed between the interest if his body and the horrific fascination that his scars drew.

Todd either didn't notice them or was worried more about getting somewhat dry clothes, X23 watching him in a quiet wonder. Why hadn't she seen the scars before? It was pretty obvious at how blatantly that had been displayed on his body and how extreme their appearance was. The clone guessed that it was because the water reacted with his mutation in a strange way.

"Damn, yo, that was cold." Todd shivered, X23 rolling her eyes and scoffing. "Hey, you didn't get the entire water tank dumped on you."

"Got sprayed though, Todd." She said with a small smirk, Todd giving her an incredulous look.

"It's a completely different situation!" He exclaimed, waving his hands around.

"No, I got wet all the same and I feel a slight chill coming over me." X23 said is flat voice, Todd's jaw dropping as he began to think she was serious. "You should care more about other's well being like…Mr. Mathews."

Todd now looked like she had dressed up in clown suit and began giving hugs out while bouncing around like an ADD kid on pixie sticks. X23 then let a small smile out and winked, the green mutant still looking flabbergasted. They soon fell into a light laughter, Ms. Fletcher unable to get their attention.

* * *

X23 walked out of Bayville High, not really having a plan of what to do for the rest of the day. The school had to be cancelled because the water pipes had supposedly ruptured due an earthquake and an explosion went off in the chem. lab. X23 really was amazed at how hilarious and convenient certain powers with certain people were. 

The truth was that Tabby had dropped a bomb under Lance's stool and the boy's surprise was followed by annoyance, the two emotions causing a violent quake to shake out. Over time the, the various quakes he had made had put a lot of stress on the water mains in the school and this was the final straw.

How did she know so much? Well, aside from Todd telling her, there had been a water pipe in their class room that went. The result, a cruel trick if everyone, was the pound of pressure slamming on Todd, drenching him.

X23 blushed as she thought back, smirking at the looks that had been given to him as a result but more importantly thought about just him. Him and the way he was treated.

The clone's grip on her book increased until she poked her fingers clean through the hardcover; Pietro had pissed her off with what he had done to Todd and how he treated her. It pissed her off that he thought that just because he was supposed to look hot, every woman had to lie her back and spread her legs for him.

Shaking her head, X23 looked to see where Todd was; when Ms. Fletcher told them that they were free to go for the rest of the day, the two figured that they would wander around the town before Todd had to do something that he thought X23 might like. With her bag slung over her shoulder, X23 then began to walk around to see what might be keeping Todd.

As she rounded a corner, fierce wind ripped past her and her eyes narrowed at the scent that was carried in that wind. Sure enough, Pietro was soon right in front of her.

"Hey,-Xy. Now,-what-are-you-doing-here,-all-alone?" He asked, the egotism and self confidence practically ozzign out of his skin. "Maybe-I-should-be-a-gentleman-and-take-care-of-you;-probably-do-a-sight-better-than-Toad-face-would."

X23 couldn't take it anymore. She really had drawn the last straw with this self absorbed jerk. He was everything she detested; overconfident, cocky, demanding, forceful…in fact, he was as far an opposite to Todd as she could find.

Here Pietro was, riding the express route because he looked good and knew how to talk, swooning everyone with his silver tongue. There, way over there, was Todd, forced to prove himself over and over because of his appearance, earning every step forward he had made recently with about ten steps back.

There were also other things; Pietro didn't care about his family whereas Todd wanted a family to the point he couldn't leave the dysfunctional Brotherhood. Pietro's powers made others envious of him while Todd was sneered and frowned at for something he had no control over.

Needless to say, X23 had had quite enough of Pietro throwing his better life in Todd's face.

"Pietro, in my opinion, YOU are the disgust freak while TODD is a charming prince." X23 stated flatly, the silver haired mutant stopping all motion. "He at least respects me as friend and a person while you…well, I don't generally waste word on people like you."

X23 smirked as a scent came to her nose slowly; Todd had just heard every word she said and strangely, that made her feel powerful beyond understanding, as well as make her cheeks sting knowing that he now knew how he made her feel. Powerful enough to continue on her rant.

"He's strong, skilled, caring and understanding because of everything that has hurt him. You, you just got a free ride as far as I'm concerned." X23 said in an almost bored tone. "And that is why you are, to me, far lower than dirt. Like a creature that not even the light of day could take mercy on, while Todd has earned that mercy and even more, that respect. Now, are you ready to go, Todd?"

She and Pietro both looked back to the corner of the wall, the green mutant standing there in a bemused expression of shock and nodded to her. Giving him a soft smile, X23 turned and walked down the street with Todd keeping pace just behind her and Pietro remaining behind.

The further they got away, the more his hands shook with rage and his blue eyes darkened with before Quicksilver was true to his name, zipping out of sight and sound.

* * *

The two mutant walked together in a peaceful silence, both obviously deep in thought. Well, one was; X23 was just hoping, wondering and praying that Todd would say something about what she said or just ignore it. 

She tried to watch the leaves that danced around before them, one desperately chasing the other before tackling it and then racing away while the other followed it this time. X23 sighed, how easy the little leaves had it.

"You know…" He was a little hesitant when he spoke, glancing at her with a smile. "You didn't have to say all that, X."

"I said it because I wanted to say, Todd." X23 said firmly, although she was gentler than how she had been with Pietro. "If it bothered you, I'm-"

"Laura…" Todd said, making her stop talking and look at him. "Thanks, no one's ever said stuff like that about me before…and I'm glad you did."

Todd looked back down the sidewalk they were going, his thumbs hooked in the straps of his backpack and watched the clouds ahead. X23 watched him before letting a small smile appear on her face slowly.

She couldn't imagine a whole lot of people treating him like that, so he would be happy when a friend said stuff like that about him. She knew that she was happy when people gave her praise and praise that wasn't always related to combat. Saying she had nice handwriting or good ideas or did really good on a paper meant a lot more to her than being told she could fight. She already knew that, X23 was exceptional at fighting.

They neared a turn that either made them cross the road and head further to downtown and places like the park or turn left and head to an area she didn't know so well. So she was surprised when Todd caught her arm gently and turned her to the left.

"Where are going anyway, Todd?" X23 asked, raising a brow that she was told made her look very much like Logan.

"Eh, I forgot to tell you, yo!" Todd exclaimed, looking at her in amusement. "Heh, sorry, we're heading to the orphanage that I was raised in."

"Orphanage?" X23 asked as she blinked in curiosity and nearly stopped.

"Yeah, Sister Alexia has been asking up a storm about you and I agreed to take a few kids to watch me and Otero today a few weeks ago, just before you started training with us, yo." Todd explained, shrugging. "I figured now was as good as any time, since we got out of school halfway through the day."

"Sister Alexia?" X23 narrowed her eyes and reversed the grips so she had the grip on his wrist, smirking a bit at his expression. "and how would she know me?"

Sheepish expressions on Todd were far too cute for him to ever know, X23 finding her smile growing at the mere sight of it because it was to her cute. When he remained silent and they had kept walking, the clone gestured for him to with her hand while gently squeezing his arm.

He chuckled and cleared his throat, the green mutant still having a lot to learn.

"Sister Alexia is the closest thing to a mother that I have, just as Otero is the closest thing I have to a father. She asks questions…and I can't really lie to her." Todd explained a bit hesitantly. "Kinda like with you, X…"

X23 smiled, unknowingly letting her hand slide down to his and hold it gently. She had heard that Todd had no family to speak of and all things considering about what she knew of him, it didn't really surprise her that he was an orphan. So to hear that he found surrogate parents in the forms of a nun and his martial arts instructor, it was a wonderful feeling.

For a moment, X23 thought about her situation with Logan, how that he was like her father but at the same time like her brother. Ororo certainly didn't feel like a mom, especially since she and Logan had so much tension between them.

In fact, Xavier was the only person she felt was really a representation of a family member, as a grandfather.

She smiled as Todd had kept rambling on about he told Alexia about everything and she was his source for helping him think things through. Chuckling, a squeeze from her hand stopped him from babbling.

"Let's go and see your mom, Todd."

* * *

The building was what X23 would expect from a Roman Catholic orphanage, the church elements apparent throughout the designs of the building. The long hall that greeted them had a tall steeple rising up out of the top and the windows had stained glass all down the sides, more depicting the book of Genesis and Revelations as well as the Crucifixion of Christ. 

Todd walked forward quietly, pausing at a basin to dab his fingers in the water and cross himself before walking forward. X23 followed his down a hall and they both stopped by a desk, the secretary seated there with glasses in the middle of her lunch.

"Um, may I help you some how, children?" She asked, although her gaze made it clear that she was had no interest in Todd.

"Yeah, we're here to see Sister Alexia Ruby, yo." Todd said, his voice lowered that it normally was. "I was hoping you could tell where I might find her at this time."

"Sister Alexia? You're here to see the head nun?" The woman asked incredulously, removing her glasses. "Why would she even bother to see you?"

"She raised me like a son in this building when my own parents tried to kill me, yo. I…owe her everything and more." Todd said flatly, his amber eyes glistening as he looked at her with a sad smile.

The reactions came from both the nun and X23; the clone was shocked while the woman was ashamed as well. He talked about such an important issue as his parents trying to kill him as though it was something as trivial as a bad dream.

But his eyes betrayed him to her, X23 able to see them from the side on; those large amber gems that served him as eyes bore the world that he had been raised in while his body carried it.

Reaching in his shirt, Todd pulled a long, tarnish silver chain that looked like he wore it every day where no one could see it. The oval pendant that hung around the chain had the design of a woman with a crow and a candle. X23's vast array knowledge pegged it as the symbols of the Saint Lucy.

"Alexia gave me this, her patron saint chain as a sign that I belonged here." Todd said quietly. "Please, where is she?"

The woman looked at the symbol and gave Todd a small smile before looking at the clock above her desk, pursing her lips in thought as she hummed to herself.

"You know, she might be giving pray or in her room. She finished her teachings for the day." The woman suggested, placing her glasses back on. "Do you know…where to go?"

"I do, thank you miss." Todd said before walking back down the hallway.

X23 followed him in silence, ignoring several long glances she got from several other boys while she followed Todd as they went back down the hall and then down one that had been stretched before them when they first came in.

It seemed a long time that they followed the hallways, X23 not really caring because it was time to spend with Todd although she would have preferred to have been talking to him.

There was a slight tug on her hand and X23 stumbled ever so slightly when she saw Todd had grab her hand gently, smiling as he pushed a door open.

"Alexia lives near the kids always, it was her thing, yo." Todd said as he looked in the room. "Especially after she took me in, she just wanted to make sure that we were always safe."

The room was sparse but it was also a lively and vibrant kind. As far as furniture went, there was simple things; a bed, a desk, chairs stacked in a corner, a table and some selves. But all around the room were hand drawn pictures, obvious done by kids but some were very good.

As she looked around the room, she stopped and stared a picture above the woman's desk. It had to be one of the most recent and one of the best done drawings. The clone could feel her face burning up and cleared her throat, looking at Todd while pointing at the picture with a raised brow.

"And how do you explain that?" X23 asked, fighting her smile.

The picture was of her.

It looked like it had been done at lunch one time, the view from the side and her expression full of laughter. It looked like what she normally wore but with obvious slight differences and very minor mistakes.

"Alexia wanted a picture of you and I figured it could hurt to draw one." Todd said as he stood beside her, his voice a little unsure adn continued quickly. "The Hood is next to it as well as the X's, yo. She wanted to know who I was involved with."

"Their good drawings, Todd, better than some done at the mansion, I give ya that. Mind you, some of the other kids are catching up to you." X23 said as she looked at the rest of the wall.

"They should be, he comes in to teach the kids every so often." A cheery, bright voice said, surprisingly younger that what X23 originally expected.

Todd, however, just smiled as he looked at the doorway and quickly went to her side to envelope the woman in a hug. She was about his height, which to X23 had shown how much he grew since he wrapped her arms around her waist.

The two stepped back and her hand gently stroked the side and front of his face, her smile growing. She had short hair, a surprisingly dark burgundy that just covered down past her cheeks. The clone couldn't see her eyes since she was wearing black circular sunglasses, but the rest of her face was of an oval shape and she had perfectly define cheek when she smiled.

The woman wasn't that much taller than X23, in fact the clone would have thought her to be smaller. She had a spotless white blouse on, her rosary dangling in the open over the buttons, and she had a long brown skirt on.

"Ah, my dear Todd, I'm so glad you could come early." She said cheerily, then giving him a mischievous smile as she looked around the room. "And with a girl friend…will wonders ever cease?"

"Ah, do you have to tease me so much, yo." Todd whined, his green cheeks darkening as much as X23's cheeks went red.

"Well, be polite and introduce us. Jeez, I thought I taught you good manners." Alexia teased, shaking her head good naturedly.

Todd laughed and held his arm out, letting Alexia lay her hand on his forearm and lead her over to X23. It was startling that a woman who radiated such confidence in herself would and her surroundings would be blind. The smile on the amphibians face grew at the sight of her confusion and X23 felt one slip across her face because of him.

The woman was now a comfortable foot, Todd carefully guiding her hand forward. X23 reached forward and placed her hand on the Sister Alexia's hand. The woman smiled so she could show off her bright smile and turned her hand so she could shake her hand, the clone beginning to see what inspired her friends behavior.

"Hi, I'm Laura Logan." X23 said politely, the woman chuckling.

"No offense to you, dear, but I wouldn't have been expecting any other woman to come with Todd, all things considering." Alexia said, Todd going a interesting shade of pink. "You have a strong but gently grip, tells me that what you."

"Thank you, mam." X23 said, genuinely appreciative of the comment.

"Good grief, that makes me sound old; call me Alexia or Lexi. Todd calls me mum but I think that would be a little much." Alexia said wearily.

Todd and X23 both let out good natured laughs, Alexia smiling at the two of them as she sat down and the two mutants sat down on a couch. The blind woman hummed to herself as she plugged a kettle in, took three mug out of her desk with a few tea bags and placed them in the correct mug, her ease making X23 stare.

Todd nudged her and grinned when she looked at him in annoyance, nudging him back. He retaliated much to her annoyance with a poke to her ribs and just when it was about become a fully blown war, Alexia cleared her throat.

The two sat up straight, smiling. X23 was slightly unnerved; it was as if this woman could see even though she was blind.

"Better; now, would you both like tea?" She asked, shifting her gaze to Todd who had raised his hand quickly. "Well, I know it's a daft question to ask you, but normally you let the lady answer first."

"Yes, I would like some, Alexia." X23 answered humorously while Todd chuckled.

"So, am I right by saying that you and Todd met by kicking the crap out of each other?"

Todd snort while X23 rose a brow, the two looking at each other with sigh and a smile. It was goanna be a long cup of tea with Alexia, that was for sure.

"Where do we start?"X23 asked as she leaned back, enjoying this woman more and more.

* * *

And there we go, a nice little homey scene and introducing another supporting character. Next, we have my version of Todd's origins told by Alexia and a two part fight. What do I have planned for his past? Whose fighting? Why? 

Well, come and read the next upcoming update and you'll find out! Sorry this took so long but like I said above, I've just been other swamped and dead to the world.

Please send me a review with all your comments, questions, concerns, annoyances, intrigues, suggestions or anything else. I hope to here from all of you, since its such a nice feeling.

Once again, I'm sorry and I hope none of you are ill in anyway.

-Lin


	20. From Mother to Lover, I mean Friend

Okay, I owe a big apology to you all because of my MIA but school ending and being thrown into a very hectic job with a highly erratic schedule (Lightening/Sound/Stage Technician) was a good way to throw me off. That, and some other personal problems that arose separated me form the writing mindset that I have and the characters I was writing. So it was impossible to make this chapter for the longest time.

But, on the bright side, the chapter is here and I'm perfectly aware of what's going to happen and how its going to happen. So we can enjoy the story again soon at full steam. And now, on with the story for all those that awaited it.

* * *

**From Mother to Lover...Er, I mean Friend**

"What, you kidding me, you guys."

"Oh no, I remember the day as clear as day –"

"Hey, hey, we don't really have to talk about his, yo."

" –He was trying to figured out how baking soda and vinegar could be so reactive…"

X23 grinned cheekily as Todd slumped on the couch, rubbing his arm while he grumpily craned his neck around to look out the window. He was being very good about all the teasing that they had put him through and X23 had been sure to keep her smile in a fashion that made it clear that she didn't mean it.

For the past three and a half hours, the two mutants had been in Alexia's private room and they had begun explaining how they came to being friends. On more than one occasion the older woman had made a suggestive remark about the two of them, the green boy turning a darker shade of jade and the clone had begun to think her permanent face color was red.

Todd turned his back to X23, shaking his head while he placed his hand over hers and turned to look back out the window. X23 felt her heartbeat soon replicate a humming bird's wings, her face flushing while Alexia kept talking until she glanced over at the blind woman.  
The woman had her head turn to them slightly, a sly smile on her face while she kept going on about with the story and the smile was getting bigger. X23 was perplexed by this; the woman was blind and therefore there couldn't have been to see anything to give away anything or to allow her any hints. It was just impossible unless this woman was the most subtle psychic in the world and X23 had lost all of her awareness of psychics.

But the way she kept her glasses on her and Todd was a little unnerving, like she could see through the whole façade that X23 had put up around her green crush. In all honestly, the clone hated not having the upper hand in a lot of situation and normally she was in Alexia's position. However, with the roles reversed, it was beginning to put X23 on edge.

When she took a long sip of her tea, X23 was just about ready to scream at her that she had won. In fact, her throat was loosening and she was opening her–

"Hey, James and Oliver are still here!" Todd's happy voice said suddenly, X23 flinching at his abrupt tone. "Oh man, they've grown up…its been a while since I've seen them around."

"Hmm, well, why don't you go off and reacquaint yourself with your old friends and Laura and I can continue our discussion of your less than favorable incidents here." Alexia suggested, looking from the clone to her adopted son.

X23 blinked and then looked at Todd, his expression showing that he did want to see his friends but he turned to her to make sure she was alright. It was funny, had anyone saw them at that precise moment, her hand on his arm and his concern yet slightly eager look directed at her, they would think the two were a couple. She rubbed his arm and smiled, something that had become increasingly easy around him.

"Go on, I'm sure they'll want to see you too." X23 said, Todd grinning broadly.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes." The green teen said as he left the office, the two women watching each other moments later.

The clone knew what an interrogation room felt like so it was disconcerting that this woman, a blind woman, managed to achieve that feeling by just sitting back, fold her hand in her lap and giving a warm smile. X23 looked around briefly, trying to see if there was any kind of device or anything around that would trigger at a-

"I hope that he has been as well behaved as he is with me, with you?" Alexia asked, the clone startle by her question as the older woman rubbing her forehead. "As sweet a boy as that boy has become, he can still be…well, interesting, at times."

X23 frowned a bit at this; this woman really did care for his son but why was she asking her how he had acted around her? Todd has always been the same, polite, funny and devilishly cute in his own fashion while not lowering himself to the lower levels of others that had tried to fight him.

And she knew that was what he was like or at least that was what she had gathered from their conversation and by how warmly and open she spoke of her love for her surrogate son.

So it was an odd question…

"He's always like this. A bit of a joker and sometimes a bit playful but generally he's always really nice to me." X23 said, gauging her words carefully. "He's a really good friend that supports me."

"Oh, that's good. Would explain why you have such a heavy crush on him." Alexia said, the clone stiffening at that and reduced speechless. "Hmm, appears I was right…"

She was absolutely at a loss. This blind woman had managed to sense her feelings about Todd somehow and now she was laughing about it. X23 delved into her thoughts, thinking back through the whole conversation. There had been nothing that was said that she thought could have suggested anything like that, nothing!

The blind woman stood and slowly made her way to her desk while chuckling, taking a bottle of water out. X23 continued to stare at the woman and Alexia sighed as breeze ran by her.

"How…how did you know?" X23 asked cautiously, shifting her weight subtly.

"Well, no offense, I just didn't expect a girl like you to come here with my son or spend as much time as you do with him. The fact that he described you as "a really hot chic that seems to be everywhere" should hint at something too." Alexia said rather bluntly, X23's face twitching as she fought her blush. "Mind you, it says something about Todd too…"

X23 perked up at this, leaning forward at this and watched the woman walk around to the window. She had probably hinted at something that had been keeping the clone up for nearly half a month now. Standing up, she walked next to the lady and was surprised when she was watching the clone girl.

Okay, this lady was officially either creepy or really related to Todd because she was able to pinpoint the clone when she knew she had been quiet. If she had been born blind, she might have learnt to adapt but even this was good. A little too good…

"What…what do you mean by that?" X23 asked, the woman chuckling.

"A little curious, eh, Laura?" X23 sighed harshly, which made the older woman giggle like a school girl. "Alright but its just that, Todd has never brought any of his friends here and he mentioned one girl named Wanda for a while but then he just stopped one day. A person would have to mean an awful lot to him, if was to bring them here."

X23 felt a shiver slide up her back as this said, gulping slightly. She would have loved nothing more than to believe that Todd was feeling something for her and that she meant something like to him. He closed her eyes and let a small ghost of smile appear on her face, not really wanting to broadcast how that she might be hopeful even to the blind woman.

Opening her eyes, X23 was taken back by the somber and serious look on the woman's as she took off her glasses. The eyes were completely milky white, like Storm's got when she was angry or using her powers. The woman sighed as she folded the shades and placed them in her pocket as she carefully watched X23.

"What is it, Ms. Ruby?" X23 asked a bit worriedly.

"I just hope that you aren't leading him on, like so many other people have in his life." Alexia said coldly, X23's warm shiver stopping cold. "He's had enough hardship without you making things worse."

X23 was sent for a mental spin; a moment ago Todd's surrogate mother had been ecstatic that she was seemingly showing an interest in him but now she was verbally brandishing a whip at the clone. Was she that worried about Todd, or was it that she couldn't accept that things could change and that X23 was just messing with him, more that likely where Todd got his mind set from Blinking in confusion, X23 looked out the window and saw Todd, slowly losing her worry.

Todd was talking to some kids, most of them teenagers and, more importantly, happy to see him. She felt her face lift into a smile as Todd helped one of his friends with a handstand, doing one right in front of him to help him balance. As he placed his foot on his friends chest to stop him from wavering, she looked at Alexia with that same smile but with determination.

"I know he has and I know I never can undo the damage done to him but I can help make it bearable for him. I guess…" X23 took a large breath, preparing herself for what she was goanna do. "I guess that's what…makes me like him so much because he actually earns everything he gets."

Alexia gave a ruthful smile, a sad wave passing over her face before she looked out the window. "I wish that was the case…"

X23 was saddened by that; it appeared that Alexia knew about Todd's abusive history, sensible to assume so since he would have told her anything. She slowly blinked and then remembered something that had happened earlier that day. All those scars that he had and none of them were exceptionally fresh, most older that a few years. One, very, very old…

"His parents…" X23 murmured, Alexia looking at him and she elaborated. "I've seen that his body-"

"Hmm, interested so much that you must peek at his body at every given chance? Normally he keeps himself covered very well…" Alexia asked wickedly with an innocently placed smile, X23's face blistering into blushes at the implications. "You were saying, my dear?"

"I, uh, saw the scars on his…body…and before we got here, he said something about his parents almost killing him." X23 asked, her blush leaving steadily and she saw the look on Alexia's face drop. "That's it, isn't it? That's why he doesn't have any confidence or positive views on himself."

The blind woman closed her eyes and turned slightly away from X23, her hand resting on the sill of the window. A quick glance saw the source of the conversation doing several backflips for the other kids amusement, Todd's uncanny and unusual grace nothing that they had expected. The clone gently touched the older woman's arm, the whole support thing still awkwardly new to her.

Alexia sighed and turned back to her, resting her hand on the clones shoulder. Her eyes were downcast but still aimed at the younger woman, the other hand rubbing her hair between her fingers. X23 opened her mouth but Alexia beat her to the start of the conversation.

"It…wasn't just his parents. They made the foundations for what made him so bitter and shunned, but more of it….and the worst of some of it, came from here." Alexia said sadly, her face suddenly seeming so much older that she really was.

X23 felt her face crinkling at what was said and then gave the sightless woman a face of ultimate determination. "Tell me everything. I need to know."

"Why?" Alexia asked, her face becoming just like X23's. "He trusted me with the truth and I have never told anyone without good reason."

X23 paused and looked at Todd, his face showing his happiness but hiding the hurt that he had experienced so much. He wasn't over it, it still haunted him and just added to the pain that was given to him every day. Todd was alone but that was only because he didn't know…

"I have a good reason…."

* * *

White pant legs flared around in circles, the two faces, while smiling broadly, were fixed with determination. Todd threw himself around Otero in a cartwheel, Otero dropping out of the way as Todd began to spin around on his hands with his legs wide open. Otero swept his leg around and just before Todd's arm got hit, he pushed off the ground. 

The rapid rotations of legs made his body spin around and land in the ginga stance, slowly swaying back in forth. His chest was covered in a white vest, his olive skin gleaming from the sweat he was producing due to the work out he was getting.

X23 watched as the kids from the orphanage cheered and gasped at the speed and skill that Todd unleashed before them. Todd and Otero had planned to give an exhibition match for the kids at the orphanage for a month now and X23 had to admit, it was fun and impressive to watch. Not to mention that it allowed to see the definition of Todd with his fast movements and Capoeira clothes, much to X23's personal enjoyment.

"Yeah, Todd! Do that freaky spin thing again!"

X23 turned and saw the young Jamie standing with the other kids, along with Rahne, Jubilee and Ray. They had been heading to the park when they saw the two mutants leading a group of fifteen kids to the park. Jamie and Rahne had persuaded Ray and Jubilee to come. Sure they gripped and moaned a lot about going with Todd anywhere but when the other kids assured them it would be fun, they had finally relented. And they had been impressed.

In fact, their jaws were still hanging open in the breeze.

Thinking back as to what they had said, X23 found herself remembering what Alexia had told her. She still found her body reacting with a shudder, disgusted with what had been done and by whom. It was unforgivable and she now had a huge amount of respect for Todd and Alexia.

Her cheeks heated up as she thought back as to what she had said, slightly worried that it may be repeated but was confident that Alexia could keep a secret. Still, it had been…awkward.

* * *

_X23 felt her face crinkling at what was said and then gave the sightless woman a face of ultimate determination. "Tell me everything. I need to know." _

"_Why?" Alexia asked, her face becoming just like X23's. "He trusted me with the truth and I have never told anyone without good reason. Not that there ever will be one."_

"_I have a good reason…."_

"_Really? And what pray tell is this important reason?"_

_X23 blushed and fidgeted with shirt hem, now in a spot. Would she tell her? It was Todd's adopted mother after all. But would she tell him? But it would get it off her chest and she may be able to relax around him. But-_

"_Um, I am blind-"_

"_I like him." X23 said, hushed so softly it was like a life threatening secret. "I like him so much and I have never liked anyone like this before. I wasn't allowed to."_

"…_Why?"_

"_It's…complicated and dangerous to say. I'll tell you later but just not now." X23 assured her, sighing. "He just…he makes me feel. He makes me welcome and respected…even loved."_

_Alexia chuckled, giving the clone dark embarrassed look a amused and humored expression. The clone was already embarrassed and this woman wasn't helping._

"_Um…you've known him for maybe two months, three tops and you say that you love him?" Alexia asked curiously, skeptical of her claims. "Isn't that a bit premature, my dear?"_

"…_Not really. I've never had some love me until six months ago, my list of friends and family so short, I count them on one hand at times." X23 explained. "Todd…"_

"_What?" Alexia's concern was clear now, her hand holding the clone's arm gently and caringly. "What did he do?"_

"_He accepted me…unconditionally and without cause. Just because we were friends and that we share a pattern in history…"_

_Alexia's face showed everything, the older woman now clearly above her in height. She understood. Taking the clones hand, they walked and sat on the couch silently as Alexia prepared herself._

"

* * *

It had been a bit drastic to get her to tell, but she hadn't lied or threatened the woman, so she was improving. And she really did care for Todd that much considering all the time he spent on her and all the patience that he spent trying to be friend with her. But what she found out about him… 

She had been right. Todd was the poster child for what happens to abused children, both parental and peer. Just some of things that had happened to him made X23 really consider how alike they were and made her respect for him rise considerably since he was as happy and tolerant of what that was given to him. If people knew half of what he had been through, it wouldn't surprise her if they actually tried to befriend him more.

Todd strung three _armada_ kicks together, Otero flowing into an _armada de compasa_ and Todd flipped over the leg as it swung around. The green mutant landed and dropped on the ground, rolling around Otero as the older man skillfully swung his legs around the ground.

For all that had happened to him, the results that Otero had gotten with Todd were amazing. The boy had changed from a human hating delinquent, borderline terrorist, to a pleasant and cheerful martial artist. Passion that the green teenager had lost had been awakened from their years of sleeping under the abuse he had suffered, Todd finally being who he wanted to be.

X23 and several kids laughed as Todd did a one handed handstand and dropped one leg to his side, wrapping his arm around it. He then made his tongue wrap around his body, from his shoulder to the toes of his vertical foot. Even Otero was laughing to the point he had to stop his _ginga_.

Pulling his tongue in, the amphibious mutant twisted around onto both hands and faked a drop kick to Otero from his handstand. He was resting his head on the ground, arms behind his back and both feet reaching forward above Otero's head. He even tapped Otero on the head in such a ridiculous position

So when Nightcrawler teleported and shoulder tackled him on his side in such a vulnerable stance was completely unfair and disgusting. They crashed on the floor, Kurt kicking Todd away and scrambling to his feet quickly. The amphibious mutant rolled onto his shoulders and flipping up only to have Sunspot grab his wrist and throw him into a tree.

Suddenly, out of no where, the X-Men and the Brotherhood clashed and powers were suddenly be exchanged in a furious furry. X23 was about to tend to Todd when she remembered the children that were there, all trying to find their green friend. Todd soon fell from the tree when Avalanche sent a massive quake out and a girl, no older that ten, ran out to him.

In her peripheral vision, X23 watched as Gambit pitched a energized card at Jean's head and the redhead redirected the attack to the slightly dazed Todd. When he saw the girl and the glowing card about to meet, X23 watched as he demonstrated the most selfless act towards a race that had continually hated him.

He shot off from against the trunk and with his entire body outstretched, reached for the little girl. His long arms wrapped around her and he covered her body with his, rolling away when the explosion rocked the ground. His lithe body was lifted up and sent flying, the girl's screams ringing in everyone's ears.

His extra appendage shot out, wrapping around the tree and swung them back to X23. His smoking and smoldering body skidded on the ground, landing in a heap with an unscathed child in his arms. As she watched Todd uncoil with the girl in his arms, she realized that the two teams had finally succeeded in pushing him too far. Todd was going to let all restraint go and play their game at their level.

He was going to go crazy, another words.

* * *

So, now I leave on the eve of what should be the release of Todd's abilities and I have some…poetic justice in store for some people. 

I'm, again, really sorry about the delay in my story and I will try to get the writing up and going again. I do not foresee and problems until September, so I should be able to get a few chapters done until then.

I hope you all enjoyed the story and you can tell me that by sending reviews with all your comments, questions, concerns, annoyances, intrigues, suggestions or anything else. It would be really nice to get some more, considering how many people have shown an interest in this so far.

So, take care all and keep well!

-Lin


	21. Fury of Thy Hidden Wrath

So here we are again, another chapter for you all. But what's this? Its done and ready to go in less than two weeks? How's that so?

Well, he-he-he, I knida cheated and wrote this first when the other chapter gave me writer's bock. So, we left the story with Todd saving a child and a rather interesting brawl ensuing between the Brotherhood and the X-Men (nothing new there). What will be new is the fight that will take up this chapter. As the title suggests, someone's rage, specifically Todd's, is finally peeked and he releases a furious smack down. And we get to see some payback for some certain individuals.

Who gets what? What happens? Well, read on and find out.

* * *

**Fury of Thy Hidden Wrath**

Todd slowly stood up, his whole body shaking slightly as he held the small girl in his arms. X23 watched as the smoke smoldered slightly from his back and his whole body expanded and contracted as his breathing got deeper.

Turning slowly, Todd walked over to X23 and slowly handed her the girl. His amber eyes stared deep into the clones, the color darkening into a rich gold with angry red specks and his gazed flickered to the young girl between them. He sighed as he ripped the shirt from his body, every scar red from the muscle tension and anger while the muscles readied themselves.

"Watch them for me." Todd said hoarsely, his body tense as his white sleeveless shirt fell as he stood. "I've had it with this…crap, yo."

X23 nodded in understanding; these kids he had brought from the orphanage were his responsibility and he felt connected to them to the point to call himself their big brother. The two looked at the other kids, their expressions softening slightly when the two forced smiles to them.

"Hey guys, I'm goanna go and see if I can take of this. This here is Laura and trust, she and Otero will keep you safe no matter what." He then looked at X23, his smile looking somewhat true. "Right?"

"I'll take care of them, Todd." X23 promised, keeping the kids behind her and her claws spread out to the sides.

"You know we got your back on this one." Otero assured him, standing next to her and repositioning his stance.

She then watched him turn and walk towards the fray of their teams

Todd's stride started as a walk but slowly he began to get faster, his legs soon pumping heavily under him as he charged at the nearest pair of fighting. This just happened to be Scott and Lance, the two leaders warily stalking around each other. The amphibious mutant just slid between them.

"Toad what are you –" Lance began to ask but the actions of the smaller mutant spoke for him.

Todd turned side ways to him, his back leg stepping forward and his upper body twisting towards his back. His front leg then swung up in a queaxiada and around, no strength held back and his momentum adding to the force of the attack. The side of his foot just caught Lance right across the face and sprawled him out on the ground, sending him into a tree.

The attacking limb touched down and Todd spun around, his body now facing Scott. The laser wielding X-Man slapped his hand on the side of his visor and a red beam flew at Todd. The green mutant dropped down in a crouch with his right leg out front, rolling his body over and towards Scott with the beam over him.

When he was facing the ground, his right leg then swung around so it was in front again but also behind Scott's ankle. Todd gave a sharp tug and, when Scott was stumbling back, he turned around and placed his hand beside his right leg. Todd's left leg then, as straight as a ruler, flew around, catching him on his lower jaw.

The leader was somersaulted in mid air and before he landed, Todd had started moving on to another target. He noted that Pyro, Gambit and Colossus had been added to the ranks of the Brotherhood and that Iceman and Sunspot were also there for the X-Men. As he moved forward, Blob and Sunspot staring at him as he moved forward.

Freddy had never seen his friend with such fury in his eyes, the rage splattered over his face in a way that spaghetti sauce got everywhere when the big mutant ate the Italian dish. Roberto, however, had recognized the style of movements that Toad was using having grown up watching his friends study Capoeira since it was part of their culture.

"Buddy, whatcha' ya doing?" Freddy asked, the amphibious mutant remaining silent. "If this about us trying to kick you out…"

Roberto was surprised again; the Brotherhood had tried to get rid of Todd? With him being this skilled? That didn't make any sense at all, the green mutant stopping that train of thought when he attacked.

X23's eyes were wide as she realized something. This whole time that Todd had been hanging out with her, he was getting flack and distrust from the Brotherhood as wells an enormous amount of abuse. Pietro had probably been the one to suggest that he be tossed out since he seemed to know the most about his past, next to her.

Todd leapt in the air, the ground he left indenting from the pressure he used, and twisted around as both feet hit Blob across the face. The big mutant stumbled back with a cry of pain as Todd landed and flipped backwards onto his hands. Sunspot just managed to avoid being landed on and blocked one of the falling kicks, but the ferocity and speed that they came at was too fast for him to handle.

Dropping his legs down and curling his body forward, Todd's feet shot out and hammered the Brazilian boy in the gut. Sunspot was on the green teenager's feet for a second so that he could see the anger in the eye before he went flying back and into Bobby.

"Jeez 'Berto, ya trying to help the Brotherhood?" Bobby asked as Pyro giggled insanely.

"Toad's gone crazy, man, he's going after everyone! And the Brotherhood tried to kick him out too!"

The ice creating mutant looked up with the super powered mutant at the sound of loud cry, as did most of the others fighting and all with the same shock. Todd had spat a large glob of slime in Freddy's face, specifically over his eyes, and dropped down onto his hand, his legs a blur as they flew around. His legs caught Blobs behind the knee and the big teen fell down on his side.

Twisting around three hundred and sixty degrees so he was spinning up right on one hand, Todd dropped his foot down on Freddy's head and knocked him out cold. Cartwheeling from his crouch to his feet, Todd bent forward as a metal came form behind. Flipping backwards, Todd's energy continued when he landed by bouncing not even an inch off the ground and spinning with a kick that hammered Gambit's face.

The New Orleans thief stumbled back, his own fighting training prepared him for such attack but not at the speed or power they were coming at. Landing, Todd's body continued moving as he twisted around and used the edge of the foot to catch his opponent on the jaw, the simple armada becoming lethal. This time, Gambit was thrown up and down onto the ground, laying in a crumbled heap.

As Todd's foot came down, he released the remaining energy by doing a handless cartwheel into his ginga stance. Pyro laugh hysterically and turned to the green mutant, the flamethrowers glowing as Todd kept moving back and forth.

"What's this? A toad in need of getting BBQ?" Pyro cackled insanely, aiming the nozzles at Todd.

The amphibious mutant rolled to the side into a handstand and three globs of slime shot out as he moved. The first smeared over the orange visor and the next two doused the flame throwers. Dropping his feet forward, Todd began backflipping to his next opponent.

Pyro only got the slime off to see Todd land on his hands before him and spin around so he got clocked three times by Todd's twirling feet. The leg that the green mutant landed had his back turned to Pyro, so he just gave a spinning back kick.

Pyro didn't move, his eyes just went wide and he collapsed into a heap gasping. Todd watched him give a shuddering cough as the blood speckled his lips, dropping down into a long legged squat and booting his face with his other foot. The Aussie did one of the smallest flips and landed on his back, a blur sending Todd stumbling back.

Todd made it look like he was going to do a handspring up but when he was all gathered on his hands and shoulders, he instead did a handstand and fell onto his feet. Quicksilver ran at him again and Todd leaned away from the attack in a improvised esciva. Pietro went to back hand him and Todd twisted the other, stepping forward slight to deliver a side kick.

The blow just caught the racing mutant, Quicksilver wiggling off to the side and a pair of large metal arms wrapped around him. Todd growled as he pulled at Colossus's arms, bending his feet up. He pressed one against the metal skin and used the other to start kicking against him. The large mutant grunted, his grip slipping as his arms were loosened.

Todd, once he hand enough space, lifted his body through Colossus's arms and wrapped his legs around the metal man's neck in a strange scissor lock. He then spun mid air, flipping the large mutant onto the ground. The amphibious mutant then managed to do a very fast and very controlled front flip, his foot hammering down on the large man's chest.

Rolling backward, Todd saw Iceman freezing the ground towards him and leaped over the ray of ice. He then ducked under a punch from Roberto, backflipping before twisting his body up and launching himself in that floating butterfly kick X23 was so found of. The barrage of feet just smashed Roberto's head, flinging him down on the ground with a loud thud.

The green mutant used his left arm to backhand a punch from Bobby, his arm continuing around until it came into contact with the ground. Yelling, Todd threw his body up onto his left arm and his leg hammered first into Iceman's ribs. As he doubled over, the amphibious mutant used his right leg to pelt him across the face.

Before he was able to land, a furry object flew into his back, sending him onto the grassy ground. Driving his arm back, Todd twisted under his opponent and then booted him off him. As Todd flipped up, he had to leap back so that Rogue's hand didn't touch his face and let his body jump up to kick her in the chest with both feet before landing. While the Goth girl struggled to get her breath back, Kurt teleported right above him and yelled as he tried to land on him. As Kurt approached, Todd dropped down.

His legs bent under him, the amphibious mutant rolled to the side and swept his leg around. Kurt managed to jump over it but the blue mutant soon found his tail being yanked around…by Todd's tongue. Todd somersaulted to his feet and lifted Kurt off the ground by his tail, pivoting on his heels as he had done with X23 as he spun around. The furious screams of German that followed were soon accompanied by a whooshing sound as X23 watched Todd become a slight blur and Kurt's image looking like it was in front a strobe light.

He suddenly released the boy and he crashed into Bobby and Roberto, twisting himself around to release energy. The tangle of teenage boys just collapsed as Todd landed in his ginga stance and looked around. Suddenly he was jerked off his feet and hovering in front of Jean, his body locked by her telekinesis.

"You need to calm down-" She never finished, Todd's slime shutting her little pep speech right up.

As he fell, Todd twisted around and landed on his toes, spinning around to give a perfect spinning hook kick to her head. The red head psychic just collapsed, the blow meant to incapacitate. A fast fist his face again, except this time the speed demon landed four blows in the space Todd took to land. As he spun his legs around to get up, Todd was booted in the chest as he rose in a squat by Pietro.

He just rolled back, landing on his shoulders and popping several cracks at once from what X23 heard. It was absolutely unfair, considering the power match up that was going on. She watched that as Todd got up, he got an upper cut to the stomach and then a punch to the side of his face.

"What-happened,-freak-face?" Pietro taunted, Todd spitting blood at the fast mutant who moved away from the retaliation. "You-did-so-well-and-then-you-fucked-up!"

Todd yelped as he punched in the back and then spun around with a kick, Pietro speeding away. He managed to punch Todd before he arched his foot back to kick the green teen between the legs, Todd's eyes narrowing quickly. As the foot flew, Todd jumped and spun; his body blurred to half the speed of Pietro and his side landed on the leg while his foot hit Pietro's collar bone.

Pietro fell but quickly speed to his feet and grabbed Todd by his shirt, speeding him into a tree that was near the clone. Todd's cry of pain made X23's heart freeze but the little girl in her arms race forward. She and Otero immediately raced after the girl, Quicksilver snickering as the kid approached the two.

"So,-now-your-liking-the-normals? I-never-thought-you-could-sink-so-low." Pietro sneered, smashing his fist in Todd's stomach with a wicked grin. "Hey,-Sabertooth-has-been-kind-of-lonely-lately, you-think-she-would-like-to-play-with-him?"

X23 didn't have to look at Otero to see that he was enraged, she could feel it with her own rage. She, she was livid and the desire to disembody Pietro was unbelievable at that moment in life. They were less that twenty from the two and Lord help Pietro when they got there, the damage varying on-

"AAAAARGH!!! FUCK YOU TO HELL!!!!" Todd screamed, grabbing Pietro by the shirt and smashing his forehead into the silver haired mutant's face.

The little girl, X23 and Otero stopped in their tracks, their green friend pushing Pietro off him and then, something that made everyone, even X23, cringe, Todd cracked his shin between Pietro's legs. Now, that normal was bad but the fact that the taller boy shot up the equivalent of his height from a kick to the crotch, it was much worse.

Then people saw Todd…and many impressions were changed.

His face was enraged; unlike the pissed off or annoy look he had on normally, this one was something like an animal's. Teeth bared and tendons stretching his skin, his amber eyes were dark gold and red while his uncovered arms swelled and tightened. Blood from Pietro's nose smeared over his forehead and face, his arms jerking the scrawnier and incapacitated boy around and punching him across his jaw.

The super fast mutant sprawled over a table, legs awkwardly strewn from the chair to the floor. No one had seen him punch yet, the whole brawl so far done strictly with kicks and he used this to the fullest of his advantages. Pietro gasped as he rolled around, his legs lining up and the green mutant proved his brutality in the wink of an eye.

He flipped forward and, with all the speed and strength he could muster, his heels smashed on Pietro's knees. His hands planted on the ground as he followed through and he swung his legs around while the son of Magneto screamed in pain. The tendons had snapped, the kneecap was more than likely in three pieces and Pietro was unable to move. Walking forward, Todd kicked Pietro over so he was flat on his back on the table and hopped up to he was looming over the boy.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU MONSTER! STAY AWAY!" Pietro scream shrilly, Todd jerking him up by his shirt.

"I want you hear this and HEAR IT CRYSTAL CLEAR!" Toad bellowed, punching the silver mutant across the jaw. "I'm OUT! FINISHED! AS OF NOW, I'M AN EX-BROTHERHOOD!"

"MY FATHER-" Pietro got another couple of punches to the face, the wood getting splattered with blood.

"That elitist prick can burn in HELL for all I care!!" Todd yelled, his fist pressing down on Pietro's throat. "Because I would rather be a traitor of my race rather than a murderer in the act of genocide of those that can't fight us!"

Otero ran forward and tried to pry Todd off, Pietro losing the ability of breath but Todd just kicked him off, the older man sliding back. X23 grabbed Todd's shoulders but the moment he turned his enraged face to hers, she realized that he wouldn't listen reason. He had been treated so inhumanly and cruelly by this teammate of his, that not even she would sway him now.

He grabbed her by the back of her neck and held himself up while kicking her with both feet in the chest. She landed back with Otero, her body tucked and ready to take the fall; she could have taken him down but she couldn't, X23 knowing that she may have killed him and that she was being biased in this situation.

And even though he had held back a considerable amount because it was her and Otero, it was still a powerful kick.

Getting up with Otero's help, a large figure walked by them and they watched as Todd was plucked off Pietro and chucked on the ground. The man walked over to Todd as he got up and the amphibious mutant snarled at Wolverine, who stood between him and his source of rage.

"Who the hell is that?" Otero asked, rubbing his sore chest.

"Wolverine, my father." X23 said worriedly, looking at him. "Todd won't win this…"

"But-"

"Just watch and you'll see." X23 said firmly, the older man nodding and turned to the brawl.

Todd tried to leap over him but it was low and Wolverine was able to jump up and catch his foot, throwing him to the ground. Todd's hands slammed on the ground with Wolverine still holding his ankle, his tongue wrapping around the older man's legs and pulling them out.

Wolverine let go and let his body fall into a flip while Todd pushed off in a cartwheel, jumping again to plant a powerful front kick to the man's back. Wolverine rolled with the blow and came up effortlessly. As Todd came again, Wolverine side stepped the attack and smashed his elbow into Todd's chest; X23 gritted her teeth and felt her breathing getting heavy, worrying for Todd. The smaller body of the green teenagers crumpled and he landed on his knees.

Since his bones were made of the strongest metal in the world like hers were, she wasn't surprised that Todd had been flattened. In fact, he would be lucky that his entire clavicle wasn't cracked wide-

Todd suddenly sprung up, his feet catching Wolverine in jaw as he backflipped, and rushed forward. The older man, being a little caught off guard from the unexpected and unorthodox attack, didn't see the knee strike in time, so Wolverine took the entire blow to the chest.

Now, the metal in his bones made Logan very heavy, around eight hundred pounds with the necessary muscle to move. So for him to flip completely over from the attack was shocking, landing on his chest. Todd watched him for a moment and then turned to continue with Pietro, X23 bracing herself for what Logan was going to do next.

Sure enough, Wolverine roared as he pushed his body up with his arms and his legs swung around frighteningly fast and agile. The first leg curled under his hips, lifting the other leg for the right height, and the other just smashed Todd's shins out form underneath him.

"Holy shi…" Otero mumbled, Todd falling like a brick on the ground while Wolverine hopped up in a snap.

"Todd is uncannily good in martial arts, probably a prodigal in the arts, but Wolverine a master in many of the arts of fighting and killing, not to mention strategy and physiology." X23 explained, shaking her head. "It's a completely unfair fight."

"Then why don't we do something?" Otero asked worriedly. "Todd could get killed."

"Logan won't do that and plus, he might be the only able and willing to do this right now." X23 explained, not liking it anymore than Otero.

Todd struggled to get up, glaring at the older man as he lifted his body up with shaking arms. He stood up and when Wolverine reached for him, Todd quickly duck and spun away from his hand. Wolverine gave him a look of annoyance and tried again, the young adult doing the same thing again. Dropping all attempts to be nice, Wolverine took a punch at Todd, the green mutant rolling back in a cartwheel and started his ginga again, despite his exhausted movements.

He dropped down as Logan kicked at him and rolled on the ground when the claws came down, his legs slamming into Wolverine's midsection and the back of his shins. Todd's speed in the attack was just enough to get him to on the floor but Wolverine sucker punched Todd in the stomach, standing while Todd struggled to even move.

X23 slowly walked over to them, steadying herself for what she may have to do. Btu before another step was taken, she felt a calming presence arrive at the park and in her mind.

_It's alright, my dear…_ Professor Xavier's voice said in her mind. _We will help him…_

X23 saw him with Storm as they hurried to where she was and as she turned back to the fight, Todd had just gotten to his feet. She saw how her father was looking at him, like he was seeing something that he shouldn't be seeing. He kept that look as the amphibious mutant walked past him, his hand snap out to chop Todd behind the neck.

His eyes going wide, Todd then collapsed into unconsciousness right into her waiting arms. X23 slowly knelt down, Wolverine muttering something before going to talk to Xavier and the clone pulled him up more. She hung her head and stroked his face gently as she wondered…wondered what else could possibly come next.

* * *

So, this was interesting, wasn't it? Well, at least, I hope it was. Now, before we start the arguing about how the fight went, imagine if some scrawny kid, who everyone picked on till no end, just one day began to fight back by flipping, rolling, somersaulting around the bullies. I think a lot of people would be surprised that this kid who just took all that abuse was able to suddenly pull this out. 

That's the kind of kid that Todd is in the cartoon and adding in the sheer capabilities of his powers, this fight is fairly accurate in its context.

So, what comes next will follow the aftermath of Todd's words and actions, not to mention those of X23's. But this will take a bit to write, so please bear with me as I type away.

Please send reviews with all your comments, questions, concerns, annoyances, intrigues, suggestions or anything else. I hope to here from all of you, since its such a nice feeling.

-Lin


	22. Onto A Better Life

Okay, and here is the tone down from the last chapter…which I must admit, I kind of went overboard with a small bit but, hey, it was fun to write. How chances do you get to write a fight like that where there's so much hanging in the balance and in the center of the story instead of at the end.

The reason this has taken so long is because I've had to get completely reoriented at Uni again, which was less than fun. But hey, new chapter! Also now that I am here at Uni, the chapters will sadly be taking more time to write. I'm sorry but that the case at hand and I'm sure you all dislike it as much as I do.

Okay, this is where I take the story to a slightly drastic different tone as I did with the other fight scenes but it may hold some…surprises for you readers. Not to mention, the introduction to a new player in the story despite the fact he will only be here for a short while. But...ce la vie. Anywho, read on, beloved readers!!!

* * *

**Onto A Better Life**

He wasn't told his reasons for being up here, just what he had to do. This kept other reasons from clouding his judgment and reason when he was on sight but there were time he wished he was told a little more that was he was told. Caleb Ira remembered when he used to have trouble sleeping in the beginning with what he did and while that never went away, it had gotten a slight bit easier but worse as well.

He couldn't hear the screams but the faces…the faces, they blurred together, one after the other until he was surround by what he had been told to do.

Caleb let his breath out, slowly and evenly, as to keep his body from moving too much as he lay on his chest and stomach and licked his lips as he focused on his target. The butt of the riffle was lodged against his shoulder and his hand held the handle of the gun with a lover's touch, his cheek resting on the side of the weapon as he peered down the scope.

His gaze right at the man that was seated with his partners.

This time he knew who and why the man was targeted by his organization, this time he would have volunteered for the job. A week ago, several CIA agents, men that Caleb had known closely, had been killed by this man for information regarding two biohazard weapons known as the Legacy Virus and the fabled Super Soldier serum and he was selling secrets to the agency that Caleb worked for. People like Weapon X, Red Skull and others. But HYDRA, for some odd reason, in a co-operative strike with SHEILD, had assigned him to take out.

Caleb watched as the man opened the case to show that he did indeed have the two weapons, his free hand touching the headset system on his neck.

"Silent Wrath to Command, Silent Wrath to Command, come in." Caleb said silently, his red eyes gleaming lightly. "Target locked, resources identified, waiting on approval for the one shot."

His target, Jonothon Evan Starsome AKA Chambers, turned and looked out the window, the hunter studying his prey one last time. He was odd, his lower half of his face cover but some strange metallic guard and his eyes a strange dead color. He wore a long coat that was wrapped tightly around his body. Apparently, his entire lower face had been destroyed when he developed his mutant powers and now he used them as an assassin and mercenary.

"Silent Wrath, permission granted." The voice crackled in his ear. "Go for one shot once target leaves the building, SHEILD will secure the buyers."

"Acknowledged, Command." Caleb said, rolling his shoulders as he took the gun with both hands now.

His body was covered by a black cover, his dark gray and navy blue pants sticking slightly out of the end. He flexed his hands on the rifle, the leather stretching as he did so. He watched Chambers shake hands enthusiastically with the three men at the table and one man, a balding fellow that was deathly skinny, handed him a duffle bag, Caleb's scope following his target until he was in the elevator.

When the metal doors closed, Caleb lowered his sight down to the main entrance and gently adjusted his scope to accommodate for the new range and velocity. He was about seven stories from the ground and half a block from where his target was, a perfect shot if he ever had one.

He counted his breaths, each one slow and even as he counted down in his head. Caleb gently slowed the breaths he took in down, his red eyes now vibrant and his focus absolute. The man could feel every second sliding in his fingers and he could taste the sweetness of the time that it was taking the man.

The door swung open, his target stepping out and taking two steps before he stopped for a moment, savoring what he had just done. An action that was his demise, Caleb's right eyes widening and his breath holding.

BLAM!!

PHFT!

Caleb watched as Chamber, Jonothon Starsome spun and fell to the floor in a crumpling heap. Caleb slowly released the breath, sliding the chamber back and letting the shell pop out into his hand. He watch the man, waiting for any surprises as the blood pooled around his body. After a five minute count and satisfied with the results, Caleb clicked his com set in a Morse code.

The attack code.

Caleb tossed the black cloth off his body, rolling it up and stuffing it in a bag. He rose in a knelt, strapping the rifle to his back and clipping the bag to his belt. He fixed his black jacket, his black shirt and sleeveless shirt slick from sweating all night. Caleb then stood and walked to the edge of the building.

And walked off the edge.

The wind screamed in his ears as he plummeted, shifting his body slightly and watching the ground intently. He hit the ground with his feet, letting them slide open as his hands touched down and he safely stood up. Walking across the street to the lifeless body, Caleb wasted no time and emptied two rounds point blank into the body.

He lifted his head as he heard gunfire from above him, blinking when it was all quiet and then watched as an unmarked van rolled up in front of him. Caleb beckoned them out with his hand, watching the streets. The doors slide open, three SHEILD agents taking the dead body into the van and another man, a slightly taller and bald man approached him.

"Silent Wrath." He said simply, offering his hand. "Thanks for the assistance."

"Don't worry about it, Captain Fury. I still owe you one." Caleb said softly, watching as the agents came down. "Everything is taken care of?"

"The serums are going into a maximum security vault at SHEILD Headquarters, the buyers are going to heavy interrogation, Chambers is eliminated. The money has been wired to your account as promised and here are the other items you asked for."

Caleb bowed his head as he took the set of dog tags, the ones that belonged to his friends that had been killed by Chambers, and placed them carefully in his coat. Before he could speak, a buzzing came from his hip and he stepped back to check his pager.

His red eyes narrowed, the information for his next job interesting. He removed his headset and tossed his com set to Nick Fury, walking down the street to his bike as he read the message.

**Attention: Priority 1**

**Mobilize to new location: Bayville, New York**

**Target: Subject X23**

**Proceed with extreme caution and extreme prejudice. **

* * *

X23 watched as Todd sat up slowly in the medical room of the X-Mansion, Beast wrapping bandages around his chest. When Dr. McCoy had said that nothing was broken or no organs were ruptured, there had been a wave of relief in her; she knew that Logan could have easily broken him in half but he had chosen not to.

Todd, himself, looked like a large weight had been lifted from his shoulders as a result from this fight. His normally tight shoulders were relaxed and that smile he seemed to save only for her was out and about. However, when he looked at her, that smile shifted into something special that they both could sense.

"I must say, Todd, you really do enjoy a good knock around." Hank said in mild amusement, his eyes carefully eyeing the scars on his body.

"What can I say, yo? I'm a rumble, tumble kind of guy." Todd said, the two X-Men sighing and shaking their heads. "So, are my ribs that messed up?"

"No, not at all, but I am worried about the blast on your back so this is just a precaution." Hank said as he taped down the last end of the bandages. "Well, that's all for you, Todd. If you would come back in about a week or two, I'll let you know if there's anything getting worse."

"Thanks, Dr. Fuzzy." Todd said goofily, Hank laughing as he left the room and turned the blinds on, giving them some privacy.

Todd sighed deeply and rubbed his face, swinging his feet around so they hung off the end of the examination bed. His hand rand down his face and covered his mouth as he just stared out in the space, the clone girl leaning next on the bed next to him. His back was perfectly rolled over, the small muscles flexing lightly and finely.

X23 knew that a lot was going through his mind, understandable considering his personality and what he had done today. It was possibly the bravest and most dangerous thing that he had done since he was in the Brotherhood. People that he had known as friends and family for the longest time, despite all the abuse and torture he had to go through, and he had finally broken free.

It was a very overwhelming thing for anyone.

"I…" Todd's gaze lay between them, lost as he stared at the floor. "I really did it…I just let go…my God, I broke Pietro's legs…"

"You did what you had to do, Todd." X23 assured him, the green teenager's shoulders sagging while he was pulling his white vest on.

He stood up slowly and rolled his neck, his hand rubbing is chest where a fierce purple bruise had begun to rise. X23 could see the doubt and the lack of confidence in him suffocating him, watching him intently as he stood still for a few minutes and slowly turned to her with a pained expression.

"I hurt Otero…I hurt you…" Todd said, the clone catching the flux from her to Otero, curious by the emphasis on it.

Sighing, X23 stood up straight and lifted her shirt up. Todd gracefully blushed as she showed her toned bare stomach and the hint of her breasts, trying to look away but always glancing at her. She took a brief moment to mentally appreciate his interest before continuing, happy that he found her attractive.

"Look, I'm fine, Todd." She lowered her shirt as he looked conflicted again. "No broken bones, no bruises, nothing."

"Yeah…but what about Otero, yo? And Freddy? Summers and Red?" Todd asked, his amber eyes conflicted beyond the situation. "I really can't control myself, I'm just an out of control freak. I-"

Smack.

His eyes widened at the gentle but firm contact of X23's hand on his face, her emerald eyes staring back at the amber ones of the boy that she was crushing on. Her other hand lay open at her side, while she stared at him, her gaze holding him in silence.

"Stop it, Todd. Stop second guessing what you did. You have a shit load of control to have taken everything this much so far and you only rendered people unconscious too. You stood up to everyone today and you showed them what you're capable of, what they have continually underestimated." She said firmly, let her face soften. "Me and Otero are alright and you saved those kids. At the cost of beating some people senseless, you chose to do something rather than not."

"Laura, I broke Pietro's legs." Todd said, his voice choking.

"So Samara would not fall into Sabertooth's hands." She countered. "Your actions were fueled by rage but your intention was noble."

His face fell and she saw that he was considering everything, his arms flexing as he closed his hands tightly and released the grip slowly. Todd was at point he had been several times before and now he had a choice to make, either to be made now or later. X23 just hoped he made a good decision this time.

Todd's face lifted and stared at her, the raw emotion letting her know that he knew he was fully aware of what he had done. He stepped closer and pulled X23 close to him as he hugged her, the clone glad her face was past Todd's since her face graced her with a blush. She slowly returned the embrace, savoring the sensation that her heightened feeling allowed her when she touched him. The thin cloth allowed her to feel the muscles shift and move but she longed to feel them on the bare skin.

It was the reason she savored their hugs.

He squeezed her and let a long sigh out, his breath whispering an apology. X23 smiled and rubbed his back to let him know that she accepted; Todd needed her support at the moment and she knew that if she kept chastising him that it make him withdraw from her. Todd sighed as he let her go and started looking for his shirt and his backpack.

The clone grinned wickedly and whistled, pointing to the other side of her to where his shirt was folded on his bag. He smiled in thanks but then looked blank as she stepped in front of him, shaking her head.

"You know, I don't think that you deserve them…especially after being a whiny bitch like Pietro." X23 said smugly.

He looked defeated and flabbergasted for a moment, then smirked. He made a move to hop over her, the fake not fooling her for a moment, and Todd then dropped down, his tongue shooting between her legs. She laughed he pulled the bag over, plucking his shirt off of it and waving it by the tip of one of her fingers. Like she would let him have it that easy.

The green teenager sighed as he picked his bag up, his long tongue sliding back in his mouth as he opened his backpack and pulled out his jeans. He slipped them over his white Capoeira pants, walking to X23, who just moved the pants further from him. He didn't stop until he was nearly touching her and was staring into her eyes as he reached around her.

The clone licked her lips, her emerald eyes reflecting in amber ones and she heard his breath hitch as they stood close for a moment. Her hand stopped moving, letting his encompass it as he gather his shirt and slowly pulled it back. He smiled playfully but sweetly as he took his shirt and pulled it on, turning to get his bag.

While he wasn't looking, X23 let her body relaxing and shake. She had no idea why but his scent was driving her up and over the wall, not to mention that she was getting frustrated with not being able to tell him about her crush on him.

"Let's split this place, X. I really can't stand the smell, yo." Todd said making a face while X23 shook her head and chuckled.

The two mutants slowly left the medical room, their conversation much lighter than what originally transpired between them. As they rode the elevator up to the top floor, the two mutants found themselves discussing the fight that had occurred yesterday and were soon laughing over some of the things that Todd had done as well as the reactions of his opponents.

She knew why Todd would joke about it; it made it easier to deal with it when it wasn't such a glaring object of shame that he had done. Yeah, he strayed from the points of that hurt him the most but that didn't stop him from joking about other things.

"You've got to be joking with me." X23 said as they exited the elevator. "Jean really was about to go off on a speech?"

"Heh, I don't I could have been able to function like a human being after something like that, hence the sliming of her mouth, yo." Todd said with a snicker as they rounded into the foyer.

The clone and the amphibian both paused as they saw the waiting guests by the door, Otero leaning against the bench back while Lauren leaned on him and read a book. The older man looked anxious, feverishly looking from the main door to the stairs with the occasionally glance to the living room.

Lauren looked like she had given up trying to get him to calm down and was not just trying to read her book. She had her worry hidden much better but it was still there and she too would glance, much more subtly that Otero, at the doors.

X23 looked at her friend, his face surprised to see the two so worried about him; he glanced at her and she winked, nudging him to go forward. Todd was bit perplexed but after she squeezed his arm and nodded him forward, she gave him another push.

"They're here for you, Todd. There are those of us who do care about you." X23 said softly, Todd smiling at her words. "Three of them are in this room now."

He smiled as he looked at his two adult friends, slowly looking at Laura and winking. "The ones here mean the most to me, yo." He said softly.

X23 felt a slight pleasant churn in her stomach and her cheeks lightly flush as he kept walking to the adults. He had acknowledged her in a way that he may never how important it was to her. Sure, she managed to keep from showing any interests other than a platonic and close friendship, but now with him changing his life…

She shook the thought, the time not right for her to begin fantasying about what she dreamed and hungered for. The image was right there and she could see if she let her eyes blink but she couldn't, she wanted to be with the real thing more than the dream.

"Todd! Boy, its about time you woke up." Otero said playfully, hugging him fiercely. "I didn't think you still needed ten hours of sleep, baby boy."

X23 had to laugh with Lauren and Todd at Otero's teasing, the older woman hugging the young man close once Otero had stepped back and Todd returned as he did before but a bit more tenderly and warmly.

"Yeah, but I didn't my ass kicked by my student. You're supposed to be this bad ass martial artist, but you fall down because I give you a lazy ass kick." Todd teased back, X23's hand flying on her mouth as Otero sputtered before the green teenager.

"You the one with superhuman legs and besides, I was trying to take it easy on you; I would put your scrawny but to sleep any other tine." Otero retuned, Todd shaking his head in amusement.

X23 understood this banter and the importance behind it for the two of them. Otero, however skilled or strong he may be, was still a human and that meant he healed at a normal speed. She had seen the large bruise on the man's chest, the older man fortunate that Todd had not chosen to full decimate him. Then again, Otero did regularly hold his own against the mutant and had a vast amount of experience.

Lauren broke away from the young teenager as the two young men continued their banter and hugged the clone girl, X23 shyly returning it. The older woman gave her a sly wink and nodded her head at Todd with the tap of her hips to the younger girls, X23 blushing lightly.

"Have you…you know, talked to him yet?" Lauren asked quietly, standing beside her friend with an arm over her shoulders.

"No…not yet." X23 said just as softly and when she saw the face she was getting, she shook her head. "I'm just not ready."

"Hey, it's okay, baby. Just…you may not want to beat around the bush too much." Lauren said oddly, X23 looking at her curiously.

"Okay, Todd, you ready for your ride home?" Otero asked, Todd happily nodding while X23 was little worried by this as she remembered something.

Todd had resigned from the Brotherhood, rather forcefully and violently too. She would guess that they, if not Magneto too, would want revenge on him. And taking him to the Hood house would be like offering him on a silver platter.

"Otero, he can't go back to the Boarding house." X23 said a little concernedly, shrugging as she looked around. "I guess he could here but…"

"I wasn't going to take him back there." Otero said, his voice happy and the next seven words were some of the greatest displays of love for the young mutant that X23 had ever seen. "He's going to come live with me."

At her surprised face, Todd explained. "Me and Otero have been thinking about this for a long time since he is part of the Big Brother, Big Sister foster program and he's always given me refuge at his place when the Hood house was too much." Todd explained, smiling.

X23 found herself speechless and then let a large smile, not a lopsided grin or a smirk she was famous for but a full smile, appear on her lips, walking over and giving her friend a deep hug. She didn't have to explain the hug to him, since he was hugging back; she was overjoyed for him that he finally was going to be with people that would actually care about him.

Todd's face warmed when she gave him a kiss on the cheek, chuckling at his blush as she shook her head. The other fortunate thing about him moving in with Otero was that now she might be able to show some kind of affection to him that wasn't categorized as an at of friendship.

Otero smiled at Lauren, gesturing to the door with his head. "We'll be waiting in the car."

Laura laughed as they left, Todd's head rolling back and rolling his eyes while X23 stepped back slightly. When he looked down and smiled at her, she felt that she could have been lit on fire and she wouldn't notice.

"I guess this means I'll be visiting or at least you could come visit, yo." Todd said in amusement.

"Yeah, finally." X23 joked, her fist rest on his abs lightly before she softened a bit more. "I'm really happy for you, Todd. Otero couldn't have been a better person to take you in."

"Yeah, he already feels like my dad, yo. I mean, I learn so much from him and he's always there for me." Todd said thoughtfully then looking a but curious. "I'm just wondering what we're going to do about the legal junk of this."

"I've already taken care of that, Mr. Tolansky."

X23 watched as Todd stiffen and turned to face the people that had entered the room, ones that made him rethink what he had been saying. For there were Charles Xavier and Ororo Munroe walking from a corridor to the foyer, the former Brotherhood member tensing slightly as they entered the room.

"Eh, Xavier…"Todd said awkwardly, surprising a few people by the use of his name in a respectful tone. "Look, about yesterday…"

"Yes, Mr. Tolansky?"

"Look, I'm really sorry about fighting with your students like that, yo. It was out of line and I should have been more careful." Todd admitted to the older man, his eyes gazing at the ground

"Mr. Tolansky, do you think that I would do anything within my power to ensure the safety of my students?" Xavier asked and smiled at the nod that Todd gave him. "I could have stopped you at any point in the fight but I didn't because I know you weren't doing this to hurt. That is why I understand the reason behind your choices."

Todd was clearly taken back by this and he showed X23 this when he looked at her, his face twisted up in thought. He opened his mouth to say something but looked at the two before he spoke, trying to think of the right words.

Ororo, being the mother of all, spoke up for him.

"What Xavier means, child, is that your heart was in the right place because you did it to protect friends and children that had been entrusted to you." She said soothingly, the bald professor nodding pleasantly. "You would make an excellent father considering how far you went to put that child's safety before your own."

Todd was sputtering well before and after she had finished talking, his face flushing and X23 had to admit she had a point. It was hardly likely of Todd to be abusive of his children considering all things and he certainly had a soft spot for children. She sighed, shaking her head as she laughed with her teachers at her friend's predicament.

She saw how relaxed Xavier was with Todd and she knew that he wasn't going to give Todd a hard time but at the same time, it was a little curious as to why he was here and why he didn't wait with the teenager in the medical room. Tactically speaking, the foyer was a better area because the other X-Men could be called there easier but interrogation was something that was meant for confined spaces.

"Miss….I…" Todd couldn't even argue with them and slumped his shoulders, shaking his head. "I don't think that. I messed a few people up, yo, pretty badly too."

"Kurt with be fine, the bone mere dislocating and the muscles now swollen, but as for Peitro, I don't anything about him. The Brotherhood fled rather quickly." Xavier said, his fingertips tapping together softly. "Magnus will not be happy."

"I really don't give a-"

"I do not approve of cursing, My Tolansky, but you should give a damn." Xavier said evenly, Todd groaning while he rolled his eyes. "We can talk about this later, for you have people waiting for you and I have much to discuss with Logan and Scott."

Todd nodded and he turned to X23, giving her a lighthearted smile. "You goanna see me out, X?"

"Sure, Todd, let's go." She agreed, the two heading to the front door.

As they opened the large doors, the gentle sunlight filtered on their face and the breeze was gentle as they walked down the steps. Some of the newer kids were running around, Rahne and Jamie among them who waved to the two.

Todd gave them a broad smile and waved back while X23 was a little more restrained. They then continued down the road and soon spotted Otero sitting on the hood of the car, with Lauren sitting in the front seat. The clone glanced at Todd and he soon looked at her, the two grinning and soon chuckling.

"Well, I guess this means you can actually visit us, yo." Todd said cheekily, X23 shrugging.

"Hmm, well, you goanna have to give me a reason to visit then." X23 said back, Todd scoffing lightly.

"Yeah, sure." He then stopped and winked, X23 smiling broadly. "Don't worry about it too much, yo; either Otero or I will give you the address and the number. That way you can drop by at anytime."

X23 felt her face blossom into a bigger smile and nodded her head, happy about this. Now, she could actually think about flirting with him with out having to deal with the teams or other mutants getting involved. She only had to worry about Rahne and Jamie.

She sighed; if those two were meant to be examples of what younger siblings were like, then she was glad they weren't related to her. The amount of hint and suggestions they had made around her was infuriating and an extremely embarrassing picture they had drawn of Todd and her had quickly destroyed.

"I would like that, get away from the mansion for a while and be with some enjoyable company for a change." X23 said, underhandedly flirting with him and he must have caught on because he blushed lightly.

"Yeah, it would be cool to hang out with you for once that isn't related to violence." Todd said, waving his hand. "I'll catch ya later, yo."

"See ya, Todd." She said warmly as he ran down to the gate and leapt over the metal barrier.

She watched him for a moment, subconscious acknowledging that Rahne had joined her in standing next to her. There was Todd and Otero climbing into the car with Lauren driving away, the car full of what looked like a happy family and it was nice to see Todd looking so happy.

"The lad looks happy today, Laura." Rahne said offhandedly, slyly winking at the clone. "Just what did you two do in the medic room?"

X23 felt her face erupt with red but she didn't care, popping her middle claw up to finger the Scottish girl off. As her roommate laughed at her antics, X23 felt a seeping warmth grow in her and while before hand she would been afraid of the feeling, now she welcomed it.

She turned and looked at Rahne, raising her brows and walked back to house, her friend bombarding question after question. X23 merely shrugged them off and kept walking, not once noticing her own smile or even caring.

* * *

Well, that took me longer than I expected. I'm not to sure about this chapter and will I may redo it but for now, I'm content with what I've put down. I didn't get to what I wanted exactly but I will make it work for me.

Next time? I think I may finally get to the part many of you have wanted me to hurry up and get to. But we shall see what comes, I may drag it out even more. So, please review and let me know what all of you think about this. It would really make my day and help the next chapter, so please review.

- Lin


	23. And Our World of Card Crumbles…

Hey all readers, sorry about the long delay in the story. University has had me hard set in my studies and teaching Capoeira twice a week is making it interesting up here. But at least I have found some time to get something written for all of you. And what a chapter this is; tension between Todd and X23, between X23 and the X-Men, a new player that might add a nasty catalyst to the whole party and the insane author that has dragged this one for some ungodly amount of chapters.

The title should be a small hint of what the aim of the chapter is to do and if it gives it away too much then I apologize, but it was too cool of a title to pass up. This chapter should be enjoyable for many readers I hope, therefore I expect many reviews.

Anyways, enjoy the story!

* * *

**And Our World of Card Crumbles…**  
X23 was in a small state of perpetual happiness as she walked back with Rahne, granted a small bit embarrassed by the Scottish girl. The fact that her friend, her secret crush, was moving to a home where he would definitely be safer and be happy, made her completely ignorant to most of the redhead's comments.

Most of them; some of them still wiggled in and reinforced that blush.

"Good lord, lass. You're really over the deep end this time." Rahne moaned, flipping through her magazine while X23 read a novel by Stephen King as both lounged in the rec. room. "I mean, at least with him at the Brotherhood, you two had to be discreet."

"We still have to be, remember? Scott and the others believe he's trying to turn me into his loyal ally, thus making me leave the X-Men." X23 explained with a roll of her eyes.

"Eh, considering the history between him and the team, I can see why." Rahne said offhandedly.

X23 paused in her reading to reflect on her friend's words. Todd was the longest running member of the Brotherhood and the one who had never faltered in his loyalties until now. He was also considered to be a thief and a high school reject, since he had spent a considerable amount of his youth on the street. Then to be unconditionally accepted by a exceptionally powerful person and be treated respectively for the first time….well, in his position, his actions were justified.

Thinking about Todd made her think about what he had to endure, what Alexia had told her about what her surrogate son and X23's crush had gone through, she realized that he was severely underrated. Resting the book on its open spine, she smiled lazily and folded her arms, happily envisioning Todd's face.

Rahne looked up and sighed at the contented face of her roommate and friend. It didn't really bother her, X23's mushiness; in fact, it made her quite happy that her friend was this attracted for someone. It was in her eyes and her smile, both features that were easy for X23 to hide but at the sight of Todd or the mention of his name, she just lit up like a lamb subconsciously.

Rahne's smile became exasperated; she just hoped the boy would wake up sooner rather than later, the dreams that X23 verbally described for her during her sleep were amusing but it was getting tiresome none the less. Plus, if he took too long, X23's desires would be eating her from the inside out.

Just as she was about to say these things to X23, Rahne's ears perked as she heard people walking to the door and the scents of the senior X-Men, their timing horrendous. And sure enough, Scott and most of the X-Men entered the room and the two girls refrained from rolling their eyes, X23 feeling a sting of anger as she saw Jamie appear nervously beside the older kids..

It didn't take a psychic to know what they wanted to talk about.

"Laura, we need to talk to you." Scott said sternly, his ruby glasses moving to Rahne as he spoke. "Rahne, would you mind giving us a moment with her?"

"She might not, but I will." X23 responded as Rahne began to move, looking at Scott with a flat and neutral face. "In all likeliness, it might regard her and in the very least, I will be telling her what you said."

Rahne and the others in the room could see the tension between Scott and X23. No one really argued like these two did and it really came down to the fact that they were both alphas in a pack; Scott was the team leader and X23 was one of the most superior fighters in the house, not to mention her experiences as a human weapon and assassin.

Rahne set aside her magazine and weighed the options of leaving and decided to stay; she respected Scott and all, but she lived with X23 and that girl scared her a lot more than he did.

"Fine, she can stay if she wants. But I want to know why you've been hanging out with the Brotherhood so much?" Scott demanded coldly.

"Well, nothing because I never hung out with them; I'm just hanging with Todd and he's teaching me some stuff." X23 explained honestly, shrugging. "Nothing too serious."

"But he is part of the Brotherhood!" Scott stressed, the clone rolling her eyes. "And besides, he on his own is a big enough risk to our security."

X23 really did not understand Scott. Sure, Todd had knocked him out the most of the X-Men so far and he did miss the renouncement of Todd as a Brotherhood member, but at the same time the rest of the team should have filled him in with everything that had happened. She actually wondered if Xavier had mention that to Scott yet

"Laura, he is a rather violent and mentally unstable person, not to mention a juvenile delinquent with a criminal record." Jean said in placating tone, X23 and Rahne both staring at her. "We think that it might be good if you didn't socialize with him any more, at least for a little while."

_SLAM_

The entire team of X-Men jumped as X23 slammed her palm on the book she had rested on the ground, her green eyes alit with fury and her face so empty that it looked dead to the others. She narrowed her gaze at Jean and Scott, her breathing low and deep.

Even Rahne was pissed off. Todd had done nothing of a sort so far and he had in actual fact made her, X23 and Jamie stronger even when they were on the opposite team. But she wondered why they had so much animosity against the green mutant.

"Okay, I can understand that he has been your enemy for a long time and I know you may have grudges with him, but let me stress something to you; he isn't part of the Brotherhood anymore." X23 said coldly, forcing her voice to be calm. "And while he was spending time with me, he was taking shit from his own team as well as you guys. If you want to look at someone who is a threat to someone of this team….then go talk about Lance to Kitty."

"But Laura, Lance at least made an attempt to reform himself. The reason he left was-"

"Because ye all were a bunch of pricks ta him." Rahne snapped, cutting Jean off. "He left because ye all didn't want him here and others used him as a scapegoat."

X23 glanced at Rahne in the lapsing silence that came and her appreciation of Rahne rose again. Her roommate was really there for her in this situation, something that meant a lot to her.

"Anyway, who says he hasn't being changing?" X23 asked, looking at them all. "The Todd you all told me about isn't the one I got to know. He's a lot different that what you describe him as."

"He's just playing vith your head." Kurt shot in and shuddered at the pointed glare X23 gave him.

"I'm able to imitate anybody and show any emotion I want. I think I can see when someone fakes what they are." X23 said bluntly, her gaze slowly becoming curious. "Actually, I'm surprised you dislike him as much as you, since you're the most similar to him."

The look of confusion on his blue face was something that soon spread to the others except for Scott and Jean, whose resolution in matter made them very stubborn.

Kurt however was very intrigued by what she had said and he wondered what about Todd's lies could have made her think that; he must have warped the truth and the facts so much that even Wolverine might have believed him. There wasn't anything similar between him and Toad…was there?

"People like him don't change, they just get worse, Laura." Scott said firmly. "Toad is just goanna keep being some social reject because he doesn't want to deal with his problems and because he has no backbone."

X23's jaw fell open and Rahne stuttered her sentence from the rage that she had, the clone's hands ready to explode from the tension that she was gripping with. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to calm a little bit but not before her tongue slipped.

"Big words from someone who keeps getting his ass handed to him from a social reject." X23 growled snidely, the room now deathly silent as Scott's face filled with red from embarrassment and anger.

"He was lucky." Scott defended.

"You were the lucky one, Slick." A gruff voice filled the room. "Swamp-boy could have broken your neck or crashed your skull in from the moves that he's done to you."

The room as a whole turned to see Wolverine standing in the door way, his arms folded over as he gruffly stared into the room. Suddenly, Scott felt very small and X23 felt a little cautious. Wolverine could either turn the argument for Todd or against him, given how much sway he held in people's respects.

The Canadian swaggered in and slumped against the wall, the biker in him making scoff as the kids tried to avoid his gaze.

"So, Todd's not so bad then, Dad?" Laura asked, silently hoping he would agree.

"Pf, fuck if I know." Laura wilted from the comment slightly. "He's grown a lot in his fighting skills in last six months and on two separate occasions, he's had the balls to stand up to me. I don't know what to make of him." And with that, Logan turned and left.

Laura felt herself relax as her father left the room and Scott looked more thoughtful, Jean looked un-swayed by the argument. She was so stuck in her image of Todd as a slimy cretin that didn't deserve to be in society that she wouldn't accept the fact that he could change.

It made X23 furious, furious because that meant that she couldn't accept that those that were of a certain appearance or origin couldn't change.

"Until we can sort anything out, I'm going to ask you to not make any lengthy contact with Todd for about two weeks." Scott said. "Right now, he's just too dangerous-"

"Scott?" X23 said, her mouth grinding her teeth to the point of it being audible. "You can take that order and shove it up your ass. I associate with whom I want." With that, she stood and stormed out of the room.

"As do I and all the other New Mutants." Rahne barked, following X23 out while grabbing Jamie and dragging him with her despite his yelping.

* * *

The red bike squealed as the rider gripped the brakes tightly and when the bike stilled, he swung his leg off and kicked the stand out. Removing his helmet and unzipping his jacket, Caleb sighed as he looked at the motel he was assigned to stay at for the time being. He removed his sunglasses but quickly replaced them, picking his bags up and entered the motel. His red eyes stuck out far too much as it was and the black hair was a little obviously dyed in certain places.

His every movement was calm and relaxed, not a muscle in his body tense or even agitated. His black pants were covered in red stripes that blurred together as he walked, his black jacket over his red shirt. The unmarked duffle bags in his hands were heavy, as one could see from the tension on the straps, and the back pack he carried while tightly compacted, looked like it was of a hefty weight.

He approached the front desk with a warm and pleasant smile, the receptionist blinking and blushing when he spread his smile wider for her. She was cute; strawberry red hair, soft blue eyes, rimmed glasses and a shy sweet smile; he could tell her entire physical measurements, from her B-cup size breasts to her five foot and four inches of height to her hundred and twenty pounds to her shoe size of five.

"Good evening, Miss….Evelyn." Caleb greeted, seeing her nametag as he set his bags down. "I have a reservation here, under the name Caleb Ira. If you aren't too busy, I would like to check in now."

"Of course, sir. I will be more than happy to help." She said politely, pushing her glasses up but pause when this stranger raised his hand.

"Please…I've been called sir far too long to develop a distain for the title. If you wouldn't mind, please call me Caleb."

"Oh…yes, of course…Caleb." She said, staring at him for a moment before she lowered her gaze and began typing furiously. "Ah, your room is on the second floor right next to the elevator, number 214."

"Hmm….how ironic…" Caleb said absent mindedly, taking his wallet out as he lifted his glasses up.

"Pardon me?" Evelyn asked, watching him as he rested his burning eyes on her.

"I was born on February fourteenth and my middle name is given to me after St. Valentine." Caleb said, his smiling warmly as she stared at him. "Hence,…ironic feeling, Ms. Evelyn."

Evelyn was, however, drowning in his eyes. The scorching flames resting around the bottomless pit that was his passage of vision lit a heat in her, sending any chills from her body. The dizzying shades of red were warm and with his smile made his overall appearance very calming and strangely beautiful.

Caleb caught on to the fact that she was in fact staring deep into his eyes and while he was flattered by this, he did need to check in with his superiors. So he lightly cleared his throat.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, sir, I mean, Caleb." Evelyn rambled, Caleb laughing lightly. "Please sign here."

"It's quiet alright. I understand that my eyes are a little disturbing." He said, leaning over slightly to as he signed the paper.

"They're gorgeous."

Caleb stopped, looking up at her slowly, and he shared a soft smile with her, handing her the paper back. They shared a few more words before Caleb traveled upstairs, a small smile still present on his face as the elevator and as he entered his room; Evelyn was something special, that was for sure and he would definitely be seeing more of her. Dropping the bags on the bed, he quickly closed off the windows and flicked on a single light in the room.

Taking out his laptop, Caleb began to lose the levity he had a moment earlier and began to harden. His hand flew over the keyboard, taking out a pad of paper as the desktop filled itself with a blank screen and slowly the image of a multi-headed serpent, the Hydra, appeared.

Caleb placed a recording device next to his laptop and as the static began over his speakers, he pressed the record button.

"HYDRA, this is Caleb Ira, the Wrath, reporting in." He said clearly and calmly. "Ready to receive information on target."

"Wrath…" The electronic voice was accented to that of a British and feminine nature, not to mention a hint of playful questioning. "Aren't you a little over due with this contact?"

Caleb took a moment to respond but then smiled and shrugged as he continued unpacking. "I got distracted."

* * *

Saturday Capoeira classes were always for Otero, since this was the day that most of the new kids that came and enjoyed themselves the most. It was mainly because there was no school the next day and these kids like the idea of the prospect of blending martial arts and dance together. It was actually surprising how many kids from the Xavier Mansion were coming now but he guessed the performance had done its job. He just wished that Todd could have been here today.

It had been about a week and a half since the teenager had moved in with him and he had been impressed with the young man's rapt attention to his studies. He had even skipped Saturday's lessons, the one where he actually taught the most, to study for his history quiz. Mind you, his current grades in history explained this a fair bit.

Another reason he wished Todd was here today was because of his friend, Laura Logan. The girl had come today in such a blazing fury that he had actually been a bit worried with her practicing with the other kids. But she had managed to conceal it well enough that even he forgot she was angry and had managed to keep up with the new moves he was showing her.

As he saw off the last few kids, he noticed how she was hanging around a bit and he figured that she wanted to ask about Todd. Her friends, Rahne, Jamie, Roberto and several others had already been picked up by some really fine woman named Ms. Munroe but Laura had decided to stay behind a bit. As he started to pack up with her help, Otero figured now was a good time to ask.

"So, what happened with you to get you so angry? Normally your pretty relaxed and un-pissed off." Otero asked.

X23 sighed and she felt the weight of her housemates come down on her again. The last few days had been so aggravating with all their nagging and pestering that she was ready to snap at the next insult. It would have been a lot easier nine months ago when she was still on the run and didn't have the positive reinforcement of Todd and the X Mansion, she would have just cut their tongue out.

She really wanted to see Todd today, just to spend some time with him and be able to talk about these things with him. Plus, he was just a good reassurance that there was something in her life.

"It's a few people in the mansion that are being a little closed minded." X23 said, keeping any specifics unidentifiable as she organized the CDs and the boom-box in the trunk of the car. "I was hoping I could talk to Todd about some of it."

Otero smiled warmly, despite the fact that she couldn't see it. He could tell that this girl was falling hard and heavy for Todd and that it wasn't based on anything superficial like looks or skill. She was actually look past his appearance and appreciating him in similar fashion to Otero.

He and Todd were similar in the fact that they both grew up without parents and had a spot of roughness in their childhood. Granted, Otero got a lot more help than that of what Todd got but he was trying to help him out as much as possible.

He felt that there was something similar with Todd and X23.

"Well, I've got to go and help Lauren with some groceries and furniture moving, but I could drop you off at the house." Otero offered, the girl's face brightening a bit. "I know that he would appreciate it a fair bit, since he's been studying for his history quiz all day."

X23 couldn't help but smile, nodding her head. "I'd like that, Otero. Maybe I'll even give him a hand with his studying."

Otero chuckled and the two climbed in the small Honda, the old hip hop music coming out from the speakers bringing a smile to the clones face. Todd and Otero shared a lot of similar music tastes and as a result of hanging out with Todd, she had come to appreciate his tastes in music and some of the artists.

The drive wasn't that far away, Otero's house only about two kilometers from the school gym and the pleasant company made it go even faster. It was her first time seeing the apartment complex but it was very visually pleasant. There were four apartments in a block, two on the bottom and two on the top with Otero's home on the upper left. Even the neighborhood, despite being near the downtown area, was lively and people were actually being friendly and social with each other.

She watched as Otero drove off and then headed up the stairs, using his keys to open the house. The moment she saw the inside of the house, X23 felt at home.

The walls were a warm color, gentle and welcoming to her eyes, and the tan tiles on the floor absorbed the sunlight and bounce it back up. It was spatial, the living room that she was looking at, with everything that made it look like a single parent and a teenager lived there. A large easy chair, a television that wasn't too big or too small, a long couch…

…and a sleeping teenager with greenish skin laying on the couch.

X23 had lost all interest in the house when she saw the object of her desire laying on the couch, his arms loosely cradling a text book and a pencil rest on a open notebook; dropping her gym bag at the door, she wiped the sweat on her jeans as she giggled at the fact that he had been studying.

He was dressed a fair bit better than she normally saw, probably an influence on Otero's and Lauren's part; his jeans had no holes or frays that he normally had and the shirt he wore actually had some of the original designs on it. He even looked like he had gotten a hair cut as she got closer, smiling as she pulled the book from his chest and sat down next to him.

She hesitated, worried that he may wake up, but when eh shifted to get comfortable and was still again, X23 gently brushed his hair aside. The feeling of his hair was like gentle fur, flowing freely and gently within her fingers. Her hand gently glided along his skin, shuddering at the cool and smoothness that his green skin had. Why it felt so go, she had no idea but it sent those shudders along her skin and his scent was like a incense that pulled her under the waters of Todd's presence.

His smell, that scent that she had no idea how to pin as a relative smell. It had a flowers similarity but then the rest of the forest came with it. It sent shivers in her nerves and made her breathing heavy, her slightly parted lips making it sound stuttered. Her sight was slowly becoming razor sharp but at the same time grainy, like her heightened senses were pushing and rising to a new level.

Almost like her berserker mood….

Her emerald eyes were focused intently on Todd's face, the pupils slowly falling down to his lips as they parted slightly to let air out and then close again he breathed in. Her mind was clouding the longer she stared at him, her body lowering her head down and closer to Todd's. She licked her dry lips tentatively; she was close enough that he could feel his breath washing over her face and his scent was now almost as vital as oxygen to her, her hand rest gently on his cheek as she hovered close to him.

She should stop…she should move away from him…she should have waited for him to wake up….she should have woken him up….

Laura Logan then met Todd Tolansky in a timid and tender kiss, crushing her inhibitions with an iron first.

It was electric and shocking to her system to be doing something so sensitive and tender, her long black hair falling like a veil around them as she savored the sweet and tasteful flavor of Todd's lips. Four a minute and forty second she was in absolute bliss. A minute and forty two seconds later she heard a sharp intake of breath and her eyes crack opened to being half lidded.

They then widened to match the dinner plates that were now Todd's wide awake eyes.

* * *

Sabertooth watched as his leader vainly tried to keep his anger in check as the master of magnetism visited his son in a hospital in their new base near North Carolina, curiously listening the boy talk about how the spineless and worthless cretin that was known as Toad had suddenly attack him and taken him, and the rest of the Brotherhood, out of commission for a week or two. While his face showed one of worry and compassion to his son, the scalpel, syringe tips and other freaky instruments of the operation room began twist violently. When the bestial mutant had seen what the small teenager had done with his somewhat limited mutant ability, Sabertooth had to admit he was impressed.

Impressed enough to want to find this boy and have his own little fight with him. Even if Toad was killed, the fight would be worth it.

Sabertooth perked his attention up slightly when he saw the Magneto approach him, every source of metal vibrating with the magnetism masters wrath. Sabertooth nodded at the gesture to follow him out of the room and once that they were in the hallway, they talked in hushed tones.

"How's the boy going to be?" Creed asked, not as an employee but as an old friend of Eric's, which he was.

"….all of his ligaments were torn, the ACL, PCL, LCL and MCL are destroyed, and his femur has a crucial fracture near the joint. The tibia and fibula took a lot more of the impact and that resulted in several vital fractures." Eric said, Sabertooth's eyes widening; all this with one blow. "The doctors are saying that he may be able to walk in four years but his mutant ability may either speed the process up or slow things down."

"I'm sorry, Eric." Creed said sincerely and then, after a long moment of silence, he gave his leader a look. "So what should I do then?"

Magneto's cold glare filled his face and outside a car was crush in a ball and thrown in the air. Several people rushed around them to see if anyone was hurt and what had happened, Magneto looking coldly at Sabertooth. "Bring Toad to the base. I believe an apology in order."

"It's going to take me a while to get there, not to mention that Wolverine patrols for me in the Bayville area almost religiously."

"Take your time, Creed, but do not make me wait too long. I have the patience but please be swift." Magneto said before heading back into his son's room.

Sabertooth nodded to his leader's retreating back and left himself to get set on his target.

* * *

Caleb centered on his breathing, knelling on the floor and hands folded into themselves. His body was rigidly straight as he relaxed everything and for the tenth time that hour, he allowed himself to lengthen his spine to make the pain relieving crunch roll down his back.

Standing slowly, Caleb stretched his stiff back and began to disrobe as he walked into the bathroom. Looking at himself in the mirror and checking his returning beard, he reflected on what his superior had told him and the information he had studied over the past week and a half.

Project Weapon X23 was sighted in a live news feed, where two teams of teenage mutants, the X-Men and the Brotherhood, had collided. He had been sent the feed and told that his objective was to sedate the clone, kill her or send her off the deep, so that she killed those around her, forcing SHEILD to retake their interest in the case. Close combat was her exceptional forte and while he was more than a force to be reckoned with close quarters, it would be wiser for him to attack from afar.

But in all truths, his interests were not in the clone at all.

He had watched the entire news broadcast tape, unedited and uncut, and had been significantly more impressed with the green mutant than any other. He had demonstrated knowing a combat style as a level that few ever really achieved and used it in an amazingly effective fashion. Smiling, the man stepped in the shower and twisted the setting to scalding hot.

His hands brushed over a scar and Caleb's eyes fluttered closed as his face flinched, the memory of the scars vivid in his mind and heart as always. The scar was a long lash that wrapped around his ribs and over his stomach, one of several that his father had done to him. As the heated water cascaded down his body, the water turned a milky beige color at his feet and slowly black line appeared over his back.

Across his shoulders was a spider's web of tribal tattoos that had been hidden under stage makeup, the spikes twisting down the center of his back, over his shoulders to the top of his biceps and onto the tops of his chest. The tattoo was like a blanket over the horrid memories he had of his father, but like the memories the ruined skin had risen through the tattoos.

Soaking his hair and filling it with shampoo, Caleb viciously scrubbed his hair and the white suds soon filled with black ink. The hair dye was just meant to conceal his identity until his next shower. Stepping under the powerful streams, the suds fell away and his red streaks were revealed, four distinct lines through his hair. Turning the water off, the special ops agent stepped out and quickly toweled himself off while collect a small back drawstring bag from his jacket pocket.

Opening the small satchel, Caleb dumped the twenty two piercings out on the counter; fourteen for both his ears and eight for both his brows. It was HYDRA orders that any form of individuality is forbidden and he had to have his hair dyed and his tattoos hidden, his piercing the easiest thing to hide.  
but he would break orders this time.

This time, the fight would be him and X23.

This time, it would be him and Toad.

It would Caleb Ira fighting, not Wrath.

He placed the tight black right on his ears but put his eyebrow piercing away, redressing in soft clean clothes. Running a hand through the drying hair, he took a moment to look art himself in the mirror and saw a man he hadn't seen in a good ten years.

His natural red streaks ran deep down to his roots, the four lines vibrant and striking against his midnight hair and made the spikes look like fire and smoke in one singular entity. His lightly tanned face was a contrast to this and to the burning eyes he had, the red orbs gleaming wickedly. The black bands that clipped through around the shell of his ears tightly blended in with his black hair and while it was not formal, it did add a certain air to him. It made him appear empowered and ominous but not of anything evil.

The red and black contrasts of his red shirt and black pants mixed nicely with his red and black jacket, almost exactly likely like his hair. Caleb took four of his throwing knives and placed them in his jacket, two dirk in his pant legs. As he turned the lights and his computer off and places the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door, he rests his glasses upon his head.

He turned and began to leave, his eyes gleaming. It was time to start his approach on his two targets.

* * *

Hmm, it seems I have set up a few surprises to collide together and have a snowball effect happen. We have the reaction of Todd and then X23's reaction to his reaction, we have a HYDRA operative coming after them and now we add the to the mix Magento and the Acolytes….Hmm, sounds like it's goanna be fun.

So, please review and let me know what all of you think about this. It would really make my day and help the next chapter, so please review. I hope to hear from all of the readers, regarding comments, concerns, queries or anything else in the reviews

— Lin


	24. Wrath and Hearts of Warriors

Here we going, same old stuff, just a different day.

Or at least I hope that it not getting like that with this story. Now, in this story I chose to intermingle X23's cartoon origins with her comic origins, because I feel that the blend between them is great. Also, while Caleb is one hundred percent my own personal creation, the transformation sequences is my tribute to Fullmetal Alchemist.

Also, the mention of Vibranium…this another comic reference and if this irritates the readers, I apologize for this.

Well, we get to see some reactions (and inner thoughts) of some people that we haven't heard from yet, some rather intense fighting and some development in personality and relationships. This is probably the longest chapter in the story and it might stay that way, or at least I hope; writing this much cause many night of sleep loss.

Well, enjoy the read and remember to review!!

* * *

**Wrath… and Hearts of Warriors**

For a minute and forty second she was in absolute bliss; he was sweet nectar from the gods, a pleasure too good to be virtuous but too pure to be sinful. The contact of his lips warmed her to the bone and the scent sent electric surges though her body. It was mind numbing, it weakened her knees…it was basically like what everyone described as their first meaningful kiss.

A minute and forty two seconds later she heard a sharp intake of breath and her eyes crack opened to being half lidded, widening to match the dinner plates that were Todd's now Todd's eyes.

X23 pulled back so fast that a snap of their lips was heard and their necks strain. X23's pants were from a lack of breathing but also from a hybrid of embarrassment, fear and shame. Todd's green eyes were wide as he stared at her, completely speechless as he lay on his back and breathing heavily himself.

X23 slowly stood up and warily looked around, hoping that there would be somewhere to hide. The room was too confining, there was too much pressure and tension in the room. Her hands shook as her mind finally fully comprehended what she had done, her breathing quickening.

Why had she done that? She had no right to do that, he was her friend, not her lover! Why was she acting like this? Maybe it was the scent or maybe she was too tense…but why was her hand shaking?

Was she….was she scared?

X23 felt a chill in her body as she realized that she was scared. She was scared that he would reject her, be angry at her for taking advantage of him, that she would lose all that she had gained with him. He was just as locked in paralysis as she was, his gaze not breaking from hers as he stared at her.

"X…" Todd managed but only barely before his voice was gone again

The door's knob turned and the lock clicked open, Otero kicking it open while the teens redirected their vision to the two adults standing there with speed that would have made Pietro jealous. Lauren looked perplex at the looks of shock that they were getting and Otero raised a brow at his adopted student on the couch in a very compromising position.

"Did you guys have fun?" Lauren asked jokingly, the paralysis in X23's body shattered.

The clone's body was like a bolting rabbit, X23 rushing past the adults and as she ran down the corridor, she grabbed the railing. In a swift motion, she leapt over the side and with her claws out enough to pierce the stone, she slid down the wall. As tears burned down her cheeks, her feet pounded the pavement to the city.

What she missed was a green blur leaping off the railing as well.

* * *

Todd had felt his body go cold when X23 pulled away, the center of his body hollowed out as she ran away. He landed with rolled, as to save his joints, and shot off after her.

Why had she kissed him? He knew what the public opinion of him was and it was completely insane for her to even what to spend as much with him as possible. It was why he was so glad that she had become a close friend of his, learning a martial art he loved and goofing around with him.

He wondered when things had changed for her, knowing when his perception of her had changed. Todd had started crushing on her when he first saw her in the high school, how lonely and separated she looked, but he had smashed down that idea upon realizing how attractive she was and what house she was from. It was around the same time that he felt his longtime crush of Wanda die, finally tired of being blasted and cursed off. He got enough of that in school. After that, he met Otero and his life began to change with every step he took to trying make himself a better person.

Six months later, the green mutant was shocked when the daughter of Wolverine spied him training and then asked for a sparing match. He had been scared shitless but at the same time he had hidden this from everyone for so long that she scared him. As the fight wore on, he knew that she was a better fighter but completely out of her element, so he took it easy on her.

And then, pinning her down, staring into her eyes, he felt every desire for her that he ever had stir again.

But again he smashed it down and after that night, he found himself spending an increasing amount of time with her. He actually found a good friend in her, something he treasured about her and when she opened up to him in the theatre, it really touched him when she told him why. That entire night had been something else, he had even kissed her!

In the past two and a half months he had spent getting to know her, the last week or so had definitely been the most defining, both in his life and in their relationship. Pietro had trying to get him kicked out because of his lusting for X23 and the fight that put the kids in danger, it made Todd make a choice that he never thought he would ever have to make in his lifetime. And he was closer with X23, having introduced her to the only woman that he would ever consider his mother and supporting him through a rough fight.

Todd narrowed his eyes as he forced his superhumanly strong legs to run faster, X23 leaping over a railing and him soon following after her. He did have very strong feelings for her, ones that had extended far beyond being a friend but he had restrained them for so long.

It was why that now X23 had shown an interest in him, that Todd would not miss his chance to tell her. He saw her look back at him and then turn down an alley way, scaling the fire escape with the speed that would make monkeys blanch. Todd ran after her and bounced from wall to wall to catch up to her.

* * *

X23 leapt over the edge of the wall and took off over the roof, sweat and tears nearly coating her face. The moment the burn in her lungs or her legs began, her healing factor kicked in so she never broke stride.

Why wasn't he letting it go? She knew that she was ready to deal with her screwed up emotions and now she had tarnished her friendship with him from one moment of lust. She cursed and ran up a pipe, using the new height to clear the distance of another alley way. X23 landed with a skid and then grabbed a water pipe, sliding down to the street before she race across the street into the mall.

Looking over her shoulder, she watched as Todd bolted across the roof and leapt off, bouncing off a container truck with a hop. X23 didn't stay to watch and took off in the building, making her way up.

The mall was strategically placed near larger and smaller buildings, one of them being a park garage. If she made it in there, it would be easier to hide and if need be, easy to get a hold of a car.

She completely missed the man that was watching her on the top floor as she raced up the escalators. Todd bounded though the revolving doors and began to leap up floor by floor, X23 just making it to the fire escape door. Giving it a solid kick, the alarm screamed for the briefest of seconds before she sliced the cables.

And as she ran out, she was sent sprawling from a fist.

Her hands shooting out on reflex and her body moving her momentum around, X23 landed on her hands and flipped onto her feet as she sized up her opponent. He was different, more than likely a mutant, and more than likely highly trained. He held two butterfly knives in one hand a long piece of metal in the other. He shifted his gaze to her and tossed his glasses aside.

He then looked down at her with his burning red eyes. His face was odd sharp, even with the facial hair and the recently shaved areas and the red striped with black hair was very fearsome. His ears must hurt with the several piecing and the bar though the top and bottom of the ear. But his eyes were familiar…

"X23…I'd never thought that they would assign you to me." He said, calmly spinning the small metal rod in his hands as his red spiky hair flowed loftily on his head.

"Who are you?" The clone asked fiercely, the red shrugging.

"Caleb Ira, the Wrath." Caleb smiled wickedly as X23 rapidly began to realize who he was. "Weapon W, remember?"

* * *

Caleb could remember a time when he was young, when he and his blind sister Alexia used to play in the woods of their Atlanta home, when he had been Caleb Ruby. Life had been so simple then, his mutation just focused on his hair and no one bothered him much then. Sure his dad was abusive and his mother eventually had to run away with him and his sister, but the good memories often made him smile.

Until the day he first found his powers, splitting a car in half with the power of his aggression. HYDRA had found him shortly after that and at the age of fourteen, he was taken in the paramilitary. Trained physically for eleven hours and mentally six hours every day for ten years, the scientist and generals slowly made him into a weapon and amplified his power from genetic operations.

Now, he stood before he supposed superior, the reason he had to start being sent around for secondary missions. He actually didn't mind it because it meant that he could save a small piece of his soul.

He spun the baton around, smirking as he did. "I actually want to fight the green boy first. From what I've seen, he's got a lot of promise in the martial arts."

X23 went cold, from fear and from fury. Todd was good but this man was a maniac and he dared threaten him in her presence. She twisted around in a fighting stance and popped her claws out, Caleb raising a brow before he smiled. X23's feet claws then shot out too and he looked perplexed a bit.

"You won't touch him!" She spat, Caleb shrugging and then looking at her, his gaze become blistering hot. "I'll make sure of it, asshole."

"Little arrogant clone, you need to remember your place." Caleb said calmly, spinning the knives closed and placing the objects down before removing his jacket.

His arms were littered with scrapes, scars and burns; tattoos peeking over his shoulder with their long black spikes and the toned muscles taunt and slack in their turn. His red sleeveless was tight against him, almost like a second skin, and the red streak in his hair were like spikes that were stained from blood.

Caleb smiled wicked and rolled his shoulder back, shooting forward with out warning. X23 lashed at him and Caleb caught her wrist, his elbow rushing at her face but stopped by her stabbing through his forearm. The red eyed man just grinned and stepped back, lifting her up and kneeling down. X23 hissed as he hip and ribs smashed on the ground, kicking her foot claw into his thigh.

Caleb released her wrist and punched her in the face, leaping back so that her claws were pulled free. He looked at his arm and the wound bleed freely until a black essence cover his arm wound. X23 watched as it withered for a bit before it reabsorbed into his skin, the wound healed and the skin sporting a new scar. He sighed and watched as he leg healed the same way.

"I forgot….they had tortured you the same way." X23 said, Caleb chuckling. "you and your organic vibranium…"

Caleb Ira. The only human with the ability to withstand the bonding to the deadly material known as vibranium due to inability to feel pain and make it something else, manipulating it so that he above her in ability. What the material did, it was enough to counter her unbreakable claws.

Vibranium was a metallic element that had been secretly discovered in Africa and in Antarctica, a substance with the unique ability to cancel out vibrations. The ability came from such a close atomic bonding level and thus allowed it to be incredible light as well; this meant that anything coming into contact with the substance or an energy passed onto it, was cancelled out. It was later found that, the metal actually rebounded the vibrations, cancelling out any power onto it.

Thus, making it virtually unbreakable…

The compound that had been fused with Caleb was an organic version, stored in his cells until he activated it. And then his natural powers had become infused with the material, making his much more lethal than her at times.

"Some things are too troublesome!" Caleb said as he lunged at X23, Todd leaping out of the door and Caleb's red eyes went wide with glee.

The red haired man pivoted on left at the last minute and swung his foot around, Todd's reaction thankfully above than of normal. Twist to the side and ducking under the attack, he quickly twisted and spun around in a furious spin kick. Caleb misjudged his distance and Todd foot caught him across the cheek, sending back as X23 stuck at him.

He claws shot through Caleb's chest but he didn't even pause when she stabbed him and elbowed her in the head before hammering her stomach with a reverse kick. As X23 stumbled back, she saw how transfixed Todd was with the man's body healing itself with the black substance.

"Impressive, boy, I am truly impressed." Caleb complimented, looking down at his wounds heal. "Huh, I see I'll have to deal with you first, X23, if I want there to be a fair fight between us."

Caleb smiled, Todd and X23 backing as his skin darkened. From every pore on his body, his skin slowly excreted a solid black substance and it coated him from head to toe. His hands and fingers thickened to become black talons and along the back of his forearm, an oval of red appeared.

His brow became broader and his cheek bones extended out a bit, his chin sharpening as his became black fangs. His hair struck out wildly, the red streaks lengthening down his head and neck like frills. Raising his right arm, the red oval lengthened into a long claw or talon and red lines marked over his arms and face. The blade slowly retracted and he lifted his clawed hands, wiggling them tauntingly as a thick and lengthy tongue swept out of his mouth.

"X, who the fuck is this?" Todd asked as he back up next to her.

"His name is Caleb Ira, an elite operative of HYDRA, the people that made me, and a former experiment." X23 told him, nodding at him. "That black stuff? It's a rare element called Vibranium, almost as strong as my claws."

"Oh great…" Todd groaned before looking confused. "Vibranium?"

"Heh, let me show you, kid." Caleb said, the two looking at him as he launched himself at the two.

He punched at Todd and at the same time, swung his leg up and around in a hook kick. X23 leapt back at Todd did, but Caleb suddenly flew to her, both his elbow slamming into her. X23 gasped and then slammed her knee in his back but that only sent a sharp pain down her shin.

"You see, kid, this material absorbs and cancels out vibrations of any energy that comes into contact with it, sending the energy out to the object to make this stuff nearly unbreakable." He said, leaning back as X23 slicked at his face.

The tip of her blade caught his face and thin red line appeared, Caleb smiling as he bled lightly.

"Her claws just cut you though?" Todd asked, running and flipping beside the man, crouching down into a spin kick.

Caleb block the green teen and then his red claw shot out, blocking X23, her claws just short of her opponent. The HYDRA operative then began to weave and block against the two teens, X23's claws much faster than his larger blades but he had more strength.

"Her bone and claws are coated in a metal that is just stronger than mine and sharpened to the degrees that she cuts through atoms!" Caleb explained, jumping over her claws but getting caught by X23's side kick and then Todd's double kick. "Nice timing."

"So she's technically better than you?" Todd asked, X23 sliding into kneel as she dodged an attack and he advanced.

He shrugged and as X23 got up, his foot hammered into her chest and then her pelvis. As she stumbled back, Caleb kneed her in the chest and the force of the attack sent her into Todd and off the building. X23 wrapped her arm around his chest and slammed her claws in the wall, stopping them with a jerk. Todd quickly grabbed her around her waist and kicked off the wall, landing with a hop before putting her down.

Caleb leapt and grabbed the baton in a roll before following them over, landing in a deep crouch. With the flick of his thumb, a metal barb attached to a cable shot out and hooked onto her collar bone. As she reached to cut it, a massive electrical shock surged through her and made her body limp, Caleb pulling her over.

"Let her go!" Todd yelled, as Caleb held her under his arm and wrapped the cord around her. "You let her go, or so help me..."

"Ha, I like your spirit, boy." Caleb said as he connected X23 to a power box and turned the thing back on. "I'm kind of glad I cam her without intending to follow HYDRA's orders."

"What? What orders?" Todd asked, X23 flinching as her healing factor helped her adjust to the shocks.

"I was sent to kill her and all those that came to contact with her. For reasons of my own, I don't want to anymore." Caleb said, his becoming normal as he retracted the vibranium. "No, I want to fight you, not her. You beat me, then I disappear and their focus in on me. I beat you, then I resume my mission."

X23, in all her pain, couldn't believe this. This man was a revered as being the embodiment of wrath, having destroyed an entire army militia in one night with his brutal and sadistic fighting skills. And he wanted to have a fair fight with Todd, why? Was it because he was close to X23, because he was a mutant too, because he didn't fit into Caleb's world of perfect?

She struggled against the bonds but her metal bones made the conductivity in her body that much more painful, the clone glad for her advanced healing factor. But she could barely get to her knees, let alone her feet and fight.

"Why's that? You got something against me too?" Todd asked in disgust, Caleb lowering his head and shaking it. "Why, cause I'm a freak, even compared to you?!"

"No, because we grew very much the same, young man." Caleb said coolly, Todd's eyes widening. "Abusive family, abusive friends, abusive school…I went though it and became this, it made me stronger. I want to see if you have this ambition and drive to better yourself."

* * *

Todd was at a loss. Someone with this kind of power and ability was hated and scarred as he was and wanted to fight to see if he had become as strong because of it. As Todd studied the man, he could see that in his eyes the pain was real and the word he spoke was real too.

The amphibious mutant sighed and took his shirt off, tucking his long vest in his loose jean while he stretched a bit. Caleb smiled and knelt, letting Todd prepare himself.

"You know a lot about me, yo, so you know I can't pull my strength." Todd said, watching Caleb carefully. "Capoeira at full speed doesn't let me hold back much."

"That's fine…" Caleb said dismissively, his hand rising up and shooting down into the roof, making a perfect hole. "I too have heightened strength and reflexes, but I shall hold back the vibranium and the energy manipulation since I want to be fair"

"Sounds fair." Todd said, flipping backwards and landing the _ginga_. "I'm ready, let's go, yo."

Caleb nodded and stood slowly, his feet together as he bowed to Todd. He then shifted one foot back, turning it out and back, and raised his hands. Todd kept his speed and rhythm smooth and fluid, his eyes never leaving Caleb. The red head stared at the younger mutant, lunging forward with a jab. Todd twisted his upper body and ducked in the first _esciva_ he taught X23, doing a handless cartwheel into _ginga_ as Caleb swept at him with a hook.

The green teenager pressed forward and spun with all his might in an armada kick, Caleb blocking with his forearm out of reflex. The man hissed as he felt crack in his arm develop, gasping when Todd stepped forward with a front kick and dropped back into _ginga_.

Growling like a tiger, Caleb shot forward, his foot shooting up at Todd's head. The amphibious mutant spun away from the kick and then dropped to the ground when the foot came back around. He spun on his hands and feet to avoid the axe kick and hopped onto his hands to catch the man's next kick by crossing his ankle together.

"Impressive, Todd, but…." Caleb then dropped down and landed on his hands, his other leg kicking the teen in the chest. "Just a bit short."

Todd fell backward and rolled onto his hands in a handstand, dropping into his _ginga_. Caleb did a cartwheel to feet and took his stance again, his hands a little lower as he advanced slowly.

"What the hell did you train in, yo?" Todd asked curiously, leaning away from a kick by kneeling on the back leg and sliding forward to sweep at his legs.

Caleb backed away from the kick but Todd had not intentions of sweeping his opponents legs. With one leg tucked under him and the other outstretched while his left hand rest on the ground, he continued his energy forward by switching hands. Caleb was taken back when Todd pushed his whole body up onto one hand and his leg swung back and forward, the right catching him neatly on the collar bone.

Stumbling back, Caleb knew that bone was broken and watch as Todd spun three hundred and sixty degrees on his right hand. As Caleb watched him Todd stole a glance at X23, his attention grabbed by Caleb when he spoke

"….eh, I studied in Muay Thai and then in random kung fu style called Xingiquan….I still like freestyle the best!" Caleb barked, his leg blurring as he launched three kicks in a fury.

Todd backflipped but instead of landing on his feet, he landed on his hand and this time his tongue lashed out onto the ground next to his left hand. Pushing off with his tongue and his left hand, the speed that he got from the combined forces made his legs like the tail end of a tornado. Caleb's eyes went wide and the pupil shrank to reveal an orange hue, Todd's heel and foot catching him on the jaw more time than he could count.

Caleb lost track of the blows that the teens powerful legs landed on him, stumbling back when the last kick came as Todd stopped himself dead still and pushed himself up onto his feet. The moment he landed in _ginga_, his right leg came around and caught the man square in the ribs. Caleb groaned, Todd not stopping his movements because once he hit, he flipped backwards and then shot forward in a flying front kick.

He was past holding back, Caleb realized as Todd spun around to kick his forearm down then to jump up and perform a double kick. The boy was on fire and wasn't losing ground, using Caleb's sin as his own to overwhelm him. Todd's upper body swung around and down, his leg flying out and around. Caleb used both arm and his leg to stop the attack but Todd just lifted his other leg up and it shot out to spear Caleb in the stomach.

Once his legs were free, Todd back flipped on his hand so he faced Caleb upside down and began to kick him in a fury in his handstand. The situation was now ridiculous, as far as Caleb was concerned as Todd bent his legs down and booted him with both feet in the chest. The reason he was having trouble defending and fighting back was because the boy's fighting style was designed to have continuous attacks with absolute confidence and Caleb need the time himself.

This was the advantage of fight X23, she paused with her attacks in her rational mind so he had time to heal but this boy….this was something else. Caleb was picking himself up and was on his hands and knees to see Todd cartwheel over into a crouch and spin his hand to kick him in the face. Caleb felt a twinge but he didn't know what it was as he stumbled to his feet and as Todd hammered kick after kick to him.

He lunged at Todd with a punch but the teen had made this clear that he was the dominant one and by the gleam in his eyes, he choose to end it. Dropping down and spin around, Todd was at Caleb's side before the man finished his punch and sprung up. Leaping up with his legs tucked, Todd's feet smashed into his lower rib and as he dropped down and Caleb slid back, the second part of the attack commenced. Todd did a handless cartwheel and then leapt up with both feet aimed at Caleb's head, the green and red eyes locked until one was forcefully moved.

Todd snapped his hips and extended his feet with all his strength, sending Caleb flying across the roof and into the wall. Caleb gasped as he grabbed his sides, the teenagers attacks a lot more powerful than what Intelligence had told him. He fell forward from the wall and winced before his face hit the ground, hissing out several curses in several languages that he knew.

Pain…he had forgotten what this had felt like; he would heal and survive, but for now, the pain was the boy's mark of victory. Ever since his father abused him, his body had began to deaden itself from his rage and make him unfeeling

He smiled as he pushed himself up onto his knees, his red eyes catching the green ones of Todd as he stood at the ready and he gave a raspy sigh. He had been right, this Todd had been more than a challenge for him and he had eve adapted in the middle of battle, something only veterans really ever mastered in their training. He bowed his head to the teenager, finally acknowledge someone who within his skill level.

This boy, Todd Tolansky, was just like him, in growing up and high school, but he was stronger than Caleb…he had more drive. He would go far.

Raising his head, Caleb took three glass ball bearings and threw them at Todd and at X23. Todd managed to swat one but that made it shatter the contents all over him while two hit X23 directly. He weakly smiled, lungs and kidneys burning as he forced himself to stand.

"Hey kid…" He cough and hacked till the blood clogging his mouth was spat out, Todd swiping the god awful smell away. "That liquid is scent trigger to your girl there. It makes her go berserk and kills…anyone with the same scent or anyone near her…it was something that they cooked up in HYDRA to control her during missions."

Todd's face became one of horror and concern and he was about to run off and help X23 when Caleb's voice stopped him.

"Get her wet and the scent goes away, she should be fine then, according to my superiors. I'll report her as no longer a threat either way, live or die." Seeing Todd's face, he smirked and backed to a ledge. "You're a lot like me kid; alone, abused, hating, hurting. She's your antidote for that, she loves you as much as you lover her…even I see that….now why would I want to destroy that?"

And with that said, Caleb Ira fell four stories to the sidewalk.

* * *

X23 could feel her head swimming, the world becoming a mass of shimmer colors. The metal coating her bones made the electricity flowing through that much faster and the shocks forced her muscles to seize and lock up. She felt herself shaking as Todd fought the man and slowly relaxed as he continued to press his advantage against the HYDRA operative. She smiled was the hope bloomed despite her pain and the smile was a fixed when she saw him standing and Caleb sliding down the wall.

Maybe it would be alright to talk to him.

She flinched as the glass struck her and liquid evaporated upon coming into contact with the air and the ground. The smell was sharp, painful; it almost made her feel like the particles that made the scent were going to cut her noise. It had such a bitter smell, like copper cinnamon …

Her eyes widened, the scent's significance suddenly and the danger around now crystal clear. This was the hormone that they used to force her berserker out and go on a slaughtering rampage. She tried to scream a warning to Todd, but all that came out was a bestial howling and the world slowly going red.

Slowly her sight began to darken and her conscious was pulled into the dark cage of unconscious…

And the monster was released.

* * *

Todd's jaw was wide open as the man that had attacked him and X told him how to help her and that he would help get HYDRA off her back. Now he had killed himself to let Todd help the girl that cared for him and he cared for, the green teenager was completely baffled by his actions.

Muttering his thanks and a prayer to the man, Todd turned around and ran to X23. He kicked the fuse box with all his strength and severed the electrical charge to her body; as he turned to help her, he saw what the man meant by her berserker form. He eyes snapped open and the two metal claws flew from her hands as well as the singles on in her feet, shredding the metal cables on her body. X23 screamed like a banshee, her now red eyes locking on Todd before she leapt at him in a fury.

"Laura! It's me, Todd!" He yelled at her, kicking her legs aside. "Get a grip! Laura!"

Todd flipped back onto the wall and jumped over her as her blades sliced through the stone wall. As he landed, she whipped around and just nicked his arm with the tip of her claws, two perfectly parallel on his bicep. It was shallow but it stung and he ducked under the next set of sweeping claws.

Spinning on his hands and feet on the ground, the amphibious mutant threw his body in tight handless cartwheel as she kick at him and as one foot touched down, he returned the favor by planting his foot squarely against her back. The blow launched her against the wall and he screamed again as she shoved herself away, lunging at him with her arms outstretched.

Todd leapt back on his hands and back, his legs folding over his body as she went over him and he sprung back up onto his feet. X23 rolled and crouched like a hunting tiger, her red eyes hungry for blood. Todd quickly thought about what the guy said, wash it off with water but getting her under a facet was going to be impossible. She leaped forward, her claws singing in a high pitch as the metal sliced the air by his ears.

Hopping away and sidestepping another kick, Todd wrapped his tongue around her arm tightly is powerful coils. Throwing his shoulder back, Todd swung he around and into a wall, screaming as she sliced the tip of tongue. Covering his mouth to help with pain, he was left open as the clone leaped up and forward to him.

"Of all the fucking days to have a perfectly sunny day…" Todd growled as the bright sun beat down on the two of them.

He stumbled back as she slashed and swiped at him in fury, his body bending and twisting in the excivas to dodge her lethal attacks. Squatting down under a scissoring slice, Todd rolled onto his forearms and spun himself around as he extended his legs out and up. X23 looked down to attack him as his feet caught her full in the face, the blow lifting her clean off her feet.

Todd rolled back and landed in ginga reflexively, sweeping his body back and forth in his well trained Capoeira stance at X23 prepared herself again. As he watched her face heal, the broken nose and teeth, he was once reminded of the fact that he could in fact fight full force against her.

The fact of the matter was, however, that he couldn't.

As she came at him again, he flipped over her arm and caught her shin inches before the tip of the blade pierced his side. He couldn't hit her because he didn't want to hurt her…because she meant too much to him. Dropping in a squat, he spun under her so his shoulder was under her outstretched leg, and he stood up, hoping to knock her down.

X23 reach back and her other foot blade shot up between his legs; Todd leapt back and barked in pain at his inner thigh and shirt were cut cleanly though. Landing shakily on his feet, Todd backflipped until he was next to the wall and jumped atop of the roof as X23 glared at him. His legs wobbling under him, he let himself down in a crouch, easing the pain in his thigh; it was a very shallow cut but in such a tender place, she might have as well stabbed him clean through.

He looked back up at her and then saw what was behind her, hope brightening his eyes. That Ira guys comment finally making sense as the green mutant, hopped down and ran at X23.

The clone's red eyes widened and swung her claws at him with chemical induced anger. Todd ducked and spun away, his hand planting on the ground as his body turned, making X23's face show fear for the first time. His foot then flew up and around in a blurring speed, catching her across the face the blow landed. Spinning and falling back against the edge, X23 shook her head violently as she stood.

The moment she was completely upright, Todd launched himself at her.

The force of his tackle launched them clear across the alleyway and landed in a heap, X23 booting him off of her as she twisted around onto her feet. Todd scampered back on his back when her claws came down at him and then rolled over his shoulder into a squat, jumping over her leg. Moving and spinning back, Todd brought X23 inch by inch under the large metal structure by dodging and evading her attack.

The thing had seen was a water tower, a massive kettledrum of water and those claws of hers were going to make this a lot easier.

X23 spun around to deliver an aggressive spin kick and Todd ducked under her, standing to kick her leg back as she attempted kicking him again. He spat a large glob of slime at her wrist on the bottom of the water container, cartwheeling away from her kick. She glared darkly at him and with three quick cuts, tore a small hole in the water tower. Dropping down in his ground stance, Todd spun around and kick one leg again her thighs and the other swept her ankles back.

X23 bent her legs, catching one of his behind her knees and dug her claws in the ground as she threw him against the metal column that held the water tank. Todd ground as his head dully rang from the back lash but he shook it off and watched as the water pressure pushed the metal hole open wider. His eyes narrowed as he dropped under a punch and opened his mouth wide, his long tongue shooting out and upper-cutting X23. Todd forced himself up and twisted around to avoid a kick and to deliver a _armada_ to stop her roundhouse kick, slamming it down and holding with his foot.

He grabbed her wrists, forcefully holding them above her head, and slammed his knee into her stomach. And they both crashed backwards, through into the torrent of water. Hitting the water was almost as bad as hitting a moving car and Todd's knees buckled from the impact.

The water was warm, heated from sitting in the sun all day and soaked the two to the bones. X23 wrapped her legs around him and forcefully threw her body away, the two crashing against the metal structure. Todd felt his arms getting weaker a she held her arms away, X23 pressing her heels in his back when she froze.

He stared at her, very cautious as she leaned forward, her orange eyes sliding half closed as she took a shaky intake of breath, her claws sliding away. He slowly let her hands come in, her finger gripping his shirt and running in his long hair as he stared at her. Suddenly, the clone slammed her head into his, Todd grunting as he hit his head again on the metal post while being smothered in a passionate kiss. She was more dominating, more confident this time, unlike last time and Todd tried to pinpoint a specific taste before melting into the kiss with her.

He smiled as he thought of Jasmine, Lilacs and the beautiful woman holding him down, pulling him closer.

* * *

X23 remembered when she had to eliminate a powerful military figure in North Korea, the man spending a week on his private yacht. He had tried to do several backdoor deals with his company under HYDRA's name and Madam Viper had been none to pleased about it.

Well, she had eliminated her target and the present clients and witnesses, the last crewman had managed to rig the boat to explode. The explosion was enough to rattle her brain for weeks but the chain of the anchor had gotten wrapped around her wrist and dragged her down a good hundred feet. She managed to slice her way free and just before her mind black out from oxygen deprivation, her face had broken the water and the air that filled her lungs was like a rush of life. The endorphin release made her see stars for a moment as she tried to catch her breath.

That was eventually how she came to feel about coming out of the chemically induced berserker, surfacing from a deep depth in her mind.

As the haze lifted, she realized that she was gripping really tightly to a piece of cloth and she was running her hands through thick strands. The heightened sensation of touch made each strand feel like a thread of fine fiberglass, the sleek and wet hair sliding in and around her fingers.

It was after that did she realize that she kissing someone, rather deeply and rather passionately. With her legs locked around this person and her grip in the way it was, she most likely initiated the move but for some reason, it felt so good and so right. It lit a fire in her chest that seeped down to her stomach, sending a moan out of her. He was drenched, making her scent a little hard to find….wait, she almost had it…

Her eyes popped open again, breaking the heated kiss from Todd a second time that day. X23 felt her breath shaky and Todd gazed at her, his green eyes now looking back at her green eyes.

"Hey X….I like your eyes green better….its a better color on you, yo." He said calmly, leaning closer to her.

"Todd, I hurt you." X23 said shakily on the verge of tears, shrugging when he looked at her. "I can smell the blood on you."

He looked at her and smiled softly, his hand sliding around her waist to rub her stomach. X23 didn't understand what he was doing why he looking at her like that….her eyes widened as the meaning hit her like a pack bricks.

She was being just like him. Her mind flashed to the moment in the movie theatre

"_But, I'm a monster…" X23 said softly, Todd smiling a bit sadly._

"_No more than me, X, yo." Todd said. "No more than me"._

She smiled back slowly and looked at his hair again, a lone tear rolling down her face. She looked down and she felt her heart grow as Todd's smile grew with hers. Craftily, she lowered her head down so her forehead was touching his.

"Hey Todd…" She mock whisper, the fear no less real. "I kind of…like you…a lot."

"Now, who would ever have guessed that, yo?" Todd asked curiously, X23 giggling.

He joined in her laughs and they stared at each other, for the first time in a long time, and just drank the sigh of each other in. Slowly he leaned forward and she felt her eyes fluttering shut as his lips timidly met hers.

It was as how she had first kissed him, soft, kind and asking. Asking to be with her. X23 smiled and pressed into the kiss as her arms twined behind his back. She shivered in pleasure as his hand slid up her back. She was still burning from her chemical induced rage and his cool lips were doing an excellent job.

Her legs tightened around him and he pulled her closer, X23 shaking from happiness. She knew that the X-Men were going to piss-heads about this and the Brotherhood and several people at school were going to give them trouble, but she didn't care.

Right now, kissing him was all that mattered.

* * *

I know, I know what a lot of you are thinking….especially **god-of-second-chance**…and that would be, IT'S ABOUT TIME, LIN! I'm personally happy that I've finally gotten to this stage. But you all know that there is no way that things could get any easier for the couple.

I mean, we still have the Brotherhood to deal with, the X-Men, Magneto and his crew, doubts and fears of the lovers, Otero and Lauren's endless teasing…I mean, we just have so much fun ahead of us.

So, please review and let me know what all of you think about this. It would really make my day and help the next chapter, so please review with comments, concerns, queries or anything else on your minds

-Lin


	25. Admission of Our Feelings

Hello readers! I've got a little Christmas present, even if it's late, for all of you and that is that I finally have the next chapter done for everyone. Sorry this has been so slow with updating but such is life and all we can do is…deal with it.

Again, I thank everyone for your reviews. I'm really amazed that some many readers are interested in this story and I do really appreciate the reviews that you give me. So please keep sending them, I do genuinely want to hear what you think of this story.

The story behind this chapter is that I felt that the musiness between these is very much long over due and I decided that a chapter to sort out some minor emotional things wouldn't be that bad.

Please read on and I hope you enjoy the chapter and your holidays!

* * *

**Admission of Our Feelings **

Her legs tightened around him and he pulled her closer, X23 shaking from happiness. She knew that the X-Men were going to piss-heads about this. And she knew the Brotherhood and several people at school were going to give them trouble, but she didn't care.

Right now, kissing him was all that mattered. He was a fire that she needed, warming every inch and fiber of her heart and sending shiver's down her spine. Todd's hands tightened as he pressed him lips to her and her hand gently rubbed his neck, moaning lightly from the contact.

She only cared about him…

Slowly, as if he was doing the most painful act to himself, Todd slowly leaned back, chuckling at X23 pulled herself closer. Moaning her displeasure, X23 slowly let him break the kiss and rested her forehead on his. She then opened her eyes slowly and stared at him, his own amber eyes looking back at her.

The sound of wet fabric sliding down the metal was joined with the sensation of falling to the ground, Todd's sitting in a pool of water with X23 in his lap. He sighed in contentment and looked nervous all at once, his hands now resting on her hips as she rearranged herself.

Once she was comfortable, she realized just what she had done.

"Todd…I…" He cocked his head as she stumbled over her words. "I…I want to be…with you."

"But you are; you're here with me now, Laura." Todd said in confusion, stroking her slick wet hair. "It's not like we're goanna run away from each other…"

She sighed and sat up, her smooth hands sliding around from his neck to cup his cheek and to rest on his chest. He was a bright guy and very quick witted, but there were time when he just wasn't the brightest bulb around.

Then again, she wasn't the best with feelings or anything else that made her human, hence why telling him what she wanted was the hardest thing she was yet to do. He also probably didn't want to get his hopes too high, considering what she had been told about him.

"I…didn't exactly mean that exactly, Todd." She said, Todd chuckling as she fidgeted with the cloth of his shirt. "I meant….what I wanted to ask….shit, this is a pain in the ass…"

"Hey, we don't have…to rush, Laura." Todd said gently and calmly, his hand coming around to hold her cheek and stroke her face. "Let's just savor this…please?"

X23 smiled, Todd had saved them from a massive moment of awkwardness and had even wanted to just hold her. She smiled and giggled lightly as her eyes tingled slightly, leaning down to rest her head on his shoulder. Todd's chest slowly rose and fell as he let his arms wrap around her upper and lower back, X23's body fitting perfectly in his arms.

Her fingers trailed up his chest lightly and she lifted her head to kiss his neck, smiling as she felt his body shudder slightly. X23 almost purred as he held her and kissed her head. She then sat up and pulled herself close to him…

No matter how lightly he groaned, she would hear it. She looked at him in concern and climbed off him before she proceeded to check him for injuries.

"What happened? Was it Wrath or….was it, me?" X23 asked as she inspected his thigh.

Todd didn't say anything, looking away and X23 knew what the answer was and knew not to press him. She chose to focus on examining his wounds, being as gentle as possible, rather than make him tell her what she was already aware of. A set on his thighs and on his arm…very lucky considering what she was used to doing.

She knew that by making him answer her question would make him remember what he had to do to her to save her, she contemplated as she cut his over shirt to make bandages. Todd may have merely grimaced as she tightened them but she knew it was a lot better than it should be.

As she finished his arm, she kissed the soft but toned shoulder and then let herself be pulled into a hug. His arm pulled her close to his side and X23's face lifted up to stare at him. Todd was looking across the buildings before his gaze met hers, his hand linking with her hand.

"Do you want people to know about us, yo?" Todd asked quietly, X23 blinking at his question. "Should we tell the people we live with that were….seeing each other?"

X23 blinked at the question, her gaze falling as she thought. It was an understandable question, all things considered. Todd was an extremely private person and the only thing people said to him were derogatory things, always crushing him down with their hate. From what Alexia had told her to witnessing it first hand, it took all of her restraint to not hunt every one of the bastards down.

Shifting so her back was lying on his chest, she thought about her own preferences. Rahne would have to be told but did she really want to tell everyone else, including her father? That she wasn't sure about. She was a very private person, hence the reason she had made a hideaway in the air duct so she could have a place of privacy. Not to mention she couldn't see the news going over very well with any of her teammates.

Slowly Todd's arms wrapped around her and his cheek rest on the side of her head, her fingers moving on their own to stroke his forearms and she shuddered at he feeling of breath down her neck.

Did she want people to know about this side of Todd?

"I…I don't….selfish as it may sound…" X23 said quietly, turning and looking at Todd. "But I want to keep you to myself…plus, I don't deal well with this kind of stuff."

Todd smiled and X23 was caught mid breath as he kissed her softly, gasping through her nose as he held her close. He then slowly broke away and smiled at the flushed face of X23.

"I don't think its selfish….and I want to keep this private as long as possible too…" Todd said, stroking her cheek as she smiled. "Otero and Lauren are going to know, especially ay after today and Rahne is your roommate, but other than that….the only person who knows and should that matters right now, is you, yo"

"Hmm, good answer…" X23 said, glancing around and giggling. "You think we could head back to your place until I need to get home."

Todd nodded and waited for her to stand before he joined her side, his hand sliding in hers as they walked to the edge. He grabbed the edged and held his hand out for her as he planted his feet on side. X23 smiled, sliding her claws in the cement and slid down the side and laughed with Todd as he began to ricochet from wall to wall. Ever graceful with his powers, Todd landed in crouch and stood up in time to catch his new girlfriend.

X23 felt a slight sting in her face but her overwhelming happiness made her ignore it and reach up to pull his head down and kiss Todd again. He pressed back as he lowered her legs and they broke away, X23 hold his hand and arm as they exited onto the sidewalk.

* * *

Sergeant Miles Beckett sighed as he drove the squad car past the busy mall, the police officer having been called out for mild disturbance and he agreed to do a sweep of the area. Miles didn't mind but he also didn't want to be stuck in a squad car or pounding the pavement for rest of his life. He really wanted to get into the investigation department and make detective, but the Lieutenant had his head shoved so far up his-

A body suddenly went flying out from an alley, smacking the nose of the car hard enough to make the front wheels slide and skid. The man indented the side of the car and as he slid down to the pavement, Sergeant Miles was out and armed.

Advancing slowly, Miles knelt to feel the weak but steady pulse. He could tell from the cuts and bruises, not to mention tears in his clothes, that this man had taken a savage beating from someone who knew how to hurt people. But was it his imagination or was this man singed too?

He then turned and approached the entrance to the alley cautiously, easing the safety from his sidearm before stepping around the corner. He took a minute or two to adjust his eyes and then he wished he hadn't.

There had to be some twenty odd people discarded in the alley, all just barely alive. There were some in walls, some stuffed in a dumpster, on hanging from a fire escape and many more laying strewn on the floor like toys a child discarded violently when he no longer wanted them.

Miles quickly turned to go back to his squad car, stumbling when he saw a man with red hair stand from sitting on the floor. He groaned but moved with little to no problem, his right hand pressing n his ribs.

Miles's reaction was almost textbook. "Hey, stop right there and get down on your goddamn knees." He barked, the metal snapping as he cocked the gun. "I said stop, freak!"

The man stopped; his raspy breathing now apparent but strangely getting better and his left hand clicked into place. He stood up straight for a brief moment, a long series of cracks coming from his back before he turned around. His face was like a tigers eyeing prey, his ears heavily pierced and his streaks of red hair disheveled. His shirts were torn and cut, some clean from a blade and others ruff like they had been torn.

He pursed his lips as his jaw rolled and his throat tightened, spitting a glob of blood out onto the sidewalk. The man and Miles stared at each other for a long time, the man's eye flickering from the muzzle to the cop's face.

"Can't….I go to….the bloody hospital instead…" The man growled, rolling his shoulder subconsciously back into place. "I just used….self defense…"

"Look, just get your punk ass on the ground now and I'll call you an ambulance." Miles instructed, the man rolling his eyes. "Your choice; get on your knees or new lead joints in them."

The man's eye almost glazed over and he muttered curses as he knelt as the entrance to the alley. Mile sighed in relief and began to approach the suspect slowly, doing his best to step over and around the other people. The man shook his head as the cop grab his wrist, Mile confused when it didn't budge.

The man then looked at him, with eyes filled with red.

"Bang…" He said ominously, his hand grabbing Mile's gun hand by the wrist.

He squeezed the joint to the point his hand tightened in pain, the red head jerking his head back as the bullets shot out. One leg then smashed into Mile's stomach and the hand that held his own flipped him effortlessly. The officer then screamed as the assailant dislocated his thumb and took his gun away.

The man raised his hand to shield his red eyes and emptied the entire magazine into the squad car. Then, the muzzle smoldering, the man rammed the muzzle into Mile's stomach, the cop screaming.

"One, freak is a derogatory term. Two, as an agent of SHEILD, your actions are considered treasonous. Thirdly…." The man tossed the gun on his chest. "Learn better way to deal with suspects and you may live through the next year."

As Miles Becket squirmed in pain, Caleb felt the major injuries finally finish healing in body and made his way to his bike.

* * *

The window that the clone leaned against was pleasantly cool to her touch as she leaned against the glass and chuckled as she finally closed her book, tossing it onto a nearby chair. The overcast clouds may have hid the setting sun but the warmth that was radiating from her body almost made the room glow.

She had been home for an hour but the entire day's events seemed to have happened in last five minutes, her lips still tingling from Todd's displays of affections. Resting her head back on the window, X23 traced the placement of his hands on her arms and thought how funny she was acting.

She was almost like a silly twat that had fallen in love for the first time, complete and utterly head over heels, and had no idea what to do with herself. Like she couldn't stand the distance that was now between them, craving him like a drug and calling him every five seconds.

But it wasn't like that at all.

The truth of the matter was that she was just happy to finally have told Todd about her affections, even if the whole ordeal had been totally fucked up, and utterly overjoyed that he did feel the same way. It was startling for her to be feeling like this, since she had never had the opportunity. Mind you, neither did Todd, which was why he was acting like she was.

X23 blushed as she remembered leaving his home a few hours ago, smiling happily.

* * *

_X23 smiled as she walked out of Otero's apartment with Todd following her, the adults out getting dinner. The clone turned slowly on her toes and the amphibious mutant smiled as she kept holding his hand lightly. Three hours had passed and she knew that she should be heading back home, just to keep the others from asking way too many questions. But this had been a wonderful day._

_They stood on the open stairwell, the wind washing around them as they stared contently at each other, while the sun shimmered in the afternoon heat. The wind made her hair cascade over her face like a thin veil, while the slight chill made Todd's muscles tightened a little._

"_Hmm, I should go, Todd….they're expecting me." She said, smiling lightly at his smile and light nod. "I'll see you tomorrow, like we agreed." _

_She stepped close and gently, almost grazing his lips, kissed him. Pulling back shyly, she waved and turned to leave when she felt a pull that stopped her. She smiled broadly as she looked down her arm and saw his hand holding her forearm lightly. Her eyes slowly followed up his arm and to his face, his small smile warming to her eyes. _

_Very gently and slowly he slowly pulled her around, his other hand wrapping around her waist while his amber eyes gazed at her as though she was the only light in the entire world. She felt a slight heat in her cheeks, blinking before looking at him again and found her head turning and inclining. _

_He let her arm go and cupped her face, kissing her softly but smoothly at once. X23 could feel his heart beating though his skin and hear her own roaring in her ears, shuddering as he held her closer._

_Carefully he broke away, his actions never without hesitation because he was so caution around people. X23 bit her lip and opened her eyes slightly, a small crafty smile in place for him to see. _

"_You're making it hard to leave, Todd…" X23 chided lightly, stroking his cheek as he blushed lightly with a childish grin._

"_Sorry, Laura…" He said softly, slacking his arms when he froze from a chaste kiss that tapped his lips._

"_Don't…I want to be near you a second longer." X23 said softly, a smile hold her face_.

* * *

Slowly that second stretched and stretched until she spent another fifteen minutes kissing him….

X23 smiled and gnawed on her lower lip thoughtfully, thinking about how she could tell her roommate in the best and most discrete fashion. She felt her face drop slightly when she knew that this was going to allow her canine friend unlimited teasing rights and she briefly thought about not telling her.

But she knew that it would be stupid not to because of the simple fact that there would be now to hide it and she respected Rahne a lot more than trying to lie to her. She could probably smell the scent of the green mutant on her miles away, as well as other clues to her state of mind.

Standing up, X23 stretched her arms and smiled as she felt her shoulders pop and her knees click. As much as she hated the fact that she had lost control and attacked Todd, that was the level of fighting she was most accustomed to and really made her body work to the brink of breaking.

She then bent forward and managed to grab her calves and pull her face nearly between her legs as the handle clicked open to her room. It was a lovely stretched for her legs and back.

"Lass, that makes me stiff jus by watching you do that." Rahne said in amusement and tease, the clone standing up as Rahne lay on her bed. "How was your day? Manage to go off and snog with the green boy?"

As the wolf girl laughed, X23 smiled brightly as she crossed the room and closed the door that last little bit. She locked the handle just in cased, turning to see the wolfy grin she was getting from Rahne and she gave her own right back. She knew that now was the best and most appropriate time to tell her.

Closing her eyes, her smile spread to reveal her teeth as she checked the hallway one last time for any one lurking around. When she was absolutely sure, X23 opened her eyes and wandered across the room.

"Well, I have something to tell you then, if that's your question." X23 said lightly, picking up her book while Rahne rolled her eyes as she leaned over to a glass and took a sip of water. "He certainly does know how to kiss-"

Rahne simultaneously spat all the water from her mouth and fell off her bed, taking the glass of water with her while the clone opened her book to read.

"- and I'm definitely enjoying learning how to." X23 added wickedly, two bright green eyes poking up over the bed at X23 in disbelief.

"Yer kidding? You mean, the two of you got it on, making out?" Rahne asked, revealing a massive smile.

X23 tossed her book on her bed and wrapped her arms around herself and showed Rahne something that only Todd had seen; a real smile with warmth behind it. Rahne's jaw dropped at the look and X23 closed her eye, chuckling lightly.

"He tastes like fresh water and peppermint." X23 said smugly, unable to stop her cheeks from blushing anymore.

Rahne let out what could have either been a bark or squeal of happiness and X23 found herself on her bed with her wolf friend wrapped around her in a happy embrace. The clone smiled broadly again and joined in the laughter until their neighbor, Amara, yelled at them to be quiet.

….not that it made them stop.

* * *

X23 sat on the park bench, gnawing her lip as she waited. She stroked a long stream of hair back behind an ear, the sunglasses shielding her eyes from the bright light. Sunday was always a peaceful, which X23 used to relax and often lie around in the sun. But not today, not this lovely Sunday; this Sunday, she was waiting for Todd just outside the east park entrance.

And for the first time around him, she decided to wear a dress. Although it fit snuggly to her hips and went well past her knees, it was still a little awkward. She just didn't dress like this normally and since Rahne had point out that it would be a nice surprise, she grudgingly accepted to try wearing one around Todd.

So the Scottish girl lent her one and X23 had to admit that it didn't even fit half bad. It even looked pretty cool, black at the hems with fad nicely through red to a gentle orange and blended nicely with her shirt, a light red and black tank top. It matched the beginnings of fall perfectly,

She checked her watch again and was happy to see that it had just turned two, looking at the street. People had been arriving and leaving ever since she got her at quarter to two and he had said he would be arriving around two. But she wondered why he would have been coming to something like this anyway.

Suddenly Todd leapt across the sidewalk, rolling into his landing and as he headed to the entrance, he grabbed the metal designs that made the archway to the park with one hand. With a solid tug as he jumped and a simple twist, X23 smiled brightly as he flipped and twisted onto the structure.

It was his nature to be this active and this happy at times, his uncanny balancing allowing him to squat down on the metal. She was a little curious when he proceeded to watch the sidewalk but chuckled when she saw a group of children come chasing after him and gather under the archway. X23 shook her head, not surprised in the slightest and walked over to him.

He flipped off and landed as the nun came around the corner, the children cheering and squealing as Todd played with them. He then spoke a little with a nun she didn't recognize, the woman taking the kids into the fair. X23 paused as she let the children pass her, glancing at them to see if she recognized any of them.

One of the kids stopped and X23 started when she recognized the little girl, the one who Todd had saved from Gambit's energy card. She looked fine and was dressed brightly to reflect her happiness, even carrying some freshly picked flowers.

"I remember you!" The little girl said brightly. "You're my big brother's friend! The one who kept us safe from the bad people."

"Yes, I am. My names Laura, what might yours be?" X23 asked as she knelt in front of the girl.

"I'm Gabby." The nun's voice called her and X23 was about to send her off when a bright sunflower filled her vision. "Here! Brother says we should share and give to those we know. And I know he would like to give you one."

X23 blushed and accepted the flower, giving her mischievous look. "Now how do you know that?"

"Oh, that's easy, silly." Gabby said with a bright smile. "It's because big brother loves you!"

X23's widened and she watched the girl run off, standing slowly. She looked at the sun flower in her hands and smiled as she felt the soft petals. An olive colored hand slipped into hers and lifted it from her hands. Looking up, she smiled shyly at Todd as he placed the flower in her hair and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

Todd was dressed in light beige cargo pants and a light lime button shirt, all his hair pulled back neatly. His amber eyes, the ones that gave her shivers, floated over her and he blushed, making hers even worse. He then smiled and after a moment of hesitation, kissed her lips gently, the clone relaxing a great deal.

"Hmm, you look lovely, X." Todd said, X23's smile growing at his compliment. "I take it that Rahne now knows?"

"Yeah, considering that Scott and Storm had to come tell her to calm down three times last night." X23 said with a roll of her eyes. "So what is this thing? I've never heard of it before."

The park had dozens of stalls and people in the area, all talking, eating, selling, buying, dancing while various languages and music was played over some speakers. There was a lot of regional dressing too, visibly distinguishable from the normal dressings that she had seen around the town.

But everyone was here in what they wanted and being who they really were without any kind of discrimination to from anyone. People were just accepting everyone as they were.

"This a little fair thing that happens every fortnight, yo. It allows the many cultures that make up our society to come together and celebrate that we are all together in one place." Todd explained, grinning when he felt her hand slide into his and gently held her hand.

X23 smiled and kissed his cheek, making his olive cheeks go a darker shade of jade. He looked at her in a shy way and carefully slid his hand across her back, pulling her close with her hip as he kissed her back softly. He then guided her though a group of people, the two mutants stopping by a dancing couple.

The man's face lit up and the woman smiled brightly, both waving to Todd who waved back before they returned to dancing. X23 watched the confidence that they two dancers had as they slowed from position to position, the clone noting that the style was salsa; she knew this because she had to impersonate a dancer and her dancing in order to kill a man.

She and Todd then resumed his guide around the fair, the green mutant know by a few shop keepers.X23 enjoyed herself immensely but all the time, she wanted to just ask Todd one thing.

What were they? Were they at different level of friendship, were they dating, were they just confused….

X23 sighed as the questions hurt her head, her eyes widening as Todd wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she relaxed onto him, her head on his shoulder. They were back at the small dancing area and a old man had sat down with his violin and was playing a slow and gentle tone, almost somber.

Several people were now dancing, just swaying in each other's arms and being close to one another. X23 almost with that they could be out there dancing, just to have that closer setting with Todd so she could talk to him privately.

The male salsa dancer must have seen her desire on her face because he came over, smiling wickedly as he pulled the two of them out to the middle of the area. Todd looked confused and blushed with X23 when the man spoke.

"Now dance with your girlfriend already, Hopper." He said cockily, walking back to his partner.

X23 was surprised by his answer. "You could ask us nicely next time, Philippe." Todd grumbled, wrapping both arms around her back.

X23 blushed and rested her hands on his chest as they caught the rhythm, their bodies swaying together slowly. She found that despite Todd being just a little bit taller, she could still gaze into his eyes. Todd smiled and let his feet guide them, X23 leaning a little bit closer.

"Am I your girlfriend?" X23 asked hesitantly, Todd turning to look at her. "Todd?"

A lady had sat next to the old man playing the violin, followed by another old man with a guitar. Slowly the two men began playing at the same tone, Todd gulping as the woman began to sing.

"_Nas horas do dia…Nas horas do dia…"_

He stepped to the side and spun her gently and slowly, pulling her close as they stepped together around other couples. X23 was heavy with breath at their closeness

"…_Espero... a noite…Espero... a noite…_"

He gently dipped her back, his head following her and he stepped to the side as he brought her up, the two of them stepping in a slight circle

"Only if you want to be, X. Only if you want to be, yo." He said softly, his eyes lowered to the ground.

"_Vejo estrelas gritar seu nome... pelo ar……Vejo estrelas gritar seu nome... pelo ar…._"

X23 felt her heart explode her chest, her blood ignite with fire and every fiber in her body sing. Leaning closer to him, she blushed as she heard clapping and cheering when she kissed him. Pulling back, she rested her forehead on the side of his head. The lyrics were just adding to the feeling

"Does that give you an idea?" She asked, sounding a lot cockier that she really was and Todd smiled as a tear fell from his eyes.

"Yeah…a really good one…" He said soflty, kissign her back as he dipped her again.

"_Vou pelos campos a perguntar... onde estás……Onde Estás... Onde Estás...?_"

* * *

His body was like a warm blanket against the cold wind that he nearly soared through, his powerful leaps carrying the two of them meters upon meters. They had stayed late, the people there asking the two to keep dancing and to try different kinds of food. When they had finally managed to get away, the last bus had just rounded the block and Todd offered to take her home.

So there she was, legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck while she pressed her cheek to his chest, as Todd used incredibly powerful legs to nearly float across the wind to the X-Mansion.

He sprang off a tree branch, clearing the mansion wall and hopping through the trees. Todd then landed on the rear fender of Scott's car and used the shocks to spring himself up to the roof of the house, slowly setting her down. Scott may not like the two new dents, but the clone hardly gave a damn.

"I had fun today, Todd." X23 said, stroking his face gently. "It's goanna be hell tomorrow."

"Who are you telling, yo?" Todd added with a chuckle as he took her hand in his. "We'll be fine. Remember, we have half an hour before Capoeira training, so try to keep it under control till then."

"Like that'll be easy." X23 said dryly.

Todd shook his head and kissed her softly, X23 wrapping her arms around his neck. It still gave her tingles, despite all the ones he had given her so far. Todd cupped her cheek and smiled as he broke away, X23 pulling him in for another.

"I have to all day without you, then you are going to be late getting home, bub." X23 said, nearly exactly like her father and Todd laughed before his mouth was occupied again.

* * *

Xavier smiled, opening his eyes as he gave the two their privacy. He swirled his tea in its cup as he sat in his office and thought about the two. He had shielded the two from any other telepath from the moment that they stepped foot on his property and had the security cameras shut off to keep the rest of the house from disturbing them.

They had become a couple despite all the odds against them, uniting two different sides together for the first time in several years. It had certainly helped that Otero Smith had taken an interest in the boy and that he had established a new discipline to Todd. In all respects, the boy's childhood could almost be considered just as bad as X23's.

Xavier himself had only been in contact with him a few times before X23 met him, one time that had shown the older man what the teenager was really made of. It also showed him how fragile the boy had been. Mystique and Magneto could be blamed for that, but much it came from before that. He had seen the young man's past one day when he had to remove his memories from Rouge.

Rouge remembered nothing, except that Todd had been abused as a kid. What Xavier had been left with and had seen nearly made him believe that Magnus could have been right in the slightest way. It had been….disgusting how the boy had been treated.

Which was why X23 was perfect for him, the young woman having no intentions of mistreating him. Charles looked a picture of him and Moira MacTaggert standing together, remembering the past fondly

Xavier smiled and resumed reading when realized something, mentally groaning at a thought as he rested his head in his hand.

What was going to happen when Logan found out?!

* * *

Hmm, well, I think I've given the two love birds a nice enough break and I'm going to get back onto the job of the main story since we're getting to the point that I can keep a decent speed of plotline going.

On the horizon is a visitation of another Capoeira school and Todd's final public recognition as well as more developments with X23. Not to mention we have Sabertooth on route to "talk" with Todd….something that won't be healthy. Hee, sounds like lots of fun.

Anyways, everyone, please review and tell me what you think. It helps me write and from getting ideas of dropping the story.

-Lin

* * *

P.S.

I saw this on another author's story and thought it was hilarious, so as a tribute to LD 1449

Review you must. (Jedi mind trick)


	26. Classes, All Time Lows and Highs

Well, here's another chapter in the CDT story. I was a little worried that people didn't want to read the story anymore when I saw that no body was reviewing but I guess school is back in full force and that explains a lot.

Good news is that I have several ideas for tthis story and they are all falling together nicely and I even have the window to make a nice little side story to explore the history of Todd, but that will be later. This chapter is like a stepping stone for the next one but I felt like it should be written.

Please enjoy and send your comments.

* * *

**Classes, All Time Lows and Highs**

It would have been amusing for someone to have told X23 how hard it was going to be keep her relationships secret, considering that she was a world class assassin. But she realized that she had to pretend to be his friend and while she may not have liked over the top out ward displays of affection, holding hand and hugging would have been nice. And considering that they had just gotten together yesterday, X23 was a slight bit peeved by her fourth period.

And to make matters worse, she had to sit next to him for a double period after recess and discuss the damnable book, Twelfth Night.

The clone grounded her teeth as she watched Ms. Galvin dawdle on about equations and problems, cracking her fifth pencil under the table in irritation. She took a breath and opened her mathematics book and began to work out problems. She just flipped to a page and began working out the problems, her working out and answers all clear and presented as Galvin liked.

As she worked, she found herself falling into a rhythm and eventually zoned the math teacher out. She smiled, licking her lips as she tried to recall the taste of Todd while she continued with her work. A shadow fell over her and she fought every urge to roll her eyes and instead looked up at the teacher.

"Ms. Logan, do you have a problem with listening to the demonstration?" Galvin asked in an irritated tone.

X23 decided that mincing her words wasn't on the agenda. "Well, only that it's going too slowly. I have the answers written here and these other pages are work related to exercises that you wanted us to do." X23 said calmly

Ms. Galvin was speechless and X23 flipped her pages, surprising her self that she had done five pages of equations, and showed her the answers to the examples. Galvin took the book greedily and scrutinized her every written word while X23 leaned back in her chair.

She caught the gaze of Kitty and Kurt, the two looking at her in surprise and she shrugged. She didn't have to explain herself to them and felt a little proud when Galvin gave her book back with no complaint.

Well, almost….

"Very good, but next time you could have a better attitude about it." Galvin said, X23 crushing her pencil as the teacher turned away.

The other students must have sensed how pissed off she was, because everyone felt the need to back away from her. Her knuckles popped and clicked, even her arm cracked. She hadn't been rude but instead politely frank and the teacher hadn't been able to take her answer.

"I wasn't being rude. Ms. Galvin." X23 stated coolly, her tone sending chills down every one's back. "I was merely stating the truth without any stupid and unneeded words."

"It wasn't what you said, it was how you said it." Galvin reprimand, X23 shaking her head. "What is it?"

"Nothing, nothing at all, Professor Galvin." X23 said sweetly, Ms. Galvin flinching at the use of Professor. "Please, continue with the class. I will continue with my work and then you can decide if I was out of place."

So for the rest of the class, everybody watched the clone calmly scribe through pages and pages of work and X23 hardly paid Ms. Galvin any mind. She just did what she said she was going to do, turning pages and pages in her test book.

The work wasn't even hard, it was easy for her. She had to know this stuff by the age of nine so she could start on Pythagoras theorem so it would improve her accuracy on the gun range. X23 wasn't even really thinking of the math as she worked, just let her subconscious flow with the work.

But she wondered why she was so snappy today. Galvin was annoying and she had been grinding on X23's ever since school had started but today was different. Maybe it was all the tension that had been hanging around her had finally made her face her problems. Well, it was nice to put Galvin in her place but she would have to be much more careful.

So, with neutral and confident face, X23 raised her hand and fought her urge to smirk at the look of annoyance on Glavin's face. She would have to mind herself next class she had with the woman because she looked like she was out for blood.

"What is it now, Ms. Logan?" The woman asked in irritation.

"I need another exercise book, Ms. Galvin." X23 asked calmly, amused when everyone looked at her stupidly. "I got half way through the text book and ran out of paper. So I require a new book."

The look on the math teacher's face was priceless; her face was flushed and her eyes narrowed, her jaw clenching and tightening. But she couldn't do anything that wouldn't make her look bad. Galvin curtly nodded and strode across the classroom to get her a new book, X23 letting a smile flutter on her face briefly.

The day was looking a little bit brighter.

* * *

When the bell ran, X23 was easily the third person out of the door and made it to her locker. Spinning her combination lock around, she popped the latch off and swung her locker open. She had everything neat and in place, making her locker seem very bare at times but it made life seem a bit organized.

This was why it was odd for her to see a folded note in her locker, especially when she hadn't put it there.

Curious, X23 took the note and after looking it over for anything to give it away and smelling it for any scents, she unfolded the note. As she read the little message, she felt her mouth form a small and happy smile.

_Hope classes aren't boring you to death._

_I'm in Otero's art room during recess_

_Damn work that needs effort!_

_Talk to you later_

_Todd_

She changed her books over, trading Math for English with equal feelings of relief and contempt, and then head to the art room. As she walked down the hallway, she nearly cleaved a locker in half when she saw that Kurt and Kitty were waiting for her but managed to contain herself.

She really didn't want to loose her allowance over soemthign as stupid as shredding a locker and get a lecture about control and responsibility from her father and the Professor. So she would behave.

"Hey Laura, like, great way to knock Galvin down a notch." Kitty said, beaming at the other girl. "I swear she's still trying to finish marking your work."

"Ja, you really got your own back." Kurt agreed, the two joining her as she walked down the hall.

"I was just telling her the truth, not my fault she can't take it with good graces." X23 said with a grin, trying to keep herself form growling.

This wasn't what she wanted, rather she this wasn't what she needed. She wanted to go and talk with Todd for a bit before she had to endure a class of mincing her meanings. She knew if either of these two got within sight range of Todd that there would be violent arguments and then their secret would be out and everything would go to hell.

But…as she walked with her friends, she realized that they were helping her calm down and deal with the need to see Todd. As X23 chattered back and forth with her friends, she could feel herself relax and enjoy her day a little more. Maybe the day that she and Todd allowed their relationship to be known, X23 hoped that she could time with her friends like this. That being said, shoe hoped her house would take the news with some grace and not jump down her throat.

As they past the lockers closest to the cafeteria, X23 noted that the Brotherhood was there as normal but they were missing two members but had a new one. Freddy was still there, leaning against the lockers while having his lunch and Lance was reading a dirt bike magazine while Wanda sulked about, seemingly waiting for something. But the guy looked a little odd to be hanging out with them.

He was perfectly normal, like Lance. He wore less than new clothes, his hair was a wavy red and his eyes were pale blue. His build was light and thin, with an equally thin and light smile on his face as he watched the three walk down the halls.

Lance heard them walking down the hall and while his eyes may have lit up, he just gave a small wave before looking back at the magazine. Kitty rolled her eyes but smile broadly none the less while Kurt just ignored the other group of mutants. X23 smirked and nudged the valley girl with her hip, her green eyes dancing to Kitty's.

"So how are things with you and Lance these days?" X23 asked, smiling at the fact that someone else blushed regarding relationships.

* * *

She sat down in English, next to Todd, and looked around before leaning in next to him. He raised a brow and glanced at her, taking his books and notes out without needing to look.

"Hey, sweetheart, what's up?" He said quietly, the people in the classroom talking too loudly for them to hear the two.

"Who is the new guy in the Brotherhood? The one that they got you to help bring in, the redhead?" X23 asked curiously.

"Oh, him. He's Liam, a psychic that specializes in minor illusions and hydrokinetics. Really annoying British punk, yo." Todd said as he thought back. "Yeah, not the best guy in the world."

X23 nodded as the teacher came in and the two teenagers nearly felt their brains melt from the first ten minutes of the class, while their teacher, Ms. Whistler, began a speech about Shakespeare. The look on Todd's face telegraphed that he knew what she felt, that they both knew the information.

Once she finished, she assigned them back to their pairs for discussion and to pass in their work at the end of class. Todd and X23 got right on the work and X23 noticed something about Todd as he worked. He fidgeted, he looked everywhere but at the work, he doodled on his sheet, he twirled his pencil but he got his work done while doing everything else.

It was amusing, none the less.

"How did the other's like him joining the team?" X23 asked as she citied a reference.

"Freddy doesn't care, just as long at the guy doesn't eat his food. Pietro thought he was great since Liam was a player like him and they could get twice as many girls now." Todd said, X23 snorting lightly. "But Lance and Wanda hate him, absolutely, yo."

"Really? Why's that?"

"Because he takes for granted what his powers allow like Pietro and doesn't really care about the consequences, or at least that's why Lance dislikes him. Wanda doesn't like him because she was nearly seduced by the charming bastard." Todd said with a smirk, glancing at X23, who looked confused. "His appearance, it's a sham. An illusion except his surpass Mastermind's abilities, yo."

"Sounds like potentially a very big problem." X23 said offhandedly, Todd shrugging.

"Only to you guys." He said absentmindedly.

"How so?" She asked, glancing at him.

"Well, unless he does anything to you, I refuse to get involved while I'm not on any side." Todd said, waving his hand lightly. "It doesn't make any sense, yo, unless it affects you or its major problem for both sides."

X23 smiled and nodded, the back of her neck blushing lightly but not embarrassedly but rather happily. It was ncie to know that he was willing to come and rescue her like a princess in tower but at the same time…

"You know, I really hate to be thought of a damsel in distress or like Viola." X23 said pointedly, grinning as Todd rolled his eyes.

"Like I could ever see you being one of those, yo." Todd said with a snort. "I'm expecting to get rescued by you someday, even if in the most random or chaotic way."

"Ah yes, that's how it would look. 'Young Male is Saved by Brave Heroine.' Thanks but no thanks, especially, since I know you can stand up for yourself."

"Yes mother." Todd said sarcastically, missing the sour look X23 gave him.

She bit her lip and slouched slightly in her chair with her book in front of her chest. She then let her hand that was closest to Todd slide smoothly over and slither down his thigh, her nails like claws over his jeans.

Todd was so unprepared that he actually leapt up, his knees smashing into the desk and then his chair sliding out from under him. No one saw what X23 did, so all they saw was Todd literally fall from his chair and Ms. Whistler spun around as Todd stood up sheepishly.

"Mr. Tolansky, do you find the floor that much more comfortable than your chair or are you trying to imitate Festé?" The teacher asked, raising a brow and smiling to show that she was amused like the class.

"Well, with a role model like Festé, it reminds of when…I was…" Todd smirked and took a long bow like a court jester before speaking. "A little tiny boy; with hey, ho, the wind and the rain; A foolish thing was but a toy; For the rain it raineth every day."

Ms. Whistler's jaw's dropped and clapped slowly while everyone else looked at him in confusion. X23 knew why she was clapping; that was a line from Festé, when he was singing a song to one of the characters. Granted it was the first verse only and they had covered it, they had only just covered it and Todd managed to apply rhyme and rhythm to it.

She stole a quick look at his desk and his book was open to the completely wrong page, so he had to have remembered the entire thing from memory. And she confirmed this by seeing that he hadn't written it out.

"Well, Mr. Tolansky, I believe that was one of the most impressive and be it, personalized reditions of one of Festé's songs." She said, nodding. "I'm glad to see your paying attention to what I've been teaching you. Maybe you would even know what….say, the rest of 'as daylight doth a lamp; her eyes…' or am I too hopeful?"

Todd licked his lips and nervously noticed how everyone was watching him intently; he had never really spoken up in class and had always given in his thoughts written on paper. X23 knew why this was and it was because he was so shy or rather lack self confidence, hence why he was freezing up now.

Ms. Whistler smiled and shook her head, Todd's eyes narrowing as she walked back to her desk and people began to whisper about him. X23 watched as he looked down for a moment then lifted his head, glancing at her mouthing 'for you' to her with a wink. He cleared his throat, getting the teacher's and the classes attention.

What he said next, had to be one of the most beautiful things he ever spoke to a group of people. Three people walking by the classroom even stopped to listen to what was spoken.

"In heaven." Todd said firmly, Ms. Whistler slowly turning to look at him and his licked his lips again before continuing with a smile. "In heaven; would through the airy region stream so bright; that birds would sing and think that it were not night." To hear that and the silence afterwards was amazing, the clone starign at her secret boyfriend. "How was that, yo? It was right, right?"

Ms. Whistler, slowly like she couldn't believe it, smiled broadly. "Romeo and Juliet, Act II…thank you, Mr. Tolansky."

Todd nodded and as he sat down, Preston, who had been sitting beside him, reached forward and patted him on shoulder. Todd reached back and got a high five from him, then one from X23. The clone smirked as Scott eyed the green boy with curious but ignored him as she turned to continue their work.

* * *

"Man, your like a fucking encyclopedia on this Shakespeare guy." Preston said as he sat with Todd and X23 during lunch. "What did you do, read his books every night?"

X23 did like the fact that Todd was getting friends that were a part of the normal human society but she was a little peeved that this meant she had to give up time alone with him. But it was fun as annoying as it might have been.

After class, she and Preston had followed the green teenager to his locker, asking him how he did it and where he got that kind of memory. As they had gotten their food at the cafeteria, Tiffany and Erica both saw the trio and decided to eat with them outside. So the five teenagers made their way outside, the two girls getting filled in as they went.

"Eh, not so much; the orphanage that I was at just had them in the library and Sister Alexia read them to me when she took over my schooling, yo." Todd said, chewing on his sandwich that someone had decided was eatable.

"I don't care how you read them, that is some kind of impressive memory, Todd." X23 said, Preston nodding.

"Yeah, T-Man, you got some sizzling skills those books." Preston said, shrugging as he scooped at his corn. "I ain't so lucky, cars are more my thing."

"Wait, wait. Orphanage, T-Man?" Tiffany looked between the two, from concerned to worried. "_Explique por favor_, Todd."

"Well, because I'm a mutant, my parents abused me and social service place me in an orphanage." Todd explained, pointing to himself before extending his arm to tap Preston. "Preston's nickname for me is T-Man, one we made up when we first hung out."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Todd." Erica said, placing her hand on his shoulder while Todd shrugged.

"The nickname ain't that bad, yo." Todd said in confusion, everyone laughing.

X23, however, saw through it. She knew that he was comfortable with people know where he came from and why, but he didn't need the pity or the question. Tiffany seemed to get it as well because she gave Preston a look and shook her head, rubbing her forehead.

"I knew it, the jock is Preston has taken over!" She wailed teasingly, Preston rolling his eyes.

They continued to enjoy their lunch and even began tossing a tennis ball that Preston had randomly in his backpack; he later explained that he helped with a kids program with teaching them baseball. As they tossed the ball back and forth, X23 slowly began to see that Todd's changes were becoming more apparent.

She knew that six months ago he would never have been caught dead with these guys in public. X23 deftly caught a ball with hand from Preston and tossed it to Erica, who stumbled into Preston with a blush. She then threw it to Todd and he jumped up to catch it, his tongue extending out when his hands missed it.

The five of them just happily enjoyed themselves and each others company, for once as normal teenagers.

* * *

The final bell ran for the day and X23 sighed with relief as the hoards of freed teenagers rushed from the classroom to their lockers and then outside. She always felt amused by that simple action, since they were conditioned to react to the bell as certain stages in the day….like Pavlov's dogs.

She shook her head as she dumped her texts books in her locker save what she needed for homework and then grabbed her gym bag, heading over to the gym. She pointedly returned the looks that the members of the X-Men gave her, brushing Scott off before he could even begin his tirade.

She stepped into the gym and smiled at the sight of her boyfriend already changed, stretching his stiff legs out. X23 plopped her bag down and smiled as he straightened up during her approach. Todd's smile was much warmer and his hug was even warmer, but the kiss he greeted her with was positively blistering.

"Hmm….one of your better greetings, I must admit." X23 said quietly as she let him hold her close.

"Well, the less frequent they are the better they must be, yo. That way you savor em'." Todd rationalized, smirking broadly as she shook her head.

"I have a sneaking suspicion that you like them just as much, but I'll accept that answer just as easily." X23 said smugly, kissing him gently again. "How long do we have again?"

"Otero said something about having to collect something and that he would be here in time for class." Todd assured her, looking at the clock and smiling. "Which will be in twenty five minutes, yo."

"Mmm, good. Plenty of time to be around you." X23 said before slipping away to change.

Once she was back, she saw Todd was laying on his side in the gym with one hand tucked under his side. He then slowly pushed up and then lifted his head and legs, suspending himself on one forearm alone as his elbow pressed in his side. He then pushed up and twisted his hand, turning himself around in a full circle.

The clone watched him with interest as he moved with semi confidence and then pushed off onto his feet. Todd glanced at her and smiled as he gave her a once over, the clone feeling a blush start on her face.

"I see that you starting to fill into the uniform, yo." Todd said teasingly, the clone look becoming a small glare.

In truth, Capoeira had actually redefined her abdominals and the constant use of needing her hands to support herself had actually added on to her muscles. Not mention reinforcing her sense of balance and rhythm, so it helped keep her figure slim and agile. The downside of this was the way the uniform reacted.

The pants literally now hung off her hips and the front of her pants were hanging just under her stomach. She had tried to pull the pants string tighter to lift them up but they still slide down lower, not mention pooling around her ankles. Even her half shirt, which was perfectly snug to her body, had begun to pull up and reveal more of her body.

"I swear, if you weren't as cute as you are, I would kick your ass." X23 threatened, Todd grinning as he stretched out his legs.

"Don't you have to be able to hit my ass in order to kick it, yo?" Todd asked, X23 waving his jibe off and she then squeaked as he picked her up.

Grinning wickedly, Todd leapt up and landed gracefully on the railing of the catwalk that was above them. It was normally used to hang banners off of, fix lights and to do other general repair work. The teenager slowly lowered himself down and sat down with his girlfriend. X23 smiled and rested her head against his chest, laying there with him in contented happiness. It was odd that such a surrounding would be comfortable for them but it was and they were happy to be there.

Leaning back and looking at him curiously, she gave him a small smile. "So how many times have you brought a girl up here?"

"Ha ha, just twice. Once, me and Rouge ditched up here to get away from the assembly down below, skipped school while playing cards." Todd told her after laughing.

"Heh, I figured that she was more that talk about breaking rules." X23 said as she snuggled against him.

"She was a cool friend, yo." Todd said as he rested his head on hers, his arms wrapping around her

"And the other time?" X23 asked, laughing when he sighed.

The two continued to talk quietly until they saw a bunch of kids walk across the gym with Capoeira uniforms and into the bathrooms. They quickly dropped down as Otero and a shorter man entered the gym, the two mutants waving to the other man and their teacher.

The other man was roughly a hair shorter than Todd and was probably proportionally built compared to Otero, long dreads falling down his back. X23 smiled as she shook his hand, noting the feeling of callousness and strength hinted that Capoeira wasn't his first martial art.

"Guys, this is Anthony Devons, or Mestre Largato, and his Capoeira group, Capoeira Camara, has come to visit us here in Bayville." Otero said, stretching his arms. "I figured that we could use the company."

"Wicked, yo. Looks like we can have an actual _hoda_ for once." Todd said as Jamie, Rahne and other New Mutants came into the gym. "And we can show our guys the different levels of Capoeira too."

"Well, it would be really good for you and Laura, that is….if you guys are warmed up." Otero said, grinning as the two both grinned back.

Todd dropped down and swept his foot around as he leaned back and placed his hand on the ground before pushing off and into a single handed handstand, spinning around on his palm before dropping down into _ginga_.

X23 flipped back onto her hand and rolled on her feet, sweeping back and forth in her _ginga_; after a few, she rolled to the side and while one leg stayed straight, the other dropped down to the side while she held herself with one hand. She held it for half a second and then rolled back to _ginga_

"Oh great, two more like Justin…" Anthony said, shaking his head. "These two weeks are going to be long..."

* * *

Well, it looks like we have a interesting opening in the story coming and don't worry about Sabertooth. I will explain why he has been busy in the past few chapter and just hasn't snatched up our favorite green mutant.

The next chapter may take a little longer to write but I will do my best to get it out. One thing I can say is that the arrival of this Capoeira Camara group will bring Todd to the school's spotlight and this may will add to his growth and change as a character. But that is all I'm goanna say on it.

Please, please, please (really can't say it enough) review. I know it may seem like a tiresome thing to do, but we writers really appreciate it. Send anything and everything; comments, queries, questions, praises, flames, criticisms, suggestions, I'll even take prays….

…….Okay the last one was joke but please review

-Lin


	27. A Chance to Test Your Skill

Hmm, well, I seem to find the chapters are going very slowly and I don't know why. Maybe its because of the amount of content that I'm putting in these recent chapters but I feel that there are just elements that I need to put in. Not to mention I have been waiting nearly two years to put stuff in this story and the opportunity has arisen…..how do I turn that down?

This chapter is kind of like a filler and a set up at the same time, not to mention a way for me to have fun writing Capoeira _rodas_, the sparring event of Capoeira. I feel kind of out of practice but I will try to get into the flow. Also, I'm trying to explore the difference between clone and human, like the newness of feelings that X23 does and doesn't understand.

Meh, enough from my end. Please, read and enjoy!

* * *

**A Chance to Test Your Skill**

The drum beats were paced and rhythmic, the birumbaus played by the two mestres was creating a beautiful harmony. X23 herself was standing in a circle with the visiting students and the New Mutants, clapping her hands to the three beat rhythm that the visiting group was doing.

And singing. Yes, the small, newly developed Capoeira group of Bayville was discovering that they had to sing while they clapped. Roberto wasn't surprised by this and he explained that because he grew up in Brazil that Capoeira was a very common thing to see preformed in the streets and crowds often joined in the supporting of the fighters. And since the art originated in Brazil, all the words were sung in Portuguese.

Todd was in the middle of the circle, in close match against one of the new people and for being a completely normal human, he had extraordinary skills. Justin Melanson; he was a similar build to Todd but his upper chest and back was built more, probably from doing competitive swimming. He kept his head shaved but from the traveling, small dark fuzz had appeared on the top of his head and his face was long and lean, often with a large smile on it.

And he was good at Capoeira. As he rocked back and forth in his _ginga_, he stood up and faked a spinning kick, leaping up to give an aerial kick. Todd dodged the fake but when he saw the jump, he improvised; leaning back he placed his hands on the ground, letting the kick go over him, and then swung his body around. His feet floated around his body while his body rotated until his feet were on the ground, standing up in _ginga_ again.

Stepping up to his left, Todd began to do an _au_, a cartwheel, but instead his feet swung around in a circle, turning his body over so his hands were behind him as he came up from the kick. Justin had stepped back from the cartwheel, so Todd arched his body over as he jumped forward, landing on his hands and lower his head down. Balancing on his hands and head, the green teenager brought his feet up and over so the flat of his feet tapped Justin's head. Justin was startled and dropped into _esciva de French_ while laughing as Todd rolled back to feet.

"Oh my god, that was so awesome!" Justin exclaimed, standing up and twisting around in _meliua de compasa_.

As the body twisted around, the upper body dipping down and the leg coming around, Todd dropped while sweeping his leg around, dropping down into _negativa_ stance. Watching the leg pass over his head, X23 understood the need for the stance when Todd rolled over his outstretched leg, under Justin's attack.

Todd, stopping in _esciva parallal_, stood up and snapped his hips, his legs swinging up in a _queixada_, the outside axe kick just extending over Justin's head. Justin managed to twist into an esciva and did a straight kick from _ginga_, the attack accidentally making contact to Todd's chest. The amphibious mutant took the blow and used it to fall back onto his hands, his legs folding over his body before snapping his body back up. Once his feet touched the ground, he bounced and snapped both hips around to bring both feet over Justin's head.

"Whoa! Whoa! Feet flying around the head!" Justin said as he jerked back. "Why would you do that? It would hurt so much!"

"That's the whole point, yo." Todd said as he laughed, the two slowly stopping as the hoda wounded down. "I mean, I could actually kick you if you want."

"Ha ha ha, no thanks; if Mel over there says that your physical powers are enough to make me feel like squished goop, I'd rather not get kicked." Justin said as he wiped sweat from his brow.

And there was another thing that had caught a lot of kids' off-guard about the visiting group. The were about twelve kids in the group and about seven of them were mutants of all different powers, some psychic while others had physical empowerments and two controlled wind and an odd energy respectively. But the five normal kids all acted like mutants were a normal thing and showed no hostilities.

As the kids lined up for instructions, she watch as Justin tied a red bandana over his head and then beckoned Todd up front with him. Todd shrugged and stepped to the front of his line. X23 knew from watching simulations and training videos that the highest belts often stood at the front of the class, that way the lower belts had a good example to follow.

It did make sense to put him at the front of the class too. He was one of the best in their group and he had literally taken his skills to another level in a very short space of time that most could not have. She absently wondered what his belt rank would be when he actually tested.

"Okay, class, I'm sure everyone is as happy as I am for the Capoeira Camara group to come down and train with us." Otero said, a lot the kids nodding. "I feel that this will be a great experience for everyone; learning from one another, sparring with people you don't know and making friends."

Antony then stepped up. "I'm sure that my students wont ….misbehave at any point." He said, giving Justin a rather pointed look.

"Why do you always look at me?" Justin whined playfully, most of the students laughing.

"Because trouble follows you around like fire follows gasoline." Antony said dryly, the teenager sheepish looking around. "Or do I need to remind you about your little adventure to the top of the library."

"It was a wall, with grip! It was begging me to climb it!" Justin defended himself, the other kids now in stitches.

After calming everyone down, everyone was partnered up for kicking and dodging exercises and X23 was placed with a young girl next to her. She had long brown hair that had been twisted into braids, that was now pulled back in pony tail, and bright emerald eyes. She was dressed similar to X23, except her shirt literally just covered her upper body, her body completely freed from all motion restriction and a lot more confident than the clone.

She could tell by her height, facial definition, simple piercing in both ears and her expressions that she was between the ages of twelve and fourteen, given that she was maybe four feet and five inches tall. The clone smiled warmly at the girl and she returned it, a bit broader but it was the intention that counted.

"Hi there, I'm Jennifer Meyer." She introduced herself, Laura getting a flash back to the sweet little girl that had given her a flower.

"I'm Laura Logan, nice to meet you." X23 said, shaking her hand and cocked her head. "You're ready to start?"

"Yup, you bet!" She almost chirped, jumping into her ginga.

"How long have you been doing Capoeira now, Jennifer?" X23 asked, as their stances swept from side to side.

The younger stepped paused slightly when she had both feet in front and then crossed one leg over the other, spinning her body to reverse the legs to create the elastic tension for her _armada _kick. Her foot then arched up and around, the knife of her foot reaching near to where Otero's head would have been. The kick was controlled and precise, her eyes completely focused on the clone.

X23 then followed the expected response, by sliding into _esciva parallal_ so the kick went clean over her head. She brought her back foot up and behind her front foot, snapping her hips to the side to make her foot shoo up in an arch.

"I've been training since I was six, so this would be my eighth year now. Mom and dad wanted their little girl to be protect but no overly violent." Jennifer explained, twisting over in _esciva lateral_. "So, Capoeira was the natural choice. How about you, when did you start?"

The clone girl fell into her _ginga_, her arms raised higher than the other girls. She then began the moves again, except she was attacking with the _armada_ first. As her foot swept over the girls back, she watched as Jennifer stepped forward and fell into the esciva as the attack flew over her head.

She had to admit that her dodging skills were getting really good, but this girl was testing her at another level completely. With her, there wasn't any relationship to go make each other ease up or go harder.

"I've studied a large variety of martial arts since I was able to and I took Capoeira up with Todd this term." X23 said as their bodies swept back and forth. "I wanted to try something a little different, that's all."

"Fair enough."

X23 ducked and counter kicked when Jennifer looked at her in curiosity. "Are you a mutant too?"

"Yeah, are you?" X23 asked, another set of girls, Amara and a new girl, pausing to pay attention.

"Yup, super strong and I can do this." Jennifer said confidently, hold her hand up and lighting it on fire; she grinned as the flame went out and made it reappear on her feet. "Just in case I wanna up the level of play."

"Yeah, and Anthony would kick you ass till it was black." The other girl said, smiling at X23. "Melisa Melanson, Justin's sister. Jenny here can be more than a handful at times and needs to learn what is safe at times."

"Oh, its fine." X23 said calmly, lifting her foot and extending the metal blade in her foot. "I can match her, I think."

Both girls stared at her, as did most of the class, and she shrugged, the students that knew her laughing at the looks the other were giving. Justin's jaw was wide open and his left eye was squinting and twitching while the right one was wide. Todd just smiled and winked at her.

She smiled and pulled the blade in, popping the ones in her hands to make everyone jump. Justin spun and pointed at X23 while trying to form sentences.

"Dude….she had freaking blades...in her hands!!" He exclaimed, Todd shrugging.

"And a healing factor and heightened senses, yo." Todd said, X23 biting the inside of her cheek at his next comment. "She's got a lot of skills, Justin. I would watch out in _roda_ if you piss her off."

X23 got herself ready to continue the drills and as Mel turned back to Amara, she couldn't help but look back at the clone. The mischievousness in her smile was nearly rival by the anticipation.

"I think Amy is goanna want to play with you next game." Mel said, X23 blinking her eyes in confusion.

Which one was Amy again?

* * *

X23 swept her leg around, her hand holding her body up as she looked under between her legs and then hopped her leg up to give a gentle back kick. The girl she was playing her first game with, Amy Coutier, dropped down and then slide back into a _negativa_ stance. Rolling her body over so she did a mini cartwheel to flip herself over, X23 did a quick ginga and then dropped to one side, landing on her hands with her left leg curled around her right foot.

Swing her foot out, she planted her left toes firmly on the ground and then pushed off with her right leg. Her right leg swept out and around, breezing over Amy's head as she did so. Amy rolled over her extended leg and then plant her hands firmly, swinging her feet at X23's head with her body completely balanced on her hands.

Leaning her body back into the bridge, the clone used her metal laced bones as leverage to roll over onto her feet.

Amy then pushed herself up, holding her legs open as she rolled down in a cartwheel and began her ginga. Her eyes flashing a light blue hue as a breeze fluttered through the room and the two girls shared a knowing grin. Amy's mutant power was what people called areokinesis, the ability to control wind and the currents of the air, and it helped her lift her body with less air resistance and a push from the wind.

Amy herself was a nice person, although she did space out ever now and again and had moments of cockiness. But she had room to be cocky; the girl was one of the best students in the class and probably was nearly on par with Todd as far as skill in the martial art. And her powers, like Todd's, just added to her advantage. The entire class the girl had paid attention to X23, ever since she showed her claws, and now at the end fo the class she finally got to spar with X23.

She was a little taller than X23, her blonde hair short and wild as she swept back and forth with her blue eyes gleaming briefly. The clone noticed that the wind rider was a little distracted and as her foot stepped up in _ginga_, she pivoted on that foot and swung her other leg around.

The foot stopped behind her heel, catching Amy by complete surprise as her rhythm was completely ruined and her feet stumbled. Stepping forward with a reassuring grin, X23 lifted her kicking foot up but kept her leg bent and away from the other girl, using a fake to trick her. As the clone girl fell back into _ginga_, the other girl laughed as the brought her back leg forward in a _benção_ and extended her foot claw playfully. Amy held up her hands and X23 took a hold of them with a smile, her blade retracting quickly as she got hugged.

When someone held out both hands and had their body lowered down, it was sign that they had enough. It was also a way to show at the same time that that they had enjoyed themselves, Amy giving the other girl a hug before they stepped back into the circle while the next two kids stepped up at the front of the instruments. That was where you waited to play the game, either for the game before yours to finish or for you partner to get there.

And there was Todd and a girl named Sophia.

Sophia was one of the normal kids but she was in her own right just as powerful as some mutants. Her flexibility and agility made her quiet the ground fighter and she also had an incredible spring in her feet, giving her almost uncanny jumping abilities. X23 was actually very interested to see how each one would fair against the other.

Both nodded to each other and stood slightly, both doing cartwheels into the circle. Landing in their _gingas_, Sophia launched herself in a backflip while Todd decided to do something a little differently. The green teenager pivoted on his left foot and threw himself sideways, twisting his lower and upper body at the same time. His body twisted around in a series of spirals before he landed in _ginga_ again.

"Oh my god, he can do a butterfly twist too." Justin said in exhausted disbelief, shaking his head. "He's like a frigging tricking machine."

"Butterfly twist? I thought it was called something else?" X23 asked in curiosity, Todd pressing his attack.

"Oh, it is but in breakdancing, tricking and most Chinese martial arts, its known as a butterfly twist, a step up from the butterfly kick." Justin explained, blinking at Sophia did the bridge under Todd's kick. "So it just impressive and annoying to see them able to ground work and aerial works just as easily."

Sophia pushed herself into a handstand and was about to begin kicking down on Todd when he slid forward, propping himself on his hand with his stomach supported on his elbows. His feet hung in the air as he turned himself sideway and placed his head on her stomach, rolling so that he was balancing on one hand like he hand been earlier before class had started. Sophia laughed as she rolled to the side, hopping over Todd's feet as he hopped on his hand and spun himself around.

Pushing himself up, Todd dropped down into one _esciva_ to dodge an attack and then shifted back into negativa to escape another attack. He then managed to cartwheel from his crouched position to another one, shooting towards her and Sophia managed to squeak as his legs scissor locked hers. Pulling his leg out and grabbing her wrist, Todd atop of the girl.

Despite he was doing this to lock her wrist, X23 couldn't but feel a large sting of jealousy towards Sophia and a little bit of anger at Todd. Even when he stopped the lock, he kept perched on her as the two Mestres came over and explained how it was effective and why he was allowed to do it.

She didn't doubt Todd's faithfulness, she knew he would be faithful to anyone that should him any form of affection after all the abuse and torture he had been through, but that didn't make it any easier for her to deal with him in position. Not to mention that the girl was checking her boyfriend out like a wolf eyed a piece of meat, nearly licking her lips as he used his shirt to wipe his face and flashed his abs to her.

But why did it bother her at all? Why? It would never have even perked an interest on her radar a month and a half ago. So why the fuck was it bothering her?!

Then she began to realize that recently, ever since that Todd had begun standing up for himself, that he had also been getting attention from everyone in a variety of ways. And while some kept their distance because of what everyone thought there would eventually be one that would make a move.

And if she did, X23 swore she-

The clone stopped and shook her head, smiling. She then realized why she was acting so weird and was really annoyed that it had to be something so stupid. It was simply because before she had been his friend with a crush and now she was his girlfriend in secret, something that she had chosen.

She shrugged off her jealously as Todd stood up and shrugged at her, the clone rolling her eyes as she let her worry go. X23 was glad that she was becoming human but some of it was just too fucking stupid at times.

"I guess I can't use Brazilian Jujitsu anymore in the _hoda_, yo." Todd said as he stood next to Justin and X23. "That's annoying though because it does help a lot."

"Yeah, but it'll also stop her from nearly publicly raping your green ass." Justin said, Todd and X23 looking at him in confusion. "Dude, she was checking you out!"

"What?! No way, yo. Girls don't look at me in that way." Todd said, his gaze flickering and then his entire body language fell about thirty degrees.

"What? What is it, Todd?" X23 asked, as she and Justin looked over to where he was looking.

"Just the bane of my life has decided to make his grand entrance." Todd said despondently as he saw Mr. Kelly sitting by the door with Coach Samson.

Otero saw him too, the reason he told Todd to take over playing the birumbao and walked over to talk with the man. Todd began practicing, X23 furrowing her brow and smiling and looking at him as he played a rather interesting rhythm. He shrugged and turned to the other students as they began to practice to his beat rhythm.

Look back at their teacher, X23 could see that Kelly and Samson were curious about what they were doing but not in the bad way. She guessed that they might have been watching for a while and might have seen some of things that she and Todd did with the new kids. Todd's voice slowly filtered over as he began to sing in Portuguese.

"_Sota ma ginga, eh, sota ma ginga._

_Sota ma ginga, eh capoeira, sota ma ginga_"

Every had to laugh because the song was made solely of those lyrics and he just repeated himself over and over again. Shaking her head, X23 began to _ginga_ and spar with Justin as Otero continued to talk with the two teachers.

X23 was very impressed with the young man she was sparring, his ability to recover in air an impressive feat and annoying obstacle for her. He favored his jumping attacks but also liked attacks that used speed over power, using his long slender limbs to attack and strike with impressive accuracy.

Todd eventually handed the instrument off to Antony and he began to practice on his own, until Otero stopped the class with a look of conflict and confusion on his face. X23 and Todd stood shoulder to shoulder as their teacher slowly formulated his words.

"Well, I guess there is only one way to say this and it's the last thing I thought I would ever have to say." The young mestre said, everyone looking confused. "We've been asked to perform for the school."

"Huh?" Was the ever intelligent response from Todd.

* * *

"Wow….this just reinforces the reason I dislike politics on any and every level." Todd said as he slumped back in the couch seat.

Otero, Antony, Lauren, Justin, Todd and X23 had all decided to go to a diner to discuss the finer points of their problems while the other kids got a tour of the town from the New Mutants. The food was good but it was being over looked in light of recent events.

Todd was sitting next to X23, their hands subtly held together under the table as everyone discussed the issue at hand. She was a little annoyed that Justin had tagged along but he was fast becoming a good friend and Todd had really bonded with the human. Still she would have liked to have had a few minutes with Todd.

"So you guys have to give a demo to the school or else you have to find somewhere else to practice?" Justin checked, rubbing his face and then his shaved head before shaking his head. "Nope, not making any sense."

"It's just a way to get the school involved in the extracurricular activities and since we started without his knowledge, not to mention the grudge he has with Todd, he just wants to get back at us." Otero explained, folding his arms. "Either we perform and deal with the schools reaction or we choke and look somewhere else."

"Well, I don't think it would be that bad for you guys to perform. I mean, me, Justin and Sophia doing solo acts along with you and Todd….I don't care how stuck up you are, that level of talent will blow the roof off and make anyone drop their jaws."

Todd looked very uncomfortable at this notion, his eyes darting and his hand letting go of X23's as he rubbed his face. The clone glancing at him, worried a little bit; this issue was actually making him uncomfortable and she didn't understand why though. This was his chance to show everyone that he was more that the smartass punk they thought he was and actually show them what he could do.

Otero and Justin noticed the look on his face as well, leveling their looks at him. The green teenager saw the looks he was getting and shrugged but no one was relenting their looks at him. He growled lightly and folded his arms while rubbing his neck.

"I just….I don't feel like being their source of amusement, yo." Todd said, X23 lowering her eyes as his reason came clear. "I practice this martial art without anyone knowing for a reason, because no one respects my reasons for learning it. They would judge Capoeira based upon me being in the group, yo."

"So why not get out there and show them that you're a kick-ass fighter?" Justin suggested, Todd sighing and looking at him.

"Because that isn't what will happen." Todd said as he leaned forward. "I used Capoeira three times in public view; once to defend myself, in gym class that made everyone retarget me and then for the class in the park, which made me punching bag for two mutant teams. I'm not looking for a repeat of either."

X23 had to admit that the track record of his public displays was pretty bad. Two occasions that she had been around to witness had ended with people in danger from the amphibious mutant's powers, not to mention he had nearly been hurt too.

But this time she knew it would be different; both Capoeira groups would be there and the two mestres would be more than enough to help keep an eye on him and the crowd if they got rowdy. Also, this time the display would be in a much more teacher controlled environment and while this didn't stop them from saying derogatory words, it stopped them from attacking him.

She could see how he was conflicted and decided that she needed to talk with him one on one. Talking a glance at her watch, she realized that she also needed to start think about getting home if she was goanna stop making everyone suspicious about her and Todd. So she gave him a pat on the leg and stood up, Todd looking at her for a moment.

"I need to start going home, Todd. You mind walking with me back to the X Mansion?" She asked hopefully, Todd smiling brightly and nodding as he slide out of the booth.

Justin took the time to look at them both and he raised a brow when Todd took her backpack from her, the clone girl rubbing his arm affectionately. He chuckled and the two mutants looked at him curiously, the broad smiling human winking at Todd.

"Looks like someone's interested." He said cheekily, Otero grinning and giving the two a questioning look. "Maybe Todd will get lucky tonight, bow-chicka-bow-wow!"

Todd smiled, both mutants subtly nodding as they began to leave. "Actually, Justin, they're dating." Otero said, smugly.

The two were out of the diner as Otero told him so they missed the dropped jaw and the violent twitching of the young man's face, the adults almost expecting to see his head pop off from the amount of tension he was building. Antony began laughing while Otero and Lauren were already snickering at what he yelled next, Todd and X23 grinning when they were able to still hear him.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

I know its taking forever to get to the anticipated fight of Sabertooth vs. Todd and X23, I know I just introduced a bunch of new characters that might not be sticking around, I know that these chapters seem to get longer and longer. But you know what?

I'm having a blast writing all this Insert large shark-like grin

Coming up next will follow directly after these events and might have a ttime skip just to hurry the story's pace along, cause, yeah, even I'm getting annoyed at my pace. But we're getting to interesting stuff at least and I'm able to put in more Capoeira based stuff, so I'm at an equivalent balance of my annoyance and my amusement.

Please review, I really look forward to your feed back and they are always enjoyed. So send em on down to me….please?

– Lin


	28. The Reason Why

Well, now we have returned to Poo Corner to traverse the old and curious memories of our childhood in hopes to find answers as to why we continually do things the way we do them. Eh, not so much, but that is kind of what we are going to be looking at here today kiddies.

We get to see some method behind some of the Toad Madness and the decision that he ultimately makes in the end. He's no saint but he does make some amusing choice for us all to read about and enjoy. So, it's time for a history lesson, decision to be made and a show that may go on….or not….

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Reason Why**

X23 sighed as they walked down the street, Todd still in a deep debate with himself. She started at him for a few minutes and decided that he had to talk to her, just to get his worry off his chest. But his body was on autopilot right now and she hated to say it, but she knew she had to ruin their peace and quiet.

Mind you, the entire point of him walking her home was so they had some personal time together and to talk about the issue at hand. But if she had to give up some of their moments to help him over come this stupid rut he was in, she would just get what she wanted later.

So, with her mind made up, X23 grabbed her boyfriend's hand and led him off the main road, down one of the nature walkways. Todd tried to say something but a look that she sent him made him stop and he just followed her. Once they reached a sitting area for a nature reserve, she sat him down and folded her arms.

"Okay, as much as I love walking around town with you, I need to know why." X23 said flatly, Todd's blinking like a terrified squirrel. "Why are you afraid to do this performance thing?"

Todd sighed and rubbed his forehead. "X…I just-" As he spoke he tried to stand up and X23 promptly sat on him to keep him down.

"Enough, just tell me, okay?" X23 said, her tone much more gentle as she held his head. "I'm just really worried about you."

Todd looked at her for a while and then slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, carefully pulling her close. She started when he kissed her and soon held the back of his head gently, enjoying the tenderness. He then broke away and looked at her, sighing; it was his way of giving a silent surrender, letting her know that he was going to think up an answer for her.

He leaned back, the curve of his body always interesting to her, while holding her waist. His incredibly flexible spine was either a result of his mutation, a more likely possibility, or from his training. Still, no matter the reason, she didn't think that she would ever get used to the ease he held himself in a bend.

"It's got a lot to do with what happened when I first used Capoeira to defend myself. Mainly because of how badly someone got hurt, yo." Todd explained, X23 cupping his cheek as he spoke.

"You never did tell me about this little exploit." X23 said lightly, hoping to make him relax a feel a little bit better.

"Well, the reason you didn't know about what happened, or anybody else knew about it, was because of Xavier's involvement." Todd explained, looking away from X23.

Now she was worried. For Xavier to intervene and either arrange things or to mind wipe people's memory so they don't know what happened, it would have had to been pretty serious. Not to mention there probably was a chance a normal person could have gotten seriously injured.

Turning his head back to her, she could see that this was one of the reasons that Todd refused to fight back. It was because of this that he was so worried about losing control and hurting someone.

Because he already had.

"What happened? Who did you hurt?" She asked worriedly, blinking at his smile and his weak chuckle.

"It was Preston." He said, his breath shaky. "My mate Preston, yo."

* * *

_Todd was leaving the gym, his hair pulled back from the shower that he had gotten after Capoeira. The school showers where a sight better than the ones at the Hood house and Todd was long due past his weekly shower. Sticking his hands in his pocket, he slouched away from the gym and back to the hood house._

_He never thought that with only three months of training he could actually get this far in any martial art. Sure, the basics sometimes caught him off guard and Otero was a stickler for technique, but it was a lot of fun he had to admit. _

_As he walked, Todd kicked a glass bottle idly and listened to it crash as he went around the side of the gym. What surprised him was the cursing that followed afterwards, causing him to stop and look._

_The bottle had gone clean through a windshield and hit someone in the head, Todd curious as to way he thought the car looked familiar. Realization dawned when he saw the driver, Preston Boswell climb out with a red mark on his forehead. A month ago, the Brotherhood had filled the cars up with shaving cream and then spray painted designs on the hoods._

_Not realizing how much trouble he was about to get in, Todd allowed him himself to snort and chuckle as he was about to continue walking away. _

"_Hey, Toad-Boy! What the fuck was that for?" Preston yelled as he walked over to the boy. "That's the second time you've wrecked my car!"_

"_Maybe you should learn to duck, yo. Or even to-" He's smart ass remark was cut short as Preston launched a hook at his head._

_Todd, out of pure instinct, dropped his bag and squatted down, spinning to the side. Preston tried to hit him again but Todd managed to flip under and over his arm. He was surprised, as was Preston, that this stuff was actually working in a real fight. The jock threw a kick and Todd flipped backwards before spinning._

_His foot flew up and around, smashing the teenager's hand away and the boy into a stream of curses. As Preston turned back to Todd, the green teenager stepped and planted his hands, his leg flying at full force in his favorite kick. Preston's eyes were wide as the foot connected with the left side of body, Todd's amber eyes widening in shock at what he had done._

_The jock was sent flying, smashing into the wall like a blind bird, his entire body crumpling down to the floor. His breaths were heaving as blood spattered from his lips and decorated the wall and his shirt and he couldn't lift his left arm. Todd stood there, his body numb and shaking at the damage he had done.

* * *

_

"….I felt this well of fear overflow and I couldn't do a thing, yo." The teenager said as he sat on the bench.

X23 stared at her boyfriend, stroking his olive skin as he somberly sat there with a tear streaking his face. She wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him close to her chest, stroking the long hair he had.

It did explain so much about him and about why he was afraid to fight, why he hated doing what he had done. Not to mention that the pain of becoming friends with someone after such a traumatic experience would be horrifying.  
Letting him go, she sat next to him and remembered something; when she had first seen Todd and Preston together. He had asked how he was doing and Preston had brushed off the concern like it wasn't that big of an issue. Maybe Todd had exaggerated the issue a little bit.

"Oh baby…it's okay. He's fine now and I'm sure that it wasn't that bad if he's up and about now." She said trying to reassure him, his defeated and hollow face making her heart scream.

"I broke twelve ribs, punctured a lung, ruptured a kidney and spleen." Todd said in a soft tone, his hand shaking even after she held them. "I nearly killed him, Laura. And why? Because I was too much of dick to know when I should have backed down and I abused my powers."

X23 gasped lightly before staring at her boyfriend in disbelief, the green mutant realizing a prompt for the rest of the story when he saw one.

* * *

_He had no idea why but his hands wouldn't stop shaking. Even when he clenched them into fist, bit them, sat on them or even tried to breathe heavier, his palms just shook. It was almost like watching butterfly wings shake ever so fiercely as they tried to escapes a spider's web, trying the escape in a horrid panic._

_Todd rubbed his face forcefully as he sat in the waiting room of the emergency room, his face pale from waiting and fearing._

_He had gotten Preston to the hospital by leaping large distance at a single time and racing from roofs to roofs. It explained the blood on Todd's collar and neck, Preston coughing on him several times._

_Lowering his head, Todd grabbed his hair as he felt his eyes sting and his body shaking. He had finally lost it and someone had gotten hurt, just like Alexia said, just like Otero said. He hated himself; his every inch of skin making him feel sick and disgusted and every breath he took in made him want to puke._

_He stiffened when a warm hand placed itself on Todd and he sat up quickly to see a large but friend orderly standing there. He gave the amphibious mutant a warm smile._

"_Hey kid, you friend is fine. He's goanna be alright in a few weeks, maybe a month." The man said, Todd sagging lightly as he heard this. "He was pretty beat up, mind you."_

"_What do you mean, yo?" Todd asked softly, the man looking at his clipboard._

"_All the ribs on his left side suffered immense impact, their broken in three places. His kidney and spleen suffered some severe trauma and we think that he may have either a punctured or bruised lung." The man explained, noting the continual paling of Todd's face. "I see, you must have been there." _

"_Yeah…" Todd said as he held his stomach and rubbed his mouth._

_The man sighed and pointed him to the left. "He's in the third room to your left. Go let your friend know you cared." _

_Todd nodded weakly and stood with jelly legs, but manage to force himself to walk to the room. He stood there, outside the closed door, debating whether he had the right to show his face to this man or whether he should just turn himself in. He did deserve it and he knew that there was consequences to actions, his hand slowly pulling away from the door knob._

_He looked down the hall and felt ice spreading in his legs, gasping as he saw who was there. Never had a man in a wheelchair been so terrifying as Charles Xavier, the Brotherhood mutant also noting that the weather witch was there too. He look around, trying to gauge his chance at running._

_**Todd, I assure you, this not a confrontation visit but a supportive visit**__. The man said as he wheel himself forward and stopped before Todd, who now looked like he was going to be sick to his stomach. "I understand what happened, Mr. Tolansky." _

"_You're here to lock me up then?" Todd asked in a whisper._

"_No, I'm here to make sure no one died today, but also to meet you personally for the first time." Xavier explained._

_Before Todd could ask anymore questions, the door opened and a woman with blonde hair was standing here. She started at the sight of Todd and Xavier, the young man nearly bolting if Xavier didn't place his arm behind Todd. _

_The woman looked at them both and then saw the blood on Todd's shirt, realization brimming in her eyes. Todd looked at the older man and wanted to run but the relaxing gaze forced him to stay regardless of his fear._

"_You must be the young man who helped my son." She said in relief, Todd blinking stupidly. "I'm Sara Boswell, Preston's mother. Please, come in." _

_Todd nodded and was about to enter when he thought of something, stepping back. He then stood behind the professor's wheelchair and held the door open for the older man, both adults impressed with the respect he had for the older man. _

_The teenager soon stepped around Xavier and stepped up to Preston's bed, the other teenager in bed with his body connected to a heart monitor. Bruises were now apparent on his neck and Todd felt another shiver up his spine, the jock's eyes widening when he saw who was there._

"_Todd…" His voice was weak and raspy, the amphibious mutant gulping at the sight._

"_Oh Preston, I'm so glad your friend brought you here." Ms. Boswell said, the young man's eyes widening even more. "The doctor said that you would have been dead had he not brought you here, the injuries quiet dangerous."_

"_Mam…" _

_The woman turned to Todd and started when she saw that he was actually crying, backing up when she took a step closer to him. Preston was also surprised by this and forced his body to sit up while he tried to look at Todd. The green mutant was now shaking even more fiercely and he couldn't take it anymore._

_Looking back at Lisa Boswell, he envied Preston for the love he had and the love that Todd was seemingly forbidden to have. _

"…_it's my fault, yo." Todd explained, lowering his gaze from hers. "I'm the reason he's here."

* * *

_

"…and then Preston spoke up about how it was his fault as well and that I wasn't to be completely blamed, keeping his mom from throwing my ass in jail, yo." Todd finished up, glancing at X23. "Xavier footed the bill for his treatment, not to mention got Hank on the job, and then I helped Preston with his physiotherapy."

The two had left the bench when they saw that the sun was setting faster than they thought and were now back walking on the road, the mansion getting closer with each of their steps.

"But you made up for it, Todd." X23 said, exasperation building in her as he shrugged.

"It's hard, especially when you see him every day and know the reason behind his injuries is your fault."

X23 had wanted to keep a hold of his hand but she really didn't want to have the Spanish Inquisition show up to interrogate her boyfriend. But she wanted to keep talking about this, maybe even finally get it off his chest. Because this was what ate him up inside all the time with his martial arts training and while it was understandable, it was hindering him a great deal.

Todd's hands were in his pockets and he did look better now that he had talk about it, the two sharing a small smile when he glanced at her. As they neared the mansion, Todd stopped to say good bye.

"Todd, I understand why you don't want to do this but don't you think that, I dunno, it may help?" X23 asked, as she gave him a hug.

"I'm not sure, X….I would like to but….I'm just worried." Todd said as he let her go. "I'll talk it over with Otero, okay?"

"Good, because I know you're one of the best and it should be you representing the school." X23 said before kissing him and turning to walk home. "I'll see you in class!"

The walk down the drive was long but she needed it. She really wanted Todd to show everyone what he could and for once destroy that image everyone had labeled him with. This was the golden opportunity for him but she could still understand the reasons he had. It could very well cause a string of attacks on him and it could have a negative effect on what Otero had built.

But X23 wished he would change his mind, because she desperately wanted him to have the respect of the school. He had earned it by now.

* * *

X23 honestly wondered why she always got a lift from Kitty. True, it did save her the speech from Scott and the others and she and Kitty were good friends, but the girl had some serious speed issues. Maybe it was from having a power that allowed her to pass through things but that didn't make her feel any safe about the whole issue.

Walking away from the car with a slight wobble in her legs, she brightened when she saw Otero's bike pulling up with Todd on the back. The teenager hopped off and waited for Otero to park the bike before handing him his helmet, smiling when he saw X23. The two waited for her to come over and then they began walking into the school.

"Hey boys, how are you two today?" X23 asked, the two smiling goofily in an almost identical fashion.

"We're doing fine, Laura, although, we're going to have to step up training." Otero said, taking a piece of paper out. "These are the new times for your friends at the mansion if they want to come and do the show."

X23 looked over the time and saw that there was training for nearly every day of the week. The Monday, Wednesday and Friday times were all the same but then he had added practice for Tuesday and Thursday, not to mention two set of practice times on Saturday and Sunday.

She realized that Otero wasn't about to let the administration kick him out based on his students and whether they were learning or not. Not to mention that the amount of training that everyone would be going through, whether they were there for the show or not, was going to be ridiculous.

Todd glanced at the schedule and then at Otero. "All that in three weeks, yo….eh, it should get the two of us ready for the show, eh Otero?"

X23 blinked and smiled at Todd, his own small smile there. He was getting over that fear, slowly but at least he was trying to get rid of it now. She nudge him with her hip, giving a wink that promised that she would follow up with something else later.

Todd had the decency to blush.

"Yeah, kid, by the end of this month, we'll be ready to damn near take on anything." Otero said as they stopped near the art room. "Do you want to choreograph your solo piece or do you want me to do that?"

"Uh, I think I can think up of some creative stuff…" Todd said before he and X23 walked off.

* * *

Well, I didn't really get to where I wanted to be but that's okay. It just means I had to divide a chapter to keep it from being larger than it really needs to be. Not to mention that the feel of the chapter seems to stop here. In the next chapter I plan for it to cover the performance and the reactions of the students. I may include some of the training but that will depend.

If this annoys you, my readers, I apologize and sympathize because this was annoying to write. I will try to get the next chapter written and up ASAP.

-Lin


	29. The Support You Never Knew

Hmm, I think I have reach a point where the writing may get a little harder and it may take a little longer to get the chapter up, but I think a lot of it comes from having the story so close to being finished and various ties coming together to help finish this weave.

Anywho, Just thought I give you lot an explanation behind me taking a while. I'm also sorry about the lackluster feeling of the previous chapter and I hope I can make up for it in these next two chapter. This means that this chapter will more than likely be a bit longer than the average chapter….hey, sounds like fun!

So we get to see some of the training that Todd and the others will be doing and then Todd's exhibition in the performance. I'm not going to linger on other performances but I will make sure that they are shown none the less.

Just a side note; the chapter got really long. I mean, really, really long. So I had to put this part up before the other. Not to mention, my fingers are actually bleeding from so much typing, its frightening.

Anywho, Enjoy!!!

* * *

**The Support You Never Knew**

X23 sighed as she stood under the shower in the school gym, the other girls in the class there too as they finished up the second practice they had that Saturday. While she may not be in the actual show, she would still come to the all the practices to get better herself and if anything, to spend more time with Todd.

She wasn't angry or even annoyed that she wasn't in the show, mainly because she hadn't been involved in the art long enough and she didn't feel that performances gave a good feeling about the entire style. But she would support her boyfriend and his teacher; not to mention, steal little moments with him when she could.

Drying off and getting dressed, X23 pulled her long black hair back in a wet ponytail before she walked out with her stuff. As she left the room and went back into the gym, she sighed and rested her stuff down at what she saw.

Todd was still there, doing push ups and literally forming a pool of sweat under him as he continued to exercise. The pain his body was in was clear in the expression on his face but then she saw his determination in his eyes. He would sooner break Jamie's neck than give up on this and since Todd had pretty much take the younger kid under his wing, there was a very rare chance of him stopping.

Otero walked up beside her and sat down, the other students filing out with waves and good byes. Except for Justin, who was keeping up with Todd and his insane workout. Where Todd's body was darkening to a jade color with the strain, Justin's was blooming into a bright red. Both hit the floor and lay there breathing heavily as their arms twitched and shook from the strain they had put on them.

"If I had known that Todd was going to push himself this far to prove that he could something, I would gotten us to perform a lot sooner." Otero quipped and X23 scoffed, making him look at her. "I mean sure he had to get over that whole incident with Preston and then the footballers but he was ready."

X23 raised a brow and looked at the older man, Todd rolling onto his back. His teacher knew what he had done, so what had happened between the master and apprentice for Todd to remain so hollow? The teenager in question began to lift and drop his legs, pulling and working his abdominal.

Justin sighed and groaned, but he flipped over as well, lifting one leg over the other before beginning his sit ups. He then began to cross over the side with the raised knee, the muscles tightening and loosening rapidly at the speed he was working at.

"You knew about that?" X23 asked, Otero shrugging.

"Yeah, your friend, Professor Xavier, told me what happened and then Todd told me." Otero explained, leaning back. "I mean, I couldn't stay angry at the guy, seeing how bad he was already punishing himself and he learned his lesson."

"But he's been torturing himself about the issue for months." X23 said in disbelief, looking between the two of them. "Why didn't you stop him?"

"I couldn't. No one could but him because he chose to what he did, he had to come to term with it." Otero told her. "If I helped him or made him think that everything was alright, I would have defeated the purpose of him feeling any guilt."

"I guess….but he was so afraid to do anything." X23 argued back. "He was worried about defending himself."

Otero raised his hands and looked back at Todd. "The kid's got to some to terms with his power on his own, not to mention the responsibility and control." Otero looked at his watch and sighed. "Okay you two, we gotta close up. Get showered and find something else to do."

X23 sighed as Otero went to start shutting up the school and giggled as Todd lay on his back, moaning from the pain in his stomach. Justin wasn't much better, the hyper teenager actually lying completely still as he rubbed his stomach. But with the wink of an eye, the swimmer was up on his feet and hobbling off to the shower room. Thus leaving X23 and Todd alone for a small amount of time.

The clone walked over, noting that he had worked himself to the point were he didn't have to flex to achieve his definition. Kneeling beside her boyfriend, X23 was amused when he groaned from her nails gliding over his abs and making them tighten up even more. She smiled as he gave her an exhausted pout and he happily accepted her help standing up.

"I think my legs have turned to jelly, X." Todd moaned, straightening up with that moan. "And the abs feels like cast iron, yo. I think I'm goanna go collapse somewhere and die."

"Nu-uh, no dieing, not without my permission." She said saucily, poking him in his sore abs. "I wanna keep you around for a long time."

"Aw, I feel loved." Todd teased, stealing a small kiss from her before walking toward the showers. "I'll be out in a minute, yo."

X23 nodded and went over to his backpack, taking the CD player out and losing herself to the lyrics of Todd's music. She was surprised to discover how much of Todd's music she liked and how far spread his tastes were. Sure, he did listen to a lot of punk rock and Reggae, hip hop and rap, but he also listened to jazz, classical, scores and several other style that she never would have thought that he liked.

Except country and she wasn't upset with his dislike for that particular genre. Slipping his headphones in her ears and sliding the hold off, the clone began to nod off into the rhythm of the Sean Paul. X23 began swaying and rolling her hips from side to side, her feet moving in slow calm movements while her shoulders rolled around. Lauren had caught her trying to dance to some of Todd's and Otero's music and decided that the young clone had to be taught how to dance to the music.

Laughing at the memory, she had to admit that it was rather funny how Todd reacted to Lauren telling him to start grinding with X23. But it was a fun way for her to learn how to dance with Todd and she would practice in the time she got.

A scent suddenly wrapped around her, relaxing her even more as a pair of hand rested onto her waist and she spun around to see Todd grinning at her. The two playfully and slowly swayed back and forth, his hips pressed closely to hers and one hand rested on her lower back while she rested her arms over his shoulders. His loose jeans and t-shirt stuck to him from the shower, almost the way hers did too.

"We should go out dancing at some point in time, darling." Todd suggested, the clone girl nodding slowly and taunting as she slowly turned around and began to grind against him whispering the lyrics. "Now your just being torturous, yo."

"Of course, why shouldn't I be?" She asked as she walked away, smirking at Todd's sigh.

Taking the headphones off, X23 watched as Justin and Todd walked over to her, both martial artists enthusiastically chatting about the moves they were going to do and the clone rolled her eyes when something hit her nose.

As they walked past her, she noticed that it was something that she often sense from Todd but this time it was coming from Justin. She wasn't surprised by this, everyone was allowed to be attracted to someone, but then she noticed where his attention was being directed. It was at her, but it was also at Todd.

Her mental thinking nearly exploded as she smelt this, shaking her head. It wasn't a problem as far as she was concerned, given that she knew which side Todd played for and that he wasn't changing at any time soon. But it did make it amusing for her, now that she picked up on some of the subtle meanings Justin's words had and how blissfully oblivious Todd could be.

"So what are you up to now, Justin?" X23 asked, the ever smiling human shrugging.

"I think I'm goanna take a look around town and see if I can find anything interesting to do or someone interesting." Justin answered, tightening the red bandana on his newly shaven head. "You two?"

"Dunno, I'm probably goanna head over to the art store and get papers for my art project, yo." Todd answered, tossing his backpack in Otero's car.

"I'm goanna be hanging out with Todd for the day." X23 said, the other two smiling and nodding. "Seeing as how the house doesn't like you being over, I'm goanna enjoy what I can when I can."

This resulted in their collective laughter.

* * *

So the three headed to the mall until Justin saw something that caught his attention and he was off to have fun. The couple was about to head up to the art store when they heard a voice call out to him.

"Yo, Todd man, wait up." The two turned around and they saw that it was Ozone, the breakdancer that had been performing on the sidewalk with his buddies.

He was wearing loose jeans and an over shirt that was opened to show his under vest. He still had his hat on but he now had goatee growing over his chin. Also, he had some dog tags hanging from his neck. X23 waved at the man, nodding his head politely to her.

While she hadn't spent much time with the breakdancer, Todd had been visiting him a little ever since he moved in with Otero. She found out one evening that Ozone actually lived near Otero and that the two would often goof around on the grass or the sidewalk, the other boy's crew sometimes joining in with them. It was nice to see that Ozone openly and proudly acknowledged him.

"Hey Marquis, what up, man?" The green mutant asked, the two exchanging a handshake.

"Nothing man, jut chillin' out with my boys and then one of them, whose at Bayville High, tells me that a bunch of Capoeira fighters are goanna be giving a demo." He said, his bright white teeth gleaming in a smile. "So spill man, you goanna be doing this thing or what. Cause if so, I definitely wanna come out to it."

"Yeah, I'm goanna be doing it, but your goanna come to see it?" Todd asked curious, not seeing the disbelieving face of Marquis. "I mean, is not that important of an event."

"Um, Todd, where I'm from, we support our friends in all their activities." Marquis explained placating.

Todd was taken back by the meaning of those words and smiled, nodding as he understood what Marquis had inadvertently said and X23 smiled as she saw the appreciation on his face. Her green boyfriend was slowly beginning to find friends everywhere that he was and discovering that they were going to be there for him rain or shine.

"Yeah, man, I'll appreciate that." Todd said, Marquis waving it off. "I kinda got some stage fright I need to work through, yo."

"Hey, me and the boys will be there to cheer you on, no matter what." Marquis said before holding up his fist. "Anyway, bro, I gotta bounce man. Come by the club with your girlfriend and we'll have some fun, okay."

"Cool, Marquis, it'll be on this next Monday in the hall." Todd said as he tapped fists with the other teenager. "I'll look forward to seeing you there."

Marquis nodded and headed out while a slightly stunned Todd and a happy X23 climbed in the elevator. She could see that he was in a moment of amazement and let him enjoy it while she reflected too.

Todd's friend had shown him something that Todd himself had not believed would ever happen; support in an endeavor when he had no faith in himself and the fear of failure and mockery. But in Marquis's words had given him something, something that had add onto her words. Him going out and showing people what he could really do didn't mean he was going out there on his own, he was going to have support in this decision, on the stage and in the crowd.

As they walked out of the elevator, she reached over and took his hand, making him look at her curiously. She smiled and squeezed his hand, the two of them stopping for a moment.

"Are you feeling better about doing this now?" She asked cheekily, Todd sighing before pulling her along.

"Yes, I guess I am feeling a bit better." He said, then looking at her. "I know that its something that I should do now too, but I guess I'm still just nervous."

"Why?"

"I'm up there, on my own, but I'm not just proving myself or what our class stands for. I'm almost representing an entire martial art that has been around for nearly two hundred years, yo." Todd explained, looking at X23 with a worried look. "What happens if I screw up or if I'm not good enough?"

X23 was surprised by this answer but she couldn't say that she didn't expect it. Todd had his moments of thinking of something in a larger sense and Capoeira happened to be one of them. She understood what he meant as well; it was an overwhelming feeling to be representing something that you loved doing and to have everyone judge the art based on how you did.

She looked away from him and thought about what he had said, silently following him into the art store. The clone closed her eyes and thought of every time he had practiced or taught Capoeira, of what it meant to him.

Opening her eyes, X23 walked down the aisle to where Todd was looking at the special papers he wanted to use for his art project. She traced her nails up his back and when he was looking at her, she shrugged.

"I don't know good you think you have to be, Todd, to do what you do." X23 admitted to him, his face confused until she continued. "I do know that you have a talent for this art, which you excel in it to a degree that I can't fathom right now. You match people who have trained in Capoeira for years move for move, which is very impressive. But you also understand the technique behind the moves, the culture in the art, the reasoning behind moves."

"I…I had a really good teacher, yo." Todd feebly argued, X23 giggling at him.

"I know, but you've begun to surpass him. I can feel it, just as Otero must. You are on a rising path, Todd, and this is something to show everyone where you are going, not to mention who you aren't anymore." X23 explained, Todd seeming to be swayed slightly by her words. "I just feel that you would be a good person to exhibit what Capoeira really is and to show people what they can achieve. Who knows, you might even start bringing in more students for Otero."

Todd was taken back by what X23 said, his mouth hanging open for a moment at he thought about her word. She smirked triumphantly, kissing him on the cheek before she wandered back to the front of the store. The clone wondered if what she said was appropriate but she brushed that worry off.

She was going to support Todd through hell and high water, no matter the outcome. That was something that she absolutely understood and as long as she could, X23 would continue to support him. Still, she couldn't help but wondered if she had helped Todd at all.

Picking up a book, she began to read a book that explained various painting techniques and tried to relax. She didn't even read any of the actual words, just skimming over the images and shifting her weight to keep her body moving. She inhaled sharply as she felt Todd wrap his arms around her arms and kiss her on the top of her head.

"Thanks, yo. I'm sorry I've been a pain in the ass lately." Todd said softly, X23 shakign her head.

"I should be sorry, pushing you to do this performance." X23 said ashamedly. "I just want people to see you for something better than what they do now."

"Hey, it's okay." He said softly, turning her around so he could see her. "It's a good thing because I'm being pushed now to take myself a bit further than were I was before. If you didn't push me to do this, I wouldn't have made any progress at all."

"That's not-" X23 began to argue but Todd shook his head.

"It is and I'm just realizing that." Todd reassured her, smiling. "Anyway, it's a good thing. Means I can keep up with you and your old man, yo."

X23 snorted and pushed him back, shaking her head with an amused smile. "Yeah, right. Somehow, I'm less than convinced." She said with tired, disbelieving tone.

The green teenager laughed and collected his packaged papers before he and his girlfriend left the store. She grinned at him and leaned against him, internally relieved a great deal more by what he said than what she let on. It was nice to know that she was helping him strive in something that he loved.

Todd grinned back at her and slung an arm around her shoulders, chuckling with her as they continued walking. He then had a curious face on and gave her a look of puzzlement.

"So how much better do I have to get to be at you and your pop's level, yo?" He asked, his face soon splitting into a grin at her groans.

* * *

Okay, so that was part one of the chapters. Expect the next half, in a couple days to a week. It just flows better like this and I figured that one more chapter really isn't going to hurt anyone or the story that much.

So let me know what you think, send a review. I really hope more people will start reviewing, seeing as how nearly two to three hundred people seem to read this story and I only hear one person's perspective. I would really like to hear everyone's thoughts on this story if possible.

Anywho, have a nice day and check back for the next chapter!

-Lin


	30. Step Up, Flip Out, Kick Ass

Finally, we have come to the main event; took me long enough and I may have procrastinated but hey, we're here. The chapter that finally covers the demonstration that I have been leading up to for the past four chapters is at long last here. Hopefully I haven't built this up too much and that you all aren't going to be disappointed, that the content that will be in this will be high enough caliber. 

Sorry about dividing up the chapter but it was a bit too long for me to post and it wouldn't have flowed, which for me is a rather big thing in my stories. So, there ya go, you all now know the reason for the delay. 

Anywho, Enjoy all!

* * *

**Step Up, Flip Out, Kick Ass**

**Two Weeks Later….**

If anyone had said that tension and nervousness wasn't in the locker rooms, then X23 would have more than likely set them up to take the fall for a multimillion dollar heist and then start an outrageous scandal about them before killing them. 

The clone watched the three girls that had been chosen to do the performance and decided that she was glad that she wasn't doing it because that level of worrying would probably make her snap. Standing up and leaning against the wall, she watched the others in the room, specifically those that were going to go out on stage. Jennifer, Amy and Sophie appeared to be slight more relaxed than X23 but then again, their actiosn were saying different.

Jenny had taken to sticking her head phones on and jiving her leg to the beat, creating a small fire ball that jumped from finger to finger. She would every so often slide off her seat into a crouch and push herself up into a handstand, moving her legs around before sitting back down and starting over again; it was then that X23 noticed she was wearing colored Capoeira pants, bright red with yellow flames on the bottoms. She was having a hard time sitting still and it was making her moody.

Sophie was actually pacing, her pants still the traditional white color. Well, more so she was moving constantly to keep her muscles warm, or so she said, but she was really pacing because she was worried. She would slide one foot over before the other one followed, the other foot moving as soon as the other foot had stopped. She also kept dropping down into the negative stance before rolling into a handspring. 

Amy was the last one that X23 really picked up on and that was because she was moving the least, her blue Capoeira pants conveying the same degree of calm composure that she had. The wind controller had taken a seat next to the wall, pressing her back up against the wall as she crossed her legs. Every so often her eyes would flutter a light blue and she would float up a few feet while cast a brief breeze throughout the room before floating down.

Every times Amy did this time, she would blow Jenny's fire out and push Sophie's hair into her face. While X23 was enjoying the nice circulation of air in the room, Sophie and Jenny were getting increasingly agitated by this and the younger one demonstrated this by changing the color of the flame to dark purple to show her mood.

Jenny had been added at the last minute as a way to show that there was a variety of age in the classes and also to show different levels of skill. It was also the first time that X23 really noticed the different belts since the three girls had different belt on today, the three explaining their ranks in accordance to their belt levels a week when X23 had shown an interest.

There were five belts to start with; white or raw, half white and half yellow, yellow, half white with half orange and then half yellow and half orange. Those were the beginning belts or, as the girls and Mestre Antony referred to them as, Student belts. The next four belts were called Monitor belts and were full orange, half blue and half white, half blue and half yellow and then half blue and half orange.

Jenny's belt was half yellow with half orange, the fifth belt in Capoeira and just under a Monitor belt. A Monitor was like a senior student that kept an eye out for the younger students but they weren't instructors or anything special, just an advance student. Sophie was on her seventh belt, half blue and half yellow, and had moved on from being a Student to being a Monitor.

What was surprising to her was that Amy had the highest belt of the three, a solid blue belt. The next section of belts only had two belts, full blue and half blue with half green, and these belt holders were known as Graduates, students who had reached the age of eighteen and who had displayed considerable knowledge in and out of the roda. It was then that X23 found out that Amy was nineteen and had been training in Capoeira for nearly eleven years, often too playful to make use of all her skills.

Above the Graduation belts, was the Instructors belts (full green and half green with half purple), the Professors belts (full purple and half purple and half brown), the Contra Mestre belts (full brown and half brown with half red) and finally the Mestre belts (full red and then full white). It was a complex system but X23 found that it suited the Brazilian art and that it set itself apart from other styles.

Sighing, X23 prepared to stop Jenny who was reaching the end of her tether when the door received a firm knocking, Amy dropping to the ground and Sophie all but flying at the door. 

"Hey! Easy, tiger." Justin said playful at the agitated looks of Sophie and Jenny. "Mestre wants us to get together in the hallway." 

Justin was in his normal white Capoeira uniform with his red bandana one, but this time he had his orange belt on. X23 was surprised, expecting him to much higher given the skill level he often showed but then remember that he had joined later than the others. Still, it was none the less impressive how far he had come in the art.

"Its about time." Jenny grumbled anxiously, hopping off her seat and swept ahead of X23 and Amy. 

"I think we need to learn a bit more patience in our next classes." Amy said exhaustedly as she walked out with X23. 

"Or we don't need to gather so earlier for an eight fifty show. I mean, we didn't need to be here at eight o'clock on the spot." X23 reasoned, her annoyance showing through.

"Oh, you don't understand either then?" Amy question, X23 raising a brow at the wide eyed look of Amy. "Um…we go to places earlier than needed to give us time to get into the mindset but also to help get us pumped up for the show." 

X23 groaned as the girls and Justin turned into the corridor and as she wondered if Antony and Otero had been torturing Todd, the clone was taken slightly with what she saw when her mind caught up with her eyes, which had instinctively found Todd. The other girls were relieved to see their teachers and friends as well, quite used to seeing people in their performance appearance and mood.

Otero was still grinning happily but he was also stretching himself out and talking with Antony, the pattern on his pants a similar to the Brazilian flag with his red coarda rope hanging down his side. His short trimmed hair was covered by his white durag and his normal white vest was swapped out for a gray one. Antony had decided to wear white and a sleeveless white shirt with Capoeira Camara's logo on the them, his dreads pulled back and tide behind his head. The visiting Mestre was leaning against the wall, arms folded as he waited.

Then she saw Todd, doing his handstand pushups. He rolled down as he saw the rest of them arrive, rolling his arms back as he wandered over to greet the arriving troupe. His normal white pants had been replaced with a pair of light green pants, with darker green diamonds on the outside of the legs. His white under vest was changed to a white undershirt with a detailed sketch of a Capoeira fighter in the middle of a kick, one that X23 had a very close up version of when he approached her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. 

Lifting her head up and wrapping her arms around his waist, she gave him an appreciated smile. He was tense, she could tell from the way that his muscles felt and the way he came out of his handstand. Normally, it was a nice smooth round-off but this was a hasty dismount, his body hopping back as he touched down. 

"You need to relax, hun." X23 said passively, one hand sliding up to rub his chest. "Your goanna do fine." 

"I know, I'm just…." Todd glanced at the doors to the gymnasium and smiled. "I'm excited but I'm still worried, yo." 

"About not doing a good job?" She asked, looking up at him curiously and nodded when he shook his head. "Then what?"

"I dunno, maybe stage fright." He suggested, finally smiling brightly at an idea. "Or maybe I'm just over pumped?" 

"Hmm, one can only hope." X23 said, glancing at Otero as he checked the room. "We're going to be going out soon." 

Todd nodded and began to separate himself from X23, giving her a slight kiss on her brow. There was a loud crack and Todd's hips suddenly shot forward, his eyes bulging out. The two of them looked and saw a large grin on Justin's face and his almost violently shaking body as he tried to hold in his laughs. His sister shook her head, smacking him on the back of the head and Justin grinned sheepishly at Mel.

X23 had to bite her tongue from laughing at Todd, who just sighed and gave Justin a rather childish glare, much to everyone's amusement. He turned to go to the men's changing room when at the last second, his tongue shot out and whipped Justin with a resounding crack on the ass. Justin let out a yelp as he leapt in the air from the force of the crack and landed on his ass with a thud.

The hallways were literally echoing with everyone's laughter, including Justin, as the swimmer lay on his side whimpering between his laughs. X23 shook her head and knelt by his side, giving him cockeyed look while she smiled.

"That was mean…" Justin whimpered, looking something similar to a kicked puppy dog. "I didn't know his tongue could do that." 

"Maybe then you wont put your hands on another girl's property." Mel said smugly, sharing a high five with X23 before turning her headphones back up.

"That tongue of his has many uses you don't know about." X23 said smugly, Justin giving her blank look. "And many of those you aren't going to find out." 

"Huh, wha?" Justin asked, X23 shaking her while smiling.

"Believe it or not, I can smell it when people are aroused on any level and I can read people's appearances like books. So this helps me know when people are attracted to me….or to my boyfriend." She added pointedly, Justin look a little sheepish. "It's alright, I don't mind."

"Really?" Justin asked, sitting and giving her a curious look with an amused smile. "And why would that be?" 

"Well, because I know which he prefers and I know he isn't going to mind you whether your straight, gay or bisexual. It really doesn't matter to him or me." X23 said confidently which make Justine relax, grinning wickedly as her blades pointed out slightly which made him tense up again. "And while I don't mind you playfully flirting with him, don't get too out of hand." 

Justin laughed and nodded, the clone retracting her claws before helping Justin up. She liked Justin, he was a great friend, and that was why she felt she had to get that small thing out of the way. She actually thought it would be hilarious to see Justin flirting with Todd

The green teenager came back out, flexing his back as he grinned cheekily in Justin's direction, and leaned against the wall near his friends. Only a few minutes passed before the doors to hall opened and Kelly stuck his blonde head into the hallway.

"Okay guys, it's time." He said curtly, every standing up and heading into the hall.

* * *

X23 was surprised to see the entire school in the hall. Not because that people actually showed up or because that the various clichés, sports teams or the two mutant groups were, but it was because they actually look smaller than normal. 

As she walked with the group onto the platform, X23 smiled at her housemates and then saw the Brotherhood mutants looking surprised, probably at Todd carrying the drum onto the stage. Her gaze soon saw several people looking at him in surprise and question at the sight of Todd on the stage. A nudge from Jenny reminded her to get in the line at the back of the stage. 

As she stood next to Jenny and Todd, Otero stood at the front of the stage and began his introduction. "Good morning, everyone. On behalf of me, the entire class and the visiting students from Capoeira Camara, I'd like the thank you all for show up this morning. Now, today's demonstration is about the Brazilian martial art called Capoeira. Over two hundred years ago…"

As Otero began to give the audience a general history lesson, X23 scanned the auditorium and was annoyed to see that what Todd had told her had some weight to it. People were looking simultaneously interested and disgusted at the sight of Todd on the stage, their eyes giving it all away. There were several people, in various places, that were highly interested in what Otero was saying and they weren't interest in who was on the stage. 

Then she looked along the center of the seating and smiled broadly. True to his word, Marquis and several out of school people were seated at the front of the rows, all of them listening intently and grinning at Todd. X23 glanced at her boyfriend and when she saw that he didn't see this, she nudged him and nodded to the front. Todd's face broke into a wide smile at the site of the guys and girls that had come from their school to support him.

"Remember, don't hold back. Just let it all out today." X23 reminded him, Jenny giving him a pointed look. 

"Yeah, don't make the rest of look bad, kay Greenie?" Jenny said teasingly, making X23 chuckle.

"Don't worry, I won't let you guys down, yo." Todd said with a grin, pulling his long hair back and tying it with an elastic band which sharpened his face. "I kinda wanna go all out myself." 

She looked back at Otero and saw that he was getting near the end and Antony had picked up his birumbau, twirling the stick around his fingers. X23 glanced at Jenny and they two shared a grin and a wink; the young girl was set to go first and after that, the show was set to shoot off.

"Well, now that I have effectively either bored you to tears or told you something interesting, please sit back and enjoy the demonstrations." Otero said as he stepped back. "Meste Largato, if you would be so kind?" 

Antony began to tap the metal cord, the metallic twang filling the hall and soon silence most of the whispers that were going around, Justin's sister soon joining in with a rhythmic drum beat from the large drum. Mel's hands made a great rhythmic beat that blended with fleeting sounds of the birumbau, the rest of practitioners joining in with their clapping. Some people bobbed their head, others tapped their feet and most just stayed still as they watched. 

Otero soon stood on the other side of Mel and began playing his own birumbau, the two over lapping layers of sound soon harmonized into one peaceful rhythm. X23 smiled as the music began to fill the room and then nodded at Jenny, who stepped out in of the line to walk over to in front of the drum. 

Crouching down, she extended her leg out and rolled over it, stepping up and into her _ginga_ before spinning around in kick. As her foot hit the ground behind her, her body instinctively landing in _ginga_, she then dropped back onto a squat. Jenny swept her foot along the ground while she was crouch and used the momentum to swing herself up and around in a cartwheel, her flowing into a simple spinning jump kick. Jenny stuck mostly to basics of Capoeira but she strung them together with such fluidity that it was surprising that she was a beginner still. Otero looked to Justin and nodded, the bandana wearer crouching in front of the drum. 

Jenny flipped backwards and then hurried off to the side, Justin rolling out from his crouch in a cartwheel as people clapped for her. His moves were much more aggressive by the way he moved so sharply and he seemed to want to contrast what Jenny had done. Snapping his body to the side, his legs shot up in a _queixada_ with simple grace and control. Pivoting on his base leg, Justin followed up with several _armada_ kicks before ducking into an _esquiva_. X23 noticed that as he continued through his routine that he had a solid grip on the basics but he had trouble linking move to move, watching him carefully to see why. After he performed a butterfly kick, she noticed that he paused slightly to look and to correct his body and then she understood.

Justin was over thinking a little bit, hence why his flow was being thrown off. The young man quickly fell back into his routine but she picked up on it every now and again.

X23 missed the next signal because Amy was crouch and ready to go, smiling as Justin did a handless cartwheel on his feet, waving when he stood up. People in the auditorium laughed and clapped enthusiastically for Justin, Amy not pausing to go.

She extended her leg and did what was known as a _hola_; the move required that the fighter to extend their leg and then roll over their leg, ending in _kadera_. Amy did this perfectly but then her body launched itself into the air, her body rolling in a neat handless cartwheel, one that made Justin's look sloppy. She landed and was doing her _ginga_ in the blink of an eye, spinning around and planting her hand on the ground to give her support while her leg flew up and around in _meialua de compassa_. As he foot came around to the ground, Amy pushed herself up into a handstand and prompt spun herself around so when she landed, she was facing the audience.

As Amy continued to perform in the area that she excelled at, X23 watched the crowd. Everyone was getting into the show and they were loving it, cheering and clapping like this was the best thing since sliced bread. She saw that even the Brotherhood was getting into the fun, the X-Men much more open about their enjoyment. But she wondered what was going to happen when Todd went out. With the school cheering her on eagerly, Amy threw herself in a butterfly kick and then a backflip, landing in the line with a large grin as Sophie went out.

"Todd." X23 and Todd both looked at Otero, who was watching Sophie and the crowd. "Your going next, alright?" 

X23 was caught off guard by that and saw that Todd was too, since he was meant to go after the two teachers. She didn't understand why Otero was doing this, throwing him in when he isn't ready. 

Before she could argue, she saw Todd smiling and he nodded. "Cool, I'll make sure to give them a show, yo." 

"Great, once your done, you can take over one of the birumbau and me and Antony will have a match." Otero explained, his attention back to the display. 

Looking to Todd, she shot him a questioning look and he smiled back at her, winking with his ever present grin. Smiling, she relaxed a little bit and placed her attention on Sophie. The girl had just finished doing a jump kick, twisting around as she landed to put her back to the audience. Her back arched over and her feet flew around but stopped two feet from the floor, her face hold one of the largest grin anyone had ever seen. She then lifted her legs up and back, holding them the same height off the floor. Lifting one of her hands, Sophie twisted her body over so she landed in the _ginga_ stance and all the entire auditorium erupted in applause.

She then watched as Todd stepped out of the line and crouched by the drum, waiting for Sophie to finish up. As he did this, people in the crowd started whispering and talking, some of which really made X23's blood boil

"Huh, frog boy's doing this stuff? Guess the show's gone down hill from here…."

"Man, I don't wanna watch this freak." 

"Shit, if he can do this then I guess anyone could."

"Ha, I thought this was a martial arts thing, not a freak show."

"Little piece of shit, who the hell does he think he is? He doesn't deserve to be up there." 

X23's hyper sensitive hearing was now a curse to her, her back tightening and the urge to fight was rising. Even some of the others on stage had heard what was being said, Amy, Jenny, Mel and Justin all disgusted with how he was being treated. X23 felt a shiver and looked at Todd, who was shaking slightly as he watched Sophie flip off to the side. 

He had heard everything those people had said and now it was toying with his mind. X23 wanted nothing more than to tell him that it was alright, that people were supporting him but-

"Yeah bro!" A cheer suddenly called out, followed by some whoops. "Come on, show these punks what you got!" 

"Wooo, come on, Todd!" A girl sitting next to Ozone screamed

"Yo, show us some of those tricks you pulled this Sunday past!" A large kid yelled, his body literally towering over others.

"Step up, man! Show these punks what ya got!" A kid behind Marquis yelled, the rest of the group laughing at his comment.

It was all coming from the dozen or so that had come with Marquis to cheer Todd on and X23 saw Otero begin to play one of Todd's favorite Capoeira songs, smiling as she began to clap. She saw that Todd looked a little stunned and then he glanced at Otero and X23, determination now brimming over in his eyes, her smile for him only and he smiled back to show that he appreciated it..

"_Vou dizer pra minha mulher,Paraná _

_Capoeira me venceu, Paraná _

_Paraná ê, Paraná ê, Paraná _

_Ela que bateu o pé firme, Paraná._"

Rolling out, Todd threw himself in a butterfly twist, Marquis's cheering drowning out anyone else's talking, and land in a swift _ginga_. He then began to spin from side to side with _armada_ kicks, twisting his body around to somersault to the side and then drop to the ground with a sweep kick in an almost perfect motion. As his leg swept around, Todd pushed himself up onto one hand, his right arm holding his right leg while his leg stay perfectly in the air. His right arm then switched with his left, switching leg in the air as well before dropping down into _ginga_ again.

"_Isso não acontecer, Paraná _

_Paraná ê, Paraná ê, Paraná _

_É de vera que o morro, Paraná _

_Se mundou para a cidade, Paraná _

_Paraná ê, Paraná ê, Paraná _

_Tem batuque todo dia, Paraná._" 

His body spun around, his hand to the floor as his foot came up, and he did a blindingly fast kick, X23 wondering how he could have improved his much within three weeks. It may just be that he is a prodigal in the martial arts or maybe he was holding back this entire time but she was happy to see him pulling the lead out and going all out.

He repeated the kick but this time, as his leg swept around, he pushed off with his other leg and used the momentum to swing his body up into a handstand and began to do handstand kicks. His arms were swollen, his face dripping with sweat as he kept this up and his smile was huge. Splitting his legs open, Todd began to pivot and twist around, his legs acting like propellers on a helicopter. Snapping his body to a stop, Todd's head extended out from between his arms and his dropped down, forcing his body out onto a diagonal.

"_Mulata de qualidade, Paraná _

_Paraná ê, Paraná ê, Paraná _

_Minha mae e mulher velha, Parana _

_Fecha porta e dorme cedo, Parana _

_Paraná ê, Paraná ê, Paraná._" 

Now, the move alone was crazy to see but for him to hold it for nearly half a minute made it even more insane, as was evident by the silence that Todd generated from the crowd. He then lifted his body up and over but his feet didn't touch the ground, his forearms lodged into his abs as he held himself on his hands. His face showed the utmost concentration as he did this, his right forearm shaking slightly as he held himself still.

Pushing off with his right arm, the amphibious mutant's legs opened up into a right angle triangle and Todd began to swing his hips around, pivoting and switching arms to allow his legs room to turn. 

His body became a blur of green and gray, his precision keeping his body in one singular spot and his strength keeping his body moving. When he was in the middle of switching arms, he straightened in legs and lowered himself onto one arm, the clone extremely proud to see he had master a move he had only started learning a few weeks ago. He then began to hop on that one arm and his body continued to carry himself around. As Marquis and his friends erupted with cheers, Todd opened his legs and twisted his hips. Extending his arm, the green teenager rose up in a spin and fell back onto his feet.

As soon as he landed on his feet, he sprung forward in a flip and then flipped backwards in the space of two seconds. As he fell into his _ginga_, everyone prepared themselves for what he was going to do next. He then pivoted it to right side, his hand planting on the ground as his leg flew up and round. Using the energy, Todd shot up and over in a handless cartwheel and then launched an _armada_ up and around. He then jumped.

"_A mulher para ser bonita, Parana _

_Nao precisa se pintar, Parana _

_Paraná ê, Paraná ê, Paraná _

_A pintura e do Diablo, Parana _

_A beleza e Deus quem da, Parana _

_Paraná ê, Paraná ê, Paraná._"

X23's jaw slowly worked its way down as she watched what he did, the out of school kids went bug eyed and several people from Bayville were stunned, appreciating what the outside was doing for the first time. As Todd leapt up, he brought both feet up and around in his double kick, the execution near flawless. As soon as he landed, though, he leapt up again and spun his body around, going through three rotations before his legs snapped out in an aerial _armada_. He then landed neatly in the _ginga_ stance, his body swaying back and forth again.

He then leapt back, landing on his hands and back while his legs snapped shut over him before launching them back up and then did it again. The second time Todd was coming up from this, he tucked his legs in and rotated onto his hands. His legs then extended out, making a perfectly straight line out back with his legs. Swinging his hips around, Todd lowered his feet and lifted his head, his grin large as he swept back and forth before he slowly stopped and bowed. He then launched himself backwards, hand over feet so that he landed in front of the drum and then he threw himself in to the air with a twisting somersault. He cleared the birumbaus and landed behind Otero, patting him on the shoulder for the instrument. 

"_Minha mae e mulher velha, Parana _

_Fecha porta e dorme cedo, Parana _

_Paraná ê, Paraná ê, Paraná._"

Marquis and his gang were on their feet cheering and several other people all over the gym were following suit. On stage, everyone cheered and clapped for Todd, Otero giving him a one armed hug before he and Antony went out to demonstrate a _roda_.

X23 looked at Todd, who was sweating profusely and breathing heavily, as she closed the gape in the line of students by standing next to him. He smiled broadly and winked at her while mouthing "Thank you" before turning back to the game and his voice soon filled the air. Right there and then, everything felt as though Todd had closed his wounds from Bayville High and that he was ready to face them again, his song clearly and proudly evident of this. Smiling, X23 joined her boyfriend in singing.

"_Zum , zum , zum , capoeira mata um_

_Zum , zum , zum , capoeira mata um_

_O filho do meu patrao , ia para a escola estudar_

_e a caneta do escavo , era o carnaviar , zum zum zum._" 

* * *

Wow, that was awesome, huh? I think that I managed to capture Capoeira at its finest level in Todd's little demo and that I explained a fair bit about it throughout the story so far. As far as raising awareness and appreciation for Capoeira in the written world, I feel that I have an alright job of that.

Now, a few things that have been started are going to come to a conclusion in the next few chapters and hopefully I will be able to maintain the level of writing in coming conclusions. So, until then, please review, guys. I would really like to her your responses to this chapter and the previous ones. 

So, take care and I'll look for you all in the next chapter. Later!

-Lin


	31. A Different Public Opinion At Last

Following the Rhythm

This is a conclusion chapter, if you will, to the demonstration and its also because of the fact that lately I seem to be writing ridiculously long chapters. But you know what? I goanna split dis one up, as we say back on the island (Bermuda).

I'm tired of dividing up my chapters and I think that it couldn't hurt to make this chapter a little bit long, but then I realized something. I really just wanted to post something that added to story and didn't take away from the rhythm that I was making fairly well recently.

Eh, who cares? Enjoy, everyone!

* * *

**A Different Opinion At Last**

Everyone on the stage was sweating, everyone was breathing hard and everyone felt good about the performance. After Todd had pretty much stolen the show, the two masters had a fierce match of their skills and all the other students that didn't get a chance to get solo acts began to alternate in the _roda_. X23 got in a few matches and was quiet happy with how she managed to play her games.

But now everything was winding down, Mel just stopping her match with Amy and Otero let a small cheer out, all those on the stage stopping their instruments and their clapping. The people gathered in the auditorium jumped to their feet in cheers and it took Kelly a bit of effort to calm the students down, the Capoeira practitioners all wearing rather smug smiles; they quickly sat down at their mestres gestures and waited patiently.

"Well, I think I speak for the staff and all the students here that we are thoroughly impressed by what you have been teaching here, Mr. Smith. Hopefully more students will take up an interest in your classes." Kelly praised, Otero nodding politely. "Everyone, another round of applause for the Capoeira group, for their amazing performance."

X23 was surprised to see all her classmates on their feet cheering for them and when she looked at Todd she could see that he wasn't expecting it either. People around them suddenly stood and the two mutants quickly followed, the group taking their bow. Everyone then began to vacate the stage, Todd helping by carrying the large drum off the stage and into the hallway. Once off the stage, everyone involved in the show began their celebration. Todd was right in the middle of a lot of praise and compliments, his smile almost fixed on his face as he got congratulated by all the members of the show. X23 smiled as her boyfriend looked slightly lost by all the praise he was getting, the girls she was around heading off to get changed while the boys slowly filed into the changing room.

* * *

"Laura, your boy's has some serious potential in Capoeira." Jenny said with a whistle. "I know we've seen him in training and all, but this?"

"Yeah, Todd's definitely got somewhere to go in the martial arts world, especially in Capoeira." Amy said, the wind manipulator pulling her top off and putting on another that wasn't drenched in sweat. "I wonder how long its goanna take him to get the rank of mestré?"

"First he has to get his Student belts." Laura pointed out, smiling as she changed her pants. "But I know what you mean. And to think, he was like this back when I first met him."

"You mean he's always been able to do handstand kicks and _armada dupla_, that double kick he does in the air?" Amy asked in disbelief, the other two girl perking up at this little tit-bit of knowledge.

"Yeah, why? Are they that complicated?" The other three looked between themselves before looking back at the clone.

"Well, there things normally done by the Instructors. They require a lot of balance, strength and precision." Jenny explained, shaking her head. "I know I can do the handstand kicks but no where near as many as he does or as fast."

"And _armada dupla_ is normally taught to the older students because their bodies are strong enough and they have enough experience." Sophie said, sitting down and staring at X23 with curiosity. "I mean, none of us can do it well enough too use in the _roda_ but Todd does the move without thinking."

"And just now he did a 1080 kick to follow up with it." Jenny said, smoothing her shirt. "He's got talent, Laura."

X23 took a moment to consider this and then broke down the display that Todd did, his fluidity and speed showing that his abilities were a result of his training. But he had only been training for half a year, according to Otero, and this level of skill should have been unattainable for him for at least another year. Sure, his mutation made him ideal for the martial art and gave him an edge, but it shouldn't be this much of an edge.

The clone then smiled as she pulled her jeans on and tightened her belt, happy that her boyfriend had surprised her again. She had a feeling that he was unaware of the importance of what level he was at without a belt and X23 could help but wonder what it was going to be like when he actually got to go and get tested.

* * *

In a few minutes, all the teenagers were dressed and out of the changing rooms. The sight they saw was something they had all come to find normal, Justin walking around on his hands with Todd toying with him. Justin would walk a few feet and Todd would roll onto his hand, using his legs to block the boy from moving. When Justin tried to back up, Todd swiveled his legs around to block his friend again.

"Goddammit, you're worst that Nick!" Justin yelled in frustration, dropping one leg down to knock Todd's legs aside.

"But think of it as creative balance training, yo." Todd offered, everyone around them laughing lightheartedly.

X23 shook her head in amusement and then took a hold of her boyfriend's feet, the green teenager starting as he watched her holding onto him. He then gulped as she gave him a really terrifying grin, the clone's leg slowly sweeping towards his arms as she held him. Todd squeaked as he lifted an arm out of the way and then tried to squirm his head higher as her foot started to rise up.

Twisting his hips, X23 blushed as he managed to wrap his legs around her waist and as he lowered himself onto his shoulders and hands, he lifted her off the floor. She gave him an indignant glare, to which he tried to shrug while he was upside down, earning many laughs. Jenny and Amy suddenly tackled him from the side and he yelped as they began to tickle him, X23 sliding down in his grip until she was on the floor.

"Ha! We got you!" Jenny yelled, mercilessly tickling as he tried to wiggle out of the two's reach.

"Okay, now that you got me, lemme go!" Todd breathed out, sliding himself out of their grasps.

"Hmm, should we get him again?" Amy asked mischievously. "I mean, this is our last day."

"Nah, we'll let him get a rest. Given how well he did for the show, I think he's earned it." Mel said, Todd thanking Justin's sister repeatedly. "Now, you could always tickle Justin…."

Justin remained still long enough for everyone to see his wide-eyed, "oh shit" face before he was off in a blur, the two mutants chasing after him. X23 laughed with the others as they ran around the quad and then looked back at Todd, who was still lying on his back. Nudging him a few times got him on his feet and she smiled at him.

Todd understood that smile and nodded. It was the smile that told him that she wanted to hug and kiss him but she was shy about doing something like that in school. And just as soon as he moved to tell her something the rest of the school left the gym for their morning classes.

Since most of the class was still standing around outside, people stopped for a moment to ogle them and make their comments. X23 didn't pay them much mind or about getting to class; she and Todd had Otero's art class first thing today and so they could leave when he decided to leave.

Before Todd could say anything, Preston grabbed him in a playful headlock and ruffled his hair, the amphibious mutant flailing about for a minute until he swept his legs behind the jock. Grabbing the teenager's waist with his arms and pivoting the weight on his hips, Todd managed to lift him off the ground and break the hold.

"Sneaky little punk…"Todd grumbled before getting a handshake and hug. "Attacking me when I'm all exhausted."

"I think you did pretty good, man. That was one kick ass performance, Todd." The Texan complimented, Todd blushing lightly. "Looks a little different when I'm not right up against it but, still looks powerful."

"Out of everyone in this school, you should know that the best." Todd retorted, Preston laughing with his friend.

"Yo, Todd-baby." A voice called out from the crowd, Todd, X23 and Preston turning to see the group of kids that had arrived to give their thanks.

And sure enough, Marquis was leading the charge with a beaming smile and his disheveled uniform. X23 knew that Marquis and his crew weren't from Bayville High but their uniforms told her where exactly they were from. Cedar Valley High was known to be Bayville High's top rival in most interschool sports and they had a reputation for being rowdy and unorthodox in most of their actions.

As Marquis began to chat with Todd, X23 began to recognize the other people that came with him to the show. The big teenager, the one that outsized them all was Jamal, a kind hearted boy who played various instruments in his schools band. The girl nearly attached to Ozone's arm was his girlfriend Alyssa, a dance student with major spunk. The kid next to Jamal with crazy cornrows through his head was Samuel, a slacker and a punk but he had a big heart.

Alyssa gave Todd a hug and, much everyone's amusement, kissed him on the cheek, which made the green teen go even darker. Jamal ruffled Todd's hair and Samuel landed a firm pat on the back. Preston shook his head as Todd look completely lost as to what he should do.

"That show was awesome, darling." Alyssa said, Todd shaking his head and gave her a hug as thanks.

"Yeah, dude. I mean, we need to get you on the crew and get you breaking with us in some competitions." Jamal said, the others agreeing. "You're technical details and flares are solid and make us district champions."

"Heh, that would be fun, yo." Todd agreed, Samuel pumping his arms.

"Oh yeah, Outlaw Team is going to the championships." He said smugly, Marquis smacking his arm in exasperation but it was clear that he was excited about the prospects too.

"Look, man, we'd love to stay and chat but we gotta get back to school or else we all goanna get our asses thrown in detention." He said, shaking Todd's hand. "You and Laura goanna come out this Friday to the club?"

"Um-"

"Don't worry, I'll get them there." Otero said brightly, Todd and X23 blinking before shrugging. "I think they have more than earned it."

"Fucking awesome. We'll see you guys around." Marquis said, high fiving Otero as he left with his friends.

X23 realized that they were going to be going out and able to be a couple in public; due to the crowd that would be present, she severely doubted any X-Men would show up. She felt this piece of information warm her up slightly and she saw that Todd may have been thinking the same thing because she got a promising smile when he looked at her.

Preston continued talking with the two when X23 felt a prickling sensation down her neck and she glanced around to see that her teammates were staring at them, more specifically Todd. And the generally feeling that she got from their face wasn't the warm and fuzzy ones. In fact, it looked like they wanted to drag her away from the green mutant and tell her how dangerous he was.

So she turned on her heel and went back to the conversation with her boyfriend and friend.

"So this is what the little freak can really do?" A heavy British accent commented, the three turning to see Liam, the newer Brotherhood member standing near by with Wanda and Lance. "I'm still waiting to be impressed."

Todd was tense, X23 could see that and Preston knew it too. She knew that he would help his friend out of the situation at a moment's hesitation but she could see that he wasn't going to just fight his fights for him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you trying to keep up, yo." Todd comment, Liam shrugging. "But at least I can show my real face to the public."

Liam's face flushed bright red and he would have attacked the green teenager had a glare from Wanda not stopped him. And that was who X23 was glaring at. Oh she had heard about Todd's crush on the Scarlet Witch and how her spurning often involved the use of her hex bolts, adding to the damage on her boyfriend's body. The clone hadn't really come to terms about how she felt about that, but when she saw how the woman was looking at Todd, she realized how she felt.

She was fucking pissed.

"You did good, Todd. Some really impressive stuff out there." Lance said, Todd smiling at his friend compliment.

"Thanks, yo. Took a while to get down but it was fun." Todd admitted, Wanda smiling faintly.

"It was good show." Wanda said softly, Todd nodding politely to her. "You did really well."

"I was just wondering why you never told us that you did something like this." Lance said curiously and Todd gave him a sad look.

X23 noted that Todd didn't want to answer this question but he knew he had to and that it was something that he should answer to help explain things. But more importantly, it was because that Todd and Lance were close friends and that was some thing that wasn't going to change for a while.

"Because I know that you guys would never have let me practiced in peace and that you would mock something that I do really well." Todd explained, Lance nodding his head sadly. "Not to mention I would have to start fighting on the front lines more often."

Lance was taken aback by this but X23 could also see that he knew this was a true fact about their group and Todd. Anything he had done was often ridiculed or used as a scapegoat for the rest of them when they were in trouble, or in Wanda's case a shooting gallery.

The young woman surprised X23 by looking hurt by what she did and actually adverted her eyes from Todd, the clone curiously staring at her. The Maximoff actually seemed to regret something and wish that something was different but X23 had no idea what that was.

Liam scoffed and laughed at Todd, the group staring at him in question and Preston seemed to hold a great deal of annoyance in his eyes.

"I can't bloody well believe this; Magneto actually thought this punk was worth something?" Liam asked in disbelief, Preston looking confused. "I mean, he's absolute trash, this kid here. All he can do is hop around and kick his legs."

"You keep that there mouth of yours going about ma friend, I'm goanna kick your snot nosed British ass out of this school." Preston spat, his southern Texan accent thick as he got angry at the newest member of the Brotherhood.

"Alright guys, enough." Todd said, turning to Preston. "You don't need any more trouble from Liam and you-" Todd turned to Liam. "are goanna start something you can't finish and I think your problems with Wanda and Tabby are enough to keep you occupied."

"Hey, if a player's got skills, he's got to use em'." Liam said silkily, glancing at X23 lustfully. "At every given opportunity…"

X23 snorted and Preston rolled his eyes, the two of them unable to believe the amount of hot air the punk was spewing. Todd scoffed and turned away from them, only for him to stop again. X23 was confused until she turned as well and saw that the X-Men were standing there too.

Todd put an end to it quickly; placing his arms around X23 and Preston, he easily walked them down the hallway. The clone got why he was doing this and Preston caught on after a while; Todd wasn't in the mood to have a fight break out in the middle of the school or to even be involved in it. Once they were far enough away, Todd stopped and the three continued down the hall until Preston was near his classroom, leaving the two alone.

Todd sighed as he and X23 entered the art room and took a moment, seeing how the room was empty. X23 stretched her back and smiled as she felt Todd wrap his arms around her waist, tapping his head with the back of her fist.

"Disturb my stretch will you…." She grumbled teasing, before tilting her head and giving him a kiss. "You did really well today. I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks, mom." Todd teased, hopping away as she scoffed and swiped at him.

"I hope you never kiss you mom like that." She said warily.

"Oh, like this?" He asked second before he kissed, hot and passionately that left her craving.

"Damn tease." She growled, swatting him and then her ears heard people approaching the door. "People coming in."

He nodded and flipped back onto a table sliding down so he was perched on the edge of the seat like a bird. Sure, enough, their class and Otero came in and the three shared a large proud grin on their face, the rest of the class whispering and pointing at them.

The clone smirked as Todd began preparing the paper for his final term piece; life was good.

* * *

Life was officially hell.

The demonstration at the beginning of the week had generated a lot of attention for her and Todd and while at first it was nice, X23 was on her last nerve. Even the sighting of the Hulk in New York City and the SHEILD agent that fought the behemoth was forgotten quickly in light of what the two had done. She wondered why the agent looked familiar but she soon distracted by others.

It was Friday, everyone had jut been dismissed and the clone was waiting with Justin for Todd to get out o his history class. This was Capoeira Camara's last day in Bayville and the small Capoeira group wanted to see them off. Justin, seeing that he was in face ADD, was frothing at the bit to do something and in the end, he decide to walk up and down the halls on his hands. That was good until people began to leave their classes and then it was too crowded for him.

So he was relegated to just talking to X23, or wearing her ears off as she thought.

"So, really, if you were to swallow a shuriken would you die from blood loss or suffocation first? I think it would be blood loss but you never know." He rationalized, receiving many startled stares. "Is he out yet, I really wanna get out of here and do something."

"He'll be here soon enough, unless the jocks are still hounding him." X23 said grumpily, spinning a pen and pencil around her fingers. "I mean, just cause he got into an argument with one football player."

"Hey, I found out the hard way that when you piss off one footballer, you piss off all _forty two_ players. Found that out when I threw a shoe at a linebacker, because it was like I threw it at the entire team."

X23 shook her in amusement as the people continued to go by. The whole thing had been a misunderstanding; Todd had been demonstrating one of the more complicated kicks in Capoeira to an art student and a jock happened to be going by at the same time with his lunch. As a result, the jock ended up with his entire lunch all over his face and atop of a table.

That had been on Wednesday and the footballers were still pissed off at him. For the rest of the week, Todd had been ducking, flipping, dodging and avoiding most contact with the football team, Preston being the only exception. Mind you, many of the situations had been highly amusing, at least from a bystander's point of view.

Just then Todd came around a corner, talking to Preston and Erica as he went along. He smiled and waved at them as he got closer, his eyes bright and cheerful as the three stopped by them.

"Well, its about time you showed up." X23 teased lightly, Todd smirking as she did. "You didn't forget that we said we see these guys off, right?"

"Now, Laura, have I ever forgotten something?" He asked innocently.

"Yes." The answer was from everyone.

Todd grumbled as they left the building, the others keeping their ribbing gentle as they head out to the gym and they waved to Antony and the rest of the visiting class. X23 was going to miss them, the other group adding a lively dynamic and a challenge to their training. But it was time for them to go home.

X23 happily embraced Mel and Jenny, the two becoming very close to her, before she was tackled by Amy. The wind tamer had given the clone everyone's email and phone number incase she was in the big apple and she needed a place to stay. The clone was touched deeply from this gesture and therefore she held the girl the longest.

She laughed as Sophie blushed as Todd gave her warm hug and she stared at him for a while before giving him a brief kiss on the cheek, scurrying off before he could respond. Justin gave the green teen a hug and they exchanged high fives, the gesture showing that Todd was cool in the swimmer's books. Jenny and Amy gave their hugs to Todd quickly and Mel got in her handshake, X23 hugging a reluctant Melanson.

"Take care of yourself, fuzzy." X23 said mirthfully, Justin glaring at her mockingly. "And come visit us at some point."

"I'll try to come down some time, that's for sure." Justin said with a side glance at Todd and then hopped on the van

Smiling at his antics, X23 stood beside Otero and Todd as they waved the others off on their journey home. She could feel, somewhere in her, that they would them again and that made her happy. Todd sighed and turned to the car, the other two following him as they walked over.

"Do you think we could visit them, for like a show or something, yo?" Todd asked as he opened the door for X23.

"I think that we could do something like that, but I'm goanna be happy with normal numbers again and not chasing Justin up every piece of wood bark and cement he can scurry up." Otero groaned.

"Oh come on, that was funny." Todd argued, X23 snickering in the passenger seat as he sat in the back. "Maybe I should learn some parkour. It looks kind of fun."

"Oh great, Justin has spawned inside of Todd. The world is doomed." X23 bemoaned, Todd sulking lightly from her comment.

Finally, the week was looking up.

* * *

Kay, that's it. Hopefully the next chapter will be up with the next week.

Please review and let me know what you thought.

– Lin


	32. Following the Rhythm

Ah-ha, finally! Here is part two to the last chapter that put up. I'm sorry about dividing it up but I really wanted to get another chapter up and I was stressing from exams and essays….blah! I'm glad I'm goanna be home on the 21st so everything seems good right now.  
Anyway, I digress. Here is the next chapter and I hope that everyone enjoys it!

* * *

**Following the Rhythm**

X23 smiled as she and Lauren walked around the mall, enjoying the freedom from school and Lauren's company. Thanks to the older woman, she had gotten some personal training from her in Capoeira and it was stuff that was better proportioned to her body. Todd was still her favorite teacher but Lauren was a hoot to be around.

It turned out she and Otero had trained under the same master in Capoeira but she had decided to pursue her doctorate in psychology and became a therapist who specialized in abused children. Still, she was a force to be reckoned with.

But this afternoon they had decided to take a break and wander around the mall while the boys went off and did something else. It was great time for the clone until they got to a rather unexpected subject.

"So, Laura, tell me, have you done more with that boy than just drool over him and kiss him?" She asked innocently as they sat down at the cafeteria.

"Uh…..I…." X23 was baffled by the bluntness of the question.

"Come on, sweetie. I can tell by some of the things me and Otero both have caught you doing that you really wanna round third base." Lauren said slyly, X23's face darkening. "What? There's nothing wrong with wanting, is there?"

"I….I always was told, by everyone, that you should wait to have sex with your boyfriend." X23 said curiously. "I'm not goanna lie, I would like nothing more that to curl up in his bed every night but I thought that was inappropriate."

"Well, it is and it isn't." Lauren said cautiously. "When you just want to have a nice romp every once in a while, it can become a problem but you seem to only have eyes for Todd and you two don't seem to be having any problems, well, major ones."

"Besides the fact that everyone in my house hates him, no, we're just peachy." X23 muttered, Lauren leaning over and resting her hand on the clones hand.

"I hope your joking, Laura." She tested in concern and faltered when she saw the clones face.

"They wanted me to stop attending Capoeira because he was there, because he could corrupt me."

"Assholes…" X23 was surprised by the comment but shrugged.

"It's true. It's why we kept our relationship a secret and it's also why they followed me here." X23 said with a sigh, glancing around. "They followed us since I got in the car with him."

"I think you can handle yourself better than they can. Although, you might respond better to Todd's handling." She teased, the clone blushing again.

"Okay, why are you so curious about us having sex? It's not that big a deal." X23 question, Laruen grinning very cat like at her.

"Because I know it's what you want and he seems to be interested as well. I just don't want you two want more and come so close but never get anything if you two get forced apart." Lauren revealed, shrugging. "Todd talks to me about it and he's always nervous about it."

"He talks to you about sex?" X23 asked in mild disbelief.

"Sooner me than some others; I was appointed his therapist by the school and although he doesn't officially see me in an office, I like to check up."

"Huh….so, what, uh, what does he say?" X23 asked innocently, sighing at the laugh she got.

"Well, I think he wonders if its alright to think of you in that sense and maybe he thinks that he should wait a while longer." Lauren said with a slight song in her voice, a gleam glinting in the woman's eyes. "But most of it, he's worried about what you feel, so he doesn't push it."

And that was the crux of the whole world. Todd wanted her to be happy, he wanted her enjoy her time with him so much that he decided what he wanted to do should come second. Biting her lip, X23 waited as Lauren went and got them some drinks from a machine and she thought about it.

Because there was very little to think about as far as whether she wanted to sleep with Todd, it was actually simple. But that meant that this would be personal for the first time, unlike the missions she had to have sex, and Todd would be able to see all of her, emotionally and physically.

And that was something that scared her, a lot.

* * *

Otero slowly cruised down the road, the two teenagers in back shyly holding hands and keeping an eye out for the club. X23 was dressed in simple jeans and a black shirt, her favorite black jacket covering what her shirt didn't. Todd decided the runt he cargo look and a simple shirt, with a frog splayed over the front of his chest.

And he had his hair cut. X23 was shocked by this but she couldn't say that she hadn't been expecting it; it was just such a drastic change from what he normally had. Instead of that thick, moppy mullet that he always seemed to have, his hair was now short and wild. Since the hair was now lighter, it stuck up more, naturally spiking, and it seemed to be a brighter green that before, not a muddy, swamp green but now an evergreen, jade shade.

Needless to say, X23 had been surprised. And in a way, she liked the improvement; it felt like he was showing his true colors now.

The club that Marquis had told them to go was actually one that Otero was familiar with, named Twilight. Apparently, the owner, a man named Jarrod Blackwood had been really tired of kids in high school constantly sneaking into the bars, pubs and night clubs to party and dance that he had taken an apartment building and remodeled the first floor to make it a dance club for the kids in the town. A funny coincidence was that Alyssa, Marquis's girlfriend, lived directly above the club and Marquis's crew was known to make Twilight their home territory.

But they didn't just dance there; some of them worked there, many of them help with repairs and they all helped Mr. Blackwood run the place that much easier. In fact, Todd had been offered a job their several times but because of the other odd jobs he did, he wasn't able to make it.

X23 nervously bounce her leg as they pulled up to the building and she could see that the party was in full swing, various kids hanging outside for some air and to smoke. Otero let them out and then wished them a good night.

"Lauren asked me to accompany her tonight, some gala that her sister is in and she doesn't want to go alone." Otero explained, the two mutants nodding. "So, I most likely won't be home till late so don't wait up, kay?"

"Yup, gotcha loud and clear, yo." Todd said cheerfully, tapping the window frame.

"Have fun!" And with that Otero drove off.

"Come on, let's go meet up with Marquis." Todd said, as he took X23 hand.

The clone smiled and they walked up the stairs, greeting the other that were sitting on the steps. As they entered, the clone could have sworn she felt a slight tremor or even smelt some sulfur but she chalked that up as being paranoid.

The club was loud. Reggae tones blasted out from the speakers and the dim lights created a gentle haze that set the mood perfectly. People were everywhere; half the club was designed like a night club, with round tables and with comfortable looking sofas, and the rest was a massive dance floor, the dancing area actually on a slightly lowered level. There was a bar but from X23's highly trained sense of smell, she couldn't get a whiff of alcohol and indicated that the bar was dry.

She hovered close to Todd, as they both tried to keep an eye for Marquis or anyone from his crew but also because of the rest of the people in the bar. X23 could see and feel the looks that the guys, and even some of the girls, were giving her and she was used to it but she wanted everyone to know who she was with.

Slowly her eyes fell on a familiar girl.

"There's Alyssa." She pointed out, guiding him over to where she was.

The dark skinned girl lifted her eyes up and her smile brightened as she saw the two mutants, the clone suddenly feeling very under dressed. The girl was wearing a snug fitting red dress, the straps forming a multi-strand bow. The front had a long dip down the front that accentuated her bust and while the dress made it past her knees, the slit up the side made it up to her thighs.

Alyssa was obviously comfortable in the dress, as was Marquis. The young man was dressed to match; his dark red shirt and black slacks making him look quite impressive for the night. Slowly, X23 began to feel that she and Todd had missed the dressing requirements. The look in Alyssa's eyes was filled with curiosity but it was aimed at Todd's head.

"Hey Laura, Todd. I'm so glad that you both could make it." She said happily, hugging them both before stepping back. "It wasn't hard finding the place, was it?"

"Nah, Otero knew where it was easy enough." Todd said, rubbing the back fo the head as he shook Marquis's hand. "Thanks for inviting us out, yo."

"Hey man, I want you and your girl to have some fun out and about and this is a good definition of that." Marquis said as he hugged X23 and then stared at Todd. "You cut your hair."

"Yeah, kinda felt like it was time." Todd said, Alyssa and Marquis still staring at him

The two sat down at their table and they were quickly greeted by the other couple, Jamal and his girlfriend, Annie Brown. Annie was a small girl, even compared to X23, but there was something in her eyes that made her seem like she was twenty feet tall. Her short brown hair was accent by the white blouse and the brown skirt she wore, her slender face bracketed, and enhanced by her glasses. The style of glasses that she wore actually worked for her.

Jamal, the big man that he was, was content to sit, worried that he would be knocking things around and causing too much of a fuss. But he looked immensely happy to see that Todd had showed up. The big man's eyes then widened as he looked at Todd, blinking.

"He cut his hair…"

Annie's head whipped to look at Todd and she gasped. "He really did…."

"Yeah, sorry about being underdressed, yo." Todd apologized sheepishly, shrugging. "It kind of slipped my mind with all that's happened."

"Well, Alyssa and Annie have got some clothes upstairs and I'm sure that Samuel has something that would look good on you. Why don't we get you guys changed?" Marquis suggested, the two girls suddenly looking very dangerous and evil.

"No, it's alright. I couldn't take any of your clothes." X23 assured them, worried slightly.

She was dressed this way because she didn't want people to notice her, quiet content to hide in the shadows while Todd was her shield in this situation. Besides, she knew that everyone was already eyeing her up and dressing like these two might only further damage the situation.

The little Annie laid her hand on the clone's hand, X23 blinking at her.

"I really must insist. It won't take more than five minutes and I have plenty of clothes to share, you would be gorgeous and…." For this next part she leaned in and whispered in the clone's ear. "I'm sure Todd would like it."

X23 blushed and she glanced at Todd who was talking with Marquis about the performance and she could see that his eyes were flickering everywhere. Part of it was because it was a defense mechanism, that clear due to the fact that the scar on the back of his neck was now more visible that before. But another part was how the other women in the bar were dressed.

She had seen sunbathers that were better covered. Annie and Alyssa looking striking and gorgeous but some of the girls were just here to pick up. Todd, being who he was, didn't believe the looks that he was getting from the girls but X23 knew that they were interested. She smiled as she knew that she would want Todd to look at her like that.

"Okay, I guess I-" Without anymore words, Annie had pulled her up and was taking her upstairs.

She glanced back at Todd, who looked absolutely bewildered, and sighed when she saw Jamal and Marquis actually began to pull him upstairs.

* * *

"Come on out, Laura. We wanna see you already." Alyssa whined, bounced her crossed legs.

"Uh, I'm not too sure about this one…"

"Why? It's your size and it's a nice length." Annie argued, sipping her drink as she lay on her side glancing through a magazine. "Come on, don't keep Todd waiting. Someone else may snag him, seeing how much of cutie he is."

The silence that was in the room could have been cut with a knife, Annie wearing an evil smile while Alyssa covered her mouth to stop her laughs. Annie's bed had several dresses that X23 had gone through that the girls didn't like on her or that X23 was uncomfortable in.

Slowly the bathroom door opened and the two girls gasped, the clone's cheek lightly colored in a pink blush.

The dress was a snug fit, the curves and folds enhancing her entire image. The upper half of the dress almost divided in half, a long V going directly between her breasts and it was laced up to give it the illusion that it was a corset. The two shoulder straps hung off her shoulders gracefully and the back of the dress showed her shoulders and neck off wonderfully. The zipper ran from her mid back to her ass, the line hidden perfectly.

The skirt of the dress wrapped around her legs and gave her a very regal appearance. But it didn't hinder the movement of her legs, the long slit going from her mid thigh to her claves and allowed the heels she was forced to wear to be seen. With the skirt ending at her claves, showing off her well toned muscles which were apparent due to the heels.

The slight designs around the dress and the top were simple, almost perfect for the dress, and with her long black hair flowing down her back, the deed was done.

"Umm, this looks alright, doesn't it?" X23 asked as she rubbed her arms.

"Laura….it's perfect for you!" Alyssa said as she walked over to the clone and checked the dress out for any snags or hitches. "I mean, you look amazing."

"Thanks. It's been…a while since I've had such a nice dress to wear." X23 covered, secretly in love with the dress. While Rahne's skirts made her feel a little childish, this made her feel sexy, empowered.

Not to mention that a certain green mutant was going to have a hard time not staring at him.

"Hmm, keep it." Annie said as she stood and handed the clone a backpack with her other clothes in it.

"What?"

"Keep it; it's too big for me and looks much better on you." Annie explained, taking the clones hand. "Now, let's go and get your man."

* * *

X23 now knew the bar was aware of her presence, her heightened senses picking up on several people that stopped, stumbled, trailed off or got slapped because they paid too much attention to her. She projected her calm and confidence while she walked with Alyssa and Annie back to their table, the boys back.

And her breath caught in her throat.

The other boys had gotten Todd an elegant button shirt, a light green with small stripes of darker green down running down. The first three buttons were undone and it exposed his well toned collar bone and the top of his chest. They had even managed to get his hair to spike up even more and neaten him up over all.

His jeans were gone too, long black slacks that accentuated all his leg muscles hung off him. He managed to get away with the sneakers he had but that was more than likely a result of oh him not liking any other shoes.

He then caught sight of her, slowly standing and staring at her. X23's face was also flushed as he walked over to her and when she tried to look away, he lifted her face to his. She gasped as he kissed her lightly, one hand on the small of her back and the other on her cheek.

"You look beautiful, X." Todd said softly, X23 smiling broadly.

"You look quite hansom yourself, Todd." The clone replied, the green teenager's smiling becoming he usual goofy one.

As they turned back to sit with the others, the couple saw that the others were going to the dance floor and so they followed as well. The music was just finishing and now a slow tone was taking over the speakers, the song one that X23 actually recognized.

It was "Thank You" by Dido. She smiled broadly and rested her arms on Todd's chest, his hands resting on her hips. Slowly the two just lost themselves in their own little world, the lights gliding around and over them.

Resting her head on his shoulder, she watched the other couples that she knew that were on floor. Marquis had his hand resting on Alyssa's shoulders and the other on her lower back, her hands wrapped around his neck and resting on his hip while they made out on the floor. Jamal had his arms wrapped around Annie's waist and held her back to his chest, Annie's head tilted back so she could kiss him.

X23 lifted her eyes to Todd, her large smile matched by his own and she gently pulled down on his shirt. As his head lowered to her requests, her lips softly met his. His tongue gently licked her lower lip and she moaned as she accepted his invitation, her fingers wrapping in his shirt.

Oh, how she wished, that every day could be like this. That they didn't have to hide how they felt and that the people around them accepted that. It was dream that was going to take a long time to become a reality, but she could wait.

The whole gang of them were out on the dance floor for so long that they lost count of how many songs that they got through, but it was good time spent. When they finally sat down, X23 was surprised to find that they had been out there for nearly two hours without realizing it, the group so lost in the rhythms that nothing else matter.

Marquis and Todd had gone to get them drinks and the rest of them were just chilling out at a table. The only problem the clone had was the heels. Todd soon sat done next to her, handing her and Annie their drinks as well as getting a quick kiss.

"Hey, where did Marquis go, Todd?" Alyssa asked, the green teen shrugging.

"I dunno. One of the bouncers wanted to see him and he said that he'd be back in five minutes, yo."

"Two actually." X23 said cheekily as Marquis handed the drinks hurriedly as he sat.

"Hey, we gotta clear out of here, guys." He said as he handed Alyssa and Annie their coats and pulled his own on. "Apparently there are some mutants having a brawl out front of the house, the ones you were talking to the other day involved and some really badly dressed ones."

X23 and Todd both dropped their jaws, their hands shaking in fury. What was their problem? X23 lowered her head and slammed her hand into the chair she was sitting in, her claws popping in and out as she did so. Reaching over and taking her hand, X23 clamed down at Todd's touch and they slumped back in their chairs.

Maybe they should just move to Europe.

"Come on, you two. We'll drop you off at Todd's place and if they follow us, we'll give a wild goose chase." Alyssa said, standing and handing the keys to Marquis. "The car's parked out back."

"I'm so sorry about all this." X23 said to the others, Todd nodding in agreement.

"Why? It's those pricks out there who can't accept that are screwing our night up, not you two." Annie said fiercely, grabbing X23's forearm with surprising strength. "Nothing that happened tonight was your fault, you understand me?"

"Annie…" Jamal started but the girl glared back at him and then at X23.

"Understand?"

X23 was speechless, the girl's words restoring her resolve and she smiled, nodding. Standing up, she hugged Annie, who returned it, and whispered her thanks in her ear. Marquis whistled and the six of them quickly left through the back door, speeding past the two fighting teams, X23 and Todd laughing in the back seat.

* * *

X23 smiled as Marquis dropped them off at the apartment complex; waving goodbye to the others drove off and left her with Todd, their clothes in a backpack that Todd carried. She stretched back and Todd began to lead her back to his home, his arm wrapped around her waist as they climbed the stairs.

She was glad that she got to keep the dress from Annie, the snug black dress accentuating her figure but allowing her move freely none the less. Still, nothing was ever going to beat the feeling that she got from Todd's initial reaction. She knew that it made his blood boil and that he was turned on by her appearance, his scent screaming that at her.

And that scent was getting her aroused.

Todd untangled himself from her as fished for his keys in the backpack in his original jeans, X23 leaning against the wall and raked her eyes over his body. The button shirt now clung to the sweat from his body, the muscles in his back and chest highlighted nicely. And the slacks, she blushed at toned ass he had and the thigh muscles that flexed lightly.

The nails of her hand glided over her stomach, something fluttering in her and tightening as she licked her lips. Glancing over the railing, she noted quickly that Otero wasn't home and this sparked something. She got a shiver as she realized that she and Todd were alone at his home for the first time since she kissed him.

The door clicked open and Todd waited for her, the clone stepping smoothly through while brushing her hand over his chest. She heard his breath hitch and saw that Todd looked confused. She smiled took his hand as she led him inside, the high heels she wore shaking slightly as she thought about what she wanted to do.

Turning around, she rested her arms against his chest and kissed him deeply. Todd was surprised but he fell into her kiss and he gave her a curious look.

"What's wrong, X? Did I do something, yo?" He asked in concern.

"No, you've done everything right."

"Then…." He was now really lost but he flustered as well, her body rubbing against him slightly.

"You're thinking too much…" She whispered as she kissed him, moaning as his hands slid over her body.

The gods either felt that they had to make X23 wait even more or that she had to dramatic, because the damn phone began to ring. Todd broke away, looking very irritated but X23 nodded and stepped back. He sighed and turned around to the phone, picking it up with a slightly more forceful jerk that necessary. She watched him as he spoke, very obviously that it was just Otero calling to check in and make sure that he was safe and glanced around the room as she rubbed her arms.

She then saw the door to his room was open and X23 shivered at the sight of his bed, the world around slowly sharpening and blurring. The clone didn't understand, it was it that her arousal was also triggering her berserker form but that had never happened before. A breeze brought Todd's scent to her face and her gaze sharpened even further.

Glancing over her shoulder, Todd turned at that moment and smiled while shrugging helplessly as Otero talked to him. Once he turned back, X23 had made up her mind. She knew what she wanted and she decided to take it, reaching up behind her back.

As Todd hung the phone up and turned around, he was tackled by his girlfriend. Her lips frantically kissing him and her arms clawed at him. Todd stumbled for a minute before he began to get swallowed in the passion. Stumbling back, she watched as Todd took a moment before he let her pull him down to the bed. It was then that he noticed that her dress had slipped down even further, revealing even more of her pale skin and he blushed lightly as well as look away slightly.

"You know, your dress is, uh, falling off?" Todd asked, glancing at her and he blinked at her nod.

"That is why I unzipped it, so it would come off." X23 said silkily, kissing his neck and nipping his ear lightly. "Do you want another hint?"

Carefully, her left knee brushed up along the inside of his thigh and she smiled as he gasped and shuddered slightly. He gave her incredulous look and propped himself a little bit better, the clone looking aside as he kept staring at her.

"You're serious, aren't you? You really want to…." His voice was decorated with disbelief and she glanced back at him, sliding her hand out of the straps, her fingers lacing in his hair.

"Yes, I do." She said before pulling Todd down in a kiss and rolling them over so she was one top. "I'll understand if you don't want to, but this is really what I want."

Todd gulped as he looked at her. Her dress was pooling around her waist and her skin was almost moon-white against the black dress and the black undergarments. Her legs rested on either side of him, the long elegant calves and thighs, gorgeously toned, squeezing against him.

"I…why now? I don't understand, love." He said softly, cupping her cheek.

"You mean too much to me and with everyone always pulling us away, I want to feel this with someone I truly adore for once."

And then he saw her eyes, and he saw that she wanted to because she liked….no, there was something more intense behind her eyes. Todd was startled by seeing such a raw emotion and he realized that she had been thinking of this for a while, patiently waiting for him till she couldn't.

He lifted himself up and X23 blushed as he pulled the button shirt over his head, his lightly toned body warm against her skin. Tossing the shirt aside, he wrapped his arms around her and he nodded.

"Todd…?" She began to ask but she shuddered as he began to kiss down her neck, clawing his back lightly.

He had answered with his lips and they descended to his bed, the clone and the toad entwined under the moonlight.

* * *

Hmm, well, that was a long chapter? I know that some of you might be displeased with how they move a little too quickly with their relationship but considering who they are, in respects to their cartoon and comic backgrounds, it makes sense to me.

Well, I think it's only fair to let you all know now that there is a sequel in the works for this story and I'm not sure how long it will be but there is promise for this sequel. I won't say too much but I will say that I intend to try and incorporate more of their original comic aspects if possible and that there is going to be a time skip. Also, I may start a side story to this one, focusing on Caleb Ira and exploring his past, HYDRA, the sentinal project and I may even touch on the Legacy Virus. But that's all in the workshop for now.

As for the next chapter, I'm afraid I'm entering the finals territory of my university and I need to focus on exams and flying back home. So this means that the next chapter wont be up for possibly three weeks. Just a heads up if this happens

That's all and please review the chapter

– Lin


	33. Paradise Lost

Hmm, so that last chapter ended a little racy, but I'm sure it could have been much worse and exceeded the T rating that I have it set on. So I'm not that overly worried about the last few chapters. If anything, the amount of violence and cursing in my stories are what really give it it's rating. And even so, they are aspects of society that, whether we admit it or not, play a big role in developign the character of people. Meh, I digress.

As is a common thing with my stories, i decided to take a look at the reactions of characters to certain situations and I also have a nifty fight set up to happen in the later parts of the chapter. I will only say one thing and that is that it is also a reaction; an overdue one for some of you but one that should be expected to happen.

Enjoy, everyone!

* * *

**Paradise Lost**

Smells teased and toyed with her as she hovered between sleep and awake, a smile seemingly carved and painted upon her face with artistic precision. X23 curled her fingers lazily dragging them on the soft skin of her boyfriend, her eyes groggily opening to the sight of a Todd's face.

His scent was heavy in the air, as was hers and of their previous passionate activities, and served to wrap her in a blanket of warmth and love. X23 grinned impishly as traced the fine muscles lines and the rough skin of his scars, kissing his neck softly as she sat up. She knew that what they did could have serious repercussions and possibly earning the unwanted attention of Logan, but X23 mental state was too happy to really care about that.

She knew that she never would have done anything this quickly with anyone else and that Todd was worth it, much more so that the first time she lost her virginity. That time had meant nothing to her and the importance of sex was never explained, for her it was an action that allowed her to kill people faster. But with Todd, it had felt like so much more, like she really was giving something up permanently and X23 knew she would happily give it again and again and again.

Standing up, she took a towel from the back of the door and wrapped her bare body in the soft cloth before making her way to the bathroom. She also now understood what people meant by "having sex" and "making love". They were two completely different things, one with much more meaning and importance; she wondered, as she turned the shower on, if this meant that simple sex would become disgusting if she was to ever have with another person.

The warm water was soothing, nothing like Todd's kiss or caresses but it was a decent substitute. X23 smiled as she let her long black hair soak, her healing factor already beginning its work. It was for this simple reason that she could never have children, as well as that her reproductive organ had been tampered with in cloning process, and that did make her feel a small pit of emptiness.

The option and chance to have a child that was her own was something she would have appreciated but then again, she doubted that she would have been a suitable mother, given her lack of feeling at times. A mischievous grin found its way to her face, knowing that Todd would make a very good father.

She soaked her hair, caked it with shampoo and then rinsed it slowly, cracking her neck as she did so. Sighing, she then rolled her wrist, elbows and shoulder, cracking them all as she washed the suds from her body. Twisting her back to pop she spine, X23 grumbled about her intense dislike for being stiff.

Stepping out of the shower, she dried herself off and wrapped the towel around her body before leaving the bathroom. As she entered the room with her unnatural silence, X23 smiled softly as she watched Todd stretched and slowly wake up. The clone sat next to him and rubbing his chest gently, the amphibious teenager slowly smiling before gently taking her hand.

"Hmm….that's a nice way to know it wasn't a dream." Todd said softly as he opened his eyes blearily with that goofy grin of his. "Morning, gorgeous. How are you?"

"Considering the setting and the man I woke up next to…." X23 leaned over and kissed Todd gently. "I think it was one of the best evenings and morning I've had in long time."

Todd stroked her arm and gave her a concerned look. "You not…in pain anywhere?" Todd asked softly, X23 kissing his forehead to reassure him.

"There are little guilty pleasures with having a healing factor." She said smugly, giggling as her boyfriend rolled his eyes. "I promise, I'm fine. Would have known Todd Tolansky to be so well equipped or so talented."

Todd's face darkened a jade color and he simply shrugged. "Who would have known the mighty clone to be such a softie or so easily to arouse?" Todd retorted, X23 glaring at him as she blushed.

"I suppose I deserved that one…maybe." She grumbled, relaxing as Todd stroked her hair aside while brushing her face. "You should probably get a shower if you're going to walk me home."

"Walk home? What time is it anyway, yo?" Todd asked, looking around the room for his clock. "Eight thirty…when were you supposed to be back?"

"Around eleven, last night." X23 said offhandedly, Todd's head flopping back.

"Eh, what's another five minutes in bed goanna matter then?" Todd rationalized, grinning mischievously.

X23 rolled her eyes and stood from the bed, lazily get semi dressed when she looked back at her boyfriend watching her. And that bed was really tempting; it really soft sheets and the warmth….not to mention that he was in said bed.

Sighing, X23 pulled her shirt on over her undergarments and slid in the bed with Todd, curling up with him. She then pointed her finger and to add authority, she let a claw slide out beside it.

"We leave at nine thirty by the latest, understand?" She said seriously, groaning when Todd kissed her neck and nodded. "Maybe nine forty five…"

Todd laughed as she retracted her claw and wrapped her arms around him.

* * *

At nine twenty, Todd was walking hand in hand with X23, the scent of the crisp morning air slowly fading but still lingered. People hurried onto their stores, the couple contentedly enjoying their morning stroll to her home and just enjoying the day.

Todd's hair was still wet and pulled back, the mop of hair he had still neat from the moisture in the air. He was finally dressed, a red shirt with random designs and graffiti written all over it and worn through jeans, that had to have seen better days. He had also chucked on a hoodie, the tingle of fall's frost getting to him slightly. X23 had the clothes that she had gotten from Annie and was back in her jeans and her black shirt, her jacket over her shoulder as she walked.

The clone girl, however, felt like she was glowing brighter than the sun and the chill of the morning didn't even touch her. X23 felt like she could have taken on the entire armed forces of SHEILD and then gone on to take over the world, smiling as she leaned closer to Todd. It was amazing her whole life could take months to change and then everything could be seen in retrospect in the process of one night.

There was a lot that they had to work on, she had no delusions about that, but for all their flaws and their problems, X23 had an extremely good feeling about that they would. Her teammates were going to give her a rough time but she really didn't care; she was happy and she was safe.

Not to mention that it was a little hypocritical of her teammates to criticize her relationship when Kitty ran around behind every ones back with Lance. X23 and Todd just appreciated their privacy, not wanting the whole world to know yet that they were dating.

That didn't seem like much to ask.

"So what are you planning to do today?" X23 asked, the green teenager shrugging.

"I dunno, probably goanna get to work on some projects and then do a bit of drawing, yo." Todd said haphazardly. "I may even visit Alexia, since it is Saturday and she has the day off."

"Feeling the need to confess about some sins?" X23 teased him, poking him in the chest.

" 'You only confess to your priest and your lover if you feel something you did was wrong.', that was the instruction I received from Alexia." Todd retorted, X23 broadly smiling at his words and leaning on his arm. "She doesn't mind me doing these things because she believes that we take moments as they come."

X23 had to chuckle at the advice a Catholic nun had given her adopted son, wondering how many rules did it break at once. She really didn't care about religion because it didn't really enter to hear teachings except for infiltration reasons but the commandments and the seven deadly sins were something of constant amusement to her. She idly wondered what sin she hadn't committed at times.

But it was nice that Alexia didn't enforce her religion on Todd and let him take what he wanted from it. It had obviously worked out well for while he didn't go to church or practiced daily worship, he was respectful and virtuous in his own ways.

She then thought of something, giving him a look. "So I take it this wasn't your first time?"

Todd slowly went a darker shade of olive and he dropped her hand, the clone laughing lightly at his embarrassment. He shook his head and turned away from her, taking his hands away from X23. She was too busy enjoying the humor of the situation, covering her mouth as he folded his arms and looked away from her.

Shaking her head, she slid her arms around his closest arm and rested her head on his shoulder. Todd had been smiling the whole time but it had relaxed back to the carefree one he always had one. But now she was curious, giving him a questioning look.

"So, who was she?" The clone asked coyly, Todd stumbling and looking at her.

"Uh, why do you ask, yo?" Todd asked, gulping as he watched her. "You aren't goanna kill her are you?"

X23 blinked at him before erupting in laughter, Todd stopping as the young woman leaned on a tree while holding her stomach. Her green boyfriend gave her an odd look while smiling himself, the clone nearly in tears from laughing.

She couldn't believe him at times, but that had to the funniest time anyone referred to her previous life.

"No….no, darling, I was just curious." X23 told him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Is it so wrong for me to be curious about you?"

Todd shook his head, kissing her lightly. "I gotta check, yo. I don't wanna have pissed you off too much and then have you go and….I dunno, do whatever you did best."

"I won't. Now, come on, spill. Who was it?" She asked, the couple resuming their walk.

Todd sighed, rubbing his head as X23 rested against him, poking him in the side. He swatted at her hand and she raised a brow while giving a half smile. It was a look that served as a playful warning and reinforced questioning, letting him know that he wasn't getting out of this one, no matter how cute he was.

He groaned and hung his head, giving a little glare back at her, which X23 shook off. He then chuckled at her flippantness and shrugged.

"She was a French transfer student, Katherine Dávage. Cute little blonde that could control sound, who was nearly as much of a feisty handful as you." Todd told her, X23 nodding to keep going. "She was here about two years ago, and we hooked up about half way through the year at the massive party at the X-Mansion. We met, we hooked up and then we saw each other now and again before she headed back to Marseilles."

"See, that wasn't so bad." X23 said, still amused before she realized something. "So she was French?"

"Yeah, real nice one though."

"She didn't try to eat you?" X23 asked playfully.

"No, why the hell…" Todd stopped and then gave her a dirty look, pushing her away with a gentle tap on her ass from his foot. "Oh, give me a break, Laura."

"What? She didn't try to sauté your legs in mushrooms and onions?" X23 teased, walking backwards so she could watch him. "Or did she only take a nibble?"

"Or you just jealous she got to taste me first?" Todd retorted, holding his arms out and raising his brows. "Or do you want another taste?"

"Hmm…." X23 playfully pouted and postured herself like she was thinking

"Let me just tear you off a piece while I'm at it!"

Todd's eyes went wide as the large figure dropped down from a tree and the clone watched as her boyfriend was sent flying into a tree, her green eyes lighting up with a fury as she saw her father's sworn enemy walk towards them.

Sabertooth, his long hair like a mane, his yellow teeth that literally oozed with slime, talons that look responsible for his shredded clothes. The man that had hunted and tortured her father for years on end was now attack her and her boyfriend.

X23 ducked under an attack and, popping her claws out in a flurry, stabbed her enemies ribs and arm with blurring strikes before she leapt back. The older man looked at his bleeding arm and then at her, grinning as it healed shut. His head then snapped back as a green glob covered his face, effectively blinding him; Todd then landed a both feet on the larger man's chest and sent him flying back.

"You know, I really don't wanna know why he wants me." Todd said, as he turned to leave while Sabertooth ripped the slime from his face.

"I would rather kill you, you weakling, but Magneto wants you alive." Sabertooth said, crouching down like a hunting tiger with a sadistic grin. "He wants to talk."

X23's foot blades popped out while she activated the emergency signal for the X-Men; everyone had one, just incase something like this happened that a member couldn't handle and needed back up. Sliding into her fighting stance, Todd warily watched Sabertooth and leapt to the side while the older rushed at him.

Todd was terrified at the speed in which the feral mutant was able to redirect himself, using a tree to ricochet away from a set of claws aimed at his neck. Before he could try to tackle the boy again, X23 slide past him and cleaved his stomach open and cut one of his Achilles tendons. Sabertooth fell to the floor, holding himself up and his stomach together while he tried to heal himself.

X23 went to kick her blade in his throat but he grabbed her leg and pulled her ankle, her knee and her hips out of joint with one swift jerk. As she crumpled to the floor, the feral mutant hacked her throat open while standing and turned around to get a foot planted on his face.

Todd's heel slid down and then his elbow smashed into the man's nose, Sabertooth stumbling when the punches actually hurt. But this was Toad, the scrawny weakling that they recruited because he had some skills as a thief; he didn't know how to fight.

Hell, he didn't even know how to punch without breaking his wrists let alone hold his own!

But Sabertooth watched in shock, and a bit of pain, as Todd continued to pound away on his face. The feral mutant took a swipe at the teenager, blinking when the boy seemed to roll under and around his arm with a following spin kick. As the boy stepped back, the older man snarled as he tendon finally finished repairing itself and his stomach healed.

Flexing his arms, he saw that X23's throat was healing with her leg finished popping into pace. Stepping forward, Sabertooth brought his elbow down on Todd's incoming leg and then smashed his shin into X23 face, a shower of blood follow the blow. X23 growled as she held her claws in his leg and kicked out his other leg, landing on his chest to repeatedly stab him.

Grabbing her face, the feral mutant twisted her off with a violent shake before throwing her aside and rolled back onto his feet, roaring when Todd smashed his foot in a powerful front kick. The blow managed to send Sabertooth into a tree, which cracked under the pressure, and the Acolyte just ducked as Todd threw another kick.

The attack actually knocked the sapling over and Sabertooth knew that the two teenagers were more than a match given that he wasn't allowed to kill the boy, so he had to stop this fight now.

Sabertooth's hand swept low and slammed into the boy's standing leg, flipping the boy over onto his back. Before he could continue, X23 leapt at him with a battle fury scream and Sabertooth turned to her to get a set of claw in his neck.

Now, he was getting pissed.

He grabbed her shoulder and after pulling her claws out, booted her into a tree. As she staggered from the blow, the feral mutant rammed his claws into abdominal and as he pulled his hand out, kneed her wound as hard as possible. As she fell over, Sabertooth's roundhouse connected to her skull and her body slammed into the tree.

She grasped for some in a daze and then stopped when Sabertooth kneed her head into the bark behind her head. Satisfied that she was stopped for the moment, the feral mutant turned back to his intended target.

And got a leg plowing into his throat, choking as his windpipe was crushed and then the other leg came up and over. The knee hooked behind his head, the amphibious mutant tossing the larger and older mutant onto the ground. Rolling away and onto his hands, Todd held his handstand briefly before his feet came down on the man's face. Sabertooth's body curled up from the pain and before he could back up, Todd was smashed by a haymaker. He briefly blacked out and when he saw again, there were stars everywhere and his head was ringing. As he stumbled around, Sabertooth stood after his body had finished healing and grabbed the boy by the back of the neck, upper-cutting his into his stomach to get a much deserved scream.

Sabertooth grunted as the boy fell but then watched as the body kept moving, rising up. He wondered, ever so briefly, what would happen in ten years when the boy's powers finalized if they had another fight. The train of thought was stopped when the green teenager actually got onto his legs again and the lager man smashed his knee into the side of his head.  
This time the boy went limp and he remained unconscious. Taking a remote from his pocket and pressing the button, Sabertooth picked the two bodies up and carried them over to a clearing. A metal orb then lowered itself down and he deposited the two inside it before sitting it.

As the orb floated him back to Magneto's base, he could feel the wounds finally healing completely and was again surprised by the amount of damage the two had done to him. He hoped that Magnus let him have another crack at the boy, just the slightest bit unnerved by the fight and the fact it could have gone either way.

* * *

Hmm, interesting. It seems that the judgement of Magneto is about to come around and that Todd is going to be getting the brunt end of this stick. Shesh, I almost feel sorry for my little green character...but I don't. So, be patient and wait. Exam week is rapidly approaching, as well as my journey home from University. So things are going to be very busy and I maybe later than normal with the next update.

So please review and show your support for the story. I really like to hear your opinions on the story and the progress that has happened.

- Lin


	34. The Helpless and The Broken

X23 felt like she had just gone three rounds with the Juggernaut and she had gotten the worst smack down of her life, with a cement truck following behind the behemoth to run her over

Well, well, I seemed to have left the last chapter in a rather precarious position. What with Todd and X23 being captured like that and being taken to Magneto. It just doesn't look good for the two. And that's because it isn't.

I'm goanna say this now, this chapter and the next one are going to up the level of violence and gore (well, gore only in this one) and I know that it isn't for the faint of heart. So if that stuff makes you upset, queasy, disgusted or anything that is unpleasant, please skip reading this chapter. You wont miss much and I really don't want to cause the readers discomfort.

Okay, this chapter is about Magneto getting his revenge on his son. Hmm, that alone should be a bit hint how things are going to go for Todd.

Enjoy everyone!!

* * *

**The Helpless and The Broken**

X23 felt like she had just gone three rounds with the Juggernaut and she had gotten the worst smack down of her life, with a cement truck following behind the behemoth to run her over. She slowly opened her eyes a little and tentatively looked around, her heart sinking a little as she remembered the moments before she was knocked out.

She forced her body up and shook her head, her healing factor having taken care of any injuries and trauma to her body that Sabertooth did. As she took in the surroundings, she could tell this was one of the Acolytes bases but not likely their main one. Steel I beams ran all over the building, supporting the cave and there was large window that was grafted to one of the openings of the entrances. But the cave was divided with large steel doors and this one had the steel bars keeping her in.

Popping her claws, she took a swing at it and her claws bounced off. She glared at the bars and unleashed a flurry of blows against the bars and her suspicions were confirmed. These bars were reinforced with adamantium, the gleaming metal still pristine like her claws.

Pulling them back in she studied the room in front of her and her eyes widened; near her cell and the another one next to her was Todd. His hands were cuffed to the top of a large rectangle and his feet were cuffed to the bottom, the plate firmly rooted in the ground. It also looked like it could be adjusted for a different angle depending on the victim. He was also slowly coming around but she was worried about calling out to him, lest she would bring the Acolytes into the room.

Suddenly a door to the side opened and X23 felt the last bit of hope in die as the X-Men reluctantly walked in. The Acolytes Colossus and Pyro were just leading them in and her teammates were just following, glaring at Magneto as he strode past them with Sabertooth. But why weren't the X-Men doing anything?

Then the reason became clear soon enough. Gambit had Kitty in a tight headlock and had her uniform charged. If they took out Gambit or if Kitty phased she would explode, killing her in the process. But when they were released then they could phase out of this cell with any luck.

The X-Men were herded into X23's cell and when Gambit arrived to the door, he deactivated his charge and shoved the girl into the room. As he locked the door, Mastermind began to activate some controls while Magento entered the room. Slowly, two clamps pressed onto the bars and began to glow a dark purple. She and the other X-Men raised a brow at this and the monkey-looking man grinned wickedly.

"Oh, is this your first time seeing a power dampener." The illusion master said, gesturing to the glowing bars. "This here suppresses mutant powers to a tenth of what they were before. We picked up when we attacked a prison convoy with Gambit on board and they were more that happy to lend it to us."

"Dis is one sweet get up too, mon amies. Anything inside its parrimiter is affect while on the outside…" Gambit smirked as Kitty slammed her hand into the bars and pulled back as her eyes welled up. "…we still have our powers."

X23 however was more focused on other things. Magneto and Todd were staring each down with such intensity that it overwhelmed whatever anyone else said. Magneto peered at the green teenager with such anger that you would have thought that he was in a fight with his old friend Charles Xavier. He was literally looking at Todd like he wanted to tear the boy limb from limb.

She shifted her gaze over to Todd and was surprised to see that he had kept his face neutral. He just stared back at Magneto with every feature clam and controlled, like he was just getting ready to listen to lecture in class. It didn't even seem to phase, but that was where his eyes failed him.

His eyes were alive with anger and fear. He was furious at being captured and held hostage but the fear in his eyes wasn't for himself. X23 couldn't place it, it was something but she couldn't see.

"So, Toad, at what point did you think you could cripple my son without facing any consequences from me?" Magneto asked him in a steely voice, the metal around the room vibrating. "That leg that you attack, his right one, is destroyed. All his ligaments torn and you fractured both bones supporting the knee. He can't walk because of you, you stupid little ingrate."

Todd lowered his eyes and kept his lips shut, keeping his breathing even and calm. X23 could see that Todd wanted to explode, that he wanted to just get a screaming match and then the beating on already but he was doing everything to keep his composure.

And that was actually a good plan. If Todd didn't provoke Magneto anymore and if he just took his lecture, then the torture might not be so-

"….had it coming…" A soft whisper came from Todd's mouth, everyone in the room taking a deep breath.

Oh shit….

"Excuse me?"

Todd lifted his head and leaned his head forward. "I said, that self righteous bastard had it coming when he threatened a child I was in charge of."

The X-Men were shocked and the Acolytes where sweating, everyone nervously watching the metal in the room twist itself drastically. Magneto's hands were tightening and tightening, Jean gasping when she saw a band around Toad's wrist was doing the same but Todd was resisting the pain. She just hoped that the master of magnetism kept his rage focused on Todd.

"If you think that-"

"It's really pathetic, you know, yo? Every time something goes astray, or someone pushes him around, big bad Mags has gotta come and save his son." Todd snapped, his neck muscles tensing even further as he held his head out. "He really has nothing without you backing him up? He's just a bag of hot air."

"My son is a prince compared to you, Toad! He has the world while you have nothing!"

"I would hardly call a man a prince if he threatens an eight year old with a psychotic terrorist!" Todd screamed in Magneto's face, the older man stepping back slightly. "I would gladly be a street thug if that's what a prince does, yo!"

"Like my son would really do something like that." Magneto scoffed, Todd chuckling at the man. "What?"

"You don't get it, yo."

"Don't get what?"

"That you have no idea what kind of person your son really is." Todd said, leaning back and shaking his head. "He's the biggest coward of the Brotherhood."

SMACK

Magneto's fist cracked against Todd's face, the young man's head falling to the side and everyone watched as Todd looked back at him. He then gave a shrug and grinned cheekily.

"I've been abused all my life, yo. That little sissy punch is nothing." Todd said, shaking his head. "Like father, like son. When you can't get something to go the way you want it to, you start threatening and hitting people."

"At least I still have my family, unlike you."

"I have a family and unlike yours, mine still loves one another without brainwashing. I'm sure that's a great bed time story for Wanda, yo, if you ever have the gall to tell her." Todd snapped back.

Magneto glanced at Sabertooth and nodded, turning and leaving with a flutter of his cloak. As he passed the cage with the other X-Men in it, he leveled a heavy glare at X23. She returned it completely, knowing her berserker was showing through her eyes since she could feel a pinching in her pupils and the sharpening in her vision. The master of magnetism paused and they shared the glare for a few seconds more.

"Getting someone else to do your work, yo? Your really are Pietro's father." Todd said softly, his final jab earning a glare from Magneto.

With a scoff, Magneto left the room with the other Acolytes and X23 slammed her fist against the bars.

"Hmm, now that we have some privacy…." Sabertooth's fist collided with Todd's side, a scream erupting from the amphibious mutant's mouth before an elbow smashed the side of his head.

He let the boy catch his breath and took the time to study his new toy, X23 glaring at the bestial man. Tapping a pair of claws together, he pressed a long talon against Todd's side before dragging it along his side. X23 had to grab the bars to steady herself as her boyfriend growled and trashed as a bloody line appeared along his waist. The strap that held his chest down was getting a serious work out but X23 knew that if Sabertooth himself had tested the equipment, it could hold Todd.

Grabbing his collar, the bestial man tore the red shirt from the boy and studied his body in something that looked like some sick, twisted amusement. X23's knuckles were white from holding onto to the metal poles so tightly as Sabertooth grinned wickedly as examined some of the scars on Todd's chest. The X-Men that were still watching tried to hide their fear and their disgust, Rogue nearly in tears as she saw some of the wounds on his body.

"Ma gawd, what could have done that ta him?" The Sothern Gothic belle asked as she covered her mouth.  
"Mothers, fathers, orphans, Sisters….anyone who came into contact him before the Brotherhood." X23's softly spoken words immediately caught her attention, Rogue intently looking at him. "That's what shaped him, all that abuse."

"Why didn't anyone help him?"

"Because they saw a freak instead of crying boy and figured that it was alright for him to be tortured."

Their attention jumped back to the matter at hand, as Sabertooth punched the teenager in the ribs and his savage grin widened at he listened to the scream and snaps. His other hand swept around, like it was in an orbit around Todd's body, and collided brutally with his side.

Sabertooth stepped back as he cracked his knuckled, grabbing a file to lightly sharpen one of his index claws.

"Ya know, punk, I gotta give you credit. You're a tough little loser, taking those shots and still being able hold the bulk of your body upright. It's impressive." He said idly, grazing the edge of the file over a scar. Todd squirmed and the man stopped, brushing his claw gently. "And those scars look like they must have hurt a lot, possibly even bringing you pretty close to death."

Todd glared at him until a claws was raised in his face, tightening up his cheeks and lips. The feral man grinned and threw his arm down, a long shine following his claw as it caught the skin near his collarbone. Todd screamed as the claws raked down, X23 cover her ears as she looked away, tears streaming down her face. His voice was filled with pain and agony, growling as the clone heard him thrash.

Looking back, her heart fell. The first scar Todd ever got, the cut down the center of his chest, the one that showed the hatred his parents had for him. That scar was open again, weeping blood that trickled and dripped to the floor. Todd's head fell forward, his long spikes falling over as he heaved his breaths in and out. X23's teeth tightly pinched her lip as she saw his wide eyes weep slightly and saw him shaking.

Suddenly, Sabertooth grabbed the boy's jaw and lifted his head up, sneering as his hand squeezed the boy's windpipe off. But Todd just looked at him defiantly, spitting what little slime he hand left in his body into Sabertooth's face. The feral man snarled, his hand tightening until his claws were making his neck bleed; ripping his clawed hand away, Todd's agonizing followed a slashed to abdominal.

"Hmm, well I think I got a fun hobby to do with you, slime boy." Sabertooth snarled, clicking his claws together. "Let's just see how much those wounds really did hurt."

"NOOO!!" X23 screamed as Sabertooth sadistically grinned while stabbing her boyfriend precisely were seven scars were on his chest.

Todd's eyes and mouth were stretched wide open and his scream was ringing, his muscles surging as he fought to free himself with even more vigorous efforts. Tendons rose in his neck, his torn abs tightened, his biceps swelled and the blood and tears rolled down his body. Sabertooth laughed loud enough to match Todd's screams, his fist smashing down on the boy's face.

X23's legs had given out from underneath her body, her knuckles bright white as she shook the bars. Her head bowed and her chest curling into herself, she couldn't stop her body from crying and shaking. Never had seeing a torture hurt her like this and she had never had any training to deal with this. It was like she was going through the adamantium bonding process again, something that had given her a feeling she never wanted again.

Expect right now that feeling was being recreated by Sabertooth and what he was doing to Todd. She loathed this feeling because she had spent most of the time in HYDRA feeling like this. But this time she really was because there wasn't a thing she could do to help Todd and Sabertooth was playing off of what she showed via her emotions.

X23 was helpless.

Kitty had no idea what to say to X23, her mouth hanging open and her eyes leaking tears as she watched Toad continually get torn open. The clone was normally one of the strongest mutant that she had ever seen and she had never cracked during anything that had happened at the mansion. Hell, she could sit through all of the Saw movies without flinching.

So, to see her curled up on the floor of a cell and letting everything out of her, it was moment where the young girl couldn't do anything. Nothing she would say would make X23 feel any better and it would probably only make things worse if she even attempted to. Kitty's head snapped up as she heard Sabertooth spinning Toad around and she was horrified to see the scars covering his back, lashes and stab wounds cover him like brail in a blind man's book.

She then squeezed her eyes shut as Sabertooth began cutting each one open, the snarls, screams, the laughter and the tears all too much for her to bare. She turned away and covered her ears and begged for it all to stop.

Kurt saw Toad as an enemy, his rival. They were both highly acrobatic and flexible, and they both were physically mutated. He had wondered why X23 had said that he and Todd were similar for many days after she told him that, but now he could see why. He had been hunted as a young boy when he first appeared as mutated as he was, nearly lynched if it wasn't for his first teleportation and his parent's shelter.

But Toad didn't have that. He only had his brazen and unbreakable attitude, no one to really rely on until the Brotherhood. Even then, they really didn't help him much in his predicament and often used him as a scapegoat. Toad really was a lot like Kurt, more than he ever wanted to admit.

But it was something he could now see.

X23 was breathing heavily as everything slowly quieted down, the sound of blood running and dripping a sickening constant. She listened as Sabertooth walked over to her cell and paused by it to say something, before leaving.

"See, I knew you and you're dad aren't as strong as you thought." He snarled with delight and left, X23's eyes flaring a furious orange before she looked up at Todd.

And she then wished she hadn't. His green skin, his beautiful green body was coated in red and black blood, his chest barely rising and falling. His face was bruised and swollen, a thin cut over his left eye covering the entire left side of his head in a thin sheen of blood. The scars that were reopened showed flesh and muscles as his wound twitched lightly, spasms from the shock his body was undergoing.

As he hung there, the frame swayed slightly and X23 gasped when she saw all the cuts along his back, his back resembling what a shredder could do to bare skin. Like a rabid tiger went at his back, slices were ripped from his shoulder down to his hips. And at the top of his neck was the worst scar she knew he had. The cross that had been burnt into his flesh, even that had been reopened.

Sabertooth had gone reopened every single scar on his body. All fifty three scars were now fresh and present, all the trauma of each scar flashing through his mind.

"Todd…." It was all she was able to say as her head dropped down again.

"Heh…."

X23's head snapped up, several of the X-Men wheeling around to stare at the green teenager who seemed to have made a sound. Slowly he lifted his head, his eyes cracking open and he gave X23 a weak smile.

"….I think I….may need a….Band-Aid…" Todd managed to whisper out, X23 pressing her body close against the bars.

"Todd, sweetie, you're going to need more than that." X23 said, whipping tears from her face.

"He…broke some…ribs, I think……Nothing too….major." Todd said, trying to keep his girlfriend from worrying but it was useless. "I feel….a little woozy…"

"Blood loss….or a concussion." Jean suggested, X23 swatting her.

"You just need to take it easy, Todd. Hold on, Xavier will come and help us." X23 tried to reassure him and bit her lip as he nodded. "Just hang in there."

"Promise, yo…"

* * *

The day wore on, Todd just hanging there as the sun slowly crossed the sky and began to sink. The afternoon sun was something that could have sped up and then everyone would have been happy. Todd's wounds remained open and untreated but he stopped bleed except for the cut around his stomach. He now looked worse that ever as the swelling from the blows began to inflate and discolor. No one touched if they came through and most acted as if he wasn't even there.

But he was there, baring a great deal of pain.

The X-Men, locked away under the power dampener, had been attempting to escape but with little success. True to Gambits word, their powers were useless against the bars while that device was activated. Cyclops's lasers fizzled when tried to shoot them, Kitty bruised several parts of her bodies and Kurt could barely teleport half an inch, if any distance at all.

X23 had spent her time carefully watching Todd, making sure that he didn't worsen or pass out from the pain. Because if he were to close his eyes or even get sleepy, he would start to spiral down and then they would never get him back from that. So she tried desperately to keep awake and for the most part he was responsive. Just some of his words slurred and got caught in his throat.

Suddenly Magnet and Mastermind swept into the room, the two stopping before Todd. Magneto suddenly waved his hand and Todd was rolled over, lover his arm and neck down to Mastermind.

"Inject him." The Acolyte leader ordered briskly, the other quickly to obey and brandished two syringes of green and yellow serum.

The illusionist then pressed the first needle into one of Todd's veins in his neck, causing the teen to yelp with the initial sting and then gasp as the content were emptied into his body. Even when the needle was removed, Todd continued to squirm from whatever had been injected into his system.

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing to him?!" X23 barked, not able to see that Jean was narrowing her eyes at what was happening.

"These are mutagenic accelerants and we've needed a test subject for some time. With the boy the way that he is, it was an opportunity that we really couldn't pass up." Mastermind said sickly, shrugging. "It can't be any worse than if we were to fill his veins with low level acid. It's all in the name of science after all."

"Motherfuckers!!"

"Magneto! You know that those serums were still in the testing process and that out of twelve subjects, only three managed to show a change in power, let alone survive the chemicals!" Jean yelled, X23's eyes widening.

"I know." His response was cold, just like the metal in the room. "Why do you think we chose to test it one him?"

"….cause you're an asshole?..." Todd wheezed out, the two Acolytes scoffing as they left.

As night fell, all that could be done was to watch as Todd writher and thrashed from pain and hear his whimpers as the chemicals played with his body's system. Some of the X-Men couldn't sleep with him like that, while others managed to force themselves to sleep. Only one refused to sleep because she refused to take her eyes from her tortured boyfriend and in the dead of night when no one was listening, she let herself cry again and whisper to him.

"Please…don't give up…"

* * *

And this is where I shall leave it for now. I'm able to get back into my normal updating plan, where I update once a month and I feel that this would be best so that people get a chance to read the chapters fully without having to rush. Also, this is mainly due to the fact that I'm back home and working for my dad in the concert techie business, so time for writing is little for me.

So please bear with me and review. I can never say review enough because there are so many people out there and a decent amount of people read this story, but I never get to hear what they think. So please send all thoughts and comments on the story, as they really are a treat to hear.

See ya'll later! Hope everyone is enjoying their summer!!

– Lin


	35. The Next Stage

Well, I'm surprised to be doing such an early update but I had this chapter done unexpectedly early and since people haven't reviewed much, I figured I could put another chapter up. Yes, the last chapter was a violent and slightly gruesome piece of fiction from me, but lets face it, I did rate this fic at T for a good reason. because it gets violent, there's vulgarity and yes, that's life. So I have the next chapter and hopefully it will pick up nicely from the previous one.

Well, last time we had it it appeared that Todd had recieved an injection of some form and we don't know what it has done to him yet. In this chapter, the jack is out of the box and the party is about to start. I think the overall chapter is at a decent level and I feel that it will do well. Just keep in mind everyone, the end is coming and I'm plotting a sequeal and a possible spinoff but more on that later.

For now, just read and enjoy the chapter!

**The Next Stage**

It hurt to breathe….it hurt to move….

As morning came, he was barely conscious but he had been unable to black because of the small tremors of pain. They were just in the right order that kept him semi-conscious for most of the night. He barely felt anything when Magneto released him from his bounds, collapsing on the floor, and Gambit and Colossus helped him stand before they helped carry him from the room.

Todd could hear the rasps as he tried to breathe, wondering it his lungs were bruised or just collapsed, or even if he was just too damn sore everywhere to know what was wrong. He could walk but just barely, his legs shaking whenever he put weight on them and he would have fallen over if Remy and Piotr hadn't been carrying him. The cuts on his chest, scars that had been reopened by the brute Sabertooth, had stopped bleeding but still gaped open.

But still, his jeans and his tattered shirt were covered in dried blood, his face caked in it down one side.

His gums were ripped and his left eye was swollen a bit, but his ears were perfectly fine. He may have had a hard time speaking or been visually impaired a bit, but his hearing was razor sharp. Hence why the next command he heard made his body stop shaking, his vision sharpen and stop the two pulling him along.

"Bring me the clone, Sabertooth." Magneto's voice echoed into the room, the bestial man snarling in acknowledgement.

His body was destroyed, but he held his two captors still with ease. He was exhausted from his torture session, but his mind was suddenly alive in a fury. Remy tugged on his arm lightly and as he peered at the amphibious mutant, he saw the amber eyes dark to a rich gold color with red specks.

Jean watched the teenager's body shake as Piotr managed to drag him a few feet, Toad glancing over his shoulder. He watched as a bond and thrashing X23, dried blood over her already healed wounds, was carried into the room and roughly tossed on a table. And then Magneto's back blocked his view.

The red haired psychic's powers were dimmed and block by the barriers she was behind, but it didn't take a telepath to know what Todd was thinking. Piotr, fed up with Todd being difficult, lifted him up and tossed him roughly on his shoulder.

"Hey, mon ami, be careful. The boss told us to just-" A blood curdling scream interrupted Remy as Todd rammed his knee to the unprotected face of Piotr.

The large man stumbled back and gripping the back of the massive man's shirt, Todd swung his legs around the Acolyte's neck. Squeezing his thighs together and falling back, Todd bucked his entire body to throw Colossus off his feet and spin with his flip. The large man fell on his back and Todd jumped up as he swung his hands around, the shackles swinging under his feet. As he dropped down, he brought his fists and chains down on the prone form of Colossus, his body going limp as he fell unconscious.

Todd leapt back and his hands touched the ground before he rolled down to his feet, jumping to the side as Gambit threw an explosive card at his body. Remy was taken back by the appearance of the teenager, his torn body rippling with strength as his body swept back and forth before shooting forward. The Cajun rolled out of the way and those present were shocked when Todd's leg ripped through a wall, the rubble falling from his legs as his limb tore through.

Gambit back up as the boy pressed his attack and pulled his staff out, trying to block the kicks that the boy kept throwing at him. But the thing was no matter how much he blocked the kicks, he was still being shoved around like a rag doll and with each kick the attack got stronger. Todd's body dropped low and his leg unexpectedly clipped Gambit's heels, tossing him up in the air and then to the floor. As he landed, the Cajun watched as Todd's leg kept spinning around and he fluidly tossed himself in a cartwheel, his knee flying down at the man's chest. Rolling to the side, Gambit was startled to watch as Todd's knee shattered the cement under it and his shock got him a kick to the chest as Todd flipped onto his feet.

The green mutant's torso suddenly dropped down and his leg came around with so much speed that it pretty much cut the pipe, the heel continuing on until it connected with Gambit's ribcage. The Cajun mutant was sent rolling on the floor and into a set of table legs, his entire chest on fire. As he shakily got up, his leg like jelly after that strike, Gambit looked up in time to see the green tongue whip him along side his head, dropping him as it connected to his temple.

Todd's head snapped to the room were X23 was being held and began to make his way over when a serpent of flame raced at him. The amphibious mutant leaped backwards, sliding back on his toes and palms as Pyro came around, cackling madly.

"Ho, ho, seems a toad what to get barbequed!" He screamed as his flamethrowers sprayed streams of fire out. "Ya really wanna fight me, boyo?"

"Fight you?" Todd spat, his voice almost unrecognizable as he pulled the remnants of his shirt from his pants and threw them aside. "I'll beat the living shit out of you!"

Pyro hadn't expected that answer and was even more when Toad leaped backward, squatting on the wall. He then rocketed off the wall and shot across the room like a hyper bouncy ball, bouncing off another. The pyromaniac Aussie tried to follow the green teenager but the dark setting of the room made him blend in like a shadow, sending fire balls after Todd just after he moved. Todd then shot off another wall and made a beeline for Pyro, the Aussie leaping to the side.

The green mutant landed on his hands and flipped backwards, dodging a length of flame. Todd continued to dodge and bounce around the fire controller, blood splattering all over the lair as he moved and continually pissed off the redhead. Pyro extended his hands and Todd paused as he saw the room was suddenly covered with small points of fire, the room now cast in a ethereal glow.

But before Pyro could send all the fire at Todd at once and cook his green ass, a large hand cracked him behind the head. He crumpled down like a sad sack of potatoes, all the points of fire latched on the nearest burnable source of energy. Todd stared at his enemy's prone figure and then lifted his new, dark eyes to a pair of equally dark eyes.

"We will finish what we started, boy." Sabertooth snarled, tearing his shirt off and flexing all his muscles. "That way there will be no question-"

Sabertooth gagged as his stomach was impacted, the blow strong enough that his organs rattled. Todd's knee was imbedded an inch and half through his abs and when the limb was ripped out, the amphibious mutant leapt to the side while clocking him across the face with his shin.

"You talk too much, kitty-cat."

The feral mutant staggered from the blow and glared at the teenager, who glared back from him odd looking stance. Sabertooth lunged at the boy who leapt to the side used his tongue to wrap around his neck and throw him against the wall. The impact was nothing but the fact that Todd punched him instead of kicking him and that it nearly hurt as much made Sabertooth unprepared for the roadhouse kick that followed the punch.

Sabertooth's large arm stopped the kick, even if the force of the impact rippled through his muscles, and he booted the boy with the heel of his foot. Todd fell back, panting as his chest stung from the wounds, and propped himself up as he stood up. Sabertooth hacked and slashed at the green teenager, the tips of his claws catching the left side of his face. Todd spun with the blow and dropped down to slam his knee into the side of Sabertooth's knee, popping the joint out.

Sabertooth buckled and fell but grabbed the teenager by the ankle, smashing him against the wall and then slamming him on the ground. Todd spat out a mixture of slime and blood, clenching his teeth as the larger man lifted him again. Opening his mouth almost to the point he unhinged it, the amphibious mutant lashed his tongue around the other man's neck and squeezed.

Sabertooth felt his breathing stop and his arm shudder before falling on his side. He pulled at the thing around his neck and felt his head getting heavy from the lack of oxygen, growling when Toad dislocated his arm. Letting the boy go, he stabbed the thing and suddenly it unraveled and the green teenager was cradling his mouth while blood pooled out of it.

The feral mutant hacked and wheezed his breaths as he stood and towered over the prone boy, his arm popping back into place. "Still a weak, spin-"

Again he was silenced, but this time Todd had slammed both feet up and in-between the man's legs. Throwing him a good foot and a half in the air, Todd watched as the man skidded across the floor before standing up. He may have been suffering from blood loss and his muscles may have been at half of their normal strength, but that was still a great deal stronger than any average man. Staggering over, he jogged the last four steps so he could kick the feral mutant's head like a football.

Sabertooth staggered about, the blow even more crippling as having his lungs impaled and a broken arm. But Todd knew this enemy too well; as he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, Todd kicked him again in the side and lifted him onto his feet with enough force to shatter those ribs. Jumping and twisting his hips at the same time, both shins bashed into Magneto's right hand man and sent him out a window, out into the pouring rain.

Todd didn't care to look were he fell because for one, he didn't care that much, and two, a metal table slammed into him and sent him roll across a room. Rolling onto his chest, his arms shook as he pushed up and then his head jerked up as a chain wrapped tightly around his throat, pulling him to his feet.

"You know, Toad, off all the subordinates that I've had, you were the last one I thought that would turn on us." Magneto said snidely, Todd growling as he tried to breathe. "Who would have guessed you could have grown a back bone."  
"….lucky….me…" Todd choked out, feeling spitting blood as he did so.

"Disgusting worm….how you beat my son, remains a miracle." Magneto said, glaring while Todd actually attempted to laugh. "What is so amusing, boy?"

Todd choked out the answer, still inaudible to the magnetic master and the other people in the room. So Magneto let the chain loosen until he could breathe a little better. Todd gasped in a strained breath of air, coughing before glaring at Magneto. He then smiled and grinned.

"I said….its because….your son….is…an incompetent….spineless…cock sucking fairy…hurk!" Todd choked as the chin tightened and jerked him off the floor, his back and neck striking the rafter above before falling again.

Other chains suddenly lashed out, wrapping around his wrists and ankles and then, rather forcibly, snapped out so his entire body was spread with his neck being pulled back like he was wearing a dog's leash. Todd's muscles swelled at he pulled against the force of the chains, the sadistic torture making each of the X-Men flinch and shake.

Clenching his teeth, Todd actually managed to bring his head up, much to the surprise of Magneto, and the magnetism master floated up to him. The look he gave Todd was one of superiority and disgust.

"If only you had been worth something, maybe the serum would have increased your powers. But now I see you are what you'll always be." Magneto said, scoffing as he turned his back. "A weak reject of a mighty gene pool."

The chains then began to pull even more and Todd felt every joint pulling to the breaking point, his muscles ready to tear at any given moment. He could feel his throat burning as phlegm came up and he coughed it out, his arms shaking as he tried to pull against the force. He knew that this could be the end but he refused to stop fighting now, now after all that he had done.

But even as he fought he could see Lady Death approach with her scythe, shaking his head to free the vision from his eyes.

A soft sizzling sound came to his ear and suddenly the chain holding his neck snapped off, air rushing down his throat like the breath of life. Death smiled at him and disappeared with a wave, Todd gasping as he looked at the falling chains. Some substance with a sick color blend between yellow and purple chewed away at the metal.

Coughing again and spitting the phlegm on his shirt, blinking when the same colored gunk fell on his shirt and began to dissolve the fabric. Twisting his head up, Todd forced his self to gag and drag up that foul substance from within him. Magneto turned just as he spat it at his left and then right wrist, before aiming at his legs.

"You're persistence is annoying!" Magneto spat, reaching out and clenching his fists.

Under the pressure and the effects of the new acidic slime, the chains exploded when Magneto pulled again and Todd dropped to the floor. His legs gave out and he fell onto his hands, which he managed to use to support his body, and twisted his head around to see a table flying at him. Rolling back onto his shoulder with shriek of pain, he swung his legs over so his toes touched the ground and the table missed him by inches.

He then pushed himself up into a handstand as an I-beam fell on the other side of him, rolling off to the side in a cartwheel and then began running while favoring his right leg. Magneto's irritation was apparent in his face and he jerked his hand up, a door swing out and into Todd's side. He stumbled and fell over a table, the table falling on its side saved him from the cabinet that fell after him.

Todd yelled as he raised his legs and the cabinet wobbled above him before falling over. Now he was rightly confused, looking over to see if Jean had helped him but she was just as equally confused. The green teenager stood up painfully and rolled his neck, the pops like bubble wrap. He then took a deep breath and expelled it quickly, the shreds on the floor sliding away from his breath but he didn't notice this.

Jean did, however. As did Magneto.

"So that's your next stage? Acidic spit and an increased lung capacity?" Magneto sneered, raining his hands. "Truly a waste…"

Todd suddenly leapt back and shot off the wall, the wall cracking and dented from the pressure of his legs. He then rocket forward and just as Magneto sent a table at him, the amphibious mutant twisted his body. He landed on the floor before shooting off again, nearly flying into the other room where X23 was.

The girl look worried and horrified at the same time, not even flinching when Todd broke her restraints with three kicks and she then sliced her legs free. She jumped off the table that Todd had been strapped down to and pulled him away from flying chains.

"You okay, Todd?" She asked as she readied herself.

"Like a million bucks, yo." Todd wheezed, spitting blood form his mouth before whispering to her. "Get the X-Men out….we're goanna need them."

"And him?!" X23 yelled as they jumped different ways as the table fly at them.

"Why would you worry about him, yo? He can't even catch me." Todd said, Magneto and the X-Men's jaws dropping as he smiled broadly. "Some superior mutant….can't even kill a frog."

That was the last straw; Magnus tore the support beams out of the walls and twisted them into various shapes. Todd sighed and readied himself, his right leg's bleeding slowly stopping at last. As the first two approached, Todd new that he might be suffering from blood loss but he could take the time to stop as he pulled the acidic substance up from his throat.

X23 was counting on a distraction.

Throwing his body between the two pieces of metal with a twist, he then spat a mouthful of acid at Magneto and then spun to block another piece of metal. Magneto jerked out of the way but some small spittle landed on his chest armor and his helmet, slowly eating away at the metal. Jumping and springing off the next piece that came at him, he used his tongue to pull himself to the roof and carefully hide in a shadow.

Magneto shook his head, trying to wipe the acid off his body and then tossed the chest plate off. Todd then carefully and silently moved in the shadows, trying to arrange a good ambush strike when he watched the magnetic master turn and locked his sights on Laura. Todd then jumped, twisting and flipping in the air as piece of metal came after him.

Magneto turned and started when Todd laded with a thud in front of him, stumbling when Todd punched him. Granted it was nothing like what an uninjured fighter could have down but it still rattled him, his mental grip on the metal objects slipping. Todd went to kick him but a piece of chain shot up and blocked the attack.

Blindsiding him, Magneto pinned him against a wall with the metal and then slapped another piece over his mouth. He then looked back at the clone and saw she had gotten some the bars hacked off, closing off the bulkhead doors that separated their room. It would take the clone a few minutes to get out, even with her claws and the other helping her, and that was all Magneto needed.

"Well, Toad, you surprised me, I'll say that." The older man said, removing his helmet and stared at the boy who was glaring pure hate back at him. "But I'm afraid your all out of tricks and friends. I'll make it painless as possible."

Holding his hand out to the side, a large piece of reinforcing metal twisted into what looked like a large screw. Todd shook and fought, even head-butting the metal mouth restraint with some success. Magneto did admire his determination but his mind was made up and waved the metal at him.

The large body of metal flew forward and before it reach a foot to Todd, a large red bolt of energy flew out of nowhere. It smashed into the twisted metal and slammed it into the wall beside Todd. Magneto spun around and had to fly up and back as long red claw slashed at him, the black demonic body with red markings and red streaks holding a claw up to his face while beckoning.

"He's still got one friend left, asshole." Caleb Ira growled, cutting the metal objects that came at him with his large forearm blades.

The former HYDRA agent hacked and slashed as he approached Todd, cutting him free before turned back to Magneto. Todd fell into a low crouch, breathing heavily as he stared at he older man.

"H…..how'd you….get here, Wrath?" Todd asked, only remembering the man's codename. "Better yet….why, yo?"

"Xavier gave me a call and asked if I could provide some assistance in helping you guys escape." Caleb explained, kicking a piece of metal back so hard that it was cut in half. "I'll explain when we get out of here, but let me give you a fucking hand first, Toad."

Todd nodded and leapt off the floor, Caleb running underneath him while throwing superheated bolts of energy. Magneto was able to block several of the bolts but missed when Todd leapt off Caleb's shoulder and Todd's foot smashed into his chest. Thankfully he was weakened because the blow didn't kill him, only winding him and break a rib or two.

Both landed with thuds, Caleb pulling Todd up while Magneto used his powers to levitate himself. Suddenly the bulk head doors were blast open and there was X23 with Cyclops, Jean, Rouge, Nightcrawler, Iceman and Shadowcat. Todd and Caleb both took up their fighting stances and then tensed even more when Magneto levitated his Acolytes, edging them out of the room.

"It seems you luck has paid off, Toad." Magneto said before leaving, the two fighters racing after him as he rounded a cornered.

Suddenly Sabertooth stepped out of no where and backhanded Caleb to the point that he was embedded in the rock wall. Spinning around, he blocked Todd's kick and then slammed his claws in Todd's chest. The world stopped, Creed's sick and twisted smile as Todd looked at him in mild shock, claws that were buried up to half his hand. Todd suddenly coughed and spat blood, Sabertooth jerking his hand out as residue acid landed on his forearm.

The feral mutant may have continued if Caleb didn't send a small blast of energy from his hand to Sabertooth's face and a telekinetic shove sent him sliding down the hall. Todd rested almost airily on his knees, the sounds of Laura's screams in his ears before she filled his vision.

But he couldn't make out what she was saying, the world going warm and fuzzy as he slipped from consciousness into unconsciousness as his body finally decided to fall. His world was fading with one thing penetrating his thoughts.

"Please, Todd, don't die!"

* * *

Dun-dun-DUNNN. Oh dear, I seem to have weaved an extremely tangled web and now have events in a rather….dramatic conclusion….

Ah, but fret not. You all still have another four, maybe five chapters to go before the end has finally clouded the horizons and the story is left completed on your bookshelves. I have reintroduced an OC that many of you should know if you have been following the story so far and I will explain for his return in the next chapter as well something else that I have been plotting and preparing. Insert dramatic laugh.

As for the fate of Toad? Well, some things are cast in stone and other can be washed away with the tides of time, leaving their faded scratches until they are permanently faded. I will leave my cryptic messages and cliffhanging results until the next chapter.

Until then please review and send any ideas or thoughts, whether they are positive or negative, I wish to hear them. They are very interesting and quiet amusing as well, some even making ideas for other stories that I may write.

- Lin


	36. Withering While I Wait

Wow, the last three chapters were pretty intense, huh? I'm glad to say that we're tuning everything back down a notch and now we going back to personality and emotional results of everything that has happened. It's kind of retrospective to take the story from an immensely violent and dark situation and then put into a contemplative and observant perspective that puts us at a different vantage point. Kind of like watching a moment happen and then watching the webs of reactions that start to randomly effect people all over the place.

But that's getting a little two deep for my tastes and I wanna get on with this story. This is like what I said above, its going to be a reaction chapter and an insight to other characters that we haven't touched on in the story.

So, enjoy the fireworks!

* * *

**Withering While I Wait**

X23 really disliked medical rooms, especially when they reminded her labs that she had been born tested in. She had slowly come around that they weren't too bad and even enjoyed spending time with Hank at times when things were tough. She even remembered the first few times that she had come here and actually enjoyed staying in the med room with Hank.

But right now her loathing of med room and labs were returning full force, as she watched her boyfriend lay on his back, unconscious, and covered from head to waist in bandages with tubes helping him breathe.

Her green eyes were nearly lifeless as she stared at him, his chest rising and falling slowly while her hand held his tightly. Her long black hair was tightly pulled back, in a formal ponytail and she was dressed in black pants with a black t-shirt and her jacket. Her boot covered feet were firmly planted on the ground and she wore his necklace of St. Alice.

In fact, many people had commented that she looked like that when she first came to the mansion; cold, lifeless and isolated.

She raised her head as Hank walked in, a ghost of a smile dancing over her face before she went back to looking at Todd's face and he dragged a chair next to her. He eased himself down into the chair, X23 shutting her eyes as she took several deep breaths.

"He's the same as he was yesterday…just lying there, asleep but he wont wake up…" X23 said softly, Hank reaching up and holding her hand and Todd's.

"He's a fighter, my dear. He'll make it, but his body and his mind have to recover from the large amount of shock and trauma that he's been through." Hank explained. "It's like he is in a coma but he isn't."

X23 nodded and sighed as she rubbed her forehead. "I take it that the Professor and Scott want to speak with me? A mission debrief or something?"

"Yes, and the small issue of a Caleb Ira, a former HYDRA agent, who came to you rescue, as well as other issues." Hank said sympathetically.

Nodding again, she stood and walked around the table, her eyes studying him for another moment. Smiling slightly, the clone leaned down and kissed her beloved's brow before leaving the room. Her stride was steady and purposeful, tapping her foot as she rode the elevator to the first floor.

Everyone who saw her as she walked to Xavier's couldn't help but stare at her, some moving out of her way. She didn't care, she really didn't give a damn anymore about their input on her relationship with Todd. X23 was already close enough to attacking the nearest person with lethal force, that the slightest snide comment could possibly send her over the edge.

Pausing outside the study, X23 took a long breath and slowly opened the door. As she walked in, she noted Xavier sat behind his desk, Scott stood off to the side and, to her surprise, Logan was sitting in front of the desk. Walking in front of the desk and declining her head as a sign of respect, she sat across from Logan at the gesture of Xavier.

"Laura, I know things have been difficult for you; given the recent situations, I think anyone would understand." Xavier said, X23 dropping her gaze slightly. "But this talk has to happen and it should be sooner rather than later. Is that alright?"

X23 just solemnly nodded her head, Xavier leaning back slightly while Scott shifted his weight from foot to foot, conflicted about something. But she wasn't watching them, her other senses tell her what they were doing.

No, she was watching Logan.

Her father was slouched back and had his leg propped up on the other knee while he had his cocked to one side. He looked perfectly relaxed and calm, but X23 knew better; she knew that in the time it would take Scott to take his glasses off, Logan would have killed everyone. No, Logan was masking himself, almost perfectly from her.

And that made her nervous, edgy but above all, annoyed.

"Where were you coming from when Creed attacked you?" Xavier asked politely.

"I was walking back from Todd's apartment." X23 responded unemotionally and blankly, Xavier and Logan nearly flinching at how much of her personality she had lost in last forty eight hours.

"What were you doing with Toad that earlier in the morning?" Scott asked, Logan looking up at him. "I thought you came back after we lost you the night before."

"No, Scott, I didn't. I stayed out, on a school night, and went to dance club to enjoy time with _Todd_." X23's voice dropped about forty degrees, the ruby visor leader gulping as she looked at him with nearly lifeless eyes. "And since you asked, because its social unacceptable for my boyfriend and me to actually have a peacefully night out, we-"

"Laura." Logan's voice stopped her, a heated sigh coming from her as she turned back to him.

His brown eyes met her green ones, a question in her father's face answered in her eyes as they continued to stare at each other. Xavier took a moment to send out relaxing thoughts and to remind everyone that they were indeed friends. Laura leaned back and crossed her legs, watching Logan carefully, who hadn't moved an inch.

They were just testing each other.

Xavier sighed and closed his eyes, taking a moment to collect himself and then start again. He knew that everyone had been testing her patience and that she rightly worried but she was being a little extreme. Even if he knew he and Logan would do the exact same in her position.

"I gathered from the others that Todd was given a serum prior to his torture. Did this do anything direly negative to him?" Xavier asked carefully, but from her reaction, it wasn't carefully enough.

Her face lowered, her hands tightened, her pupil contracted, her shoulder muscles rose and there was a series of metallic clicks. While she didn't show anything on her face, the tear that squeaked out was a clear enough indication.

Scott was beginning to suspect that he had been wrong about Todd for a while but with the information he had, what else could he think? Todd had always been an enemy and had a criminal record longer than his academic records. The facts just weren't in his favor.

But he had seen what the ex-Brotherhood member had done, he knew that he wasn't going to change but that he was good in his own right.

"That serum, that….shit that he stuffed in Todd…." X23 said softly, her voice broken; she stopped, and after taking a breath and lifting herself up, continued. "He was screaming throughout the night, the poison in his veins making him continually thrash."

"Did it have any repercussions, like Magnus had intended?" X23 nodded at his question and wiped her face briskly.

"It put his mutation a step up, allowing Todd's powers to evolve again. He's got another kind of spit, one that's very acidic, and the strength of his lungs has increased too, his body able to breathe gusts of wind." X23 reported, recalling everything she saw and then frowned. "It may have even heightened his senses and his strength again, but I maybe wrong."

"I see….that may be factor into the time it takes for him to heal." Xavier said in an attempt to give her hope. "I guess we just need to wait and see. Now, there is the matter of Caleb Ira."

"Yeah, he said that you sent him." X23 said, turning to the door before it opened.

Speaking of devilish men, the former HYDRA operative walked in and stood before Xavier's desk and between the two Weapon X mutants. His red hair was a little straighter, his over abundance of piercing still there. Caleb was a little more casually dressed, his button down shirt and leather jacket while the slacks were still wrinkled and smeared. It made him look like college student rather than the highly trained killer he was.

"Afternoon Professor, sorry about my lateness but traffic and Evelyn were harder to negotiate that I thought." Caleb said, as he placed his hands on his hips.

"It's quiet alright, we had just reached the topic we need to discus with you." Xavier said and Caleb nodded. "Now, I understand that you were initially sent to eliminate X23, right?"

"Yes, I was given the assignment after I carried a mission in which HYDRA helped SHEILD. I was told to eliminate the clone and then to bring the body back." Caleb explained. "I changed the mission based on my observations and thusly abandoned HYDRA, signing up with SHEILD."

"Caleb tracked me and Todd to the mall and engaged us." X23 added, the red head nodding. "It was actually Todd who beat him, not me. Considering it was him you wanted to fight."

"Why would you want to fight him?" Scott asked, Caleb's grin almost one of reflect.

"Because, the boy started out like I had but he was able to maintain what I couldn't. He still had his respect and emotions about him. So I wanted to see if he acquired the same strength as me." Caleb explained, glancing at X23. "The reason I didn't fight to the death was because he gave this young lady something I saw missing in her eyes all the times I had to watch her. That was love."

There was a pause there, everyone digesting that piece of information differently but nearly all with the same results. It was an usually thing for someone to say about the green teenager but what was normal for him was changing rather quickly.

"How does the Professor know you?" Scott asked, Xavier smiling faintly at this.

"Mr. Ira here has been residing in town and has recent become our liaison to SHIELD, a sign of trust from Nick Fury. When Mr. Ira heard about what happened to our X-Men and Mr. Tolansky, he was rather adamant about going to help."

X23 bowed her head and listened to the rest of the conversation until she and Caleb were dismissed, the red head offered a room for the night. As far as she was concerned it wasn't important to her and she had other things to worry about.

"I understand if you can't but it would be appreciated with the way things are right now." Xavier asked and the man nodded.

"Yeah, I'll hang out here for a bit, Professor. I wanna make sure my little, green buddy downstairs comes around and then I'll be off." Caleb reasoned, following Kitty after Xavier summoned her.

X23 nodded to the professor and had stood to leave when Scott spoke up again. She could feel every fiber in her body tighten and she was sure that the snap she heard was from the tension in her shoulders, her eyes narrowing.

The pompous leader of the X-Men was pushing his luck with his every breath.

"I hope it was worth it. You put an entire team's safety at risk for him and now you're ignoring all the problems you have."

X23 turned her head and finally showed an emotion, pure and raw fury. She stepped around her chair and stared at Scott, her fingers nearly popping out of her joints from the tension. She had been patient with him and she had taken the jab but this was the straw that broke her back.

Laura had simply had enough.

"Maybe you should aim your little blame meter at yourself, since Todd and I kept our relationship a secret because of you and others in the house." X23 said frigidly. "And as for me waiting by his side, I would like to know what you would do if Jean was down there?"

"That's different, we've been dating a lot longer and we have a bond between us." Scott defended, the clone tilting her head at him.

"That's your defense? Time and a flimsy connection?" She asked harshly. "He's the only one who hasn't seen me as a clone and I accept him as he is. I wonder if you could do the same if Jean was covered in boils."

And without waiting for his response, X23 turned and left the room. Logan stood and followed her. The two could hear Xavier and Scott arguing between them and once they were far enough down the hall, they stopped. She turned her head to her father, her eyes on the ground.

She had no idea how he felt about Todd and whether he was angry or indifferent about her decision. Still, she had made her choice and she would sleep in the bed she had made.

"Well, are you disappointed?" X23 asked, the student's near them freezing.

"No, that doesn't matter right now. I'm just worried about you." Logan responded, his hands still in his pockets. "And as blunt as Scott was, you still do have obligations. You do still have school and training."

"You're sending me away when he's like this?" X23 now turned to him and showed her annoyance.

"Someone needs to tell his foster father and get work for him, not to mention the training will keep you tip top for any danger that may come at him. Also, Sister Alexia should be told and come visit him if she wishes, since she is his surrogate mother." Logan rationalized, walking up to her and meeting her glare. "But the more important reason, it's because I'm your father and you will not wither away when you can't do anything."

The tension between the two was electrifying and some of the other kids had glanced around the corner to see who would back down first. Logan lowered his head and X23 felt her lips curling in a sneer, both of their claws starting to poke out before they reacted.

X23 shot a jab at Logan but the blow was caught by his claws, his blades locking hers off to the side away from his head. Everyone jumped from the two of them, not moving another inch as they continued the stare down. The two mutants had literally acted reacted within seconds of each other, a far faster reaction time than any other mutant.

Finally X23 relented, retracting her claws and turning back to her destination. "As you wish, father." She said briskly before going down to the med lab.

* * *

Logan grunted gruffly as he watched X23 the next morning nearly rip the car door off its hinges and then slam it shut, chuckle at the unusual amount of caution that Kitty used today with her driving. Shaking his head, Logan turned and left the recreational room and headed to the elevator, descending to the sublevel.

The lights in the hallway gave the place an ethereal glow at times but this time it felt so unnatural to Logan. He didn't mind walk around in the basement levels because it gave him peace and quiet, something he rarely got with all the kids in the house. But that wasn't why he was there this time.

Hank looked surprised as he entered the med bay and the much older man held his hand up. "Hey Fuzzball, how's the treefrog doing?" Logan asked, hiding his smile while Hank shook his head at his nickname.

"He's doing alright, Logan. I think its just the mental stress of his mind that hasn't quiet healed yet." Hank explained, folding his arms as he looked at the unconscious teenager. "He was tortured by a terrorist and then a psychopath, fought his way from the brink of exhaustion and then was stabbed through his chest….its a miracle that Jean was able to slow his bleeding and that Kurt teleported him in here."

"He is a strong kid, ain't he?" Logan asked, ignoring everything that Hank had just said but when the blue scientist looked at him, the other man hadn't been expecting answer. "He's not that bad a guy either."

"Not at all, especially in comparison to some others." Hanks said with a smile.

"Hank, could you give me a minute with him?" Logan asked, glancing at the man while raising his hand. "I just wanna talk with him while I have the chance to do it without Laura losing it…." Logan looked back at the kid. "And I doubt I would ever tell him while he's conscious or with you here."

Hank looked at Logan, his brown eyes and body language unreadable but there was nothing aggressive about him. He was relaxed, his hands firmly in his pockets and his jacket just hanging off of him. But then he saw the laxness of his jaw muscles and the softness of his eyes.

Even the doctor's senses told him that Logan wasn't being threatening. He sighed and placed his clipboard down and took his glasses off. Hank would have to stop being such a good friend to Logan one day but so far the man had been a good friend back, and until he wasn't Hank would support him.

He turned and headed to the door before looking at Logan, who also looked at him.

"Just so you know, Logan, security cameras will record everything in this room and if one blacks out, I will have you removed from this section permanently." Hank told him, Logan nodding. "Please don't-"

"Hank, I don't want to hurt him, so I'm not going to." Logan assured him, waving him off with a smile. "Thanks, bub."

* * *

Logan sighed as he looked at the green teenager, rubbing his forehead while he looked around the room. Grabbing the wheeled chair that Hank used at his desk, Logan pulled it over next to Todd's bed.

"Hey kid, what's up? The bed comfy? I think we could get you some extra pillows if you want." Logan offered comically, pretending that the kid was alright.

Sitting down, he watched as the boy's chest rose and fell with a steady and even pace. The bandages on his chest reminded of all the times that Creed had stabbed him in the chest, except without ripping out some bones or organs. Leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees, glanced at Todd and chuckled.

"You know….out of all the kids that Mags managed to brainwash or force into his army….you have to be the one that I never would have bet on changing this much. You were a problem, once upon a time….a very bad smelling, weak and cowardly problem that I never really paid any attention to." Logan said softly, rubbing his knuckles while smiling. "But then you got stronger, you got friends, you became sort of respectful….and then you met Laura….

"You are the last punk kid I ever thought she would ever become interested in and I know that you are, considering the amount of time you two spend together. I even knew that you two had sex, which I will be talking to you about." Logan said, humorously pointing at the young man. "She is precious to me, to the Professor, and you can't replace that, although I doubt you tried to. You know what it's like to be alone….I could tell that by the way you look at the X-Men when we first fought against you and the Hood punks…you disliked the X-Men because they had everything that you guys didn't and they were just as different as you, how unfair is that?"

Logan paused, leaning back and looking at Todd, almost hoping if he would answer him. This was hard to do, spill your guts to someone that for the longest time was your enemy and then suddenly he's with your daughter nearly every day. The kid was one of the most important people to his daughter and he didn't want X23 to lose him.

Why? Well…

"You know, kid, I'm really thankful that X23 met you. She could have met anyone of a hundred kids and they could have had any kind of influence over her….but you, you didn't try to twist her like Scott said and you didn't treat her like a mistake like some people did……you were her friend, you loved her, despite of what she was. You gave her something that you, even I, didn't have for the longest time." Logan chuckled, looking at the kid and leaning on his bed. "You, of all the mutants in the world, you gave her respect and acceptation when you had never received any to begin with. You did something that I wasn't able to do…you helped her come to terms with what she was and what she wasn't

"I don't think there are enough words for me to say to you, Todd." Logan said, saying the young man's actual name for the first time. "You've been there for her, you were a guide to her in a world that many of us get lost in ourselves. You're not that bad a kid….given once you've had a bath you might be a little bit better."

Logan stood up, rubbing his head and shaking his head as he looked at Todd, the green mutant still the exact same. Reaching over, Logan ruffled his hair and straightened up; he placed his hands in his jacket pockets and shook his head.

It was goanna be hard but then again, the world was never easy, especially if you were a father.

"All the guys in the world…" Logan shook his head, looking up. "You know, when you wake up, I'm still goanna give you a hard time and I'm goanna act like I don't like you at all, and trust me, I'm really good at that, but I think you're one of the better guys she could be dating. So there it is, I said it; you can see her. If that's what you need to hear, take it and get your ass up.

"But know this, I respect you, kid. You've come a long way from when I first met you and you brought Laura even further that what I could have. I won't ever be able to thank you enough for that, but what you're doing to her right now is tearing her apart." Logan said, finishing his long one sided conversation with a shrug and turning away. "I may come back and visit later on but I don't want people to think I care, they'll think I'm getting soft."

As Logan began to walk away, he stopped and snapped his wrist to the side. Unlike X23, he was a lot more honed in the use of his claws and could get them out a lot faster than his daughter. So the three metal claws jumped out from his knuckles like tiger claws during the hunt.

A hand was already holding his wrist up and the Canadian growled lightly at the shaking form of Caleb Ruby Ira, the tips of his claws just above the red and black hair the rogue agent had. But he knew that it wasn't fear he was shaking from but he was laughing…and those were some rather vibrating laughs. Growling, he pulled his claws in and began to walk away, the younger man following him.

"Soft in your old age, Logan?" Caleb asked, Logan flipping his middle the finger, and the middle claw for extra measure, at the younger man.

"What are you doing down here, Wrath?" Logan asked in annoyance, the two stepping in the elevator. "Danger Room too hard for you?"

"Nah, not that; that was the easiest thing in the world. It was rather the video surveillance room was on and recording, so I figured I'd let you know." Caleb said, Logan's teeth grinding together like broken bones. "Ah, it's alright, the kid isn't that bad. He changes even the most stubborn and lethal people, for better or worst."

"At least you were the only one who…" Logan paused as the door opened and saw Storm, Hank and Xavier all standing there with large grins on their faces. "Ah, shit…."

* * *

Some of you have been wondering if I was going to do anything with Logan acting as a parental figure and I fulfilled that request. This is just how I feel it is the best way to describe his attitude towards Todd, given how everything has been going on. I have demonstrated the other side of it, if he didn't agree with X23's choice, in a another story, _X23's Winter Solace_.

The next chapter will be out in a while, since I have a lot of work going on right now and I have started doing my martial arts training again, not to mention some new hot salsa lessons. So the story, despite how close it may be to closing and finishing, may take a little longer to get done, now that I'm home.

But, the same as always, please leave a review about the chapter or the story as an overall. I really look forward to hearing about what people think and hopefully I'm keeping the level of quality up at the same level as when I started.

Take care everyone and see ya next time,

– Lin


	37. Only Human in the End

Lookie, lookie, another chapter for all of you!!

Well, there really isn't much to say about this chapter. It is basically looking at what's happening with X23 when she goes back to school, that way we can see what she's going through on the inside and where her tether is breaking at. It's also going to look at her telling Otero and Alexia what's happened. Next chapter will be more interesting, I hope and promise.

So, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**Only Human in the End**

The students in Ms. Galvin's mathematics class were often known for being a little rowdy and the teacher to be a little snappy. In fact, people could often time the teachers reaction with certain students and depending on the words that she used would depend on how sever the reaction would be and how long she was going to drone about respect and hard in her class. Sometimes the students did it just to see what reaction they would get from her, because it was extremely humorous.

Not today.

Today, the entire class was petrified in silence and Ms. Galvin shook as she wrote on the blackboard. Many a times did the class glance to a table in the left of the front row, where Laura Logan was sitting. The clone looked like she could kill and it was a likely guess that she was going to by the end of the day.

It had begun when she walked into the class and then sat down in perfect silence, beginning her work while the rest of the class was getting settled, the curiosity of one of her classmates prompting him to speak to her.

"_Hey Laura, class isn't for another few minutes." A boy named Davis informed her. "You got it out that badly for Ms. Galvin?"_

_She didn't even bat an eyelash while she continued her work, dry flipping the page. "Just leave me alone."_

_He then made the mistake of touching her shoulder. "Did something –urk!" _

_Her hand grabbed his throat and brought his face down to hers, her eyes never leaving her paper as she scratched out to more answers. She then spoke, her voice raising a slight decibel but it plummeted the temperate around Davis when he heard how cold it was._

"_Leave…me…the…fuck…alone…" She said calmly and smoothly, pausing between each word to accentuate the meaning of her words. "Understand?"_

"_Perfectly." He managed to choke out._

_He barely got a nod when she shoved him back, the boy falling back on his ass from the sheer force that was in her arm. The rest of the class that was there had backed away and two of his friends began to help him into his chair when Ms. Galvin entered the room. The room was static with tension and everyone, even the newly arrived teacher, didn't know what to do._

_X23 helped them out a bit._

"_Sit." Her order was followed with the swiftest of movement and Ms. Galvin felt a cold sweat form on her back._

'_Oh, this is going to be a long class', she thought with a sad groan._

X23 lifted her head and checked her watch, silently and neatly close her text book while packing away her pencils and calculator. She then stood and handed Ms. Galvin her workbook as the bell rang.

"I'll get it from you next class." She said briskly as she left the room, missing the relieved sigh of relief.

She wasn't doing well, she knew that much. X23 had managed to get to school and deal with her first class so far but that was only because she could intimidate the teacher and the rest of the class. She was worried about her class before lunch, her Art class with Otero.

She hadn't been able to find him before classes started and that didn't seem like a good sign. What was really making X23 uneasy was the fact that she was going to have to explain what happened to Todd to his adoptive father….and then to Alexia. Alexia was going to be the harder of the two to tell but she knew that she had to do it today or else the older woman would never forgive her.

As she continued to walk to her class, she missed the fact that Mathew, the jock that Todd had beaten on two occasions, had walk up beside her. In his infallible observation that Todd wasn't there and that she was so wrapped in her thoughts, he thought he could get away with some incredibly stupid.

"Hey Laura, looks like you finally ditched that green looser." He said, slapping her ass. "Ready to move on up?"

Kurt's locker was two feet ahead of the clone, so he was able to see what happened. Kitty and Bobby were there with him because they had a class together, so they saw what happened. Preston was just leaving a class, so he heard and saw everything.

X23 spun her body around one hundred and eighty degree around, spinning like a top on her toes in a black blur and slammed her fist into Mathew's mouth. The blow staggered the unprepared jock and he staggered onto one knee. Grabbing him by his football jacket, X23 pivoted her body and threw Mathew onto the floor with a resounding slap. He tried to stand up but he got a snapping front kick to his face that sent him back down, dazed and confused until she pinned him with her knee.

Before she could punch his head into the tiled floor, two arms grabbed her and picked her up and off of Mathew. Twisting around and grabbing hair with her fist completely cocked back, she calmed down when she saw it was Preston that had managed to stop her and she slowly began to calm down, letting him go and dropped her arms. She then noticed the look he was giving her and whipped her face, her hands wet as she did so.

She was crying.

Breathing deeply, she forced her body to stop as Kelly and Otero came striding down the hallway. Preston moved his hand so that he hand it on her shoulder and she knew it was so that he appeared more supportive that restraining.

It still didn't stop that hollowing feeling from creeping up in her stomach when she saw Otero.

* * *

"Well, I'll say this, you really did a number on Mathew there. I'll be surprised if he ever looks at you again, let alone talk to you." Otero said as he hand her a cup of water and sat opposite her. "What did he say that made you flip out so badly?"

X23 kept her face down, staring at the table as she tried to keep her resolve so he wouldn't see her crying. It was hard, she had never needed to cry before and to need to force her body to not cry was something she never was taught to do. Her hands shakily took the cup and she place it under her face.

"He said something….about Todd." She said carefully, biting her lower lip.

"Yeah, I thought as much. That's really the only thing that I can think of that would send you off at someone." Otero said with chuckle and X23 had to close her eyes. "Where is he anyway? I didn't see him last night or this morning, so I figured he was with you."

"We…." X23 gulped and weakly opened her eyes. "He's….he's in the medical lab of the X-Mansion….We were attack the other day and…."

Otero's face went from smiling to worried and he took her hand in his, trying to get her to look at him. She sniffled as she tried to speak but she was nearly at the end of her tether for the day. She didn't want to relive it.

"What happened to him?" Otero pressed and X23 lifted her head sadly.

"I couldn't help him, Otero…..I wasn't….I just…." She was running her words over and shaking, letting it out even more when she felt her friend hug her tightly. "I couldn't do anything…."

"It's not your fault, Laura." Otero assured her, only to be met with a fail of her head.

"I was right there! I was in a cage twelve feet from him and I couldn't do shit to help him!" The clone snapped, clutching at Otero's shirt when she felt something hit her head.

Looking up, she saw that Otero was also crying and holding as he did so. Collapsing against him, the emotionally exhausted clone told Otero everything that had happened and soon calmed down after letting everything out.

As they sat there going over what had happened, Kelly entered the room and folded his arms. X23 lifted her eyes to him in question and Otero was about to stand when Kelly waved him off.

"I just finished speaking with Mr. Dullins and other students in the hallway at the present time; it seems that the rather vicious attack you gave him was unprovoked." He said, his disguised glee almost showing through. "I'm going to recommend that you are suspended for the remainder of the week and hopefully you will be cooled off by then."

"Mr. Kelly, with all respect-"

"No, he's right, Otero. With everything that has been happening, it's probably for the best." X23 said calmly as she stopped Otero.

Just before she left the room, Kelly shook his head as he folded his arms. "You have a lot of promise and a good future ahead of you. Don't let the habits of the schools worst rub off on you."

The clone stopped and gave him a blank look, Otero doing his best to control his own anger. She then smiled brightly and nodded, slamming the door so hard that the handle ripped off in her hand. She stopped by the secretary and dropped the handle off on her desk.

"Inform Mr. Kelly that his personal opinions are something better kept to himself." She said brusquely as she turned and left the office.

* * *

X23 strode down the hallway and stopped at her locker, spinning the lock around until it clicked open. She began picking things out that she would need for homework over the week and stuff that she should take home when she felt a hand touch her shoulder gently. Glancing back, she sighed when she saw that it was Preston again.

"Hey Preston, you okay?" She asked as she turned back to her locker.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm more worried about you." He said grinning, his smile for support and she needed it.

"It….nothing's wrong with me. It's more so what happened to Todd."

"Something happened to him? Is he alright?" Preston nearly jumped on X23 for answers and she smiled at that.

Todd would love to know that he had such close friends without even knowing it and that they rally to his care at a moments notice and without any hesitation. It would bring some tears to his eyes and she knew that the tears would be of the best kind.

Joyful.

"He and I were kidnapped by a terrorist group, a mutant one, and he was tortured because of something he did…to the leader's son." X23 explained as they walked down the hallway, looking at him suspiciously. "Don't you have class?"

"How bad is he?"

"He's in intensive care, Dr. McCoy doing everything he can but his body has had just too much trauma and….he just wont wake up…"

The pause and silence between them just seemed to linger around them like a fog that had just appeared, swallowing any comments up. Preston's brown eyes carefully watched X23 and he felt his jaw dropped and his eyes widen.

Preston wasn't by any means a genius when it came to academics; in fact, he disliked the general subjects that were mandatory to take. But he did have a great talent for mechanics, the internals of cars, bike and other things just making more sense to him, and Preston had an amazing insight into people.

And what he saw in X23, looking back on everything, was something amazing.

"You two are dating." He stated, X23 staring at him and he looked ahead. "And you both were worried about the other being judged, so you both agreed to keep it a secret."

"How did you…"

"I just…I can see it in you. The way your acting, your reactions at what Mat said, how close you two were getting." Preston explained and shrugged. "It just made sense to me, given how people normally act."

X23 just stared at her friend in amazement and smiled at him fondly, nodding at his assessment. She never thought he could be so insightful but she was glad that he was. Her secret wasn't so much to bear anymore, with some people in her corner cheering for her and helping the couple.

They idly chatted for a while until X23 left the school and Preston went back to class, the clone making the one walk she wished she didn't have to make. The walk alone was agonizing enough, the bitter wind of fall sweeping around her and the leaves crossing her vision like a shroud of frail bitterness. Shifting her bag, she made the long walk to the orphanage alone for the first time.

* * *

_X23 stood in front of the gate that lead to the Catholic orphanage and she could feel her courage faltering again. She really didn't feel strong enough to do this, afraid of what the woman say to her. This was the one woman who could tear her apart just by a facial expression or slight disapproving word. _

_Forcing herself to relax, the clone started to walk up the steps when a scent and a voice caught her superhuman senses. Walking away from the main entrance, the clone walked around a corner and smiled when she saw Alexia tending to some plants with her unspeakable grace and ease, which mystified the clone given her blindness. Also, to see her in jeans and a red tank top was nice, making her seem like a normal person._

"_Hey Alexia, it's me, Laura Logan." X23 announced in a slightly restrained voice as she walked near the woman. _

"_Laura! Well, this is a surprise to see you here. My brother is supposed to be coming to visit me, but I think his new job may have tangled up him up too much." Alexia said happily as she hugged the clone, running her hand over her face. "And you've been crying, what's wrong?"_

_The tenderness of a woman who was her boyfriend's only mother figure gave her support but it also made her crumble slightly. Otero had done it by being the father figure that Todd had always seen him as and now Alexia was doing it._

"_Something happened to Todd, something bad." X23 explained. _

It was what had gotten them to where they were now; back in the med lab and with Alexia standing beside Todd, holding his hand. She had removed her glasses as she cried but there was a smile on her face, X23 slightly baffled by that at first until she noticed some subtle movements.

While Alexia was holding Todd's hand with both of her hands, she was also checking his pulse as she did so. She then realized that while the woman was crying because her son was in a painful state, Alexia also knew that her son was in good health for the most part. His major injuries had been healed by Dr. McCoy and Jean and the rest of his body was coming along well enough.

There was a question in her mind however. It was how Alexia seemed to have such and exceptional knowledge of injuries, physiology and neurology, the woman's hands gently gliding over her son's bandaged body with slight precision and experience.

The glass doors opened and X23 looked back with a smile at Caleb, the newly appointed SHIELD agent smiling softly back at her. It had shocked her what she had discovered about him; he was Alexia's older brother. It had completely caught her off guard and she couldn't see how they could be related until they had met in the foyer of the mansion.

"_Just a few more steps, Alexia." X23 instructed as she help the woman up the steps to main entrance._

"_I don't ever remember there being this many step to the mansion before." Alexia huffed, waiting as X23 opened the door for her. "I think I might have a word or two with Charles."_

"_Oh, do you know Professor Xavier?" X23 asked in surprise, the older woman smiling._

"_He taught me in University, for the four classes I took with him."_

_X23 nodded, remembering that Xavier had taught for a while at University for some time before retiring to a guest lecturer and focusing his full attention on his X-men. As she lead Alexia to the elevator, she nodded at Caleb Ira as he walked out of the kitchen with Logan._

_Only to have the heavily pierced red head stop short and tilt his head at the sight of the two of them. "Sis? What are you doing here?" He asked in confusion and shock._

_X23 blinked in her own confusion, until Alexia responded. "Caleb? I'm seeing my adoptive son. Why are you here, brother?"_

_Logan and X23 where official shocked; Alexia had to be one of the politest and calm figures in the Bayville area, while Caleb was known as an international assassin and covert operative. For the two of them to be related in anyway, that was just a terrifying prospect._

"_You two are related?" Logan ask Caleb in shock and the two collectively rolled their eyes._

"_When I was young, my mutant abilities were discovered by HYDRA and I was snatched up pretty quickly. Sis here was lucky that she was blind or they would have picked her up too." Caleb explained._

"_Mom and me moved around after she divorced our asshole of a father and we ended up in Queens for a while before I went to University. I then ended up here because I wanted to take some time off of work and studies before I was too old to do anything." Alexia explained, cocking her head. "Why are you here?"_

"_Xavier called me in to go and rescue Todd after he and X23 were kidnapped." Caleb explained, the blind clutching her small crucifix. "Glad I got there when I did. Todd would have been done any later."_

_Alexia smiled and while her tears slipped out she thanked her brother before she urged X23 to take her down to Todd._

"What was Alexia's job again?" X23 asked as she watched Alexia.

"Before she went to the Covenant, my sis was a double major in Physics and Physiology and she was going to end up working with people like Otto Octavius and Curt Conners." Caleb explained, the blind woman's hand resting briefly on Todd's eyes.

The blind woman closed her eyes and her body shivered as she tried to keep her tears from falling, the clone knowing that the woman was more than aware of how serious her son's injuries were. As she walked back to the two mutants, Caleb carefully embraced his sister and she wept silently.

X23 couldn't take the heavy mood anymore, having dealt with it all day, and left the siblings alone, heading into on of the training rooms.

Intent on causing some destruction.

* * *

Hmm, well we leave off with X23 finally unable to cope with her emotions and her downwardly spiral of depression. The question that remains for most of us, is how far we she revert to her original, cold and heartless personality before she gets a grip on everything? Also, I know many of you are wondering, what is going to happen with Todd?

Well, a majority of those questions will be answered in the next chapter. So hang in there till next time. Please leave a review with your comments and questions, as they are a great deal of fun to read. Not to mention I like to know what people have enjoyed up until now.

Ta darlings!

– Lin


	38. Regress For A Moment

Heya, everyone! Lin's here and I'm bring the next chapter to this X-Men story, evolution style. I got the next layer to this insane legacy that I'm writing and I'm coming page by page closer to the end of the story. It is possibly one of the most exciting feelings I've ever had when doing this kind of stories, especially one that I have nearly been writing for two years.

This chapter is goanna be like a "hit the bottom of the bottle" and "only way to go now, is up" kind of thing. X23 is unleashing some rage and people are helping her come around.

I am placing a warning on this chapter for the sake of how violent I have written X23's fight scene in this chapter. When I wrote this chapter, I envisioned what I considered X23 peek fighting potential when she was still an assassin for HYDRA and given her fighting training before she learnt Capoeira. So, just a warning or any of you that are squeamish.

Enjoy, mon amies!

* * *

**Regress for a Moment**

The sounds of desolation and destruction echoed through the house, the several students living in the mansion wincing as they know who was causing the majority of the damage and it was the same reason why Logan had training sessions cancelled for the day. One or two explosions really rocked the house but the majority of the noise was coming from simulated screams and real screams of the people the person was fighting and obviously beating.

Logan stood outside the Danger Room as he listened to his daughter wreck havoc and mayhem to the room inside. He sighed as he felt the sides of his body and some of his organs patch themselves up from the time he had gone in to try and cool her down. But he knew it wouldn't work and just been hopeful that it would drain some of her anger.

That had been nine hours ago and she was still going strong.

He closed his eyes and twitched as the last piece of flesh healed itself, knowing that, as much as he might tell himself, that if someone precious had been as severely injured as Todd had been, he would take a long time to work the anger off.

Caleb shifted from his position on the wall and looked at the door, his red eyes glimmering dangerously. He was getting angry at the girl and her anger at herself was giving his abilities an added surge of power.

He wasn't one to continually bottle the source of his power, the rage and anger of others, giving how dangerous the repercussions of that would be, so releasing it soon would be the best for the world. He cracked his neck slightly, popping the clips that held his firearms in their holsters.

"I'll give her another rotation through her session before I go in to deal her." Caleb said softly.

"Good luck with that, Wrath." Logan said, leaning back as he listened to the rhythms in the room.

* * *

X23 felt the sweat rolling off her face, but that wasn't enough. Her hands and her legs were sore, but they weren't sore enough. The clone had been in the room for nearly fourteen hours, but that still didn't feel long enough. She wasn't ready to stop until her healing factor was overloaded and X23 refused to stop anytime sooner.

She cracked her neck and tapped on the terminal station to alter the opponents she was fighting. When she joined the X-Men, she and Logan requested that the Danger be compiled of opponents of varying strength and abilities so that they could keep their skills at a top notch. She had even designed the level she was about to use, because no one but her, Logan and recently Caleb had been able to last the entire duration on their own and they needed that level of training to remain their best. Caleb had even reset the new speed record due to his mutant powers, which had slightly irked Logan, but she didn't really give a damn.

This level was made of two hundred experienced SHEILD field agents, all knowledgeable in counter mutant tactics and combat. These men were the best of the best, men that Caleb was being drafted into training for some project of Nick Fury.

The room shifted into a large conference room and a small squad of ten men came into the room, wearing tactical gear that covered them from head to toe.

As she finished programming the room, she noticed that some had left their iPod connected to the main computer hub so it could charge and she selected the external device, rerouting the music output to be emitted in the room. She then selected an song that she felt suit her, the eerie piano and guitar rifts soon filling the room as she took up her stance

The first field operative that reached her pulled his stun baton out and X23 felt her berserker kick in, the very adrenaline that she had been fighting for the past two days to keep from roaring out. Ducking under the swing as both sets of claws popped out, X23 sliced the man's arm off at the shoulder socket and took his head off at the same time. The clone then slipped past the man and slammed both fist into man's chest, ripping the claws out of his chest by slicing outward. Her exiting blades caught two men on her left and right, cutting their throats wide open.

This was easy for her; this was what she was created to do. This was all that she had been intended to do with her life

Her ears perked up and her body instinctively dropped and rolled backwards. Her hands were under her shoulder and pushed her body up into a handstand, her left foot slamming into the man's face. Booting the man off her foot blade as he fell, X23 dropped into her stance and let a breath escape her.

_Oh no,_

_Here it is again_

_I need to know_

_When I will fall in decay_

A man stepped up to fight with her and as he lifted his leg to kick her, X23's foot snapped up faster and repeated stabbed his leg. The man screamed as his legs was held up by the continual stabbing and as he fell to his knees, his face was cut in half as X23 flipped back with her foot extended. As the clone flew backwards, she flicked her wrist out and her blades cut cleaning through a man's neck as he ran at her.

These simulation fights were nothing to her and she could do this all day, even If she stood in the middle of the room and took their attacks. But that wasn't what she was here.

As she landed, her foot embedded itself into the next man's neck and her heel crushed another man's face as she pulled her foot free. Spinning around, X23 ducked under a punch and rammed her claws through the man armpit and speared his heart in half. She then booted the man off her hand and dropped down in a sweep for next man approaching her.

_Something wrong_

_With every plan of my life_

_I didn't really notice that you've been here_

Except she didn't knocking off his feet, the angle wrong for that kind of maneuver and she wasn't in a submission mood. She instead sliced both Achilles tendons in half at the heels, the cords of muscles rolling up the back of his legs while he screamed and fell to his knees.

Grabbing his neck with one of her arms, she hoisted her body up and wrapped her ankles around an incoming man's neck, using her body to torque to the left. Both necks snapped from the force she used to spin and she proceeded onto the next man, kicking him in the inside of both his hips before she left him screaming in pain, cleaving his head in half to stop the noise.

_Dolefully desired_

_Destiny of a lie_

_Set me free_

_Your heaven's a lie_

_Set me free with you love_

_Set me free, yeah_

The clone spun around a man and slammed her elbow into the back of his head, spinning back around to stab him in the face. Blocking the next punch that came at her, X23 slammed her claws into his elbow and twisted around. Ripping the joint apart, she retracted her claws and punched him in the face, her claws popping out.

Sliding around so she was between two men, she rolled backwards onto her hands and stabbed the one in the neck and sternum with her foot as it fell back. As the other turned around to help his teammate, she brought her other foot up and into his jaw, piercing cleaning through his head. Stabbing her claws in the ground, X23 spun around and tossed the bodies from her feet with twist of her hips.

She was here because the one time that her skills would have helped someone that she deeply cared about, they were powerless and pathetic. She had been useless! For the first time ever in a fight, she had been utterly useless.

As she got herself up right, booted a man back with the flat of her foot and stabbed his shoulder several times in a blur before she booted her foot blade into his stomach. Because she used her right leg, it should have left her right open for attack and so one man attempted to get in and attack her. X23's movement were so fast and accurate, you could have said she planned it.

_Oh no,_

_Here it is again_

_I need to know_

_Why did I choose to betray you?_

Pivoting her body to the right, she slammed her right hand into the ground and her left foot flew in a blur as it made its way to the incoming attacker. Her left foot blade came down on the man's right shoulder and exited near his left ribs. As he left foot touched down, her right foot was pulled out and it flew up and around into another man's face.

Her face was streaking with tears as her guilt and helplessness continued to cause her to hands to shake and her voice to scream with pain. She hated herself!

X23 stabbed her blades into a man's wrist and twisted it around, using her leverage to lock up the man's arms behind his back. She then kneed him in the neck and watched as the spine shot to the other side of his neck, her red eyes noting the two men trying to flank her. Using the operative she just killed as leverage, she side kicked on man in the gut and winded him, stopping him dead in his tracks.

Turning around, her hands moving from shoulder to shoulder, the outside of her foot caught the other man across the face with her nearest foot and then stabbed him in the temple with her following foot. Flipping backward, both blades lodged themselves into the back of the man's head and she was upright before he hit the floor.

_Something wrong_

_With all the plans of my life_

_I didn't realize that you've been here_

Switching her feet and dropping down, X23 yelled as she swung her arms out at the next attacker. The blades ripped his hand and ankle off on the left side of his body and her claws soon stabbed him in the face. Screaming with such primal fury, X23 unloaded some fifteen punched to the man's face before she moved onto the next man that was coming at her.

Arching her hand and over, the man screamed as her claws tore through his face and chest. A series of footsteps drew her attention and she turned her torso, letting her hand continue on its bloody arch as it cleaved up between a man's legs and out of his stomach. Spinning around the body, the clone elbowed the dead body aside and kicked an incoming man in the knee.

Pulling her leg back and his leg out from under him, X23 stabbed into his lung before she pulled her leg out and sliced another man's face in half. Two agents then attempted to attack her at the same time, only to have their hands cut in half

_Dolefully desired_

_Destiny of a lie_

_Set me free_

_Your heaven's a lie_

_Set me free with you love_

_Set me free, yeah_

As their hands pulled back, X23 stepped forward, her eyes shimmering with tears that did nothing to halt or even impeded her warpath of destruction. Ripping through their legs to make they waver like ribbons, her hands moved in such a smooth and precise fashion that if it wasn't for the sprays of blood and falling bodies, it would have looked like on of the ancient Chinese martial arts. The men fell, piling uselessly with their allies as the numbers continued to come.

She had never resented being who she was more than another time in her existence, a sickening taste of herself making her want to claw her own face off.

Twisting away from an incoming group, X23 cleaved one man in half at the waist and then cut the throats of two men that were near him as she spun around them. The bodies slumped on the floor and the mist that the blood made hovered but for a moment, X23's backhand glare piecing through at her opponents. She cut a man's foot off as he kicked at her and as he lay on his back screaming, X23 wrapped an arm around another man's neck.

When two more attempted to interfere, X23 used her hostage as leverage to flip and cut their heads in half as she flew back. When she landed, X23 stabbed the man she held in heart and the neck before leaping backwards again. Landing with her fee ton either side of the man's head, she slammed bother blade done to silence him.

But nothing was helping her.

_Set me free_

_Your heaven's a lie_

_Set me free with you love_

_Set me free, yeah_

X23 knew that this was the last thing that she should be doing to help Todd or anyone else for that matter, but this was to help with something else completely. This kept her from killing everyone by letting it out like this. Ripping through three more men and then backhanding one so hard that his neck snapped as she raced by, she furiously wiped the tears from her face in a rage.

She hated this, unable to let her anger go and feel something else. But her source of happiness, the man that had done so much for her was near death and she could do nothing. That emptiness she had come to loathe was nothing coming back in her.

Her heart screamed in pain that her voice echoed as she rammed her class into two men and pinned them against the wall. She had been less than two meters away from her boyfriend, a man she loved with all her heart, and she had been able to shit all to defend him as a maniac carved his old scars open.

_Dolefully desired_

_Set me free_

_Your heaven's a lie_

_Set me free with you love_

_Set me free, yeah_

Screaming, she rammed her claws into her own chest and the tip shot out the other end. The artificial intelligence, which was in charge of each individual digitally created soldiers and their actions, actually stopped and started at the gesture of self-hatred and self disgust that the clone was feeling.

Even before her claws had fully left her body, she could feel her body healing her body. Her heart had finished closing as her blades left her last ventricle and the skin under her uniform finished closing. Looking at the still men, she felt her anger rise.

"What are you fucking assholes waiting for?!" She screamed as she swept her hands out, making some of the men jump. "Fight me!!"

_Set me free_

_Your heaven's a lie_

_Set me free with you love_

_Set me free, yeah_

* * *

"Come on, Logan. The team has to train." Scott whined, the gruff Canadian growling at him.

"Look, just let her get the stress off her chest and then you can have the room all day tomorrow." Logan groaned; honestly, he could have sworn he told Charles to tell all the students that training sessions were cancelled.

It was as if Scott was married to the room or something. It hadn't been that long since Caleb entered the room a half hour ago. It was now some odd hour in the afternoon, possibly even four.

"How is she doing, Logan?" Rogue asked in concern.

The door flew open and Caleb came flying out, his back indenting the wall he hit. His red and black armored skin was covered in slices and he was missing chunks of hair. Jumping up, he pointed his long blade that protruded out of his forearm into the room as he stomped back into the training room.

"I'm goanna rip you're fucking head off!!" The violently angry man screamed, the doors slamming close behind him.

"I would hazard a say that she's not doing that well." Logan said nonchalantly, softening his expression when he saw the look on the Southern belle's face. "She's taking it pretty rough and she's slipping back to what she was like when she first came here."

It was true. Toad had managed to nurse the human emotions that he himself had been denied and helped her gain new friends. But with his death, her emotional guide and supporter had vanished and she had begun to slip back into her old self.

But then again, she was wrong as well. While Toad may have been the one to initiate the whole process, X23 hadn't realized that she had several others that were giving their support to her and she had completely forgotten them. It didn't surprise him that much but he had hope that she would have been more aware of people like Rahne, Rogue, those two girls and that grease monkey she and Toad were friends with and even her Capoeira teacher.

Speaking of the devil….

Logan raised a brow when he saw Otero Smith and an unknown man walking down the hallway. Next to Otero, the man stood near his shoulders and was maybe a couple of inches shorter but his slender and sharp features gave them both a similar air. The gruff Canadian had been able to sense the fighter in Otero, knowing that the man was not one to be trifled with but the other man….

He was Chinese by appearance, his short black hair matched by his nearly equally dark eyes and his slightly folded eyes. While he wore jeans and a button down shirt under a good leather jacket, Logan knew that didn't slow him down at all and it allowed his build to be seen. Slender, toned and flexible, the companion to Otero was built for speed over power, getting the latter from the former.

Logan had a feeling that the man was possibly one of the strongest human fighters in the world.

"Logan, how are you?" Otero asked tiredly, shaking the Canadian's hand. "I was hoping to see Laura if she was about but I heard she was down here."

"Yeah, she's being slightly violent inside." Logan said as he gestured to the door before looking at Otero's friend. "Whose you're friend?

"Oh, this is my Sifu and good friend, Jason Huang. He's the headmaster at the Dragon Tiger Gate Temple in Beijing, a school were we both went to." Otero said, missing the look that passed over Logan's face. "Jason, this is…."

He stopped when he watch his friend and Logan very calmly and politely bow to each other, Jason's bow exceeding Logan's own one. Jason slowly stood and smiled at Logan, shaking the man's hand.

"I am aware Logan's reputation, Otero. The mighty Wolverine, who fought my great-grandfather, my grandfather and my father and whose skills are legendary to the Temple, skills my own pale in comparison to." Jason said, bowing his head to the man. "A great honor it is indeed to meet you, Sifu.

"The Huang Family is none the less honored, having guarded the Dragon Tiger Gate Temple for hundreds of years. I had the privilege of studying under your great-grandfather and your grandfather." Logan said, pausing when he heard the sound of the fight in the Danger Room grow. "Think that introductions and reminiscing should be left till later. My kid is going a little overboard."

Jason tilted his head slightly as he looked at the metal door and then glanced back at Logan, the light flashing in his eyes. "Maybe I could help…"

* * *

X23 slammed her shoulder against Caleb's chest, ramming him into a wall before she threw him across the room. Wrath shakily got up and ducked under another attack, booting her in face before he begun to breathe heavily.

He was on the disadvantage since he didn't have a healing factor to keep his endurance and stamina up, but his power kept rising from her anger. That just made him more susceptible to burning himself out or even letting everything out and that could be devastating.

X23 hopped from foot to foot in front of Wrath, her style slowly and unmistakably slipping into Capoeira. Caleb was caught off guard for a moment until her foot slammed against the side of his face, another foot planting in his stomach before she flipped back and kicked him in the head.

As she landed, a blur of black shot across the room and something hit X23 in the side of the head, hard. The blow slammed her off her feet and into a wall, the metal splitting in two instead of indenting. Struggle up and coughing blood, X23 realized it wasn't Caleb when she saw him lying on the ground in a shock and then saw the new person standing there.

His legs were stretched forward in a lung, his right arm extend with his right hand in a closed finger palm strike and his left arm bent beside his side. His dark eyes stared at her almost impassively as he slowly his hand, watching her as she stood up.

"How is this helping Todd?" He asked distantly before his face softened in a light smile. "I wouldn't think this is what he would want of you, to kill yourself fighting."

X23 was puzzled for a moment until she saw how raw the skin was around her before they healed up, her eyes welling up a bit. Todd had tried to be the one to not fight because he hated hurting people and he only fought when he had to. He had been with all this time and she was crumbling now because of what.

But that same nagging fear and hate crept back in her, looking at the man with such self-disgust that she wanted to fight even more. That was her release, to let the violence out of her heart by doing violence.

"But I couldn't help him when he needed me." X23 said hoarsely from her screaming. "What good did I do then?"

"It doesn't matter. Just make up for it now." Jason said calmly, shrugging. "Its not like he died. He's still here, with you, even if he's out for the moment."

And then everything began to slow down for her, her heart slowly stopping from beating so fast and her eyes relaxing as they went back to their green color as her berserker went back to sleeping. X23 knew that she could use the rest too, especially

She could feel the fighting that had gone on for the past day caught up with her slowly but she had things to do that needed her attention. One of them was the two men in the room.

Both Caleb, who was still laying on the floor, and Jason raised their brows when she bowed but they soon relaxed when they saw that she was smiling. Her tears were still falling and she looked worn out but she had a smile on that had been missing for three days.

"Thank you, both of you, for reminding me." She said before she walked out of the Danger Room and went down the hall, nodding to Logan and Oteo.

* * *

Breathing heavily, X23 sat down in the same chair that Logan had been sitting in when he gave his little talk to Todd, the clone smiling as she held her boyfriend's hand. She brushed her tears from her face and chuckled slightly.

"You know what? I think I get something that you were trying to do." X23 said softly, her eyes unable to meet his. "You helping me understand that I wasn't a clone, that I was human, but without you I got a little lost because you were always there for me." She paused as she bit her lip and squeezed his hand. "But I know what I did was wrong; letting all of my problems over take me and slip back into a simpler mindset. I took the easy way out."

She sniffed and rested her head on his leg, her nails stroking his forearm and she smiled lightly. Her mind was so tired from the constant fighting in the Danger Room, since she had been at it for nearly an entire twenty four hours.

"I promise, I won't wimp out so soon next time. I promise…I'll be stronger…for you…" She said as she began to doze off, her eyes so heavy. "I'll be….there for you….never stand……again…."

As she let sleep consume her, she missed the shift eyelids of the green teenager and the shifting of his fingertips. Slowly, Todd let his eyes opened, tear trickling out as he lifted his head. He was still sore but a lot the pain had passed, the wounds healing faster than normally.

Well, normal for Todd was doing all the care on your own with no supplies or experience. He never had a doctor like Hank or Jean take care of him, so his healing had been a little bit faster than normal. He slowly sat up, feeling a sting of pain but he was beyond used to ignoring that.

He instead focused on the exhausted girl that held his hand and leaned his body over even more, his lips kiss the top of her head. "I'll be there for you too, love."

* * *

Well there ya'll go. There is a semi-conclusive end for the chapter and for what has been happened but you all know by now, I'm never that simple. But the chapter will be continuing the wrapping up concept as I tie all the loose ends together and bring the story to a close.

Please leave a review, as your ideas and comments fuel the chapters to come.

Ciao,

– Lin


	39. The Dawn That Came

Okay, here we are, at the next chapter of the story and this is where I'm goanna take the time to stop us and cool our heels for second. The last few chapters have been kind of edgy and ready to explode, so this one of going to be a chapter aimed at making the situation a little bit calmer. I also tried to throw some elements of humor into the chapter and hopefully that worked well.

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Dawn That Came**

X23 rubbed her cheek against her boyfriend's chest as she lay with him in her bed, the summer breeze gliding over her back and the sounds of her CD player filling the room. She was surprised that Rahne hadn't entered due to her amazing habit of timing to enter at the most intimate moment.

For a brief second, she was worried she would have to worry about the rest of the house up in arms out side her room but for some reason, she felt reassured that she and Todd were safe. It wasn't like Xavier told her; it was more like that it felt like the rest of the house didn't exist or like they were the only things that matter in the universe.

Not that she was going to start complaining.

Dragging her fingers along his abs, she smiled as she felt him wiggle under her touch. He was ticklish, despite all the fighting and violence he experienced. Looking up at his face, X23 pulled her self up closer to him and gave him a soft kiss before she sighed and pulled away.

"I know that….this…" X23 gestured to the room and Todd beneath her. "I know all this is a dream…"

"Then this is a good dream." Todd said softly, smiling at her peacefully. "So, just enjoy it as long as you can."

X23 smiled and kissed Todd again. He still tasted the same, fresh water from a running spring and refreshing peppermint. His hands gently held her head and their tongues met as they both opened their mouths during the kiss, the tip of his tongue sliding along her own.

It was a shivering sensation, one that she loved to constantly experience and slid her finger in his hair to hold onto him. She started to feel fuzzy and light but she didn't want to. That meant that she had to wake up and that was the last thing on her mind but the first thing on her bodies to do list.

X23 moaned as she lifted her head and stretched lightly, her shoulders and back popping lightly. Sleeping in a chair was not the most comfortable thing in the world, but she was glad she got to spend sometime close to Todd. Even if he was out for the count for a while, it was nice after her extremely aggressive venting she had the other day.

As she looked down at him, she was a little worried when all she saw was the blurry white sheet of the bed. Shaking her head and feeling out the bed, she felt panic rising in her as she looked around the room. Her eyes passed over a clock and it glistened 6:30 in its red numbers, before she caught his scent.

It was heading out of the lab and to the elevator, a direction that X23 hastily followed. The ride up was aggravating because it wafting his scent around the small enclosed room and she couldn't tell he was up on his own, whether he had been moved or the most disturbing one.

That he hadn't pulled through and he was gone forever.

As the doors open, X23 whirled left and jogged through the dining room, straight through into the kitchen. And as she entered the kitchen, she saw the smiling faces of Hank and Storm, the gruff one of her father as he drank his coffee, the kind one of Xavier and….

Todd was sitting on a chair with a glass of orange juice in his hands, stretching his neck and arms as he sat there. Hank was rubbing his face while Storm rubbed Logan's back and Xavier shook his head.

"It wasn't that big a deal, yo. I do sit ups all the time, Dr. Fuzzy." Todd said, picking at his bandages as he sat there. "Besides, last time I got these, I didn't get medical care."

"You just had some of the most traumatizing damage done to your body and you were out of it for nearly four days!" Hank exclaimed, Todd shrugging as he didn't comprehend the gravity of the situation. "Your body should be physically unable to move."

"I'm a resilient little toad?" Todd suggested, getting a chuckle from everyone before he looked at the door opposite from X23. "I really hope Laura's okay. I didn't want to leave her down in the lab, but I was so thirsty, yo."

"Yeah, that was kind of low of you." X23 said dryly, the green teenager's face whipping around to her, her eyes moistening. "I didn't exactly like waking up to seeing your bed empty."

Todd whipped his head around, his large eyes going wide and his mouth spreading into a smile at the sight of X23. She felt her lips curl and her legs suddenly moved on their own without any thought. He tried to stand up but the clone just jumped onto him and sent him back down on the chair.

Her hands slid into his short green hair, her mouth already connected with his when she leaped into his arms, and she locked her legs around his waist. He grunt slightly but when X23 tried to back off to see if he was alright, his hand caught the back of her head and pulled her back. Their mouths just melded into one as tongues began to dance with each other and her hand began to roam over his chest and back.

Hank coughed but the teens completely ignored him, much to Ororo's amusement when the blue doctor looked slightly indignant before he chuckled. Logan pause mid sip and lowered his coffee with a raised brow as Todd's hands slowly slid down his daughters back.

"Ahem." Logan coughed and barked at once, causing Todd to jump like he had been struck by lightening. "I think you and I need to have a talk…." Todd's green face began to pale slightly and Logan felt a slight tingle of satisfaction at still scaring the kid. "….out back."

Pulling away that quickly had caused their lips to snap and his teeth clacked together, Todd heavily considered running out into the next room. That was until X23 did what she did and then he just want the earth to swallow him whole.

Because she just turned around on his lap and gave her father a rather challenging look. He suddenly felt his hands jerked up and slapped atop of two rather familiar round objects; he felt heat sweep up his neck and face as Xavier coughed and wheeled out with Hank and Ororo, mentioning something about having to look at some test results.

"Hey dad, it's my body and I want him to touch me everywhere." She fired back, Todd fighting to get his hands freed. "You got a problem with that?"

Logan's brow twitched as the coffee cup dropped from his hands and his other brow rose up, Todd going white. Ripping his hands off of X23, he slid out from under her and bolted from the room. The two Weapon X members listened to the sounds of his footsteps racing through the hall and then up the stairs. X23 gave her father a dark look and he smirked.

"He's a good kid." Logan's comment was extremely unexpected to X23 since she had never heard Logan praise him before. "Well? Go on, get after him already."

Smiling, X23 stood up and before she left, she hugged her father. They didn't really hug much; hell, they didn't really show much lovey-dovey stuff to each other but that way when they did, it always was special to them.

"Thanks, dad." She said softly.

"No problem, hun."

* * *

After calming down Todd and assuring that Logan wasn't going to skin him the next time they met, the oddball couple made their way outside. He had managed to find a white shirt that was slightly too large for him and some baggy sweatpants with the Xavier School's logo on them, but he was happy to have clothes.

It sure did beat the hospital clothes he had to wear.

X23 found it odd, that now she had the time to talk with Todd, and to do several other activities she was looking forward to, she was strangely content to be walking with him. Just walking around the little gardens and making sure he wasn't going to keel over and die. It was surprisingly peaceful.

"So, did much excitement happen while I was out?" Todd asked as they lazily strolled along the grass.

"Hmm, well, I got into a fight with Mathew….got suspended and then brought Alexia over….oh, I set a new record for the Danger Room." X23 said smugly, smiling when Todd gave her a kiss.

"Nice. I'm sure being suspended sucks but good job on beating the record." Todd said as they rounded a corner.

As they approached where some tables and chairs were set up, they were welcomed by the sight of Caleb sitting with Alexia. The newly appointed SHIELD agent was pouring his younger sibling some tea while the blind nun just quietly sat there, the two in a deep and thoughtful conversation.

Caleb saw them and smiled, his pierced brow rising up in relief and he turned to Alexia, the woman's face brightening as he spoke. Todd smiled as they got closer that Alexia was getting up and by the time he was on the patio, his surrogate mother had embraced him tightly.

"Oh, my boy, my sweet boy, I was so worried about you." She said breathlessly, her smile threatening to tear her face apart. "I'm so glad that you're alright."

"I'm fine, mom. None the worse for ware, yo." He said, holding the woman closely.

"Told ya, sis. You're little boy is a lot tougher than he looks." Caleb said from his chair, standing as the two separated.

"Hey, Caleb, thanks for coming to get me." Todd said, extending his hand to the man but was pulled into a hug by the larger man.

"Ah, no worries, kid." Caleb shrugged off, grinning when he stepped back. "Sides, I owe you rematch when we meet up next."

"I don't want to visit either of you in the hospital again, dear brother." Alexia said dryly.

"Brother?" Todd asked in confusion.

"You explain, sis. I've got work to get done and a plan to board." He said as he put his jacket on and began to walk away but paused by X23. "Hey, X."

"Yeah, Wrath?" She asked, still feeling a slight bit of challenge from the man and watched as Todd and Alexia sat down to talk.

"Keep an eye on the kid for me. I really wanna see how far he's goanna soar." Caleb said with a smile. "Catch ya'll later."

X23 watched as the man walked around the mansion and then the sounds of his bike were heard, the SHIELD agent turning to a red blur as he sped away. Shaking her head, X23 went to sit with Todd and Alexia to hear what they were saying and began to move to an empty chair.

That was until Todd's tongue wrapped around her and lifted her up, causing her to raise he eyebrows and look at him in curiosity. His green tongue then set her down on his lap very carefully and she was soon held down by his arms wrapping around her waist. She smiled as he rested his cheek on her shoulder and she left her head rest on his.

That moment was so calm and relaxed with Alexia chatting with them that X23 wished they could have stayed there forever. It was a wonderful sensation.

That was until Alexia changed the topic. "So, since I know you two have already done it, how was the sex?"

Both teenagers invented a new shade of red with their blushes.

* * *

Todd breathed heavily as he flexed his chest and the wounds stung, testing out the limitations he had as a result of his injuries.

X23 watched from her bed as her boyfriend gently pried his bandages off and tested out the motion that his body had. He was lucky that he was able to move as well as he was now, especially given how much trauma and damage his body had taken. He flexed his back and scowled when he could reach all of the tape that was holding the bandages in place.

"Hey X, would ya mind given me a hand?" Todd asked as he glanced at her. "It's kind of hard to reach right now."

"Sure, sweetie." X23 responded with a gentle smile and slid off her bed.

She carefully began peeling off each strip and gently stroked the skin that was still intact. She had never thought that this would happen to such horrendous wounds that he already experienced once, so to have them opened again…

Glancing at Todd's face in the mirror, she saw how his eyes were closed and he was breathing in shaky breaths as the last bandage came off. Her smile dropping slightly, she stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. His shoulders slowly dropped slightly as she lifted her arms and placed her hand on his chest, her lips softly kissing his back.

Todd's mouth slowly slipped to a smile and he glanced back at his girlfriend, his amber eyes expressive as ever. Slowly, he felt a tingling sensation as she trailed her nails down his abs and began kissing his neck, eliciting a gasp from Todd as he fingertips slipped in his pants.

"Hey, what brought this on?" Todd asked in surprise as he turned around and he was greeted with her tear filled eyes.

Todd had never seen her cry before and so this caught him off guard completely, because he had never seen his girlfriend so fragile before. He had always seen her as this powerful and superior person that was there for him all the time. But he had never thought that he would be in this position.

It actually scared him.

"I almost lost you, Todd. I never would have been able to kiss you again or hold you or get in silly little spats or make love to you. You nearly…" She paused when Todd held her face and she saw that he was shaking slight but he was trying to support her.

"X, I would never leave you like that." He said adamantly. "I mean, you're what make's me strive to be a decent person. You like my foundation for emotional stability."

X23 actually giggled and wiped her tears aside. "I think the foundations are crumbling a bit."

"Then I guess I have to help fix them." Todd said cheerily, the clone swatting him for being so cheesy.

Todd then lowered his head down and kissed her, his hands dropping so they were around her waist. X23 felt her head swim slightly from the contact and barely reacted as she was lifted up into Todd's arms. She carefully twined her fingers in the spikes of green hair, gasped as he made his way from her mouth down to her neck.

X23 laughed as they collapsed on her bed and kissed her boyfriend deeply again, pushing him back so she could pull her shirt off. He was back on her like white on rice and kissing down her collar bone, her hands roaming down to open his pants. Things were about to get really interesting when the door flew open.

"Hey lassie, dinner's ready." Rahne said loudly as she walked in.

"Toad, are you hungry? Because apparently you are staying for dinner" Kurt asked as he abruptly teleport in the hallway.

"Hey Todd, you wanna play on the X-Box?" Jamie asked excitedly.

The three suddenly realized what the two doing, Todd and X23 both were going dark with embarrassment and annoyance. X23 was tempted to try and button Todd's pants back together but that just made them fall down.

Rahne blushed because she had never seen the two in such a compromising position and her friends so undressed. Kurt was shocked because of just what the two were doing since he was Roman Catholic. Jamie was just staring wide eyed at them and going slightly pale, like his innocence of the world had just been shatter and burned.

But the really annoying thing, was that they were just standing there, staring at them.

"Do you mind, yo?" Todd asked indignantly as he tried to keep X23 covered with his body.

Just them Amara had to walk by with Jubilee and Bobby, the three stopping and peering in. "Hey, what's going on?" Bobby asked in curiosity.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" X23 barked.

"SHUT THE DAMN DOOR!" Todd yelled with her

* * *

It was two weeks after Todd had woken up from his near catatonic state and on the Wednesday night of the third week, the two lovers slipped out of her window. They were shortly followed by Rahne and Jamie, the four running across the lawn and making their way passed the fence. Todd had to leap with Jamie and Rahne because they couldn't risk opening the gates or setting the alarm off.

As they landed and made their way across the road, a car pulled and the passenger door popped open. "What took you guys so long?" Otero asked impatiently.

"We had to hang out in the study with Xavier for a bit, sorry." X23 said, sliding in the back with Rahne and Jamie. "We tried to get out sooner."

"We still made really good time, all things considered, yo." Todd said as he slammed the door and the car took off. "Are we goanna be late?"

"Dunno, hopefully traffic is light and we don't hit too many stop signs." Otero said as he pushed the car a little faster.

They quickly made their way out of Westchester and drove through their stat and into the New York City. It was a long drive but they made really good time getting there, the traffic lighter than expected and the parking really good at the school they stopped at. It was a simple little dojo that had it bright lights on and its welcome sign swinging to welcome anyone that might be interested in classes.

The five of them quickly exited the car and hurried into the dojo, Todd rushing ahead of everyone else. But in his haste, he tripped over his feet and fell into the room, causing X23 and Jamie to land on him. As they fell down, they also brought down a familiar brunette. Todd and X23 grinned sheepishly as Sophie, who blushed from the green teenager on top of her.

"Now isn't this a sight?" Justin Melanson said in amusement, the other students in the dojo laughing.

Todd blushed as he helped X23 and Sophie up, shaking his head as everyone calmed down and he joined the class that was gathered there. X23, Jamie, Rahne and Otero took a seat at the back of the classroom with the other observers. Todd straightened his white belt and his pants before the man that was in charge began his speech.

He wasn't an overly tall man but his broad shoulders and his old features more than made up for his lack of height. His name was Bernardo Ferreira but to the Capoeira community, he was known as Mestre Bola. But he wasn't your average Mestre either; he's belt color had gone back to white, the highest rank of Mestre known to the Capoeira after being a Mestre for nearly forty years, almost like a Grandmaster.

Bola was the one who was in charge of the majority of the Capoeira Angola community in New York and he was the one who had taught Otero until he was a Mestre himself. It was kind of fitting that now he would be grading Otero's best student.

"I'm pleased to see that so many people have turned out for this year's grading and Batizados, nearly four schools coming out for the event tonight. It is tradition for those progressing in Capoeira to have a sort of "baptism" into the Capoeira world. Originally, these ceremonies were held in secret in Brazil while Capoeira was illegal, as a way of giving classes and showing the ranks of the students." Mestre Bola explained. "This is also were the nature of the Capoeira nickname came from, so the fighters would know each other through code. Today, we commemorate the tradition of the Batizados as a way of grading and carrying Capoeira through the ages."

X23 always little odd bit of history interesting and Capoeira history was always interesting. She never knew that the Brazilian martial art was illegal in its origins but seeing how it was used to fight against slavery and since the slave owners were in charge at the time, it made sense how it became illegal. A similar thing happened in Japan during the Meji Restoration Era, where the Emperor began to abolish the samurai's army for the advantage of the more western weapons.

Eventually, it became a public law that the samurai weren't allowed to carry their katana swords and soon, after serving the Emperors of Japan for hundreds of years, the samurai finally became a thing of history. It was a extremely unfortunate event because the codes of the samurai and their philosophies made them extremely honorable and respected.

The clone was brought out of her reverie when she saw Mestre Bola was giving a short class before the testing began, her boyfriend listening intently with Justin and Sophie. Leaning back, the clone smiled and waited for the festivities to occur, knowing that Todd's grading would be truly one of a kind.

* * *

Ororo couldn't believe it. Four psychics, three superhuman sensing beings and a state of the art security system that was updated regularly, and four teenagers had been able to slip by every single person in the house. And why was still in question, because they had driven out of state to New York City and then into the hub of the city.

But she couldn't understand why Charles had insisted that she, Logan and some of the others accompany them, and without their uniforms too. As they drove the van out of the cloaked jet, they soon pulled up to the little dojo that Otero's car was parked at. As they entered in the building, everything suddenly became clear.

There was a circle of nearly twenty five Capoeiristas, all standing, clapping and singing in Portuguese, while two people were fiercely going at it in a game. Ororo could see that there were four or five Mestres standing at what looked like the top of the circle and there was one in the middle who had just started a game with a white belt-

"Todd?!" She said in disbelief, all the new comers that arrived with her jerkign their heads to the game.

Sure enough, there was Todd Tolansky in the middle of the _roda_ with a Mestre and the two were just starting their game too. The older man was much faster than what she had seen before, his spin and the following kick like a blur. Todd timed his _ginga_ perfectly, spinning with the kick and giving his own spin kick back.

The mestre ducked under the attack, dropping to the ground on one hand and then swept his feet around as Todd's foot came down. Pivoting his weight and throwing his hips, Todd threw himself in a handless cartwheel. Landing deftly, he bounce into a handstand that put him sideways to the master and he crossed his foot over to kick the man on the head. Rolling away over his leg, the older man rolled on his shoulder and flipped on his feet as Todd dropped down to his feet.

The man suddenly spun around, bent over and with his feet together, and faked a kick, succeeding in making Todd dodge to the side. As Todd came up, the man used the speed from his previous fake to make his next spin even faster, his hand touching down on the ground as his foot came up and really close to Todd's face. Leaning back, Todd threw his body down and to the left. As the leg passed over Todd's body, the amphibious teenager spun horizontally under the leg and landed on his feet behind the Mestre.

The young man then planted his hands on the ground and arched his body over, his feet stopping by the older man's head before he rolled back. As he rolled back, he also leapt into the air to backflip and landed in his _ginga_. As they swept back and forth, a tanned woman with black hair in a tight bun stepped forward and slid in between the Mestre and Todd. Cutting the older man out of the game, she then began to adjust to Todd's rhythm.

Suddenly, her hips twisted and her back leg slid up to her front leg. She then snapped her leg up and around at Todd, a far more aggressive move than what the Mestre had started with. Todd twisted and ducked under the kick and returned the attack, the woman spinning with the kick. She then leapt in the air, one leg tucked against her waist and the other leg outstretched at Todd's head.

Dropping down so far that he hand his hand and both legs on the ground, Todd swept her foot as she landed. The female fighter quickly evaded the low attack but Todd had already begun his second attack. Pushing off his bent leg, he nearly hopped on his right hand and his hips twisted to the side slightly; in a flourish, both legs snapped open and one nearly hit the girl on the shoulder. She quickly stepped back and then did a front kick as Todd stood up.

Todd ducked under the kick and tried to take her balance by lifting her leg up in the air but she just flipped back, nearly catching Todd's chin as she did so. She lunged forward and began spinning so quickly that her purple belt left streaks in the air, her kicks flying around between high and medium levels. Todd switched and flowed between dodges before he just did a cartwheel out of her range. Ororo saw that he hadn't been ready for something like that and now his own aggressive streak was simmering.

He dropped down as he went forward, sweeping at her leg, and as he came back up, he pivoted around to kick in the same motion. The two kicks, the low and the high one, confused the woman and she had to sidestep as Todd flew at her in a handless cartwheel. His hand arched over and he rolled into a handstand, his feet flying at her in a frenzy of kicks. The woman had little choice but to cartwheel to the side. As she did so, Todd dropped his legs and then leapt again.

Both feet flew together and there was a moment of silence as he flew around, the woman and Mestres shocked by what they were seeing. It was a technique that no white belt should be able to do, no matter how skilled they are. The woman nearly didn't dodge in time and stopped her _ginga_ as Todd landed, his body crouching down as he finished the kick. He then tossed himself in another twist across the _roda_ and landed in his stance, staring at the woman.

"What? Are we done?" Todd asked in curiosity, snapping the woman out of it.

The woman suddenly dropped down onto her hands, sweeping both legs at Todd's foot. He then jumped into a handstand and lifted an arm up, one of his legs dropping down to her. She slid under the leg and was about to kick at him when Todd switched arms, his legs switching on her.

It threw her off enough to let Todd lower himself down to the ground on his one hand and he opened his legs in ninety degrees, pivoting his hips around. The woman stepped forward and stopped him by stopping his hips, his face towards the ground with both hands on the floor. But before she could take advantage of his misfortune, he pushed up and back, his back leg snapping up beside her head.

Stepping away, the woman finally sighed and held her hands out to Todd, who smiled brightly. He touched her hands and they quickly cleared the circle to let the next group of students have their game. Ororo and the others quickly sat with Otero and Laura, who were smiling brightly and proudly.

"So, how did he do?" Ororo asked, Otero beaming and laughing lightly While X23 smiled proudly at her boyfriend.

"I think I have very little to worry about with his grading." Otero said, watching the Mestres in the circle smile happily.

* * *

Heh, well, I hope that this chapter was enjoyable and fun, because it was a blast to write and I mean all of it. I think I could have done things a little differently and if it really bugs me, I may replace the chapter. But right now, I really like the way that this piece turned out. It just seems to have that kind of flow and I'm sticking with it.

I think that what comes next might not be that much of a surprise but I think that you all might enjoy it, regardless. So, stay tuned for the next chapter and please leave a review on what you all thought. I'm really interested to see how this chapter worked out.

Peace ya'll

– Lin


	40. A New Chance…

And here we are, my dearies, the final chapter to Capoeira De Toad! Now, now, I hope that no one will be getting teary eyed or upset with the conclusion of the story. Lets just let it happen and rest assured that when some things finish its not really a definite end for good.

But, enough deep stuff, just enjoy this chapter and give some feedback!

* * *

**A New Chance….**

Todd's smile was plastered all over his face as Mestre Bola handed over the green belt, the older man chuckling as Todd flipped forward and backwards back in to place out of excitement. The others that were lined up with Todd laughed at his excitement and straightened up as the awarding continued.

X23 clapped proudly for her boyfriend's success, Otero, Xavier, Hank and members of the New Mutant's clapping for him too as well as the mysterious Jason Huang. She looked at the Chinese-American, a brow perking slightly when she saw Otero and his friend talking quietly between them but she ignored it. Todd's achievement was more important today.

Three other students were awarded similar belts to Todd and she chuckled as the four exchanged high fives and hugs, each overjoyed that they had made the rank they did. Mestre Bola stood in the center of the ring and those that had gotten their belts all sat down around him to let the crowds see and hear what the man had to say.

"I am quite proud to announce that for this year's _batizado_, we have four new instructors that are ready to begin teaching. Instructor Árove, Instructor Tigre, Instructor Graxa and…" Bola paused with a smile, that all the new instructors shared and X23 beamed. "Instructor Sapo. To those of Capoeira, a green belt means "the jungle" and symbolizes the will and endurance of the capoeirista, the oxygen needed for his journey to become a mestre, a journey I'm positive that these four are ready for. Refreshments and music will be available for everyone here and let us celebrate in the success of these new promising students."

All those that came to support the students began clapping enthusiastically, X23 making her way through the crowd to Todd who was being roped into a conversation with Bola and one of the new instructors.

"Hey, Árove, man, you had skills on you too, yo. I mean…" Todd trailed and smiled broadly at the sight of X23. "Pardon me, gentlemen, I think my girlfriend would like some words with me."

The two men turned and they blinked several times at the sight of X23 standing there, one whistling as Todd slipped around them to kiss his girlfriend. He then stuck his tongue out at them, thankfully not to his full extent, and he and X23 then headed across the room.

She wasn't embarrassed by them, she didn't really care what anyone thought except for those close to her, but it was nicer to alone with Todd in a crowd. X23 grinned and took his green belt into her hands, Todd watching her as she held to his waist.

"Well, its better than that white belt you had on." She teased lightly, Todd chuckling as he shook his head and she then gave him a warm hug. "I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks, yo. I kind of got inspired in the middle of the last match to go all out, by my own little angel." Todd said, chuckling when she smacked his arm for making her blush and kissed him for the compliment. "Who else came with Xavier, yo?"

She smirked and pointed across the room, Todd's blushing and laughing when he saw who was there. For him to see Hank, Xavier, Storm, Jamie, Rahne, Ray and Amara standing there and actually supporting with Otero, Lauren and Jason, it actually nearly made him cry if he wasn't in such an elated mood. X23 knew how he felt and slipped her hand into his, squeezing it to let him know that she was there.

Otero got to him first, hugging him fiercely and messing up his hair, and then Lauren snagged him, hugging him and kissing his cheek, before Jason appeared.

"Well, I must say, Mr. Tolansky, that was an impressive performance and you're definitely a natural to the arts." Jason said, smiling broadly as he shook Todd's hand. "I would like to talk to you in a little while if that is okay."

"Sure, that would be awesome."

"Good, now take care of the rest of your friends." Jason said as he tapped Todd's arm lightly.

Todd grinned as his New Mutant friends all swarmed around him and X23 took a moment to stand next to Xavier. They both knew him the best, so they knew that Todd was happy to surround by such good friends and for them to support him so much.

But X23 was worried, glancing at Jason, who was now talking to Mestre Bola about their different styles. She knew that he had been trying to come down to see Todd for weeks and wanted to offer him a position in his school but she wasn't sure she wanted Todd to go.

Yes, she was immensely proud of him and wanted him to be recognized in all his endeavors, and she did want him to be offered the position because of how important it was to him. But she didn't want him to go. She knew that she could last a year without him but she didn't want to. She had fought so hard and so many people to be with this man and now he was going to leave her.

She ran her nails through her hair, sighing as she realized how much the odds were stacking up against her. She blinked when she felt a hand pat her on the arm, seeing Xavier smiling at her supportively.

"Don't worry so much, Laura. You two will cross that bridge when you come to it." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

X23 blushed, realizing how loud her thoughts must have been and nodded before she saw Todd walking over to her, smiling brightly as he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up to his head height. He just smiled happily at her and kissed her lightly, X23 lacing her fingers behind his head briefly before they parted.

"So, Instructor Sapo, huh?" X23 said, folding her arms as she looked at him, the green belt now wrapped around his waist. "That does have a nice ring to it, I guess, though…" And for this, she leaned in close to him. "…I'll always call you Toddles."

"Ouch, low blow, angel eyes…" Todd said as his cheek lighted up lightly. "…but I guess it's a fair trade, yo….cuddlebumps."

X23 sighed and gave him a pointed look, his broad smile quickly over powering her look of annoyance. She poked his chest and turned her head as she saw Jason Huang walking over.

She guessed it was time for them to talk. Still, it didn't stop her from holding his hand.

"So, you're the head teacher at the Wushu school I keep getting told about?" Todd asked, the older man nodding.

"Yes, I run the Dragon Tiger Gate Temple just out side the Beijing district, where we teach about fourteen styles of martial arts." Jason explained. "There's about two hundred students admitted a year and I select twenty students to come via a full scholarship, a scholarship I wish to extend to you."

Todd let a low whistle out, reeling lightly from the information, X23 having to admit that it was a very generous offer. A chance to learn a new martial art, travel half way around the world and meet new people….a highly tempting offer. Most people wouldn't think twice about such an offer and be on the next plane out.

Thankfully, Todd wasn't like most people.

"What about my academics, yo?" Todd asked, X23 surprised as the choice of the question. "I dunno when, but I would really like to go to University at some point."

"That's not a problem; while the school is mainly one for martial arts, we also do have a very high standard of academia courses. It would be an excellent opportunity for you to try various courses that you might be interested in university." Jason explained. "You will have to finish your last high school year at Bayville but that shouldn't be too hard."

X23 now knew that Todd was being highly tempted by the offer and she knew that she would be too. It would be a dream come true to every kid in this room, especially Todd. He was getting the recognition and acknowledgement that he had never gotten and he should have been happy.

But she could feel his hand shake slightly in hers and she realized that he was scared but why? She then saw him glance at Otero, Lauren, Xavier and then finally and for longest time her and she realized slowly what it was. He didn't want to let any one down. He quickly covered himself up and smiled childishly.

"The only other thing is that I have no idea what Wushu is really like." Todd said sheepishly, and quickly corrected himself. "I mean, I've seen it on TV and Otero do some stuff, but I myself have never experienced the style."

"Hmm, good point." Jason said and then walked over to a connecting room, beckoning Todd and X23 in.

The two teenagers curiously walked in with Otero and Bola, Jason shutting the doors gently before he stepped into the center of the room. He then brought his feet together and let one slide out in front of him, one hand close to his chest while the other slide out open.

Todd realized what this meant and stepped aside from his teachers and girlfriend, starting his _ginga_ almost perfectly regardless of the amount of energy he had spent earlier. X23 realized that the fight with Sabertooth and the drug that Magneto had given him had increased his endurance dramatically. She didn't think that two months ago that he would be able to do this much but her boyfriend did generally have ways of surprising her.

Jason's hands made a blur as they went forward and back, his foot flying around in a diagonal sweep up to Todd's face. The teenager leapt back over his right shoulder, using one hand to cartwheel on his feet. He then tossed himself in twist as Jason followed up with a spinning hook kick; as Todd landed on his back, he twisted his legs around, his feet opened roughly the space of his hips, and as he twisted around on the floor, he smacked Jason's leg off the ground.

As Jason fell back, he turned around and lifted his right leg up against his chest, the flat of his foot falling down near Todd's chest. Todd rolled forward onto his hands and flipped up, the Wushu master twisting himself around to spin up and onto his feet. His hands swept around in circles but one blurred back to try and catch Todd across the face. The amphibious mutant leapt up and twisted his body at the hips to bring both feet around, Jason spinning with the attack to avoid it.

Todd's leg spun around and Jason's foot blocked it before it rose above his hips, blocking the next one with a hand strike. As X23 watched the fight proceed, she began to notice the shortcomings and advantages of Capoeira emerge again; the lacking of hand strikes and the increased agility and flexibility worked for and against him. She then snorted when Todd did a handless cartwheel and brought his fist with a few inches of Jason's face before it was stopped.

It appeared that Todd had learned soemthign from fighting Sabertooth.

The fight stopped when Jason's palm was hovering above the amphibious mutant's head and Todd's foot was lightly planted against the man's chest but with Jason's palm between the offending foot. Todd wavered for a moment and then dropped his legs, breathing heavily from the level of the fight while Jason was still breathing lightly, not even pushed.

X23 was impressed, as was Bola and Otero; while Todd had lost, he had done well in defending and surprising his opponent with his moves. Also, Jason had seen a good deal of Todd's moves in the _roda_ for his belt test but Todd had to prepare for everything and anything, since he had never seen Wushu at this level before.

"Wow, that awesome, man." Todd said as he ran a hand through his spiked hair, smiling broadly. "It's definitely something I want to learn, that's for sure, yo."

"Well, if you do decide to come, and if the school allows you to, you would study with us from the beginning of the summer, throughout the year and come back to Bayville at the end of the summer." Jason explained, folding his arms and smiling. "Considering how far you've come with just six months, maybe eight months of training, I look forward to seeing what would happen if you did nothing but train for a year and a half."

X23 had to admit that the idea and the possibilities were beyond anything else that Todd would be offered here, the teenager's skills not really ones that the normal high school would help train. In Bayville, unless he was varsity athlete or a Science major, maybe Art, he wouldn't receive any help. Not to mention that he was a visible mutant and there were few people that would be willing to look past that.

In this Wushu school, Todd would probably rise to the top of his classes, both academically and martial arts wise, without much hindrance and there was a large likelihood that the people there would be a little more accepting of him. After all, in the martial arts world, people were judged upon their skill and not their appearance.

Todd was quiet for a long time, his forearm dabbing his brow as he thought about what the offer entailed and then, with the exception of Mestre Bola, everyone held their breath as he rubbed his chest…right where Sabertooth had stabbed him in the chest. His amber eyes gleamed gold and a brief rush swept through everyone before Todd looked up at X23.

And she then knew what he's answer was.

"I would be honored to learn at your school, Master Huang." Todd said, bowing to Jason.

X23 smiled, proud and sad at the same time. She knew that he would make the choice and he did make the right choice for him. It would have been cruel to have made him choose between pursuing a dream he had and their relationship. Yes, it was sad that now they had just begun to let people know about them dating that he had to leave, but then again such was the way of life.

And besides, she knew she could wait for him as long as necessary and Todd was very faithful, almost to the point of stupidity. X23 smirked, remembering the saying that distance makes the heart fonder.

Still didn't make her any happier.

"I'm glad to hear that and I think you'll find that you'll be glad to try another style." Jason then gave him a look. "But, given how good you are with Capoeira and your real life experiences with using the art, what made you decide to agree?"

Todd's eyes softened as he smiled and he rubbed the back of his head, chuckling. He shrugged and after a glance at X23, sighed.

"I want to become better than what I am now, yo." Todd said happily.

Jason laughed with the boy and they began to discuss the actual area and the school, so X23 decided to leave the room. She needed some air and to decide how she was going to deal without her closest friend and boyfriend leaving in less than a month. She sighed as she walked across the room, smiling congratulating the various kids she had met on their success.

A pair of crystal blue and amber yellow eyes watched her leave, an idea being created when the sight of her face was seen.

* * *

"…and from what I get the school was made around a hundred years after the Shaolin Temple first closed to the public and taught those that wanted to protect their families." Todd explained with mild interest as he recanted what Jason had told him. "Also, Wushu is just a general term for their martial arts, although they do teach Wushu at this school. There's also a kicking based art, a punching based one, a weapon system and three other arts, yo, not to mention other focuses. It's really cool."

X23 dully nodded, the two walking across the football field as the signs of spring began to show around them. She generally liked spring and she also liked Todd filling her in, but not today. It was really just a reminder that he was leaving and that there wasn't a chance he was going to change his mind.

She had her hand lightly held by his as they closely walked together to the cafeteria, trying to slowly show that they were in actual fact a couple and nothing what the random rumors were saying. And she wanted to savor what time she had left with him.

Todd stopped, holding her steady as he looked at her for a moment, giving her a curious but worried look. She smiled and squeezed his hand to reassure him.

"Hey, you okay, X? I can shut up if you want, yo." Todd said in concern, X23 shaking her head.

"No, I actually really want to know where you goanna be next year. At least then I can try to imagine you in some silly orange robes." X23 teased, making Todd roll his eyes before they started walking again. "Come on, keep going. Do you have a roommate or you on your own?"

She glanced at Todd and saw him smiling but it was the kind that was, "I know something you don't and you should", but he raised his brows and chuckled. She was about to ask him about his response when he began speaking.

"Yeah, I'm rooming with some chick apparently, one with a really hairy trigger." Todd said offhandedly, X23's hand suddenly vice clamping his and her teeth nearly snapping as he spoke so calmly and when he didn't reprimand himself, she nearly punched him. "I just hope she knows how to keep her claws in check….since she does tend to get jealous a bit easily."

This time X23 froze, her eyes widening and her jaw hanging open as Todd paused his own pace. She was almost sure she had heard him right, the implications of his words putting everything in a new light. Had he really done what she thought he did? Breathing heavily and stepping closer to her boyfriend, X23 stared him in disbelief.

Todd raised a brow and waited for her to say something, his hand resting on the belt he was wearing. He obviously knew that she was a having a having hard time believing what he was suggesting and she guessed he was waiting for her to come to terms with this information that he rather tactlessly dumped on her lap.

"Todd….what does that mean?" X23 asked quietly, her green eyes staring into his amber ones.

"Well, you do have a rather violent temper at times-" Todd began, looking a little clueless but X23 saved him from rambling on about nonsense.

"I meant with the whole roommate thing, what is going on?" X23 asked quickly, poking her boyfriend in the chest to make him act seriously.  
Todd smiled and took her hand gently. "Me and Jason talked about some things and we figured, after a lot of reasoning, that you would benefit from coming with me to the school, since neither of us are really academia students, yo." Todd explained, smirking. "What? Was that a bad idea?"

X23 was speechless, her mouth moving and her voice trying to speak up but her brain was in function hell. She just stared at him for the longest time, blinking at what he had done.

Todd shook his head and his next words explained a lot. "I wasn't about to leave here without you, not for a second, X."

"You…" X23's face broke in a large smile and was about to move forward when he stopped her.

"Wait….before you say anything…" Todd held his hand up as he spoke, cradling her cheek as he took a deep breath while she looked at him in surprise. "I have only been able to say this to three people, something I have wanted to say for, oh, so long." The pause was crushing her as he licked his lips and then stared at her, his eyes glistening. "I love you, X…for the first time in a long time, I love someone with all my heart…you…"

X23 could move, shocked to her very core; the moment that she felt her own tears fall, she grabbed her boyfriend's shirt, plowing him into a kiss that made him remember her fury induced kiss. Except this one was nicer. His arms wrapped around her waist and Todd pressed back in the kiss. Mouths opened, tongues met as hands clawed at one another to get closer, no longer caring about the rest of the world or the tear they shed.

A loud whoop rang out form the cafeteria, Preston standing up and clapping for his two friends. Tiffany wolf-whistled at the couple and Erica was clapping while jumping up and down, grabbing Preston in a hug out of excitement; the Texan teen went bug-eyed while Erica blushed.

An even louder and boisterous laugh filled the room as Otero joined in and began clapping too. A few kids that were normally outsiders began clapping and then soon a good deal of the cafeteria was cheering the couple that was making out.

As for the actual couple….they were a little too busy to care. As they parted briefly for air, her response made him kiss her with the same passion.

"I love you too, Todd…"

* * *

X23 smiled politely as she took her ticket and then blushed lightly when Todd lifted her bags on the scale, the airline smiling approvingly of her boyfriend's actions. She happily took his hand as they walked back over to their friends that had come to see them off. Otero and Lauren were looking very proud, like Todd really was their son off to university; Xavier, Storm and Logan were there on behalf of X23 with smiles and good wishes; Rahne, Jamie, Preston and Erica were there for their friends.

"I'm goanna be writing you guys but I'm still going to miss you lot, yo." Todd said with a goofy grin. "Maybe I'll even call if I can."

"Eh, don't worry about it. Just know where home is." Otero said, pulling the boy into a heartfelt hug. "And try not to grow too much."

Todd chuckled and patted his adoptive father on the back and then took Lauren into his arms. X23 blushed as she heard the things that the older woman told him and glared at Logan when he snorted with laughter. She may find amusement in it but that didn't mean he had too as well, dammit!

She shook her head and gave her father a hug. "Be careful while I'm away."

"Heh, keep an eye on the kid, he ain't half bad." Logan said, making X23 laugh as she moved to Xavier.

"It seems like you've grown up so much, Laura. Hopefully not too much will change while your gone." Xavier said as he hugged her.

"I'll try, Xavier." X23 said before standing to hug Ororo. "Try not to throw too many thunderstorms while we're away."

"I cannot make any promises." Ororo said as her eye glowed for a minute. "Be safe child."

X23 nodded and watched as Todd hugged Erica and then Preston, taking a moment to look at the two of them. He then chuckled and shook his head, the two human raising their brows.

"Well, maybe you guys might be a couple when we get back-" Todd said pleasantly as they blushed. "-then you two can go double dating with us."

"And that is only if they want to." X23 said smugly, hugging the two and then smirking. "Although they might want the privacy…"

Preston tilted his hat down to hide his blush while Erica just buried her face in his chest. He blinked before rubbing her back and nodded at the two, the other coupled laughing as they turned to Rahne and Jamie.

Both were doing a very good job of not crying or getting over emotional, but then again Todd and X23 were able to spot the telltale signs. Rahne was blinking and smiling a lot, wearing the necklace that Todd got her for her birthday and the shirt that X23 had gotten her. Jamie was shifting from foot to foot, wearing the Capoeira shirt that Todd had given him and rubbed his head nervously.

X23 immediately hugged Rahne, the Scottish girl letting her self cry a little but not much; after all, they never would let her live it down.

"I'm goanna miss you a lot, Rahne. I could never ask for another roommate who is as cool and understanding as you." She whispered to her friend, Rahne sniffing lightly.

"Lass, yer like my own wee sister and I will never think of you as otherwise." Rahne said as she squeezed her close. "I love ye, Laura."

X23 smiled as her eyes betrayed her, two little drops falling out of her eyes. "I love you too, sis."

As they broke apart, Todd was standing before Jamie with a look of complexity on his face before he took his St. Lucy pendant off and handed it to Jamie, the smaller kid looking at him in awe. Todd smiled and ruffled his hair.

"I need someone to look after it and that way, I have to come see you as soon as I get back, yo. Sound fair?"

Jamie flung himself onto the older teenager, hugging him around the waist. "Deal!"

Todd smiled softly and hugged him back, Rahne walking over to give him his hug too. He tapped his forehead to hers and they shared that animalistic smile between them before the two let him go.

As the green teenager turned to stand next to X23, Logan was standing there and, much to the surprise of Todd, had his hand out to shake Todd's. The younger mutant smiled and shook the offered hand. Logan then leaned in and grinned manically, Todd gulping as he felt a claw pressing to his wrist.

Hell, everyone but the adults gulped when the ancient Canadian did that.

"Behave yourself….or else we're goanna have a long talk, bub." Logan said, giving a quick squeeze before pulling his claw in and letting go. "Good luck, tree-frog."

Todd nodded and skidded away from the man with a simple, low hop. X23 shook her head and took his hand, rubbing his arm reassuringly. Todd sighed and X23 watched how he just stared at the group of people that had gathered to see him off, she too looking at all of them.

Those he once feared and those he once called his enemies had gathered to see him off, the old him seemingly miles behind him. But she could tell, she could tell by looking in his eyes that his old life still laughed at him. He then smiled and waved to all of them.

"Pleas don't change or get bored with out me, yo." Todd said cheerfully, the others laughing. "I would like to be able to recognize you guys when I come home."

* * *

X23 grinned in amusement as her boyfriend stared at the seat he was sitting in, his hands firmly clamped on the armrest and in her hand. Clearly he wasn't fond of flying or flying in first class. She shook her head and accept two pairs of headphones from the stewardess before shaking his hand.

He quickly looked at her and she did her best not to laugh but a small giggle slipped out, the green teenager grumpily looking out the window. She eventually got him to look at her again, this time both of them were smiling.

"Are you okay?" X23 asked, stroking his cheek.

"Yeah, I'm good, hun. It's just odd to be leaving….especially after all that's happened." Todd said, sighing as he leaned into her hand. "I just never thought I…we could have come this far."

X23 smiled at him and straightened up so she could act like she was paying attention, rubbing her thumb subconsciously as she thought. He was right; they had come a long way as individuals and as a couple.

He was no longer afraid to show his abilities and he wasn't rejected by everyone that he knew. Todd had grown from the social reject to admirable student of the martial arts and a caring individual from his former thug mentality. He had left a group that made him feel hopeless and worthless.

She was no longer the emotionless weapon and she wasn't afraid to admit her feelings, something she did regularly to him. X23 had grown from the shadow of the man that she had been cloned from to a young woman of her own definition and while she still practiced the forbidden and lethal arts of assassination, she had learned to control her reflexes to kill on instinct.

Leaning back, X23 thought back to when they first met. Both of them had just started their new journeys, her to become more normal and Todd's to rebuild himself. A blush graced her face when she remembered how intently she had stared at his body, transfixed by it and how she had tried to ignore it…

* * *

"_What…the hell are you doing here, X-Geek?" He sneered while standing slowly, his throat bobbing._

_X23 raised an eyebrow; he wasn't the politest of people but then she had just snuck up him, so it wasn't like his annoyance wasn't unexpected. "Heard the music on the street and came to see what it was." X23 said calmly, while Sapo looked at her in confusion._

"_Aren't you Wolverine's kid, yo?" He asked, waving his hand slightly. " It's Laura or X23, right?"_

_X23 gave a slight nod at hearing her new name and found slight happiness that she recognized by it. She nodded her head toward the stereo; while she was here she might as find out what he was doing._

"_What were you doing just now?" She asked, her body stance never changing._

"_Nothing you need to worry about, yo." Sapo said defensively. "It's none of your business."_

"_What if I make it my business? Or should I ask you teammates what you doing here?" X23 challenged the panic spreading over his face._

* * *

She was glad that she was addicted to fighting and martial arts back then, otherwise she never would have had the chance meeting with Todd.

She could almost remember everything as clear as day, when she first became transfixed with him…

* * *

_As X23 stared up at Todd, she could feel his waist pressing to hers and his, strangely pleasant, warm breaths on her cheeks. And despite all the rumors about his smelling disgusting, X23 rather liked the scent he gave off. After a moment, Toad took a deep breath and eased his hold, X23 pulling her claws in her hands slowly while they stared at each other._

_He removed his hands from her wrists and shoulder and placed them on either side of her head. Slowly, so he didn't hurt her, Toad lifted his legs off her thighs and placed his feet on either side of her waist._

"_I think I won." Todd said softly, picking her up softly and smirked when she was on her feet. "Still think that Capoeira can't beat you?"_

"_I guess it can and so can you." X23 said, a small smile spreading at the sight of Todd's goofy grin._

* * *

It wasn't the most traditional or common way to meet those that you eventually fall in love with, but it worked out quite well for them. X23 tilted her head to the side, thinking back over everything that she and Todd had been through and all that had been said. She knew that things had taken their time and other things had been rushed with, but they were happy with each other.

But there was one incident that underlined who they were completely, where he had revealed his true feelings about her as a clone. That had defined him completely and helped her feel more at peace with the burden that was hers as a clone, even making her feel like a normal person.

* * *

"_I'm not his daughter." X23 said softly, her hands curling slightly._

"_What?" Todd asked quietly, trying to look at her as she lowered her head._

"_I'm not his daughter, Todd. I'm his clone." X23 said, her voice cracking on sorrow for the first time. "I guess that makes me even lower than you in everyone's opinion. I'm not a mutant or a human, I'm a fucking clone."_

_X23 lowered her head until her chin touched her chest, her hands clenching tightly._

"_Why did you tell me this?" Todd asked in disbelief._

"_Because…I don't know." X23 said weakly. "I guess because I trust you, because I need to tell you but also because you trust me and I feel like…crap…knowing that all you know about me is a lie."_

_X23 felt the beats of silence as she stared at the seat before her, her hands shaking and her whole body a mess. But she continued speaking anyways…_

"_I was made…because they couldn't get Logan….because their 'perfect weapon' ran away…and it was easier to just make me." X23 scoffed as a tear ran down her face. "I was made…to kill."_

"_That's why…you were having trouble holding back." Todd said, blinking as he watched her nod. "And when I wouldn't fight back."_

"_T-That was the hardest thing to do because you found a way to beat me, so I know your good. And…." X23 gulped back and squeezed her eyes tightly. "And I care so much about you; you, my first friend that I made and someone who makes me…feel."_

_X23 sharply inhaled when Todd's hand took her closed fist, holding her hand softly. He slowly opened it and laced his fingers with hers. Looking up at him, her heightened eyesight allowed her to see Todd smiling at her and there wasn't any fear or pity. There was…just acceptance._

"_I'm glad they made you, then." Todd said quietly, the screen lighting up. "Cause you have to one of the best friends I've ever had."_

"_But, I'm a monster…" X23 said softly, Todd smiling a bit sadly._

"_No more than me, X, yo." Todd said. "No more than me"._

* * *

She glanced at her boyfriend, the amphibious mutant that she loved with her body and soul, who was reading a book quiet peacefully. X23 smiled, lifting his face with her fingers and kissed him softly. He returned her kiss and their mouths slowly opened to each other, the teenage girl shuddering from the sensations.

They carefully broke away, X23 smiling at him warmly. "Thank you, Todd….for everything." She said quietly.

"I'm glad I could help, yo." Todd said, holding her hand gently. "You helped me too, in more ways than I could ever tell you."

X23 smiled and kissed his cheek. "You're too sweet at times, Todd." She said, sticking her tongue out and then looking down at her their hands. "And I love you for that and so much more."

"Well, one can only hope there is more to me than sweetness, after all." Todd teased, laughing as she rolled her eyes.

"Jerk, ruin the moment why don't you." She said as she turned away and shuddered as he stroked her back, kissing her neck before he brushed his lips over her cheek when she looked at him.

"I promise, we'll have plenty of moments to come, hun." Todd assured her, sitting back as they began to take off.

And they took the first step to building a new life and making themselves better than what they already were, the two continuing to joke and laughing as they flew for six hours to China. They both knew that there was a lot they still had to explore and discover about themselves and the world, but with each other there to support them they could do it.

The journeys that they had embarked on were long, the tasks before them were grueling, enemies continued to grow and challenge them at any given interval in every different way and there was that chance they could fail. Their growth wouldn't stop at China, or at the University of Notre Dame and New York State College of Ceramics, or when the Legacy Virus struck and friends perished, or the Sentinels return, or they're affiliation with SHIELD, or even after their small private marriage. The Dragon Tiger Gate Temple was the starting point for their journey, the beginning of a fascinating tale.

But that, my friends, is for another story.

* * *

The End / Le Fin / O Fim / Das Ende

That's it! We're finally done! Muwahahahahaha! Finally, one of my longest and most treasured stories has been completed to my satisfactory desire. This fic is probably one that I'm the proudest of writing just because it gave me a chance to really do a lot with so many things that I wanted to do and it's set me up perfectly to continue it in a sequel. It also got a lot of positive attention, something else that really made me happy; with 31K hits and 175 reviews, all readers of this story really rock.

And yes, there will be a sequel. It is currently in the works and I wouldn't expect it to be initially released for some months, as I want to get most of the story plotted out, twists and surprises included. Also, it's in development stages right now, but I may possibly make this a trilogy if things go according to plan. And remember, there is also a side story being made too, that tie in with this story.

On another note, please keep an eye out for the epilogue that will be attached to this story as some point. It will be like a glimmer of what is in store for the two when their in China and something else that will be plotted for in the story to come. Also it will feat a little sneak at something that will start to unfold.

Everyone who read, reviewed and supported this story through all the bumps and grinds I had; thank you. Thank you all so much for reading this and supporting me, it really meant a lot. Special thanks goes to Oraman Asturi, natdrat00, tillallareone, morring star, Lunauc, Lady-Snape7, Maiden-of-the-Elements, Leechcopae and everyone else who reviewed, the list is just too long.

Thanks again to everyone and I'll see you again in _Wushu Who?_. Till then, have a safe one, everybody!

– Lin


	41. …and A New Beginning

Hey fanfic fans, guess what? I got us a little bonus chapter, with some glimpses into the future of the next story to come. It's just a little something that ran into my brain, dug a hole in my poor cerebellum and exploded into this little chapter idea. It's just something that I thought would be a nice addition to this story and that it might be something that can tied you lot over for a little bit as I starting the next story.

So, anyway, enjoy!

* * *

…**.and A New Beginning**

X23 smiled as she watched the large body of land come into view, noting from her own previous experiences in China landmarks that she was familiar with. Reach over, she held her boyfriends hand as he dozed lightly in his chair.

It was a long flight from New York to China, especially if done commercially. X23 only really slept when the sun went down or when she had managed to exhaust her body but she could never sleep on a moving vehicle. It was a result of HYDRA and being dropped out of planes and trucks when she reached her destination, whether she was awake or not. So, as a result she never was able to sleep while the vehicle was moving.

Slowly the plane touched down and Todd blearily opened his eyes as the Chinese stewardess began her post-arrival talk. Rubbing his eyes, the green teenager shook his face to rid himself of the sleepiness that had snagged him during the flight.

"Was I asleep long, yo?" He asked softly, X23 shaking her head as she packed her books and her CD player away; she had read the Bourne Identity trilogy during the flight.

"Only for a few hours, Todd. Not that long." She assured him, kissing his brow gently. "We better get going if we're going to meet Jason."

"Okay. Hey, where is our luggage goanna be?" Todd asked in confusion as he pointed to the speakers. "I missed the English section, yo."

X23 smiled and perked her ears up, listening the Cantonese dialect that was being spoken. "Our luggage should be on carousel four and if there are complications, it will be on number thirteen." She said smugly, patting Todd on the cheek as she slid by him.

"Hey, you goatta teach me how to speak Chinese, X!"

* * *

After they collected their luggage and navigated their way to the exit of Beijing International Airport, they were happy to find Jason was already waiting for them with his car. As they drove down the bustling street of China, X23 smiled as Todd looked around in awe at all the buildings and the general culture around him.

"Wow, this is really cool, yo." He said as Jason chuckled. "I mean, I've seen pictures of Hong Kong, the Great Wall and some of Beijing but this is just so much …cooler."

"Don't worry, Todd. I promise me and the other students will be more than happy to show you around." Jason assured him, glancing back to give the boy a smirk. "The hard part is going to be learning the language."

Todd groaned and rubbed his forehead at the incoming headache that he knew he was going to get. X23 rubbed his arm and shook her head; she would help him learn the Mandarin and Cantonese languages and she was sure that the other students would be more than willing to help him get the finer points down.

Once they left the main city, the going was much quicker and the country side was something that X23 found more beauty in. Large fields of grass and forests of trees and bamboo that helped the wind sing calming melodies, a brief rumble of thunder or waves crashing to add different beats and rhythms. The house were a blend of the traditional and the modern housing in China and people waved to Jason as he drove out past them.

Turning off of a road, they soon came into view of a large building that looked like it had been built in the Qin Dynasty. The slated roofs had recently been repaired and painted, the statues cleaned and polished to preserve them and banners with the various provinces of China hanging from the windows. As they pulled up to the school, X23 was surprised to see three students waiting for them.

And it gave X23 a good indication that they were going to be the only American students and that made her happy. That meant they would be able to get away from a majority of the prejudices they had faced in Bayville.

There were two boys and a girl, all of them dressed in their training clothes. They were very athletically built, the girl showing off her well toned core with a half shirt. One of the boys was taller than the other with some slight stubble and the shorter one had the tips of his black hair bleached orange. They waved to Jason as he parked the car and came over to meet X23 and Todd.

"Hey guys, these are the two I was telling you about. This is Todd Tolansky and this is Laura Logan." Jason introduced before moving onto his students. "This is Michael Kuang, Jia Sing and my son, Gaara."

"Nice to meet you." Todd said as he shook everyone's hand.

"I saw the video of your Capoeira demos. Very impressive stuff." Gaara, the shorter one, said in fairly good English.

"Thanks, yo."

"You really do the Brazilian art of Capoeira?" Jia asked in amazement and gasped lightly at his reluctant nod. "Is it a very effective martial art?"

Todd glanced at X23 and they grinned broadly between each other at the polite question, dropping his backpack and throwing his jacket on top of his other suitcase. He then rolled forward in handless cartwheel that put him behind the three students and did an aerial back flip that dropped him into his ginga stance.

"How about a demonstration?" Todd offered playfully, Jia soon smiling broadly and took up one of her Wushu stances.

"Oh boy, this is goanna be a fun year." Jason said with broad grin as both young martial artists lunged in.

X23 smiled and enjoyed the spectacle while rejoicing at what the future year was going to be like. They had found the perfect school for them.

* * *

A man in a white suit calmly and carefully walked down a metallic corridor, his black shoes clicking almost ominously while his white tie stood out against his black shirt. He carried with him a slim black briefcase and carried it with little effort, though his palms were sweating as he hurried along.

He reached his destination, a smooth oak door with no name or numbers on it. Taking a moment to smooth his nearly pristine suit, he opened the door with confidence and nodded warmly with a smile to the gorgeous lady seated in the waiting room. She wore a gray suit, the skirt reaching her knees and her blazer neatly buttoned up but her whole body just screamed to be touched.

"Ms. Oyama." He politely greet in his light English accented voice. "What a pleasure to see you again."

"Mr. Savage. It's lovely to see you again." The young Japanese woman gave him a simple smile that showed him her gleaming white teeth and shook his extended hand. "I wish it was under better circumstances, however."

The young man nodded thoughtfully as he sat next to her, setting his briefcase down. "I was as surprised as my director when I heard that the young man survived the serum. So far the survival rate among humans and mutants is less than ten percent."

"Yes, truly startling since most of the surviving mutant were energy orientated kinds, so they were able to release their excess power." Ms. Oyama recalled, removing her glasses closing her eyes. "And most physically orientated mutants died because the power literally tore their muscles and cells apart. But this…teenager was able to survive." She turned and looked at her companion. "How is this possible?"

"I honestly don't know, Yuriko." The man answered with an honest shrug. "This could pose a serious threat to our future plans, or it could help us. Either way we must proceed with caution."

There were several beats of silence between the two, Yuriko continuing to watch her companion with a soft smile. She brushed her nails down his thigh and leaned closer to him, allowing her to whisper in his ear. Mr. Savage smiled softly and turned slightly to her as her hand came to a stop.

"Work aside, Winter, are you doing well?" Yuriko asked slyly as she enjoyed being close to the man. "I have missed you since we last went out."

"I've missed you too, Yuriko. As for my well being, I'm sure you heard of the procedure that I had to undergo." He admitted to her. "It was less than enjoyable, seeing as they are a part of my every cell. And you? How are you?"

"Fine, the final bonding process went smoothly and painfully but that's why mutants of my caliber are only able to do it." Yuriko explained, holding up her hand. "My body had to compensate for the new weight but its nothing major."

Winter just nodded and gave her a meaningful look, holding her hand gently. "I'm glad that you're alright, Yuriko. I've heard what happens to some with that procedure and I'm glad it didn't happen to you."

Yuriko Oyama had the decency to blush lightly and then meet his lips in a gentle and soft kiss. Winter Savage knew that the kiss would have been longer but that would have been inappropriate for the situation and the location.

"Are you busy after the meeting?" Yuriko asked him as she placed her glasses back on.

"No, I'm not due back for a little while. This situation has been given over to me until we find a resolution." Winter explained, nodding to an assistant who signal for them to enter and collected his briefcase before standing

"Well, then maybe you would like to accompany me to dinner tonight?" Yuriko asked slyly as she accepted his hand to help her stand.

Not that she needed it.

The two calmly enter the room, the board room already occupied with three people. The two newcomers took seats beside each other on the right side of the room and began to arrange their documents on the table.

"Ms. Oyama from the Dark Wind Clan and Mr. Savage from the Weapon X division, we're glad that you could join us." An elderly man greeted politely. "HYDRA is glad that you're two agencies were able to meet with us. Lady Viper, if you would like to begin this meeting."

A slender woman with long green hair and green eyes stood, brushing a lock of hair from her face as she powered up an application on her laptop.

"Weapon X was in charge of getting us the Super Soldier serum, something that they admirably succeeded in, and the Dark Wind Clan has managed to syntheses a pure sample of the Legacy virus. Despite complications with SHIELD, we then managed to merge the two into a new formula, a chemical polymer with a protein and molecule synthesizer, something we've come to name Legacy Soldier enzyme." Lady Viper recapped for those present, Mr. Savage's hand folded neatly while Ms. Oyama had her eyes narrowed on the project compounds on the screen. "But then we had a problem."

"About four months and three weeks ago, the prototype of the Legacy Soldier enzyme was stolen during its transportation by the terrorist Magneto." The old man continued, a profile picture of Magneto appearing as well several damaged cars and vans on a freeway. "According to reports from SHIELD field operative, Caleb Ira, the enzyme was injected in a mutant teenager, Todd Tolansky. He survived and demonstrated a growth in mutant abilities."

Those around the table took the moment of silence to take in the pictures of Todd; one form an orphanage file, one from Bayville High's yearbook and one from his new passport. They slowly memorized the new look that Todd had taken on and committed it to memory.

This teenager, this social outcast and misfit, was now bounded with what could be one of the most powerful and deadliest mutant enhancers ever made. His powers, however underused or underdeveloped they were before, had received a massive boost and with such a close friend in the worlds greatest government agency and the cloned weapon as his lover, he could pose a sever threat to their goals.

"So, simply put, I want everything about Todd Tolansky found out, now." Lady Viper said icily. "And I want a contingency plan put together to eliminate him if he begins to interfere with us and the Legacy Soldier Project."

The End / Le Fin / O Fim / Das Ende

* * *

When I started writing this story, I did some initial sketches of characters so I could help myself identify with them and make them more real as people. I also picked actors in mainstream and in independent films that I felt were able to uphold what image I had planned out for them. It was also to help you, the reader, to visualize the story better. Now I know everyone has a different opinion of what some character should be but these are just the ideas that helped me write the story. Also take into consideration the physical descriptions, not to mention age, dressing habits and attitude I've given these characters and imagine them with the actor accordingly. After the actor is like a loosely based image.

Cast Ensemble

Todd Tolansky – Ray Park

Laura "X23" Logan – Kyra Gracie

Otero Smith – Wesley Snipes

Sister Alexia Ruby - Mia Maestro

Caleb Ruby Ira – Scott Adkins

Lauren Outerbridge – Kerry Washington

Jason Huang – Donnie Yen

Preston Boswell – Sean Boswell

Erica Parson – Alice Braga

Tiffany Painter – Amber Heard

* * *

Another thing I did when I was writing the story, what that I assigned certain songs to characters and chapters so that I could maintain a certain style for the characters. It gave me a definite rhythm and flow for the story, something which is extremely important when dealing with a story like this.

Soundtrack for Capoeira De Toad

Fully Alive by _Flyleaf_ – X23's Theme

Remember the Name by _Fort Minor_ – Toad's Theme

There For You by _Flyleaf_ – Romantic Theme / Chapter 37

Diary by _Alicia Keys_ – Romantic Theme

Paranué – Capoeira Theme

Zoom Zoom – Capoeira Theme

Straight Up by _Sean Paul_ – Otero's Theme

Forgiven by _Disturbed_ - Caleb's Theme

Until the End of Time by _Justin Timberlake_ – Alexia's Theme

X Goanna Give To Ya by _DMX_ – Marquis Theme / Intro

Beg by _Saliva_ – Chapter 7, X-Mansion Fight

Hey ya! by _OutKast_ – Chapter 12

Good Enough by _Hoobastank _– Chapter 13

No Games by _Breaking Benjamin_ – Chapter 16

Beginning of the End by _Mad Dogs_ – Chapter 18

Colors by _Crossfade_ – Chapter 24, Chase Scene

24 by _Jem_ – X23 vs. Toad

False Pretense by _The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_ – Chapter 27

Let's Go by _Trick Daddy_ – Chapter 30, Capoeira Demonstration

Thank You by _Dido_ – Chapter 32, Club Scene

Impossible by _Manafest_ – Chapter 35, Initial Fight

Crashing Around You by _Machine Head_ – Sabertooh / Magento Fight

Heavens a Lie by _Lacuna Coil_ – Chapter 38, Training Session

How Do I say by _Usher_ – Chapter 39, Romantic ending

You Don't Know by _Eminem _– Chapter 39, Capoeira fight scene

Sometimes by _Papa Roach_ – Chapter 40, Capoeira Party and X23's feelings

Hips Don't Lie By _Shakira_ – Chapter 40, Finale Music

Who We Be by _DMX_ – Chapter 41, Winter Savage's Intro

* * *

Well, this is the final chapter to Capoeira de Toad and I'm glad everyone has enjoyed the ride so far. Please keep an eye out for _Wushu Who?_ that should be coming out sometime in the future. Hopefully this story was as entertaining for you to read as it was for me to write.

See ya'll later!

– Lin


	42. Sequel Notification!

**Sequel Notification! Sequel Notification! Sequel Notification! Sequel Notification! Sequel Notification! Sequel Notification!!**

Hey readers! Lin here and I'm bringing some important news for you all and I wanted to make sure that you all know about it because I know you would have been upset if you had missed this.

The sequel to this story is now up. It is called _Wushu Who?_ and if you have trouble finding it in the X-Men section, just use my profile page to get to it.

I suppose that sine I took the time to make this lil notification about the sequel, I should tell you a little about it.

**Sequel Notification! Sequel Notification! Sequel Notification! Sequel Notification! Sequel Notification! Sequel Notification!!**

Toad and X23 return to Bayville from a year and a half in China, training in the ancient and powerful arts of Wushu. However, few things have changed for the two love birds; they have grown up and come back to the X-Men baring weight that few people of their age could understand. All the choices that they made in past have lead to this time in life and X23 and Todd are going to be forced to face them. With new friends and enemies entering their lives, the two are faced with immense choices and consequences that no one could see coming.

So there it is a little personalized blurb on what is soon to come for all of you. I hope you all are going to enjoy the next the story and the wait hasn't been too long.

– Lin

**Sequel Notification! Sequel Notification! Sequel Notification! Sequel Notification! Sequel Notification! Sequel Notification!!**


End file.
